Research Subject 9
by Tepheris
Summary: Kurama wasn't napping when he was sealed in his first two Jinchuuriki. Well, not JUST napping. With decades to plan, it was only natural that instead of continuing on a rampage when freed from the Masked Man's control, the Nine-Tailed Fox implements a plan decades in the making. Obviously AU. DBZ Elements. Feedback speeds up new chapters.
1. Prologue

**Research Subject #9: Prologue**

Sarutobi Hiruzen stood on the balcony of the Hokage Tower before a vast assembly of the ninja of the Hidden Leaf. "People of Konoha, it has been my esteemed privilege to serve as your Hokage for many, many years. With all the paperwork I've gone through, there are times where I wonder how there are still enough trees to hide our village. But the time has come to select a new leader. After much debate and consideration, we have finally come to a consensus on the position of Yondaime Hokage." the third Hokage announced to the crowd using Shousetsu no Jutsu. 

(Translation: Shousetsu no Jutsu = Amplification Jutsu/ Detailed Explanation Jutsu) 

Excited mutterings went through the assembled shinobi and kunoichi. The names of "Namikaze Minato" and "Orochimaru" were those muttered most frequently before their leader waved his hands for quiet. "Therefore, it is my esteemed privilege to present you the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato!" The Professor gestured behind him to the hero of the Third Great Ninja World War, the Yellow Flash of Konoha. The crowd erupted in applause. But not everyone reacted positively to the news. Namely one certain Sannin. He was seething. How could Sarutobi-sensei pass him over for this kid who hadn't even been born while his own prized student had been running missions? Could the Sandaime possibly have found out about some of his more questionable experiments? No that couldn't be the case, Orochimaru mentally shook his head. Even if his sensei had discovered his morally ambiguous research subjects, Orochimaru hadn't performed any experiments on Konoha ninja. Not that the Snake Sannin hadn't desired to study some of Konoha's ninjas more than anyone would consent to. That's actually why he wanted the position. If he was Hokage, it would be almost too easy to arrange the acquisition of some more desirable test subjects and make the disappearances out to be one of the all-too-common casualties of ninja life. But now that wasn't going to happen. Orochimaru resigned himself to his normal methods of pursuing knowledge discreetly when he was approached by Shimura Danzou. 

"I'm sorry to hear you were passed up for the position of Hokage." The crippled veteran said consolingly. 

"Well I suppose you'd know exactly how I feel." snapped Orochimaru. "I'm not in the mood to be patronized, Shimura-san." 

"I'm being completely serious. Konoha would be in a much stronger position with you as commander-in-chief while Namikaze-san available for deployment. Instead the only ninja to have a flee-on-sight entry in the bingo books will be held up with administrative duties. As such, not only will another pacifist shape foreign policy but also our strongest shinobi will become such a high profile figure that taking a step outside our borders could be considered an act of war. I tried to convince Hiruzen to see the logic behind appointing you to the position, but he chose Namikaze-san despite my efforts to persuade him." Danzou responded smoothly. 

"Pacifist for a Hokage aside, I would have thought that you would find the prospect of a Hokage that could trigger a war just by setting a foot into the border of another country highly appealing." Orochimaru sneered. 

Danzou sighed. "I've never found the resolution of any Konoha's wars satisfactory. Especially this last one. Konoha's leadership has once again failed to finish off our enemies. Konoha's losses in this war would have been far fewer if we had wiped out our enemies in past wars. And with Namikaze-san as Hokage, should Konoha go to war again, I fear that once again Konoha's enemies would be allowed to lick their wounds and plot their retaliation." 

"Can't say I disagree with you there." Orochimaru responded. "Well Shimura-san, I'm assuming you had some purpose stepping out of the shadows to meet with me other than gripe about politics." 

"Astute as always, Orochimaru-san. I'll get straight to the point. I've been informed that there will some major cuts in ROOT funding."

This caused Orochimaru to raise an eyebrow. "How major are we talking about?"

"7.7 million ryo off the monthly budget." Danzo said, oddly calm considering his own pet project just lost enough to fund numerous A-Rank missions.

Orochimaru whistled. "That's steep. Yet you don't seem as upset about it as I'd expect."

"Oh I'm absolutely livid. But I'm confident that I'd be able to convince the council to repropriate those funds to the Research and Development department, which, incidentally, has a large amount of vacancies, including the director." Danzou said, and smirked as he saw the spark of interest in Orochimaru's eyes.

"Kukukuku, interesting." Orochimaru said, licking his lips. He had been so wrapped up in being passed for the position of Hokage that he'd completely forgotten about the R&D department of Konoha. "And would I be right in assuming I could count on your support if I pursued some more… unorthodox research methods?"

Danzou smiled, and in the Inuzuka kennels, a nin-ken pup died prematurely. "Anything that furthers Konoha will always have my full and undivided support."

And thus through the intervention of Danzou, Orochimaru became the head of the Research and Development Department of Konohagakure instead of becoming a missing-nin. Though not many changes were not obvious under the Snake Sannin's leadership, there were a significant number of operations done off the books. Over the next year, ROOT operatives transferred to the Konohagakure Research & Development department undertook a minimum of a dozen A-Rank missions each month. After Danzou informed Orochimaru about the bloodline purges in Kirigakure, Orochimaru was barely able to keep his endeavors to acquire as many test subjects as possible from the Bloody Mist under the radar. The Snake Sannin suspected that his sensei had an inkling of his former student's activities, but seeing as Orochimaru's actions did not victimize anyone from Konoha, Sarutobi Hiruzen abstained from voicing any opposition he felt. Not that even kind-hearted Sarutobi-sensei would protest with the results of Orochimaru's operations. Former ROOT members had managed to acquire two different bloodlines by abducting orphans within Kiri, some of whom welcomed the chance to escape from Kiri Death Squads. After observing how kidnapping urchins in Kiri garnered no negative attention, indeed, there was even silent approval from officials in relieving them of undesirables, Orochimaru expanded the operations of the ROOT agents Danzou had lent him to other countries. These operations led to Orochimaru discovering several locations throughout the continent for establishing hidden bases, particularly in Rice Country. Everything was going smoothly until the day of October 10th came.

Orochimaru was examining the data gathered from a member of the Hyouton-wielding Yuuki clan regarding combining elements to produce advanced chakra natures when he felt killing intent so massive that despite being an S-Ranked shinobi, the Snake Sannin wet himself. Well, it was just a small squirt, but still, that Orochimaru lost control of his bodily functions for a fraction of a second testified to the sheer magnitude of this killing intent. The only parallel Orochimaru could think of was when Tsunade caught Jiraiya peeping. Orochimaru performed a quick E-Rank Jutsu to extract the moisture in his undergarments before performing a Shunshin to the rooftop of the R&D building. The sight that greeted his yellow eyes made Orochimaru's skin go translucent. (Author's note: With Orochimaru's skin already sickly pale, the effect of blood draining from his face results in a state of semi-transparency.) Just outside the gates of Konoha stood the Kyuubi no Youko in all it's terror-inspiring majesty.

"Orochimaru-sama!" exclaimed Tsuchinoe, a purple haired female ROOT operative Danzou had lent the Snake Sannin. Despite the mental conditioning the kunoichi had underwent, Orochimaru could sense the barely suppressed fear coming from her.

"What is the situation?" Orochimaru hissed, his voice harsh due to the stress of merely observing the Kyuubi no Youko.

"As Danzou-sama feared, the Kyuubi's seal has weakened enough that the beast was able to escape." the operative reported.

"I see." Orochimaru replied, unsealing a security card and tossing it to Tsuchinoe. "See to it that the essential data and test subjects are taken to a secure location." In the distance, Orochimaru could see a golden staff repel the mightiest of the tailed beasts. "I'm going to help Sarutobi-sensei hold off the fox." After receiving acknowledgement from the ROOT kunoichi, Orochimaru suppressed the instincts screaming at him to run and sprinted towards the Kyuubi while preparing the hand seals for his most devastating jutsu. "Tatsu i ushi inu tori mi tatsu u tori hitsuji u tatsu ushi mi tatsu tora!" Orochimaru incanted as he went through the seals. Normally a ninja of Orochimaru's caliber wouldn't be caught dead actually reciting the hand seals, but with the killing intent of the Kyuubi, the immense chakra cost of the jutsu he was using, and the fact that he was about to make a physical transformation to the size of a boss summon, he needed all the concentration he could get. Once Orochimaru cleared the last building in between himself and the Kyuubi, he called out the name of his technique; "YAMATA NO JUTSU!"  
With a puff of smoke, the Snake Sannin transformed himself into a mammoth eight-headed serpent the size of Manda.

(Author's Note: Orochimaru hasn't mastered this jutsu to canon levels yet due to not having performed as many experimental procedures on himself.)

Orochimaru suppressed a shudder as the Kyuubi no Youko's glare meet his own. The killing intent focused on him from the bijuu would have given a lesser ninja a heart attack.

 **"YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP ME?"** The fox sneered in a voice that sent shivers up his spine. It was only the sensing of a familiar chakra signature approaching fast that gave Orochimaru the confidence to respond.

"Alone? No. But with ssenssei and my old teammate, we jusst might." Orochimaru hissed as he steeled himself for what promised to be his hardest fight since the Second Shinobi World War against Hanzo the Salamander.

The fox sneered and prepared to gather a bijuudama when he received a heavy blow to the jaw from the Kongounyoi of Sarutobi Hiruzen's transformed Boss Summon. Using Earth chakra flow, the God of Shinobi had increased Enma's density a hundred fold at the point of impact. The years may had begun to take a toll on the Sandaime Hokage, but his chakra control was sharper than ever. The Kyuubi's bijuudama was aborted by the jarring force of the impact.  
"Kuchiyose: Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu!" called out a flamboyant voice to the left of Orochimaru. The Kyuubi no Youko barely had time to register a looming shadow above him before Kurama felt a crushing weight on his back. A giant magenta-coloured toad with black markings on his face, arms, and legs with horn like protrusions on his head landed on the Kyuubi's back. The toad wore a black kimono with a white sash and mesh armour underneath, with a sasumata in one hand and a shield reminiscent of a sakazuki cup in the other.

(Translation: Kuchiyose: Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu = Food Cart Destroyer Technique)

"Jiraiya-sama, I may be a little too clumsy for a battle like this, but I'll do my best." stated the battle toad to the white haired Toad Sage on his head as he pinned one of the Kyuubi's tails to the ground. Orochimaru took the opportunity of the Kyuubi's distraction to wrap his heads around the bijuu's remaining eight tails.

The Kyuubi no Youko, known to an extremely select few as Kurama, snarled. This day was just one infuriating disappointment after another. First Kushina's seal weakened enough for Kurama to attempt an escape. That was a good thing. Kurama actually managed to break free. Aside from perhaps seeing Hagoromo-otou-sama again, being free from being sealed inside a human was the greatest thing he had desired. But then the unthinkable happened. Uchiha Madara, that (insert series of insults too indecent to repeat), or at least someone incredibly similar somehow reappeared and controlled him once again. If there was one thing that Kurama hated, and in the last century the Kyuubi no Youko had begun to hate many, many things, it was being controlled. The most powerful of the bijuu would take being sealed over being controlled any day. At least when sealed he had plenty of time to rest, recall fond memories, and plan. As a being made of pure chakra, not having a body wasn't really that much of an inconvenience. When he was controlled, not even his thoughts were his own. So killing Uchiha Madara went back to the top of Kurama's bucket list. It also caused Namikaze Minato to briefly occupy a spot Kurama's top ten favorite humans of all time when the Kyuubi no Youko broke free from the accursed eyes of Indra's line. Hell, if the humans had been cool and allowed him to walk away, Kurama might have had to seriously consider the Yondaime Hokage his new favorite human.

But then his jinchuriki's lover had to ruin it by adding another Bring Down the House Jutsu, dropping the Toad Boss Gamabunta on his neck, pinning him to the ground. For the first time since Senju Hashirama, the Kyuubi no Youko found himself restrained while at full power. If Kurama's head had been clearer, maybe he could have performed a technique that would allow him to escape. But he was just so overwhelmed with the emotional, physical, and mental rollercoaster the day had been that the Kyuubi no Youko couldn't think of a plan beyond venting his frustrations.

 **"DAMN YOU HUMANS! DAMN YOU KONOHA! DAMN YOU ALL AND YOUR PERVERSIONS OF THE TEACHINGS OF THE RIKUDOU SENNIN!"** Kurama bellowed, his voice echoing throughout the Hidden Leaf Villages, and transmitting the broad spectrum of emotions the Kyuubi no Youko felt with every word spoken. Disappointment, despair, hopelessness, and so many other emotions virtually no-one would have thought the most formidable of the tailed beast capable of feeling.

Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure, was certainly thrown for a loop when his Sensory capabilities gave him a brief insight into the Kyuubi's thoughts. Was this the same Kyuubi Kushina-chan described as a being a pure hatred and malice? Certainly there was no shortage of hatred in the torrent of emotions radiating off the Kyuubi, but as someone who always stressed the importance of looking underneath the underneath, Minato was able to sense that this was not blind hatred. This was the kind of hatred and resentment born from lifetimes worth of being wronged. The Yondaime Hokage may not have understood the Kyuubi's reasons for being filled with suffocating malice, but at that moment he did understand that the fox did not start this whole mess. Unfortunately, if the Bijuu wasn't dealt with, the Kyuubi no Youko certainly would finish it. "Kyuubi, I wish circumstances wouldn't have forced me to come to this-"

 **"YOU WISH IT HADN'T?! YOU THINK I CAME TO KONOHA OF MY OWN VOLITION?! IF I HAD MY WAY, I'D HAVE STAYED THE BLOODY F- AWAY FROM THIS INFERNAL NEST OF CORRUPTION! CURSE THAT BASTARD MADARA AND THOSE ANATHEMATIZED EYES OF HIS! IF NOT FOR HIM, WE WOULDN'T BE HAVING THIS CONVERSATION."** Kurama snarled. 

'So the Sharingan indeed does have the power to control the Kyuubi.' Orochimaru thought to himself. 'If only a transplanted Sharingan wasn't so horrendously inefficient compared to the genuine article. I doubt that if Kakashi-kun has to keep his eye covered just to use the base functions that a mere transplant would allow me to bend the greatest of all bijuu to my will. What a pity, from the way the Kyuubi talked about perverting the teachings of the Rikudou Sennin, the fox must know something about the very origins of ninjutsu…' 

"And I'm sure all of Konoha wishes that was the case as well." Minato announced solemnly. "But unfortunately, whether willingly or not, you pose a mortal danger to the village I have sworn to protect. So I'm afraid that it's back to being sealed for you, Kyuubi no Youko." 

"Minato-kun, please don't tell me you're going to use that Jutsu to seal the Kyuubi. To give your life is bad enough, but to give your soul…" Jiraiya said with a pleading tone. Having Minato refuse to let him or Sarutobi-sensei give up their life to seal the demon was hard enough to swallow, but to think that Minato would never find peace in the afterlife was heart rending. 

"Honestly, I feared that I would have to resort to the Shiki Fuuin. But with you, Sandaime-sama, and Orochimaru-san here, there's a Jutsu that I can use if I employ my Hachimon Fuuin that will allow me to seal the Kyuubi's full power." Namikaze Minato said with a sad smile. 

(Translation: Hachimon Fuuin = Eight Gates Seal) 

"Just tell us how. It's the very least we could do." Jiraiya said, echoing the sentiments of Sarutobi Hiruzen. Orochimaru, while not willing to give his life up in Minato's place, wasn't the type of depraved individual who would disrespect the dying wishes of a comrade in arms… as long as that goal didn't conflict with the Snake Sannin's plans. Orochimaru helped out with the sealing because if Namikaze had proceeded with the Shiki Fuuin, the chances of successfully using the Edo Tensei to bring him back would drastically decrease. 

The three S-Ranked and one SS-Ranked ninja were joined by a handful of remaining ANBU and jounin ninja who were accomplished enough in fuuinjutsu to be able to produce more than the standard seals in sealing the Kyuubi no Youko. Kurama continued to look as if he was resisting so that the ninja of Konoha wouldn't notice what he was devoting six tails-worth of power to one of the plans the bijuu had devised over the decades of being sealed. 

'BANBUTSU SOUZOU!' the mightiest of the tailed beasts mentally crowed, ecstatic that the humans had given him enough time to mentally cast his own version of the very ninjutsu that the Rikudou Sennin had used to create himself and the bijuu. Just as Kurama felt the familiar tug of being sealed, the nine-tailed fox permitted himself to smile as his creation snuck past the notice of any ninja that could have put a premature end to the plans of the Kyuubi no Youko. 'Though you may only have chakra reserves comparable to little Shukaku without the perks of controlling sand, I can rest a little easier knowing that my own progeny will be keeping an eye on these meddling humans while I remain sealed. Your name shall be… Shuuichi.' 

(Translation: Banbutsu Souzou = Creation of All Things) 

(A/N: Continuing the tradition of Kishimoto stealing the name for the Kyuubi no Youko from Yu Yu Hakusho, I'm going to name this OC after the human alias of Kurama, Minamino Shuuichi.) 

So on the night of October 10th, the Kyuubi no Youko was sealed into the son of the Yondaime Hokage, who was given his mother's maiden name to protect his identity against the enemies of Namikaze Minato. Orochimaru found this method slightly lacking, so he proposed that any orphans of the Kyuubi attack with unknown parents also be given the Uzumaki surname. In another world, the escape of the Kyuubi no Youko from Uzumaki Kushina's seal would have resulted in massive losses to Konohagakure for ninja and civilian alike. But the value of an S-Ranked ninja can rarely be understated. And two additional S-Ranked ninja can make one a pretty darn big difference, reducing the civilian casualties to a mere fraction of what might have happened if four of the ten most powerful ninja in Konohagakure's history hadn't been present to restrain the most powerful being known to the Shinobi World. The losses to the ranks of Konoha's shinobi was also reduced by a few dozen. But the citizens of Konohagakure wouldn't have changed their opinion even if they were somehow aware that in the original universe scores of them wouldn't be alive if the Kyuubi no Youko had chosen to vent physically instead of verbally. But despite the vast majority hearing that the Kyuubi no Youko would have rather been anywhere else, the citizens of Konohagakure still called for the death of the "demon" when Sarutobi Hiruzen presented the village with their savior, Uzumaki Naruto. Orochimaru had to restrain Jiraiya to keep the Toad Sage from busting the heads of the villagers who spat on the last wishes of his student and the man he considered a son by demanding the death of his godson. 

When Jiraiya had calmed down, the Konoha Council was called to address the situation concerning the loss of the Yondaime Hokage. After hours of debating the merits of reappointing Sarutobi Hiruzen to the hat or anointing Orochimaru, and upon Hiruzen giving his approval to his student, Orochimaru left the Council chambers as the Godaime Hokage of the Village of Konohagakure. 


	2. Chapter 1: Betobeto-san

**Research Subject #9**

D is for Don't own Naruto, dattebayo!

It is owned by Shonen Jump and Masashi Kishimoto.

S is for Support the Official Release!

C is for Comment on my stories, please.

L is for Likely updates won't come sooner, but later,

A is for All rights reserved by a work's creator.

If you recognize something, it's not mine, I confess,

M is for Money for writing this, which I will never possess.

E is for Enjoy my story and have fun,

R is for Read on, it's time we've begun!

Since this is being published on Memorial Day, I'd like to take this moment to ask my wonderful readers to pray for the family members of those in the Armed Forces who have sacrificed their lives to keep their country safe.

 **Chapter 1: Betobeto-san**

The Research and Development department of Konoha was given a massive expansion over the next two years under the reign of Godaime Hokage Orochimaru, thanks to several demonstrations to the Fire Daimyo of the results of Orochimaru's experiments. One experiment in particular was able to change an ordinary full grown civilian with no ninja training into a match for the average person able to pass the Academy Graduation exam (not to be confused with the average Genin). This experiment, as many others came from studying what was referred to in all the official reports in the Research and Development Department as Research Subject #9. Orochimaru never ceased to be amazed at how much R&D managed to glean merely by giving multiple daily thorough medical-nin screenings of the jinchuuriki for the first few months of Uzumaki Naruto's life. To think that they were actually able to monitor the growth of the chakra circulatory system in real time.

Naturally, there had been some major concerns aired by Sarutobi Hiruzen and Jiraiya that Naruto would end up missing out on a normal childhood and being reduced to a research subject. The Godaime Hokage had calmly suggested that the Professor and Konoha's foremost Seal Master were welcome to use the resources of the R&D Department to find an alternative method to gather the wealth of information that was Uzumaki Naruto. Luckily for our hero's childhood, Jiraiya and Sarutobi Hiruzen were able to solicit the help of Tsunade to design a seal capable of monitoring and recording all manner of bodily functions that would be of interest to medical ninjas, which incidentally made all previous medical monitoring equipment obsolete.

Another project that showed promise came from researching senjutsu, and similarly the abilities of the Nata clan. Orochimaru had heard about natural energy from Jiraiya and the Snakes, and had found it absolutely fascinating. With the help of Kinoto, an ex-ROOT member that Orochimaru had appointed as head of the Fuuinjutsu Section of R&D, along with a scientist named Ameki who had been recruited from Sea Country, Orochimaru had been able to synthesize the Nata clan's senjutsu absorbing enzymes through a seal. Due to the initial fatality rate of the seal, missions to deal with bandits and the like were given a bonus objective to be able to capture test subjects alive for the teams who had already had their first kill. But again insights gathered from studying Research Subject #9 bore fruit. Thanks to revolutionary insights into the chakra network gained from studying the ever-expanding chakra pathways of Uzumaki Naruto, the success rate of integrating the Cursed Seal of Earth and the Cursed Seal of Heaven into the chakra pathways skyrocketed from 10% to 47%. Fatal rejections were reduced to nothing except a severe yet treatable case of chakra exhaustion.

Orochimaru had also gone through a modification of the shinobi ranks. Orochimaru had seen how some ninja had great combat potential but simply weren't fit for leadership material, and as such were wasted on low ranking missions. As such, many a genin and chuunin who failed to demonstrate strategic and tactical prowess required for promotion found themselves granted access to higher ranked Jutsu, while those who demonstrated loyalty and leadership but lacked the firepower were given administrative positions that had been filled by combat-capable ninja.  
For all the progress Orochimaru found himself able to make, however, there was one matter that never ceased to perplex him along with the majority of the ninja population of Konoha. Starting two months after the Kyuubi attack, there would be flares of chakra usage from some of the less frequented training grounds, Training Ground 44 being the most common point of origin. At first these flares were disregarded as nothing too far out of the ordinary, after all, elite ninja needed to train to keep their skills sharp and would value their secrecy. It wasn't until a month afterwards when one of the better sensors happened to be close enough to the flare to detect that the chakra levels were easily S-Rank that Orochimaru finally took interest. A four-month long joint operation between the Sealing, Sensor, and Tracker Divisions yielded little information, but the discoveries made were disturbing. It seemed as if whenever a leaf ninja got even marginally close, the presence would vanish with a burst of chakra reminiscent of a modified Shunshin no Jutsu. Having a potential enemy able to evade capture from three entire divisions was troubling enough. Having an adversary able to do this within their own village while they were searching round the clock was terrifying, even to Orochimaru. It was sheer dumb luck that gave Konoha the first clue of their mysterious infiltrator.

 **-Shiin Sen'i no Jutsu!-**  
(Translation: Shiin Sen'i no Jutsu = Scene Transition Technique)

 **June 10th, Training Area 44**  
"Stupid research, stupid experiments, stupid seals, stupid Hokage hat, stupid village, stupid sensei." sobbed a young kunoichi wearing a sleeveless fishnet mesh shirt under a chuunin vest, dark shorts, fishnet armbands reaching to her elbows, and knee-length boots. Mitarashi Anko had seen better days. When at first Orochimaru-sama had gotten the position of Godaime Hokage, she couldn't have been happier, especially since she noticed how upset he had been when he lost the position of Yondaime Hokage to the Yellow Flash. She had thought that becoming Hokage would return her sensei to his old self. And for a while, Orochimaru-sama was once again the man she adored. But then she had been the first to volunteer to receive the Cursed Seal of Heaven, her sensei and idol's self-proclaimed magnum opus. And then everything went downhill. Mitarashi Anko had no way to know that the juinjutsu was still in the developing stage where only one in five recipients of the Cursed Seal of Heaven would survive the process if allowed to run its full course, and that was in a fully controlled environment and a team of four ready to stabilize the subject, not in the midst of a location nicknamed Forest of Death with no other ninja around for a few kilometers. Orochimaru-sama had assured her that she would be fine if she lived up to his expectations. The seal had succeeded integrating into her chakra network, but only after eighteen agonizing hours punctuated by screams of pain and desperate pleas to her sensei to make the pain stop. To her dismay, her sensei only took notes from the monitoring seal he had placed on her before starting the process. When the pain had reduced from lightning frying her nerves to a constant but bearable stinging, Orochimaru-sama had finally rose to his feet.

"Well Anko-chan, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't slightly disappointed. Even accounting for the lack of iryou ninjutsu to stabilize your chakra circulatory system, meager bandits were able to acclimate to my juinjutsu faster than you." Orochimaru shook his head sadly. "I thought that you were something special, but apparently I overestimated you." The Godaime Hokage shrugged wistfully. "At least you were able to provide me with indisputably useful data. The number of test subjects with Chuunin level chakra reserves have been far too scarce for my liking. As a result we've had to take precautions to ensure the few test subjects that have had satisfactory chakra levels didn't expire on us. It was enlightening to see the process come so close to fatal rejection and yet receive a seal."

"I… almost… died?" Mitarashi Anko gasped in disbelief and shock. "But sensei- you… promised..."

"I said that you'd be fine if you lived up to my expectations of you, Anko-chan. But as I said, I overestimated you. You took three times longer to acclimate to the seal than I had expected, though I had given an extra ten hours margin of error. As such, I'm afraid my Doton Kage Bunshin won't have enough chakra to escort you out of the Forest. Of course, if you can't survive the hazards of a mere training ground, you truly were a waste of my time. Kukukukuku."

(Translation: Doton Kage Bunshin = Earth Release Shadow Clone)

Mitarashi Anko had never found her sensei's laugh disturbing before, but the way Orochimaru-sama's cackles echoed when his clone collapsed into a pile of mud sent a shiver up her spine. After finding one of the few safe areas in Konohagakure's most infamous training ground, Mitarashi Anko had laid on the leaf-blanketed floor in shock for what felt like hours to the twelve-year old chuunin, trying to reconcile her sensei's actions with her image of the man. Had her sensei really just tossed her aside, like some ryo-a-dozen bandit that were used for experimentation? No, it was worse than that, she realized. She'd observed some of the attempts to place the seal on bandits, that's why she'd volunteered to receive the seal. The process she'd witnessed looked perfectly safe, there had been multiple points when the seal placement could be aborted. Most bandits just weren't worth saving. Anko's lip quivered and tears started to fall from her eyes at that thought. Even bandits who had some basic ninja training were occasionally deemed valuable enough research subjects to have the seal cancelled if they had a particularly violent reaction to the seal. But her sensei didn't even wait until they had arrived at a proper facility to give her the seal. Heck, her sensei hadn't even deemed giving his apprentice a potentially fatal seal important enough to oversee in person. Her sensei had taken more care when giving bandits the cursed seal than her! The heartbroken kunoichi burst into tears, abusing Anime Law #38 to the point Senju Tobirama would have been impressed at the sheer volume of water being produced from Mitarashi Anko's tear ducts.

The intensity of the distraught chuunin's emotional turmoil drew the attention of Konoha's Public Enemy #1, who, ironically, hadn't committed any crimes other than failing to register through the proper channels. Curiosity overcame Shuuichi, and he decided to approach the young girl after shapeshifting into the attire of a ROOT ANBU, black midriff jacket showcasing a toned abdomen and a blank porcelain mask covering his face. He reclined on one of the giant roots of the giant trees of Training Ground 44 and waited for the purple haired preteen to take notice of him. Shuuichi couldn't decide if he was annoyed, amused, or sympathetic that the kunoichi took an additional half hour before she took notice of him. Anko's mood lifted slightly, clinging to the sliver of hope that maybe her sensei cared for her enough to send an ANBU to keep her safe.

"Did Orochimaru-sama send you?" Anko pleaded with obvious desperation in her tone. Expecting a nonverbal answer, she almost jumped when the man she questioned actually responded with words.

"No one sent me, I was merely drawn by the screams of a heart broken by shattered trust." the ROOT impersonator answered.

"But… Orochimaru-sensei put up silencing seals…" Anko muttered in confusion.

"I wasn't speaking metaphorically, the magnitude of your emotions were what alerted me to your distress. I would have approached sooner, but I've taken great pains to not be within striking distance of those that could give me trouble." the mysterious stranger sighed wistfully.  
Anko's eyes narrowed. "Who are you? You aren't one of Bandage-Face's guys, so why do you wear the uniform?"

Shuuichi shrugged. "It's one of the most convenient disguises at my disposal. I can use an amount of power one would expect from an elite ninja while the amount of people who can say for certain that I am not who I appear to be can be counted on one hand. As for who I am…" the ROOT imposter leaned towards Anko conspiratorially to whisper into her ear, who in turn waited in childish excitement and anticipation.

"That is a secret!" Shuuichi whispered. Anko's color gradually grew redder along with her temper until steam spewed from her ears.

"Don't screw with me!" Anko hissed as she quickly formed the Snake and Tiger seals.

"Sen'eijashu!" A garter snake shot out of Anko's right fishnet armband and strained to reach the ROOT impersonator, and failed to reach by two feet. For ten seconds, neither of them moved, another aspect of Anime Law 38 came into play as drops of sweat developed on the backs of the heads of the three involved.

(Translation: Sen'eijashu = Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)

"Attempting a time-space ninjutsu after undergoing an extensive modification to one's chakra network isn't advisable." Shuuichi finally said, breaking the silence.

"Is there something important that you came here to do, or are you just here to play mind games?" Anko demanded, crossing her arms and pouting after the snake vanished with a puff of smoke.

"As a matter of fact there is. Seeing as how you have just been cast aside by your sensei, who is the leader of Konohagakure, I was hoping that I could recruit you-" Shuuichi started.

"Like hell I'd turn traitor!" Anko interrupted with fiery passion. "Just because Orochimaru-sensei…" Thoughts of what her sensei had done put a damper on her anger as she felt a pang of sadness.

Shuuichi held up his hands placatingly. "Calm down, I'm not asking you to betray anyone. It's just that I don't have anyone I can trust in this village. I just want you to deliver some messages for me."

"Why can't you deliver them yourself?" Anko asked suspiciously.

Shuuichi laughed. "Well, I tried that, but the ninja who attempted to respond to my messages were hell-bent on trying to get an advantage over me, even if it was to "simply" get a live sample of my chakra. But you don't seem like you'd so easily break trust placed in you. And wouldn't it be a kick in the pants to that snake if someone he cast aside as useless was able to do something three entire divisions couldn't accomplish in four months?"

Mitarashi Anko's eyes widened and her mouth dropped. "You're the guy everyone has been looking for?! The one who was able to get through all kinds of barrier ninjutsu, the ninja Konohagakure's forces haven't even been able to obtain a confirmed chakra signature?!"  
"You're correct on all accounts except that I am not a ninja." Shuuichi said, drawing a snort of disbelief from Anko. "I have abilities almost exclusively found in ninja, but I am not a ninja. I owe no allegiance to any hidden village, nor to any noble or daimyo."

"Then what are you doing in Konohagakure to begin with?" Anko inquired.

"There is a certain person I was charged to watch over by my father. Which is proving rather difficult considering I can't act without the whole of Konoha coming after me. And even if I could, I can't reveal the identity of this individual, otherwise Konoha would doubtlessly hold them hostage in order to bend me to their will. So I'm placed in quite a difficult situation. That's where you come in."

"Me? What could I possibly do that you couldn't?" Mitarashi Anko asked, perplexed. 

"Approach people in high standing within the ranks of Konohagakure without getting attacked by half the village." Shuuichi said with a shrug. "And also I could demonstrate through you that Konoha would greatly benefit being on friendly terms with me rather than the alternatives. Now, here's what I think you should do when you exit the forest, which will incidentally get back at the snake for tossing you aside." 

The kunoichi perked up and smirked. "I'm listening." 

"Well, Hokage or not, I'm pretty sure dragging away a Konohagakure ninja to give her a potentially fatal seal would be frowned upon. Using a silencing seal to keep 18-hours of screaming from reaching concerned comrades while only recording the results doesn't seem like something Konohagakure residents would be comfortable with. Then leaving your student who just underwent major strain to her chakra network alone in the training ground which boasts the most fatalities in the village, that's just bad form. Something tells me that snake wouldn't like that story being spread, so he'll probably deny it. And if it comes to the word of the leader of the strongest ninja village against that of a preteen, you'll lose. So if someone inquires about the seal on your back, you'll say that you snuck into the Research and Development Department and acquired the materials for the cursed seal yourself." 

"How the heck would I be able to do that? I mean, I'll have to get my story straight. That place is covered by security seals up the wazoo." Anko asked. 

Shuuichi grinned underneath the mask. "I was hoping you would ask that." The emissary of the Kyuubi no Youko put his hands behind his back and made some discrete hand signs. 'Kuchiyose: Kofuusatsu.'  
(Translation: Kuchiyose: Kofuusatsu = Summoning: Fox Seal Scroll) 

With a puff of smoke, a massive sealing scroll six feet across and four feet thick appeared. Shuuichi unfurled the scroll six feet before slamming a chakra covered palm into a circle with the character for 'stealth' in the center. Another puff of smoke and a dozen index-card sized seal tags appeared in midair which were caught by Shuuichi. 

"I call these beauties Perception Filter tags. As long as you don't do anything to draw attention to yourself and keep interaction with your environment to a minimum and no one sees you applying the tag or is looking for you, nobody will pay attention to you. And that's just with E-Rank chakra input. Bump it up to C-Rank and it would take someone with Sensor or tracking capabilities to find you." Shuuichi elaborated, smiling at the kid-in-a-candy-store look in Anko's eyes as he handed the fuuinjutsu tags to the young kunoichi. 

"Awesome!" Anko cheered, taking the Perception Filter tags eagerly, but was surprised when the fugitive slapped her upside the head. "Hey - what the heck was that for?!" 

"You seriously just took unknown fuuinjutsu tags from a complete stranger who is considered the greatest security threat to your home village? So I penalized you for failing to think things through." At Anko's angered and pouting look, Shuuichi amended. "But considering that you have nothing to fear from me so long as you don't endanger the person I am charged with watching, you didn't have a reason to distrust me. But I would strongly advise against giving your trust so freely." 

"Then why are you trusting me?" 

"There are a few reasons. First is that, no offense, you are no threat to me. Second, you were just tossed by your idol, sensei, and ruler of the village. Knowing the pain of having someone betray your trust makes you less likely to betray someone else's trust. I don't see you selling me out first chance you get. Third, it would be in your best interest to preserve my trust. Keep my trust and you can expect to receive more gifts like those Perception Filter tags. Which reminds me..." the ROOT impersonator unrolled his Kofuusatsu another three feet before slamming his palm down on a storage seal with the character 話 (speech) in the center. A few wooden blocks engraved with seals similar in appearance to walkie-talkies appeared in a neat pile. "My own communications devices. Just channel a drip of chakra into the area marked with the symbol for 1 to contact me. Can't promise I'll answer though. Keep one for yourself and feel free to hand them over to whoever you wish." Shuuichi snapped his fingers and the giant sealing scroll vanished. "Anyways, it was nice to meet you, Anko-chan, and while I'd love to stay and chat, I'm afraid that someone of respectable power is approaching. I'll be in touch." Without further preamble, Shuuichi made some hand seals behind his back and muttered "Genwakujin," and vanished from all senses. 

(Translation: Genwakujin = Bewitching Formation) 

Barely twenty seconds had passed before a young silver-haired ANBU member arrived at the scene. The ANBU wore a simple blue suit with the standard flak jacket, strapped up sandals, and arm guards. Along with this he wore plated gloves that went all the way up to his arms with a bandage wrapped around the right one. He carried a sword strapped to his back and his mask was fashioned to resemble a dog's face with red and black markings around the eyes, sides and mouth. 

"Hey there 'Kashi-senpai." Mitarashi Anko chirped. "What brings you calling on little old me?" 

"Mitarashi-san, what have I told you about using my real name when I'm on duty?" Hatake Kakashi asked in a mildly annoyed tone. 

Anko rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, Hatake. Everyone knows it's you under that mask. They'd have to be denser than an Iwa ninja to not figure it out." 

Kakashi shrugged slightly, conceding that Anko had a point. "What are you doing out here by yourself, Mitarashi-san?" 

"Recovering from the application of the Cursed Seal of Heaven." Anko responded smoothly. Hatake Kakashi snorted. "What, you don't believe me? Take a look." The chuunin kunoichi turned around to show the young ANBU the seal on her neck. Frowning, Kakashi opened his transplanted Sharingan to verify her statement. Even masked as he was, Anko could still read his shock when he confirmed her cursed seal's authenticity. 

"I wasn't aware that the Senjutsu Reserve seals had progressed to a stage where they could be safely applied." Hatake Kakashi said carefully. 

"They're not." Anko spat. Feeling the demanding glare from Kakashi, she elaborated. "My sensei seems like he no longer cares about me. I thought that if I got one of those seals my sensei has been so interested in, maybe he'd go back to how he was before he got the hat. But it's not like Orochimaru-sensei would do something like, say, take me out in the middle of The Forest of Death and gave me the Cursed Seal of a Heaven without the proper safety precautions in place." 

"Obviously not." Kakashi agreed, a little confused at the bitterness in Anko's statement. Why would she wish for Hokage-sama to give her a potentially lethal seal without minimizing the chances of something going wrong? "So how did you manage to acquire the seal, and more importantly who helped you?" 

"Well now, that's the interesting part. But before I tell you, you have to promise me not to freak out, threaten me, or knock me out and take me to T&I." Anko said nervously.  
Kakashi's eyes narrowed and straightened his posture. "If you think I'd react by hauling you over to Torture and Interrogation, you'd better come clean right away." 

"Look, all I did is accept a few fuuinjutsu tags and a pile of communications devices. And it's not like the guy who gave it to me couldn't have planted them somewhere more critical to Konoha's defenses." Mitarashi Anko said, holding her hands up in defense. 

"And just who gave you these alleged fuuinjutsu tags and communication devices?" Kakashi demanded. 

"Well, he didn't tell me his name, and he was disguised to look like one of those creepy ANBU with the plain white masks, and I don't have any way to confirm his word one way or another, but the guy claimed he was the person with crazy-strong chakra levels that everyone was searching for." Anko answered sheepishly. 

"WHAT?!" Kakashi blurted, eyes widening. The volume of Kakashi's exclamation caused he natural residents of the Forest of Death to stir. 

"Aaaannd there's the freak out. If you're going to go pressing a blade against my throat or knock me out and drag me over to T&I, I'm going to stop telling you what happened."  
Kakashi took a moment to compose himself. "And what did the fugitive speak with you about?" 

"He talked about how he wasn't a ninja - yeah I know, I had the same reaction. But I guess if he doesn't work for any of the ninja villages like he said, then he technically isn't a ninja." 

"So the fugitive works for a daimyo or someone else of high status?" Kakashi questioned. 

"He denied that, but he says he was told by his dad to watch over someone in the village. That's the reason he claims brought him to Konoha." Anko said. 

Kakashi hummed thoughtfully. "If you aren't just pulling my leg, I'm pretty sure our superiors would be very interested in hearing what you told me." 

"Kinda figured that." Anko yawned, her body suddenly feeling the eighteen hours of strain caused by the Cursed Seal. "But I got up at 4:00 AM today, and I haven't had a meal since supper, yesterday. I need dango, and then I need sleep." 

"I'm sure that you'll be able to get dango while you relate your encounter to the higher ups." Kakashi said as he picked up one of the communication devices left behind by Shuuichi. He started examining the seals with his Sharingan when the seals appeared to light up. He felt a modicum of his chakra sucked into the wooden walkie-talkie, and the number 2 carved into the device flashed a couple times before going blank. "Chakra recognition seal." Kakashi realized.

"Well, this does lend credibility that your mysterious person is Konoha's most wanted, who gave us hell with all those seals before the search was abandoned." Kakashi couldn't help but shudder at the thought of what would have befallen Konoha if the seals used had been designed to do real damage instead of being along the lines of practical jokes. Kakashi pulled himself together and touched the ANBU tattoo on his arm with one hand and touching the part of his mask covering his chin, channeling chakra into both. "This is Inu, sector 16 of Training Area 44. Found possible evidence of Betobeto-san. Possible contact made by chuunin Mitarashi Anko. Awaiting further orders." Betobeto-san was the codename assigned to Shuuichi based on how the being created by the Kyuubi no Youko would sometimes taunt pursuers by making them hear footsteps through genjutsu. 

"Maintain position until a team arrives to properly survey the scene, then escort Mitarashi-san to Betobeto-san Taskforce HQ." the reply came five seconds later. After 5 minutes of waiting, a squad representing the Sealing, Sensor, and Tracking Divisions arrived on the scene. 

"Definitely appears to be the work of Betobeto-san." a Hyuuga from the Sealing squad confirmed after a thorough examination of the communication devices. "Filled to the brim with fuuinjutsu. Whoever he is, he's a genuine Seal Master at least on the level of Jiraiya-sama." 

Fifteen minutes later, a pleased Mitarashi Anko was stuffing her face with dango in front of a partial assembly of the Konoha council. Anko had relayed everything she could to the council, who, by their looks, were very skeptical of what Shuuichi had told her. The discussion went on for eighty minutes before the subject turned to the communication devices Shuuichi had given to Anko. 

"So, Betobeto-san said that he could be contacted by feeding chakra into the engraving of the number 1 on these devices?" Uchiha Fugaku inquired as he examined one with his Sharingan. 

"Yup. But he also said that he wouldn't promise he would answer." Mitarashi Anko said with a shrug. 

"He'll answer if he knows what is good for him." the head of the Konoha Millitary Police sneered as he applied an amount of chakra needed to stick a leaf to one's forehead to the number 1 on one of the communication devices. "This is Uchiha Fugaku, head of the great and noble Uchiha clan and chief of the Konoha Military Police. Identify yourself." 

In response, the sound of a raspberry came out of the walkie-talkie-esque device and a minor genjutsu made it look like a tongue came out of the speaker-like seal, rattling at the chief of the military police. 

The meeting room was filled with many coughs concealing laughter at the absolutely flabbergasted look on the Uchiha's face. Mitarashi Anko didn't bother to conceal her laughter, which snapped Fugaku out of his funk. 

"Just what is so funny, chuunin?" he demanded. 

"Oh come on, you totally set yourself up for that." Anko said, wiping a mild tear from her eye. Uchiha Fugaku's Sharingan activated as he glared kunai, shuriken, and tantou at the young snake summoner. "I mean, this guy says he doesn't answer to anyone except his old man. He's had the whole of Konohagakure looking for him for months and we don't even know what he really looks like." 

"And your point?" Fugaku demanded. 

"Just what makes you think he'll answer to you when he's flipped off Hokage-sama himself?" Mitarashi Anko asked innocently. 

"She has somewhat of a point, Uchiha-san." chuckled Inuzuka Rimaru, brother of Inuzuka Tsume and head of the Tracker Division. Uchiha Fugaku deactivated his Sharingan and turned his glare to the Inuzuka. Rimaru had lost both legs during the rampage of the Kyuubi no Youko. He sat in a wheelchair that featured some technology from the now defunct Hidden Sky Village cooked up by the Research and Development Department. The wheelchair allowed Rimaru both extra speed and the ability to fly, and also there were seals that allowed the chair to hover above the ground. He also had two prosthetic puppet legs, and could walk and run at chuunin speeds, but was simply a lot faster in his wheelchair. His partner Kasshokumaru could also pull him around like a chariot, which thanks to the various special features of the wheelchair, seemed all the more fitting. Even handicapped as he was, Inuzuka Rimaru was still a capable Jonin-level ninja, and had even begun to develop a viable fighting style that made use of his method of locomotion as a shield. His Tsuuga techniques also had to sometimes be classified a rank higher than normal thanks to the incorporation of his wheelchair. 

((AN: Rimaru is a tribute to the most kick-arse Inuzuka OC I've come across, from The Mouse of Konoha)) 

"Well then, let's see you try and get a reply." Fugaku sneered as he tossed the wooden radio to the head Tracker. 

Inuzuka Rimaru shrugged and pressed some chakra to the 1 on the wooden block. Rimaru noticed that the device wanted to take more chakra than he had given but allowed it since Hatake Kakashi had reported a Chakra Recognition seal as one of the features, which was confirmed by the Sealing team. The number 4 glowed red for a moment. When the glow faded, Inuzuka Rimaru cleared his throat. "Yo, this is Inuzuka Rimaru. You've sure put my Tracker Division through their paces, Betobeto-san." 

'If it's any consolation, Rimaru-san, there have been a couple close calls when you and Kasshokumaru were personally involved. I dare say if you and Shikuro-san had stuck together for another 10 minutes on March 17th before splitting up you could have forced me to fight.' Shuuichi's voice responded. 

"What?!" Uchiha Fugaku growled in disbelief. Why had the crippled mutt been dignified with a response when he, the leader of Konoha's strongest clan, was mocked in front of some of the Hidden Leaf's finest? 

"Well, Betobeto-san made two really convincing trails-" Rimaru started to explain with a satisfied grin on his face. 

"No you fool, what mental disability does this fugitive have that he spits in the face of the head of the Uchiha clan but respects someone who only was promoted to full Jonin out of sympathy due to lost limbs?" Fugaku snarled. 

"Care to repeat that?" Rimaru growled, baring his teeth at the Uchiha patriarch. He'd gotten that promotion for distinguished service and planning an attack on the Kyuubi - the effing Kyuubi no Youko! - with his squad that resulted in no fatalities. He'd earned that promotion, dammit! 

'I assume by the prolonged silence that Mr. Great and Noble Stick-Up-His-Ass is throwing a hissy-fit about me preferring to talk to a trustworthy Inuzuka rather than someone with thieving eyes.' 

"How DARE he?!" Fugaku roared, drowning out any snickers from the others present at the meeting. The leader of the Uchiha clan and the Konoha Military Police was leaking out killing intent and Sharingan revolving. "This - this - terrorist has the gall to make a mockery out of my clan?! Why hasn't he been captured yet? Why isn't every available resource being allocated to find this embarrassment to our village? How can we claim the to still be one of the Five Great Hidden Villages when we can't even deal with one ninja within our own home?" 

"Inuzuka-san, Uchiha-dono, might I suggest that we set aside any personal disagreements and focus on the fact that we may finally have a direct line to the individual who has managed to evade us for so long?" questioned the ever-calm voice of Aburame Shibi. 

"Fine with me," Inuzuka Rimaru said, calmed down after seeing the pompous Uchiha knocked down a peg and resumed speaking into the walkie talkie. "Sorry about that. Uchiha-san did take offense to some of your comments. If you don't mind me asking, what is that all about?" 

'I won't go into specifics, but my father had more than enough interaction with Uchiha to know that they are a manipulative and treacherous lot.' Shuuichi answered. 

"Why that little..." Fugaku seethed. In his mind, the fugitive had just declared a feud with his clan. To mock him personally was one thing. To besmirch the honor of his entire clan was unforgivable. 

"That's rather harsh of you, Betobeto-san." Rimaru said into the communications device. "You should know that you aren't making any allies by badmouthing the Uchiha." 

'I suppose not. But I have the feeling that even if I hadn't given my opinion on the Uchiha, they never would have been allies. I'm not saying that there aren't a few Uchiha who could be allies. In fact, I have developed some respect for Shishui, and Itachi-kun seems to be shaping up to be a nice young man.' Shuuichi responded. 'But I'm getting annoyed with all this political crap. We have important matters to discuss. I'm afraid that I've found myself at somewhat of an impasse. If you all would please consider my position. I've tried the diplomatic route in carrying out my father's charge to watch over a Konoha resident that is currently unable to protect themself. Despite Konoha's efforts to deprive me of my freedom and authorizing lethal force, which plenty of your ninja have been all too eager to use by the way, I haven't caused any lasting injury to the hundreds sent after me. I didn't think that any of you would take me at my word that Konoha hasn't nothing to fear from me so long as my charge is safe. But seeing as how actions speak louder than words, I had hoped that going out of my way not to do harm even though the practically the whole village wanted me dead or alive would allow me to receive the benefit of the doubt.' 

"How could we trust someone we haven't even meet in person?" Kurama Murakumo scoffed. 

'Don't hide behind excuses as why you don't trust me. You wouldn't trust me even if I was a known genin from an allied village. You ninja can be such a pain in the ass to deal with. Projecting all your faults on others. In the case of other ninja, your views would be well justified. But I am not a ninja.' 

There was a general muttering of 'bullshit' or snorts of derision, before Nara Shikaku said something that made the assembled ninja freeze. 

"Betobeto-san, how long have you been able to listen in our meeting?" the Jonin commander of Konoha questioned. 

'Since the beginning. My devices absorb dissipating chakra to serve as emergency reserves to keep their from being detected by sensors. Thanks to the thorough scanning the Sealing Division gave them, they had about three hours charge left. And I have to say, I had expected some level of distrust, but what I've heard was... disturbing. I see that despite my best efforts, I am still treated as an enemy. I sadly expected as much, but, well, try to put yourselves in my shoes. I hear some serious discussion of giving up all attempts to capture me alive, and go straight to lethal force. While I was relieved that Shibi-san pointed out that his clan could just as easily drain my chakra until I was incapacitated, the number of those who advocated trying to avoid killing me... disturbingly low. I understand you all have to consider the safety of your village first. But really, whoever approved a standing force to search for me is frankly an idiot. You had most of three whole divisions look for me for four whole months non-stop. And you think a mere 10% of that force always on the lookout for me is a good allocation of resources?'

Shuuichi was gratified to hear some murmurs of agreement from the assembled. 'But I'm afraid that after what I've heard, you might be able to justify the manpower consumption to ensure Konoha's safety.' 

The room fell into silence as the ninja present tensed. There was little mistaking the threatening tone in Shuuichi's voice. The ranking ANBU in the room signed to one of the runners to alert the Hokage. 

"Betobeto-san, if I interpret your tone correctly, giving threats is quite an unsettling divergence from what we have come to expect from you." Nara Shikaku said slowly and carefully. 

'Well if I'm going to be treated as an enemy despite my best efforts, hunted like an animal just because I didn't enter through the gate and submit myself to screening, perhaps it is better to be an enemy to be feared rather than one who goes out of his way not to do harm.' Shuuichi said in exasperation, dropping the facade of calm. 'I ask you, if you were in my position, would any of you had been this patient? I go out of my way to do as little harm as I can without endangering myself, and I still get hunted like a rabid beast.' The assembled shinobi heard the being on the other side take a deep, cleansing breath. At that moment, those present looked to see the door to the entrance swing open and Orochimaru enter the room. 

"Hokage-sama." the assembled shinobi and kunoichi stood at attention and their leader. 

"At ease." the Godaime Hokage said, waving his hand at his subordinates. "I understand that our mysterious and elusive guest has finally deigned to give an audience?" 

"Hai, Hokage-sama. And the terrorist has finally shown his true colors and has threatened harm to our home." Uchiha Fugaku replied with a barely concealed sneer. 

'As I told your ninja, I'm treated like an enemy even though I've been taking painstaking measures to make my actions cause the least offense. I thought that, actions speaking louder than words, I would communicate that I mean Konoha no harm. However, overhearing how those gathered plan to deal with my presence, I have deemed that there is very little I have to lose by employing more aggressive measures.' 

"I see. That's very unfortunate." Orochimaru said calmly. Having been briefed on how his ninja had unwittingly discussed their plans with the fugitive listening however, the Hokage was furiously demanding how the hell those in the Sealing Division hadn't detected a listening seal in sign language. The fuuinjutsu experts looked equally as frustrated when they explained that any attempt to decompress the seals for examination caused the devices to self-destruct. That gave the Snake Sannin a moment of pause. "Betobeto-san, if you would forgive me for going on a tangent, you seem to be quite the Seal Master. I haven't seen any seals that self-destruct upon an attempt to examine them for a long time. I thought that particular technique died with the Uzumaki clan." 

Several miles away in a cabin once used by Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato for some privacy, Shuuichi cursed mentally and barely managed to cut the transmission when he slapped himself. Damn, he didn't know that the self-destruct seals activated when someone attempted to examine the seals were exclusive to the Uzumaki clan. He had incorporated them because he had used other seals in his communication devices that he knew were Uzumaki trademarks. Oh the irony. 

"Kukukukuku, I think I may have struck a nerve." Orochimaru smirked. "So, I take it you have some connections to the now defunct Uzushiogakure." 

"Makes a lot of sense now that I think of it. Since Uzushio was destroyed a while ago, any survivors wouldn't have any ninja village to be loyal to." Nara Shikaku mused aloud. Several people, especially those in the Sealing Division murmured their agreement. 

Shuuichi couldn't stop the grin from spreading across his face. Perfect, if he could get the Jonin Commander's erroneous but logical conclusion to stick, he could finally be able to act in the open. Nara Shikaku, if I am able to free Kurama-sama, I will do my best to ensure you and yours experience the least suffering possible, he vowed. Now to sell it. 

'I don't know what gave you that idea,' Shuuichi said with what sounded like a perfectly true voice to all but those with S-Rank talent for detecting lies. And the emissary of Kurama knew there was at least 3 such people in that room. Incidentally, 2 of those signed to the Godaime Hokage that they would bet their hatai-ates Betobeto-san was lying. That third person agreed and grinned in triumph. 

"Kukukukuku, now Betobeto-san, there's no reason to lie. Konoha does owe any survivors of our old ally Uzushio for failing to come to their aide. And a Seal Master such as yourself would be welcome with open arms among our ranks." 

"Hokage-sama, surely you aren't offering this terrorist a free pass?" demanded an incredulous Uchiha Fugaku. 

"If he submits to having his mind read and Inoichi-kun doesn't find anything unforgivable, it would be asinine not to add an obviously S-Ranked ninja to our forces." Orochimaru said with a shrug. "The Uzumaki were feared for a reason, and I would have thought that the last several months would be evidence enough." 

'You're getting ahead of yourselves. Operating on these false assumptions when dealing with me could be catastrophic.' Shuuichi said truthfully, but this only served to cement the conclusion in the minds of Konoha's ninja. 

"Please don't try to deceive us anymore, Betobeto-san, it's insulting. What I desire to know is why you've been so convinced that the person you've been charged to protect would be held hostage to ensure your co-operation." Orochimaru crooned. 

Shuuichi paused enough to give his listeners the feeling that he was debating between denying and coming clean before responding with a sigh heard over the device. 'In 7 days time I will contact you and provide a location of my choosing where I will wait to discuss further interactions. The only ninja I will consent to meet in person will be Anko-chan, Kakashi-kun, Inuzuka Rimaru-san, Aburame Shibi-dono, Nara Shikaku-dono, Sandaime-sama, and yourself, Hokage-sama. And I suppose the three young men in your guard platoon that know a special jutsu can come along as well. If I see anyone else in the area above the rank of chuunin I will be forced to take... desperate measures.' 

"Hokage-sama, obviously this is a trap." Uchiha Fugaku objected. "One week is too much time to prepare something nefarious." 

'I'll also allow the presence of Jiraiya-sama if that helps. Any of the ninja I mentioned are free to summon any help that isn't any more than 40 feet long before arriving at the meeting. And I suppose that 3 Sensors who aren't Uchiha would be allowed as well. I doubt anything short of an army would be able to match the forces I listed. Three S-Rank ninja, a potential S-Rank summon in Enma, the Jonin commander, the head of the Tracker division, 3 Sensors, one of the Aburame Clan's finest, Konoha's top rising star, a team that can perform the legendary Hiraishin, any number of summons, and the first Konoha ninja to receive a Senjutsu Reserve seal. All against one man. And I'm not the combat type. If these aren't generous enough terms, I fear that there can be no accord between us.' 

"I have to agree with Fugaku-dono, a week's preparation is a long time for a fuuinjutsu and trap specialist. There's no telling what kind of chaos someone with Uzumaki sealing could set up in three hundred and eight hours." Orochimaru said blandly. "Could we meet sooner?"  
'If you want to meet me in person Hokage-sama, then no. If meeting with a proxy would suffice, I could be ready in two days. However, if you would were absent from the party and granted Sandaime-sama the full authority of the Hokage to negotiate terms of alliance, I would be willing to meet in four days.' 

Orochimaru titled his head to the side in curiosity. "Might I ask exactly why my presence requires an additional three days preparation, Betobeto-san?" 

'You are a truly great ninja, Hokage-sama. You seize any opportunity presented to you, harvesting where you have not sown and gathering where you have not scattered seed. But I fear that you've so thoroughly devoted yourself to the life of a shinobi, that you've ceased living the life of a man.' 

Orochimaru stiffened for a nanosecond, but there were no active Sharingan eyes to observe the reaction. 'There's no way he could know about my efforts to transcend humanity. Not even Sarutobi-sensei, my teammates, or Danzou-san know of that. But then again, this man knows far too many things.' 

'So excuse me if I feel extremely uneasy at your presence. Being a good ninja tends to make being a good person far more difficult than a solo S-Rank mission. Which is why granting Sandaime-sama the authority to make official negotiations would be my personal preference. Sarutobi Hiruzen is as close to a good man as his extensive service record would permit, and his semi-retirement has allowed him to focus on being a good man once again.' 

Orochimaru relaxed, thinking that his secret was safe. Rather than being offended by the jab at his lack of benevolence, he considered the remarks a complement. Making the mysterious man so uneasy that his mere presence would require an extra 75% preparation time was a resounding endorsement of his power. "Very well, I am inclined towards the option of allowing Sarutobi-sensei to negotiate with you, assuming he will agree." 

'I sincerely hope so. If there are any last minute adjustments, you know how to contact me.' Shuuichi said, and immediately began preparations.  
Orochimaru turned to the Sealing team and signaled for them to lock up the Communications devices, which was swiftly completed. "How goes the investigation of those so-called

'Perception Filter' tags?" 

"They seem to do exactly as Mitarashi-san described, Hokage-sama. From what we can tell, they're clean. All functions except 1 are activated upon use, and we are fairly certain that one seal is the self-destruct seal that will activate if we attempt to decompress the seals. We could confirm that if you wish, Hokage-sama." announced the Hyuuga who had responded to Kakashi's call. 

"Do so immediately," Orochimaru ordered roughly. Sure enough, the seal tag disintegrated once a jutsu designed to decompress seals was applied. 

"Good, in that case, I'll have to add providing those tags as one of the conditions to allowing Betobeto-san to act in the open." Orochimaru mused. Grabbing the attention of the runners with eye contact, the Godaime cleared his throat. "Gather the council. We need to consider how much we can squeeze out of Betobeto-san."

Last edited 5/20/16


	3. Chapter 2: Enter Minamino Shuuichi!

**Research Subject #9**

 **[Author's Note:** I'd like to acknowledge two stories that I think were the greatest inspiration for the content of this story so far. First off is Third Fang's phenomenal Yet again, with a little extra help story. Shuuichi is a like a watered down version of Ghost minus being a pervert. I'd be surprised if any of you haven't read it yet, but if you haven't, I highly recommend it. Third Fang is the only author I can think of right off the bat who has managed to make massively overpowered OCs work without turning the fanfic into a complete parody. Or maybe the term is 'crack fic'. I don't know. Feel free to send me a review with the proper definition of what a 'crack fic' is. You know you want to. The other fic that I borrow more heavily from is Chance for a Prophecy by Dorccy. I'm amazed how many good, and I mean REALLY GOOD, Naruto Time Travel fics there are. Chance for a Prophecy manages to stand out amongst them for it's largely original content. Again, if you're reading this story, you've probably already at least taken a look at Dorccy's fic, but if you haven't, I recommend keeping an eye on it. ALright, enough advertising other people's stories. You're reading MINE at the moment. **]**

 **Find a Diplomatic Solution! Enter Minamino Shuuichi!**

In truth, Shuuichi didn't need four days to prepare an adequate defense against the Konoha delegation. He had waited two months to start his observations to prepare just for such an event, and had stocked the Kofuusatsu accordingly. No, he needed four days because he was about to make use of one of the abilities Kurama had designed him with. Despite having S-Rank chakra reserves, Shuuichi would only be a B-Ranked threat in direct combat, unless he employed certain techniques that he couldn't allow anyone to reverse engineer. No, he was designed to be the ultimate infiltrator, a ghost that could slip through enemy defenses. But perhaps more impressively, he was designed that he could conceal his motives perfectly. If someone read his mind, they'd see what he wanted them to see. But he had to prepare what he wanted them to see in advance; otherwise there was a chance that they could detect some deception. This is the reason why Shuuichi required the four days; he needed to construct a lifetime of memories. He had no doubt in his mind that at least one of the three Sensors he'd conceded to be present would be a Yamanaka. Yamanaka of high rank usually ended up in one of two divisions, Torture & Interrogation, or Sensor, and sometimes bounced between divisions according to need. Not bringing a Yamanaka would simply be asinine. So the emissary of the Kyuubi no Youko set out to construct the individual that would be known as Minamino Shuuichi. It was fortunate that his primary identity would be related to the Uzumaki clan. The decades spent sealed inside Uzumaki Mito and Uzumaki Kushina had allowed Kurama to get a good feel on their DNA. As the only humans the Kyuubi no Youko knew so intimately, being created with similarities to Kurama's previous jinchuuriki was unavoidable. He was 5 feet 9 inches in height, with crimson hued hair that went down past his shoulders. His eyes were a piercing yellow-gold that along with the rest of his facial features exhibited cunning and mischief. Shuuichi's physique was toned, showing obvious signs of muscles but not enough to be thought of as muscular. For the purposes of constructing "his" life's story, he wore a white kimono.

"Minamino Shuuichi, age 19, only child of Minamino Kurama, grandson of Minamino Hagoromo and Uzumaki Ruki. Kaa-san died when I was three. Baa-sama and Otou-sama taught me fuuinjutsu. They also taught me stealth and genjutsu, since the Uzumaki were a hunted clan. Jiji-sama taught me how to use Onmyouton. Otou-sama dislikes the Uchiha because they used a genjutsu to rob him of seals in the family store. I like exploring new uses for fuuinjutsu, messing with people's heads, people who respect the privacy of others, and researching ancient history. I dislike the ninja lifestyle of deception, paranoia, manipulation, murder, and betrayal. When Otou-sama heard about the attack of the Kyuubi no Youko, he wanted me to find out what happened to Kushina-sama. I figured that Uzumaki Naruto-chan must be her son. Otou-sama would kick my arse if I didn't see to the kid's well-being. I've observed the attitudes toward little Naruto-chan, and frankly they both frighten and disgust me. If the kid isn't referred to as the 'demon brat' or 'monster', it's as 'Research Subject #9'. So let me make sure that the kid gets a fair shake. So long as I can protect Uzumaki Naruto-chan, I'll be willing to serve Konoha." Shuuichi murmured as he meditated and focused on creating a sequence of false memories. He smirked slightly. The last statement would likely be the real clincher for being accepted, and it was true. But it was also deceptive. Shuuichi's real goal was to set his creator, the Kyuubi no Youko free, and that would likely kill the boy. But if he could find a way to free Kurama-sama without killing Naruto-chan, Shuuichi would be damned if he didn't work himself to the brink of death to release the seal.

Before the emissary of the Kyuubi no Youko knew it, he had finished the preparation of memories ahead of schedule. He had forgotten just how much training fuuinjutsu required; simply modifying the memories of Uzumaki Kushina and Uzumaki Mito to make them occur in the body of Minamino Shuuichi was child's play. He still had fourteen hours before he had promised to contact Konoha and provide them with the location of the meeting. Perhaps a demonstration of Onmyouton was an order, Shuuichi thought, but first he would have to wear some appropriate clothes. He decided upon a martial arts gi before heading off towards the Forest of Death to gather a specimen for his jutsu. He chanced upon a giant bear sinking into quicksand. The creature snarled at him wearily, but was silenced by a focused blast of Shuuichi's killing intent. The enormous bear whimpered lightly.

"Relax, I'm saving you from a miserable death and giving you greater purpose..." After dragging the creature back to solid ground Shuuichi leaped upon the bear's back and channeled both yin and yang chakra into the creature's body. "Onmyouton: Seibutsu Gen-So Tenkan no Jutsu."

(Shortened from Onmyouton Seibutsu Gakuteki Gen-So Tenkan no Jutsu, hopefully retains the meaning of Yin-Yang Release: Biological Transmutation Technique)

The bear let out an unearthly groan as her body was warped by Shuuichi's Yang chakra while the Yin chakra caused the creature's base instincts to develop into higher mental functions. After an hour filled with bestial vocalizations, in place of a bear that could reach 13 feet tall on its hindquarters, a nude 5 foot 4 inch woman lay quivering on the ground. Stepping off the transformed being and wiping the sweat off his brow, he summoned the Kofuusatsu and retrieved both a large seal tag as well as skins from creatures native to Training Ground 44 that hadn't heeded Shuuichi's warning flares of killing intent. As the bear-turned-woman shakily began to rise, the emissary of the Kyuubi no Youko channeled chakra into the retrieved sealing tag before applying the fuuinjutsu, proclaiming "Kainarasu no Fuuin."

(Translation: Kainarasu no Fuuin = Taming Seal)

Shuuichi placed a firm hand over the transmuted being's mouth to stifle the pained screams while his other arm wrapped around her midriff, pinning her arms to the sides to keep her from thrashing about. This lasted five minutes before the seal settled into the figure of a harnessed ox on her back, and the transformed bear settled down.

"My apologies, but considering you would have died a mindless beast if I hadn't come along, I'd think that this brief interlude of pain was far preferable to the alternative." Shuuichi said, patting the woman's back comfortingly. "I think I'll call you Junkuma-chan. Now, as much as I'm sure Sarutobi Hiruzen-sama and some of the other shinobi would like, I can't have bring you to the meeting naked. Wait as I make you some garments." Making the Hare seal, Shuuichi performed an almost forgotten jutsu dating back from when ninjutsu was still known as ninshuu. "Shitateru no Jutsu."

(Translation: Shitateru no Jutsu = Tailoring Technique)

In a manner of minutes, Shuuichi had managed to craft an outfit for Junkuma. After Shuuichi dressed her, Junkuma now wore a tankt0p that exposed her midriff, and shorts down to her thighs stopping just above her knees. Her feet were barefoot, but upon inspection one would notice pads on the bottom of her feet like a bear. Her face was bear-like, extending out in a muzzle, and her eyes were like beady black buttons. Her ears were located higher up on the head than an ordinary human. Her hair was dark brown and glossy, flowing down to her hips. Her fingernails were two inches long, four times thicker than average, and came together in a sharp point. She possessed as strong an athletic build a person could have while retaining a feminine appearance. But Junkuma wasn't powerful only because of physical strength. The Akimichi clan's infamous Three Colored Pills were said to be able to multiply their power by a factor of 100 by converting their body fat to chakra. But even the notoriously 'big boned' clan rarely lost more than 100 pounds when using the pills or the far safer Calorie Control technique. The Seibutsu Gen-So Tenkan no Jutsu had caused Junkuma to lose just short of three tons. Following the same principle as the Calorie Control technique, the bear hanyou now possessed massive amounts of chakra. Pity that the increase in intelligence wasn't sufficient to learn any jutsu. Still, if she could be trained to increase her strength with chakra, Junkuma could become much more useful than a mere demonstration of what he could bring to the table.

After evading the patrol sent after the flare of chakra, Shuuichi took Junkuma to Training Area 51, which he had selected for the meeting point, and began setting up precautionary barriers that would allow him to get out of dodge if circumstances went south. After four hours of placing seals and eight hours of carving chairs and a table large enough to accommodate the Konoha ninja he had invited, he finally picked up the communications device.

'Hello? Anyone there?' Shuuichi questioned, sending chakra strings to press all the channels on the walkie-talkie shaped wooden block. He waited for a moment before continuing. 'Hey, don't tell me that you sealed up all of my devices? I told you that they'd run out of chakra after three hours. Well, okay, they'd eventually recharge by taking in natural energy, but the rate of recharge to chakra consumption is twenty to one when I remotely activate, and I have to know when to listen. ...Okay, you know, I was initially kidding about sealing up all of my devices, but now I'm not so sure.' He waited for a response for another 3 minutes of repeating what he'd already said. 'Alright, since no-one is listening, it won't matter if I start spilling village and clan secrets over the airwaves.'

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up, it took me a while to notice that the gizmo was active, and I'd soundproofed it," called the voice of Inuzuka Rimaru.

'Ah, good. You know, if you wished, I could share some of those secrets with you.' Shuuichi said with a smirk.

"Tempting, but I have to decline. I assume you've chosen the location of the meeting?"

'Indeed. If you would be so kind, might I ask how soon everyone selected will be assembled?'

"I'm actually on the way to the meeting point as I'm speaking. I did head out earlier than we were told, though." Rimaru replied as he wheeled himself into the meeting room. He recognized the faces of Sarutobi Hiruzen, Aburame Shibi, Yamanaka Inoichi, Nara Shikaku, along with two ANBU bearing the symbol of the Sensor Division. There were also young men who the Inuzuka assumed were the ones capable of performing the Hiraishin. "Hey everyone, Betobeto-san is on the line. Apparently he'd been trying to get our attention for a while, because he was ready to start spilling secrets."

"Troublesome. We were going to wait to unseal the communications devices until you arrived." Nara Shikaku remarked. "Let us pray these negotiations go well. Having this guy take what he calls drastic measures would be... troublesome doesn't even begin to describe it." Mutters of agreement accompanied the Jounin Commander's statement.

Hatake Kakashi entered the meeting room with a shunshin. Shiranui Genma, Namiashi Raidou, Tatami Iwashi, and the two ANBU from the Sensor Division put their hands together in the Ram seal. "Kai!" the five declared and tried to dispel genjutsu. A bead of sweat formed on Hatake Kakashi in the manner outlined in Anime Law #38. Already the Copy Ninja had managed to gather a reputation of being late since the death (sic.) of his teammate Obito Uchiha.

"Is it really so hard to believe that I would show up on time?" Kakashi questioned awkwardly.

"Not necessarily, but arriving before Jiraiya-sama did make me question your authenticity." one of the Sensor ANBU admitted.

Sarutobi Hiruzen sighed knowingly. "Speaking of my student, someone open a window."

Five seconds after Tatami Iwashi had opened the window, a large man with white spiky hair appeared at the ledge. "Aheh, sorry about that everyone. In all my counter-preparations for the meeting, I'd forgotten to memorize the password to get into the building." the Toad Sage said with a sheepish chuckle.

The Sandaime Hokage facepalmed at the obvious lie. Ever since Jiraiya had a near-death experience opening a trapped door, the Toad Sannin had always avoided doors whenever possible. But that wasn't the case here, as evidenced by the mob of women clad only in towels just visible on the edge of a ninja's enhanced vision.

"Well, everyone is here now, Betobeto-san," Inuzuka Rimaru said into the fuuinjutsu walkie-talkie. "Would you be so kind as to provide the location where we can meet you?"

'Certainly. I have prepared Training Area 51 for our meeting. Ah, just so you'll be prepared, I decided to bring along a bear I found in Training Area 44 as a demonstration of my abilities. Afraid I need a lot more practice; the jutsu wasn't as successful as I would have hoped.' Some in the Konoha ninja contingent shared nervous looks at this comment.

-Shiin Sen'i no Jutsu!-

(Translation: Shiin Sen'i no Jutsu = Scene Transition Technique)

The group of Konoha ninja didn't know what they were expecting when they came to the Training Ground used for testing techniques that were particularly destructive. But they weren't expecting an exotic woman sitting cross-legged on a pile of sawdust and gnawing on a drumstick contentedly at the feet of a striking young man with crimson locks. Said young man was sitting on a cushioned chair looking like it had been rescued from the trash and repaired, which happened to be the case. Shuuichi sat behind a roughly hewn table set with 14 earthenware cups and 4 earthenware jugs filled with home-brewed liquor. There were 12 additional chairs, along with an empty space with another pile of sawdust nearby. Sensing surprised reactions to the mundane looking scene, Shuuichi chuckled. "I've taken care not to add theft to the list of my transgressions. That and I didn't see the point of gathering a lot of nice things when I have to shift locations at the drop of a senbon. Please, have a seat if you like; though feel free to stand if that is your preference."

Not surprisingly, Nara Shikaku had been the first to take a seat after the masked ANBU had both signaled that the chairs weren't trapped. Inuzuka Rimaru cautiously wheeled himself to the chairless spot at the table while Kasshokumaru settled himself on the pile of sawdust.

"Betobeto-san, who is that woman sitting by you? Taking a hostage is not a good way to start negotiations." Sarutobi Hiruzen frowned grimly.

"Junkuma-chan? Oh, she's the bear I mentioned." Sensing incoming protests, Shuuichi held up his hands for silence. "Obviously I made some changes, though not as many as I would have liked. I fear that the increase in intelligence was only enough to allow her to understand more open-ended orders through the Kainarasu no Fuuin and use chakra in a basic capacity. If you want any reassurance, Yamanaka-dono is free to examine her mind." Practically reading the minds of the ninja thinking this invitation was a trap, the emissary of the Kyuubi no Youko sighed. "Man, this distrust is even worse in person." Bringing out a seal tag and noticing the others tense, he slowly slid the tag over towards Jiraiya. "Jiraiya-sama, would you explain to the others what this tag does?"

Jiraiya cautiously took the tag and examined the fuuinjutsu array, initially appearing as if the Sannin expected the slip of parchment to explode on him. Quickly however, the Toad Sage's expression lit up in interest. A few minutes of thoroughly examining the fuuinjutsu tag later, Jiraiya whistled. "Best damn Truth Seal I've ever seen."

"Good. Now, in your professional opinion Jiraiya-sama, if you were to place this seal on me, could my words be trusted?" Shuuichi inquired.

"Well, I'm not sure about you omitting some things, but you wouldn't be able to lie without receiving a rather painful shock." Jiraiya answered.

"In that case, if one of you would agree to place that seal on me, I hope that we can dispense with all these trust issues." Shuuichi said smoothly, but immediately caught the suspicious and somewhat incredulous stares from the Konoha contingent. The young man felt a vein in his temple throb at their paranoia. He stood from his chair, which caused the others to jump to their feet, ready for a fight. "Gentlemen, if you would please excuse me for a minute while I walk into one of the barriers." The ninja of Konoha warily watched as Shuuichi retreated a dozen paces and activated barrier and soundproofing seals. Then he snapped.

[BGM: Future Trunks by Bruce Faulconer]

"KAMI-DAMNED UPTIGHT!" Shuuichi snarled and stomped down on the ground hard enough to form a small crater. "CAGEY!" Discharging chakra through his feet, Shuuichi smashed through a training dummy twenty feet away with his shoulder. "DUBIOUS!" Shuuichi spun on one leg hard enough to tear up the soil. "JUMPY!" Shuuichi sprang into the air until he bounced off the edge of the barrier. "CYNICAL!" The emissary of the Kyuubi no Youko formed a series of handseals for the Koyousetsu no Jutsu. "SCHIZOPHRENIC!" A stack of fallen leaves rose into the air and coated them with a type of chakra somewhere in between wind chakra and those used for chakra scalpels. "EFFING PARANOID NINJA!" The leaves lanced through a tree, leaving a square hole in the trunk large enough for a man to walk through, and several neatly cut wooden blocks. Shuuichi, feeling much better after venting, deactivated the barrier and soundproofing seals and returned to the table.

(Translation: Koyousetsu no Jutsu = Fox Leaf Arrowheads Technique. It's the original name of Renamon's Diamond Storm technique.)

"Thank you for your patience. Now, do you want to continue negotiations - oh wait, we haven't even started, with or without the seal I showed Jiraiya-sama in place?"

"If Jiraiya-sama's analysis of the seal is correct, it would be illogical not to take advantage of Betobeto-san's offer." Aburame Shibi remarked. The others eventually agreed. Jiraiya approached Shuuichi, tense as a spring placed and activated the seal on Shuuichi, gathering chakra to pop out a Hari Jizou to defend himself just in case. Shuuichi rolled his eyes. "Sheesh, seeing an S-Rank ninja so tense over nothing would be hilarious... if it wasn't so damn frustrating."

"You'll have to forgive us for being cautious. You don't get to be my age in the world of ninja by taking chances." Sarutobi Hiruzen said genially.

"Bullshit." Shuuichi said, getting a mix of glares for disrespecting the Sandaime and curious looks at what the man meant, so he elaborated. "The world of ninja demands you constantly take chances. I'm sure that you took hundreds of risks during your long career, Sandaime-sama. A ninja that doesn't take risks is a ninja that can't be trusted with anything but D-Rank missions." The young man scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Well, maybe some courier missions inside the village would be C-Rank if only because of the sensitivity of the information. But seriously, you surely have had to trust people you had far less information on than me, or information that would cause you to mistrust them. What have I done? Espionage is the worst you can stick me with; otherwise my record has to be cleaner than genin before they attempt the Chuunin exams. I haven't even killed anyone."

There were several surprised faces at that statement. Jiraiya noticed several glances directed at him. "Jiraiya-sama, forgive me for doubting you, but you're certain that-" Shiranui Genma started before Shuuichi stood up with an exasperated look on his face.

"Excuse me while a relieve some anger for being accused of murder without a shred of evidence." Shuuichi said with a twitching eye.

"If you haven't killed before, than why do you know a jutsu capable of carving through a tree?" questioned the Sensor ANBU, wearing an eagle mask.

"Figured it would be useful, what with all the leaves in Konoha. It also is incredibly useful for non-combat. I've earned an income by selling lumber in nice sized beams. There are much better uses for ninjutsu than murder. Have you ever took the time to tally how much money has been earned by harvesting the fruits of the Shodai's Mokuton?" Shuuichi countered smoothly. "But anyways, we aren't going to get anywhere if you all keep questioning whether or not you all can trust me."

"Very true." Sarutobi Hiruzen remarked. "Well then young man, let us start the discussion by sharing a few things about yourself, starting with your name."

"Minamino Shuuichi, age 19, only child of Minamino Kurama, grandson of Minamino Hagoromo and Uzumaki Ruki. Kaa-san died when I was five. Baa-sama and Otou-sama taught me fuuinjutsu. They also taught me stealth and genjutsu, since the Uzumaki were a hunted clan. Jiji-sama taught me how to use Onmyouton. Otou-sama dislikes the Uchiha because they used a genjutsu to rob him of seals in the family store. I like exploring new uses for fuuinjutsu, messing with people's heads, people who respect the privacy of others, and researching ancient history. I dislike the ninja lifestyle of deception, paranoia, manipulation, murder, and betrayal."

"Onmyouton?" Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Professor, asked in interest. "A kekkei genkai?"

Shuuichi chuckled. "Sorta, but theoretically anyone could learn to use Onmyouton. It's just really tough, time consuming, and costs a boatload of chakra if you want to do anything impressive. The Minamino just have an easier time at it. I don't think it's as much of a bloodline as the way the Minamino are taught ninjutsu."

"Oh? Do tell," remarked Inoichi, always interested in psychology.

"Well, call us arrogant, but the Minamino believe they have the true teachings of the Rikudou Sennin." Shuuichi said with a smile of pride.

"I would have thought that such a ninja clan with such a unique claim would be well known." remarked Aburame Shibi.

Shuuichi chuckled. "We aren't ninja. Minamino use ninjutsu for non-violent activities, as the Rikudou Sennin intended. We made a comfortable living by using ninjutsu for more mundane tasks. Besides, if I was able to evade an entire hidden village, what is so unbelievable that you wouldn't have heard about a clan in a foreign land that likes to lay low?"

"Point taken. We couldn't even find you when we knew about you. It would be impossible to find a clan of you that we didn't even know of." Inuzuka Rimaru conceded.

"Indeed. Well Minamino-san what do you seek to gain from today's negotiations?" Sarutobi Hiruzen questioned, returning the discussion to its original purpose.

Shuuichi's expression hardened, his eyes loosing all traces of mirth and mischief. "When Otou-sama heard about the attack of the Kyuubi no Youko, he wanted me to find out what happened to Kushina-sama. I figured that Uzumaki Naruto-chan must be her son. Otou-sama would kick my arse if I didn't see to the kid's well-being. I've observed the attitudes toward little Naruto-chan, and frankly they both frighten and disgust me. If the kid isn't referred to as the 'demon brat' or 'monster', it's as 'Research Subject #9'. So let me make sure that the kid gets a fair shake."

"And you couldn't have asked this after coming through the gates because?" Nara Shikaku questioned.

Shuuichi snorted and rolled his eyes. "Oh how stupid of me. I should have just walked up to the front door and requested to take care of Uzumaki Naruto-chan. Because everybody knows that a hidden village would be willing to let a foreigner watch over their jinchuuriki, even if the identity of the jinchuuriki is an S-Rank secret. Worst kept S-Rank secret ever, but it's not as if there's another S-Rank secret concerning Naruto-chan's identity. Because that would be ridiculous that an orphaned kid had two S-Rank secrets about his identity."

Hatake Kakashi had never been more thankful to be wearing a mask, because his mouth opened wide. Was this man seriously hinting that he knew Naruto was his sensei's son?

"Sarcasm aside, I thought that I'd have greater chances of being able to succeed in my task would be to give an exhibition of my skills that your most beneficial option was allowing me to look after Naruto-chan," Shuuichi continued nonchalantly. "Even if the reasoning would be 'keep your friends close, and your enemies closer', the only other alternative was to kidnap the gaki, and I quickly ruled that one out."

"So to be clear, the only thing you want out of these negotiations is to watch over Uzumaki Naruto?" the Sandaime Hokage questioned.

"Well, I figured that was a pretty big favor to ask. Even though I've never done anything with the intention to harm Konoha, to entrust your jinchuuriki to an outsider is something a ninja would instantly dismiss. But yes, that's my only demand." Shuuichi answered. "It would be nice to have a place to crash, though."

"I hope that we can come to that agreement, but I can't promise that unless we can verify your only intentions are to protect Uzumaki Naruto-chan and that you will not betray Konoha," Sarutobi Hiruzen explained.

"Technically I couldn't betray Konoha even if I blabbed village and clan secrets to your enemies, because I owe no loyalty to you. So long as I can protect Uzumaki Naruto, I'll be willing to serve Konoha, but I can't say I'll make the good of Konoha my number one priority." Shuuichi replied. "I'd like to think that Konoha would place a premium on Naruto-chan's safety, a jinchuuriki is a major asset to a hidden village after all. But I've observed that there are plenty of people in this village that would throw a celebration if the gaki was murdered, so I'll tell you this. If I have to choose between Naruto-chan and Konoha, I'll choose Naruto-chan without hesitation. I pray that does not make our negotiations impossible."

There was a long period of silence as Sarutobi Hiruzen pondered Shuuichi's words for two minutes. "When you say that you will choose Naruto over Konoha, does that apply to any situation, or would you be willing to serve Konoha unless Naruto-chan's life was directly threatened by the village?"

Shuuichi thought for a moment. "I won't act against Konoha's interests unless doing so is the only way to save Naruto's life. But I also am not going to stand by and watch as the kid gets abused either physically or mentally. Is that acceptable?"

"If Inoichi-san is able to verify that this is the case, and you are willing to become a Konoha shinobi, then after we further clarify services you provide, then under the authority granted to me by the Godaime Hokage and the Konoha Council, you will be permitted to protect Uzumaki Naruto," the Sandaime Hokage responded.

Minamino Shuuichi smiled and clapped his hands together. "Wonderful, I accept. Whenever you're ready, Yamanaka-dono." Everyone present allowed themselves to relax ever so slightly.

(Due the laziness of the author, the Mind Walk scene has been omitted. It would have just been Inoichi and Hiruzen finding confirmation of what Shuuichi said along with them seeing some of Shuuichi's techniques.)

"I'm relieved to know that we can trust you so long as Uzumaki Naruto is safe. Now all that remains is to clarify the conditions of you joining as a shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato," the Sandaime Hokage spoke.

"Very well. But first, if you don't mind, I'm going to take the Truth Seal off. I have the feeling I'm going to be asked about secret techniques, and the seal gives me a headache if I omit something." Shuuichi remarked, making a single-handed seal, the seal vanished from his forehead. "Okay, I'm ready."

"First, you will be under constant ANBU observation for a minimum period of eighteen months."

"Fine, so long as they aren't Uchiha. I trust those guys less than you trust me," Shuuichi shrugged. "Kinda pissed off their clan head as well."

"Duly noted. Next, you shall provide the formulas for any seals you have," the Sandaime said.

"Hmmmm, that could be a problem. I'll gladly produce them and provide an explanation on what they do, but it would be a disservice to the Uzumaki clan to give up the secrets that cost them their lives," Shuuichi paused in thought. "Oh wait, if constant ANBU observation means that they'll be watching while I make seals, I can't promise to produce them either. Sorry."

"You'd refuse to even make seals?" Inuzuka Rimaru growled.

"Depends on the type. If they include any Uzumaki secret techniques, then I won't make them while others are watching." Shuuichi placed a finger on his chin with a thoughtful pose. "I could always make Uzumaki-free versions, but you'd better make sure they don't fall into the wrong hands because they'll be relatively easy to reverse engineer."

"That would be acceptable. Now, then there is the matter of you becoming an actual shinobi. We will need to assess your skill level to know your capabilities. Obviously your stealth and infiltration skills are beyond S-Rank. I doubt even the Nidaime Tsuchikage was capable of some of the things you accomplished. And I think that jutsu you used to blow off some steam seemed B-Rank."

"Koyousetsu no Jutsu is a very versatile technique. Velocity, quantity, and sharpness can all be adjusted. If I were to take time to place seals on a sufficient quantity of leaves, you might classify the jutsu as S-Rank. That would probably take a few weeks preparation time, though." Shuuichi said with a shrug.

"Interesting." Jiraiya remarked. "Would that be a single-use S-Rank jutsu, or multiple uses?"

"Depends on the level of charging, or if the enemy tried to counter with a Katon jutsu," Shuuichi shrugged.

"Anyways, after you have been given an appropriate rank, you will be expected to undertake missions. Your mission pay is to be withheld until you have been able to pay back the funds expended in an effort to locate you," Sarutobi Hiruzen continued.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but would producing seals be considered a mission?" Shuuichi's eyes narrowed after receiving a nod. "Yeah, pretty sure that I wouldn't see a single ryo in my life that way. I mean, you guys had a few hundred ninja running... what rank mission pay was dished out for that four month long manhunt?"

"A-Rank," Inuzuka Rimaru answered.

"Then I won't be able to pay that back any time soon if I've got eyes on me 'round the clock." Shuuichi announced.

"Are you saying you could fully reimburse Konoha if you were allowed privacy?" Nara Shikaku asked incredulously. The amount of capital that had been expended in a futile effort to capture or kill Shuuichi was more than the surplus most minor villages collected in a year.

"Well, not exactly. But I think that I could whip something up that would be worth a few dozen S-Rank mission pay." Shuuichi said with a smirk.

"And what would that be?" questioned an intrigued Sandaime Hokage.

"Well, I've never made one before, it would take nearly a thousand hours of work, and I'd need some pretty expensive materials..." Shuuichi drawled out slowly.

"Just spit it out already," Jiraiya snapped.

Shuuichi raised his hands placatingly. "I just didn't want expectations to be too high when I said that I think I could assemble a Chakra Generator."

"A chakra generator? How would that be worth dozens of S-Rank mission pay?" asked an unimpressed Yamanaka Inoichi.

"Because this generator would be programmed to recursively increase the amount of chakra generated. At maximum capacity, and this would require the principle reserve in the generator to be about as large as a bijuu's reserves, the machine would be able to generate enough chakra to fuel a B-Rank jutsu every second."

"You can't be serious." challenged Jiraiya skeptically.

Shuuichi shrugged. "Okay, you got me. That outcome would be if each fuuinjutsu component was 100% efficient. But the generator could definitely output enough chakra to fuel a C-Rank jutsu every second."

"That's still hard to believe," Jiraiya snorted.

Shuuichi sighed in exasperation. "Fine, don't believe me. Forget I said anything about it, I probably shouldn't have brought it up in the first place. Otou-sama would have beat me senseless if he found out I was offering to design a Chakra Generator to you guys. Now, where were we? Oh yeah, reimbursement. I understand that you guys spent a pretty penny trying to catch me. But I wasn't the one authorizing all those missions. I'll be okay with confiscating all of my mission pay until I pay off 5% of your expended funds, and then deduct 75% of mission pay until I pay off 15%. Then I get as much as anyone else."

"Fifteen percent?!" protested the members of the Hokage's Guard platoon, Hatake Kakashi, Inuzuka Rimaru, Yamanaka Inoichi, the 2 Sensor ANBU, and Jiraiya.

"Is there a problem with that?" Shuuichi asked innocently.

"Look here Minamino-san, you may have been able to evade capture for a long time, but if you think you can make a laughingstock out of Konoha ninja without paying for it, you're dead wrong," a Sensor ANBU said imperiously.

Minamino Shuuichi appeared to think over something before realization struck. "Oh, I see. Apparently you all are treating these negotiations as my terms for surrendering to Konoha." Shuuichi's eyes narrowed. "Do not mistake me, gentlemen. This isn't a surrender, this is a treaty to prevent bloodshed. I am trying to be accommodating Sandaime-sama, but I won't just lie down and let you walk over me. Consider that if you do not accept my concessions, you will not only lose a chance to recover 15% of your losses..." The whole training ground appeared to darken. "Konoha will lose far more than money. If I was an enemy, do you know how many lives I could have taken? I have taken painstaking measures to not do harm to this village. There have been times the desire to do harm to my pursuers was so desperate I had to place a pacifying seal on myself. Don't spit in my face for all my efforts to resolve matters peacefully."

"Kai," the Sandaime Hokage said, dispelling the genjutsu that had darkened the area. "Well Minamino-san, I'm sorry to say that we cannot accept having only 15% of what you have cost the village repaid."

There was silence as Shuuichi released a flash of killing intent so massive even Sarutobi Hiruzen and Jiraiya to flinch. Tatami Iwashi wet himself.

'What massive killing intent. It's as strong as a Kage's.' thought many of the assembled ninja.

"However, Minamino-san, repaying 20% would be acceptable," the Sandiame Hokage said evenly, not displaying any of the nervousness he felt.

The intense atmosphere lightened immediately. "That's fine. Were there any other conditions we needed to go over Sandaime-sama?"

"Only that you must allow us to place a tracking seal on you. Tampering with the seal will result in Konoha having to assume you have broken the deal." Sarutobi Hiruzen remarked, earning narrowed eyes from Shuuichi.

"So let me get this straight. You want me under constant ANBU supervision AND have a tracking seal on me? I will not make myself an easy target for assassination by the village that already forces me into indentured servitude just so that I can protect a child. Sandaime-sama, I've thought of you as someone who remained a good man despite the impossible choices your career demands of you. Please, try and think of what I have to go through just to protect a kid in this village. It's effing sick that I have to surrender my freedom to ensure a kid will have at least one person there to look out for him. Sandaime-sama, is it YOUR demand that I have a tracking seal on me, or were you told to add that to your list of demands? Because I didn't ask for you to have negotiation authority just for you to be a mouthpiece for Orochimaru-san. I came to negotiate with you, Sandaime-sama."

Sarutobi Hiruzen was slightly taken aback by Shuuichi's statements. He was also surprised by how accurately the young man had read the situation. Orochimaru had indeed discussed having both constant ANBU supervision and a tracking seal would allow them to take down Shuuichi if he proved more trouble than he was worth. The Sandaime hadn't realized how much he was simply following the plan outlined by Orochimaru and the Council. He felt ashamed he had just let himself go through the motions when Shuuichi had placed such high hopes in him. For goodness' sake, the young man only wanted to keep an eye out for Naruto-chan. He and Jiraiya had promised Minato that they'd look after his son. But Hiruzen had failed to take into account what would happen when he had declined to retake the position of Hokage. He should have realized that Orochimaru would see Naruto as an asset rather than a child with a burden no one should have to bear. And then there was Danzou, who his former student was all too willing to hand over some of the responsibility of the office of Hokage. The possibility of Naruto being forced into the ROOT program looked all too likely. But with the Godaime Hokage, Danzou, and the Council having formally entrusted the negotiations to him, Sarutobi Hiruzen now had a chance to fix some of his mistakes. The Sandaime made his decision when he shared a look with Jiraiya, who seemed to be thinking along the same lines if Sarutobi Hiruzen interpreted the look on his student's face correctly. A slight soft smile graced the lips of the Kami no Shinobi.

"You do have a point, Minamino-san. A tracking seal would be redundant, especially considering that Konoha would assume you would no longer honor the agreement if you evaded ANBU surveillance. I do hope that you are able to protect Naruto-chan where I have failed," Sarutobi Hiruzen answered.

Minamino Shuuichi rose to his feet and bowed to the Sandaime Hokage with a smile on his face. "I assure you, Sandaime-sama, I will do everything in my power to ensure the gaki's safety and happiness. So, where and when do I need to report to have my skills assessed?"

"5:00 AM in two days, the base in the center of Training Ground 44," the Sandaime answered.

"Ah, I appreciate the choice of location. Er, does the ANBU observation start right away? Because I want to do something... vague in order to prepare." Shuuichi scratched his head sheepishly. But inwardly he was frowning. 'Vague' really was the best way he could describe the preparations he intended to make before the assessment. Something about getting his mind in the proper setting. "I know that sounded weak, but it would be more trouble than it's worth to explain in detail. It's mostly along the lines of meditation." Strangely, Shuuichi felt more details pop into his head. "Special preparations to make my genjutsu stronger, a little trick to artificially multiply killing intent, stuff like that."

"Did you employ that trick with killing intent today?" Hatake Kakashi inquired.

Shuuichi chuckled softly. "No, that was just me. If I'd employed my killing intent enhancer, this place would feel like a bijuu was set free. Well, if we're all done, I'd like to pack up my things."

After answering some trivial questions, and handing out communications devices on request to Sarutobi Hiruzen, Jiraiya, and Nara Shikaku, the assembled Konoha ninja absconded Training Area 51, allowing Shuuichi to seal away his belongings and reclaim some of the seals prepared in case of treachery.


	4. Chapter 3: Time to Show Off!

**Research Subject #9**

 **Minamino Shuuichi's Evaluation! Time to Show Off!**

 **June 16th, 5:20 AM, Tower at the Center of Training Ground 44, Arena**

Minamino Shuuichi checked the stopwatch on his wrist in amusement. He'd snuck into the meeting place exactly 2 hours, 39 minutes, and 47 seconds ago. And nearly all of the ninja who had entered to observe his skill assessment hadn't noticed him sitting on a rafter. He had first been noticed 76 minutes ago by the eagle-masked ANBU. Sure, he had provided his Perception Filter tag with A-Rank chakra, but this was just sad.

"What was Sarutobi thinking, not placing a tracking seal on that terrorist?" growled Uchiha Fugaku loud enough to be heard by most of those in the room, including Sarutobi Hiruzen. "We would have been able to drag the piece of garbage over here by now."

"Unless tracking seals have drastically improved, I would have to question whether Minamino-san could have been caught so easily. Why, he could be in this very arena and you might not notice." commented a smirking Hyuuga Hizashi, though no-one without a Byakugan could see due to the eagle ANBU mask the man was wearing. Hizashi was one of the few who had been able to notice Shuuichi's presence.

"Hmph, as if your eyes would do any better than my fully matured Sharingan at close proximity," scoffed Fugaku, which caused Hizashi to chuckle. The Uchiha clan head turned a Sharingan-backed glare towards the Hyuuga branch member. "You find something I said amusing, branch Hyuuga?"

"My apologies, Uchiha-dono. I was just remembering a time during the full-scale search where Minamino-san placed a 'Kick Me' sign on one of your clan who had his fully-matured Sharingan active," Hizashi said truthfully. He hadn't noticed Shuuichi that time either, but afterwards he had started employing an obscure Byakugan technique that shortened the range of his vision but increased his perception in proportion to the decreased range.

"Still can't understand what they were thinking to allow that impudent wretch join our village with nothing but a slap on the wrist," seethed Uchiha Fugaku.

"Because they realized having me as an ally instead of an adversary was infinitely more beneficial," Minamino Shuuichi answered, dropping the Perception Filter as he dropped down from a rafter. "For the record, I've been here for 2 hours and 41 minutes, though I'm pretty sure Eagle-san noticed me an hour and 35 minutes ago." 

"And you didn't announce yourself 22 minutes ago because...?!" demanded Uchiha Fugaku. 

"I was waiting for Sandaime-sama to tell me to start," Minamino Shuuichi said with a shrug. He'd known that Sarutobi Hiruzen had noticed him due to the periodic glances the Professor had given towards the rafters. Or perhaps the Hyuuga ANBU had alerted the veteran shinobi with the sign language the two had briefly exchanged. 

Uchiha Fugaku turned off his Sharingan to make his glare at the Sandaime less offensive. "And what, pray tell, was your reason not to bring this miscreant to task?" 

"I was waiting for all the ninja chosen to assess Shuuichi-kun to arrive," Sarutobi Hiruzen answered calmly. 

"Ah, so we can blame the thief and his habitual tardiness acquired from that disgrace Obito." sneered Fugaku. 

-Shiin Sen'i no Jutsu!- 

"Achooo!" sneezed Tobi. 

"Are you coming down with a cold, Tobi?" White Zetsu asked. " **If you aren't at 100 percent, acquiring the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing from Konoha could prove problematic.** " Black Zetsu added. 

"I just got an itchy nose, but thank you asking Zetsu-san," chirped Madara's apprentice. "And don't worry about getting the dusty scroll, they won't catch Tobi. Madara-sensei taught Tobi better than that." 

" **Don't get cocky, punk.** " Black Zetsu growled. " **We tried to get the scroll ourselves and almost got caught.** " 

"Did you try asking nicely to take a look at the scroll?" Tobi asked. 

" **Of all the foolish...** " Black Zetsu started. "Wait, maybe you're on to something. Orochimaru was always interested in the more shady aspects of ninjutsu. I even think that he tried some experiments with Hashirama's DNA." White Zetsu interrupted. " **Perhaps we could make out a deal of some sort.** " Black Zetsu admitted. "We will need extra help to enact the Moon's Eye Plan. If we could convince Orochimaru-san to help out, Madara-sama's plan would become a whole lot easier." White Zetsu continued. " **And at the very least, Tobi could use the pretext of having an offer the Godaime Hokage would be interested in to get close to the scroll and put Orochimaru into a genjutsu while we copy the scroll. Maybe you aren't completely useless after all, Tobi.** " muttered Black Zetsu. "Of course not. Tobi is a good boy." 

-Shiin Sen'i no Jutsu!- 

A slightly worn Hatake Kakashi arrived an additional twenty-seven minutes later. "Sorry I'm late. Gai thought my waking up early was a sign that my 'flames of youth had finally ignited' and wouldn't take no for an answer when he challenged me to a spar." 

There were plenty of sweatdrops amongst the gathered ninja, for once because they believed Kakashi's excuse for his tardiness. Uchiha Fugaku was not one of them. "And you spent fifty minutes to shake him off? Truly you don't deserve the Sharingan, even if it belonged to that embarrassment Obito." 

Kakashi scowled at the Uchiha clan head. "If the failure to manage Maito Gai makes one unworthy of the Sharingan, I think that there would be plenty of ninja in your clan judged unworthy, Uchiha-sama. Besides, I knew I needed to conserve chakra for the assessment, so I forwent using the Sharingan. I'd like to see you attempt the same, Uchiha-sama." 

"Watch what you say, Hatake." Fugaku spat. 

"In Kakashi-kun's defense, Gai-san must have been an exceptionally tough opponent without a Sharingan," Hizashi stated. "From what I've heard, he would be a tough spar for plenty of the people here. And I agree with Kakashi-kun that Gai-san would stand a good chance of defeating you if you didn't use your Sharingan if it was a pure Taijutsu spar." 

Fugaku glared at the eagle-masked Hyuuga ANBU who seemed to be enjoying himself far too much for the prideful Uchiha clan head's liking. He'd been finding himself and his clan being snubbed quite frequently. He would have to share a few words with Orochimaru later. "Well if you're quite done stalling, let us begin with the assessment already." 

"I quite agree, Fugaku-dono," Sarutobi Hiruzen said diplomatically. "Well Shuuichi-kun, you've once again showed us that your stealth is truly formidable. Would you be so kind as to demonstrate your taijutsu by sparring with Eagle-san?" 

Minamino Shuuichi chuckled nervously. "Not gonna lie, I'm kinda intimidated about going up against a Hyuuga who made it into ANBU. He does know that I'm going to need my chakra later on, right?" 

"Don't worry Minamino-san, I'll try to avoid sealing off your tenketsu unless you really push me," Hyuuga Hizashi said good-naturedly. 

Shuuichi looked visibly relieved. "Good, because I don't think my taijutsu is anywhere close to your level." 

The fifteen minute long spar was one of the strangest the gathered Konoha ninja had seen. Shuuichi's ability to avoid attacks and move with any attack that did hit to barely take any damage from Hizashi lead the observers to expect Shuuichi to demonstrate a similar degree proficiency when it was Shuuichi's turn to go on the offensive. His movements were awkward, his footwork sometimes caused him to be slightly off balance, something that would normally be corrected before a ninja graduated the Academy. In the last two minutes Shuuichi decided to just abandon any attempt at a formal taijutsu style and fought like a street brawler, only doing marginally better. The poor performance when attacking was subpar enough to overshadow how he had been able to defend well against an ANBU Captain attacking at full speed and strength without injecting chakra into Shuuichi's tenketsu, so Shuuichi's overall taijutsu proficiency was judged at mid-chuunin. 

"Interesting taijutsu style," Sarutobi Hiruzen commented. "My son Asuma described something similar employed by one of his friends in the Twelve Ninja Guardians." 

Shuuichi shrugged. "The Minamino clan says their taijutsu comes from the disciples of the Rikudou Sennin. The Rikudou Sennin was a priest, disciples of priests are monks, the Twelve Ninja Guardians recruit from the monks of the Fire Temple." 

"Yes, fascinating." snapped Fugaku sarcastically. "Can we proceed with testing the boy's weapon skills?" 

'I may only have been alive for a few months, and Kurama-sama's jutsu may have only given me a fraction of his experience, but you're still a child compared to me, Uchiha,' sneered Shuuichi mentally. The 'something vague ' that Minamino Shuuichi had felt he needed to do turned out to be releasing his full mental awareness since he had passed the Yamanaka mind scan. He could completely become Minamino Shuuichi at a moment's notice, but there was no reason to use some of the more useful skills the Kyuubi no Youko had given him that a 19 year old had no business knowing. 

A ninja from the Ryuudouin family (the group of taijutsu proficient puppeteers lacked both the numbers and powerful ninja to be recognized as a formal clan) provided a moving target for Shuuichi. Whatever the Konoha ninja had expected, they would never have anticipated that Minamino Shuuichi was simply horrendous with thrown kunai and shuriken. The emissary of the Kyuubi no Youko was so abysmal with traditional ninja projectiles that Uchiha Fugaku erupted in mocking laughter. 

"There are plenty of academy students with better aim than you," sneered the Uchiha clan head.  
Shuuichi wasn't at all upset by this statement. "I'd have to question what the hell they were teaching in the Academy if students didn't have better aim than me by the second year," the 'young man' shrugged nonchalantly, which made the Uchiha clan head frown in confusion. 

"Elaborate," Fugaku demanded. 

"I figured it would be obvious. Did you not get a dossier on my background?" Shuuichi asked as he tilted his head. 

"Of course I did." 

"And you read it?" 

The Head of the Konoha Military Police's eye twitched. "Do I even need to dignify that with a response?" 

"Sorry, I was just assuming that if you had read about my background, you would be able to make a logical deduction. Unless of course the dossier left out that I'm not a ninja, at least not yet." 

"What does that have to do with anything?" growled Fugaku. 

"Uhh, kind of the whole point of why I'm rubbish with kunai and shuriken. I hope for the sake of the Uchiha that if you calm down and think about it you'll understand," Shuuichi said, feeling a little awkward that the head of the Uchiha clan couldn't realize that the likelihood of a non-ninja training in throwing kunai and shuriken was very low. 

Hatake Kakashi, still a little upset about Fugaku's jabs at his dead (sic.) teammate, didn't give the Uchiha clan head the ability to save face by coming up with the answer himself. "It certainly would be a black mark on the Konoha Ninja Academy if our second year students couldn't throw kunai and shuriken better than someone who never attended a ninja Academy in the first place."  
Uchiha Fugaku liked to think of himself as an intelligent man. Even his detractors would admit the man was sharp. So when the Uchiha clan leader realized how much of a fool he must have appeared, Fugaku turned red in embarrassment and fury. In his overly emotional state, the commander of the Konoha Military Police found himself forming handseals and casting a Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu at Shuuichi before he realized what he had done. 

Luckily Shuuichi had an advanced warning thanks to the Negative Emotions Sensing ability Kurama had imbued in his agent, so the 'young man' was able to get out of the way using a chakra enhanced burst of speed that left an afterimage behind. "Sheesh, typical Uchiha behavior. If it injures your pride or gets in your way, your first instinct is to kill it with fire." 

There were some silent agreements with Shuuichi's comments. Some of the ninja present for the assessment noted how the members of the Uchiha clan seemed more edgy than usual since the Kyuubi no Youko's attack. In defense of the Uchiha, the people of Konoha acted wary towards the Uchiha after they were reminded by the Kyuubi's own words that an Uchiha was responsible for the bijuu's attack. The Uchiha clan was always known to be a bit standoffish, but still, for the Uchiha clan to act noticeably more antisocial than normal was cause for some thought. 

"If Uchiha-san is done trying to kill me-" Shuuichi continued. 

"That's Uchiha-sama to you, filth." spat Uchiha Fugaku venomously. 

"Yeah, no offense, but I'm not calling a guy who tried to burn me to cinders '-sama'." Shuuichi turned his head inquisitively towards Sarutobi Hiruzen. "That's not an infraction, is it Sandaime-sama?" 

"Not unless Fugaku-dono is your direct superior, and you won't be in the Konoha Military Police," Sarutobi Hiruzen answered. "And I wouldn't take the honorifics so seriously, Fugaku-dono. If it was me who had just been attacked with a Goukakyuu by a supposed comrade, I wouldn't have addressed them as '-sama' either." 

Uchiha Fugaku rose to his feet with a furious scowl on his face. "I will not continue to sit by and endure such insults." The leader of the Uchiha clan Shunshin'd out of the premises. However, he did send in a trusted member of his clan to observe in his absence. 

Shuuichi folded his arms and began to sulk. "Damn. I wanted to demonstrate my enhanced Killing Intent jutsu on him. Now there's no-one I can go through it without feeling slightly guilty." 

"You truly think that your enhanced killing intent genjutsu is that impressive, huh?" Hizashi questioned. 

"Is a bijuu's Killing Intent impressive? Because that's the only thing that would surpass it." Shuuichi said with a self-satisfied smirk. 

"You're kidding." Yamanaka Inoichi stated incredulously. Even months after the Kyuubi attack he and his clan still were giving therapy sessions to shinobi who got close enough to experience the full brunt of the Kyuubi's Killing Intent. Even a few of Danzou's ROOT requested therapy to recover from the massive feeling of bloodlust, malice, and hatred. 

"Well, to be honest it won't be as effective to someone who hadn't experienced a bijuu's killing intent. So I guess when I think about it, it might not be so great after all. If they've experienced a bijuu's K.I. and lived, they at least have some ability to withstand K.I.," Shuuichi posed thoughtfully. "Still, to the people in this room, I assume it wouldn't be a pleasant experience to relive October 10th." The ninja in the room shifted around uncomfortably. Finally, Sarutobi Hiruzen cleared the awkward silence with a cough. 

"Well Kurama-san, would you mind testing Shuuichi-kun on his genjutsu repertoire?" the Sandaime Hokage questioned, gesturing to Kurama Hideki, one of the few members of the genjutsu-adept clan who recently recovered from the Kyuubi's attack. 

"I guess I should start small. I call this one Heri no Ayamari." Shuuichi said after he formed a few handseals.  
(Translation: Margin of Error) 

"Basic offset genjutsu," observed Hyuuga Hizashi. "Makes Minamino-san appear 8 inches to left of his actual position... oh, interesting, now he appears to be 8 inches to the right." 

"Impressive, the illusion seems seamless to me," Kurama Hideki commented. "Minamino-san, would you mind shifting the offset to the opposite side once more?" Shuuichi complied, and Hideki nodded. "Very good transition. I shall now begin to attempt to dispel." The Kurama clan member formed a ram seal. "Chakra output at E-Rank: Kai!" 

"No observable change," Hizashi reported. 

"Chakra output at D-Rank: Kai!" 

"Nothing." 

"Chakra output at C-Rank: Kai!" 

"The offset has been reduced by 4 inches." 

The Kurama clan member raised his eyebrows. "Clever. Allowing for a partial dispel is an advanced tactic. Minamino-san, would you refresh the genjutsu? Thank you. Chakra-output at B-Rank: Kai!" 

The illusion came apart this time. "You said you would start out small? I wouldn't think of a B-Rank as something small," commented Kurama Hideki. 

"The effect was simple," Shuuichi shrugged. "The others are a bit more complex." Shuuichi frowned. "Ah man, I just thought of another use for Uchiha-san. I have a genjutsu that is designed to quell hostility." 

"Would you mind describing the genjutsu, Shuuichi-kun?" the Sandaime Hokage requested. 

"Not at all, Hokage-sama. I call it Fushin Ryaku no Jutsu. Useless if you're already in a fight or if you make any actions that could be interpreted as hostile, but I've used it on some of your ninja to get them to stop pursuing me with such hostility."  
(Translation: Fushin Ryaku no Jutsu = Non-Aggression Technique) 

"Sounds like a very useful jutsu if one were to run into hostile forces and had the option of retreating," commented a purple-haired tokubetsu jounin with her left arm sling with a wistful sigh. 

"That was the exact intent I had when constructing the genjutsu." 

"Well, even if we wouldn't feel the effect of your Fushin Ryaku no Jutsu, I can still test how difficult it is to dispel. If you would, Minamino-san." Kurama Hideki remarked. The genjutsu was tested out to be A-Rank difficulty to dispel. Hideki wiped a few beads of sweat from his brow. 

"Now, hmmm, I have some Jutsu that would be... awkward to demonstrate." 

"Awkward?" Yamanaka Inoichi inquired with peaked interest. 

"More for the target than for me," Shuuichi said with a mischievous smile. "Miwaku no Jutsu, Chihou no Jutsu, Kou Zen Waisetsu Zai no Jutsu, Terekusai Kayumi no Jutsu... well, now that I think about it, it's kinda awkward that I came up with them." 

(Translations: Miwaku no Jutsu = Seduction Jutsu, Chihou no Jutsu = Dementia Jutsu, Kou Zen Waisetsu Zai no Jutsu = Indecent Exposure Jutsu, Terekusai Kayumi no Jutsu = Embarrassing Itch Jutsu) 

"I would appreciate you demonstrating a few of those," Jiraiya said with a perverted grin. Sarutobi Hiruzen privately agreed with his student. 

A mischievous glint entered Shuuichi's eyes as he formed the dragon and horse seals. "Your wish is my command, Jiraiya-sama. Terekusai Kayumi no Jutsu." The Toad Sage immediately felt an unspeakably intense itch in his groin. He tried to dispel the genjutsu, but the itch was so aggravating that it was all he could do to keep his hands in the ram seal and not scratch in public. After twenty seconds Jiraiya finally managed to dispel the genjutsu, but immediately afterwards he reflexively scratched the strangely still remaining itch. The kunoichi present were greatly amused to see the self-proclaimed 'super pervert' made a fool of in such a way. 

"My apologies Jiraiya-sama, but I figure that anything I do to make you lose face earns me good will with the female population of Konoha. Ninja politics are a bitch, aren't they?" Shuuichi remarked with a sheepish smile. 

"I just can't get a break from all the hate," said Jiraiya, sobbing anime tears. 

"I'd rank your Terekusai Kayumi no Jutsu as a high A-Rank jutsu, only avoiding S-Rank because of the relative mildness of the effect. Could you explain why the effect seemed to linger after Jiraiya-sama dispelled the genjutsu?" Kurama Hideki inquired. 

"I would think that you'd be better at explaining it to me," Shuuichi commented. "Or maybe Yamanaka-dono would be better at explaining it. Maybe something to do with the mind thinking that a really strong itch shouldn't just go away?" 

"That would require some extreme control over the brain. This is only a hypothesis, but perhaps the amount of time Jiraiya-sama took to dispel the genjutsu was long enough for the brain to start sending the signals on it's own." Hideki mused. "If we may continue on with the assessment. How about the Chihou no Jutsu?" 

"That one's... rather dangerous. It's actually an Yin Release technique, a genjutsu-ninjutsu hybrid, and I don't have much experience using it. Using Yin Release I attack the brain physically while the genjutsu simulates dementia." 

"That does sound a bit too risky to use here. Perhaps when you could demonstrate the technique on a prisoner, but let's pass on that for now." agreed Sarutobi Hiruzen. "I suppose that if you don't have any other genjutsu to demonstrate, we should evaluate your vaunted enhanced Killing Intent genjutsu." 

"I have one more other than that, but I hesitate to employ it against anyone I have personal reasons to dislike," Shuuichi responded. "Damn, maybe I shouldn't have pissed off Uchiha-san so much. He's the only one who attended my assessment that I wouldn't hesitate to use it on." 

"I assure you that I won't hold whatever effect this genjutsu has against you, Minamino-san," Kurama Hideki commented. 

Minamino Shuuichi reluctantly formed the hand seals for Boar, Ram, Ox, and Horse. "I apologize in advance for the feelings and memories this jutsu will undoubtedly remind you of, Hideki-san. Magen: Kanashimi no Chin Kon Kyoku."  
(Translation: Demonic Illusion: Requiem of Sorrow) 

Kurama Hideki was overwhelmed by a feeling of sorrow, as if he had lost his mother, father, godparents, sister, son, and sensei all over again. Consummate shinobi though he was, the man couldn't stop himself from breaking down in tears for a solid minute before he mustered the mental fortitude to release the genjutsu with an A-Rank dispel technique. 

"I am terribly sorry, Kurama-san." Shuuichi apologized sincerely. 

"Don't be. That's quite the technique. Given how you managed to incapacitate an experienced genjutsu practitioner like me for a whole three minutes, I have a mind to rate your Kanashimi no Chin Kon Kyoku as S-Rank, if only to save face for being overwhelmed in my own area of expertise." Hideki remarked, regaining his composure quickly after dispelling the technique. "I suppose that the last jutsu for us to assess would be the much anticipated Killing Intent enhancing genjutsu." 

"Indeed. I trust that this area has been sealed off to prevent anything I do here from leaking out and startling the rest of the village?" Shuuichi inquired. After receiving an affirmative from a still moping Jiraiya, Shuuichi took a calming breath and after accumulating a significant amount of chakra transitioned from the dog hand seal into the monkey hand seal, the emissary of the Kyuubi no Youko announced. "Brace yourselves. Magen: Kyuubi no Sakki."  
(Translation: Demonic Illusion: Killing Intent of the Nine Tails) 

There were terrified gasps from many of the ninja as the genjutsu, as the name would imply, gave the impression that the mightiest of the bijuu was exerting its murderous intent over the room. Jiraiya and the Sandaime were the least affected, with only a few beads of sweat to show how uncomfortable the enhanced Killing Intent made them. The others were visibly trembling or frozen stiff, and one or two Tokubetsu Jounin passed out after seeing visions of themselves being torn apart by the Kyuubi no Youko. 

"Minamino-san, that's enough," the Shinobi no Kami ordered. Shuuichi swiftly complied and let the Jutsu dissipate. "We can safely place that technique as S-Rank, and we might have to consider classifying it as a kinjutsu." Several mutters of agreement accompanied the statement. 

"Well, I have to say, I'm impressed that someone without a background from a clan specializing in genjutsu has such an arsenal. You're even better with genjutsu than members of my clan below jounin rank. You certainly surpass some jounin-level Uchiha in the area of genjutsu," Kurama Hideki praised. 

Minamino Shuuichi bowed gratefully at Hideki. "You flatter me, Hideki-san. Though out of curiosity, how would I rank amongst your clan if you excluded the kekkei genkai?" 

"Honestly? You'd probably be better than anyone in the clan if not for our kekkei genkai's ability to cause our genjutsu to not dispel because of pain and increased resistance to other methods of dispelling genjutsu." Hideki admitted. 

Shuuichi smiled. "I appreciate your honesty, Hideki-san. I assume the next part of the assessment is to test my defense against genjutsu?" receiving a nod , Shuuichi made an odd hand seal. With his right hand he formed a finger gun, and a thumbs down with his left. He then put his hands together so that the index finger of his right hand was parallel with his left thumb, and his right thumb pointed at his heart. 

Hyuuga Hizashi's eyebrows rose when he observed the effects the hand seal had on Shuuichi's chakra through his Byakugan. "I've never seen chakra flow like this before. Almost constantly transitioning from a complete stop to as high as he can without losing any chakra." 

Shuuichi's special counter for genjutsu proved highly effective, dispelling illusions up to B-Rank almost instantly . When Kurama Hideki cast his strongest genjutsu, Shuuichi was pushed through his paces, but still managed to swiftly release himself from any genjutsu Hideki attempted to place on him. 

"Your aptitude for genjutsu is most impressive, Shuuichi-kun. Konoha should consider ourselves truly fortunate to have someone of your capabilities." Sarutobi Hiruzen applauded. 

"You're too kind, Hokage-sama. But really, I'm only going through the trouble of becoming a shinobi because it's the only way to ensure Naruto-chan is allowed to live the life he deserves." 

"And that's why Konoha is all the more fortunate to have you, Shuuichi-kun. The Will of Fire burnt brightly in you even before you had the intention of becoming a Konoha shinobi." 

"That assumes Minamino-san truly will consider himself a Konoha shinobi. I do think his exact words when under a Truth Seal were: 'If I have to choose between Naruto-chan and Konoha, I'll choose Naruto-chan without hesitation'." Aburame Shikuro commented for the first time in the meeting. 

Shuuichi sighed at the suspicion he could feel from the Aburame, though it was nothing compared to the quantity of distrust and even Killing Intent from a few ninja. Shuuichi wouldn't have noticed their Killing Intent if Kurama hadn't passed on the Negative Emotion Sensing ability. Putting his hands behind his back, Shuuichi formed a thumbs up with his right hand and an L with his left, and aligned the extended index finger with his thumbs up. He needed his audience to receive his statement exactly as he intended. 'Ninshuu: Tamashii no Manjiwari,' the emissary of the Kyuubi no Youko mentally intoned.  
(Translation: Tamashii no majiwari = Communion of Souls) 

"I wouldn't give my allegiance to a village that would disregard the last wishes of their leader who made the ultimate sacrifice to save their sorry asses. I don't even expect you all to actually follow the dying words of Yondaime-sama, I'm just going to make sure that the child he wanted to be seen as a hero doesn't get turned into some sort of emotionless weapon or test subject. So don't spit i n the Yondaime's face and I'll be loyal as the next guy who has duties to his clan before his village. You can't seriously expect someone to be loyal to a village that persecutes his family. I hope there wouldn't be any conflict of interest between serving Konoha and protecting my itoko-chan. And as cautious as I am of the Godaime Hokage, I would hope that Konoha hadn't changed so much that Yondaime-sama's dying wish conflicts with the current regime. But I digress. The point is I'll watch your back as long as you don't stab me in mine." Shuuichi relaxed slightly as he sensed most of the tension relax at his reassurance, although a handful people looked like they received a slap in the face. After Shuuichi's assessment was complete, many Konoha shinobi and kunoichi began to consider just how different Orochimaru's policies were from the Sandaime and Yondaime Hokage's. 

"If there are no more interruptions, we really ought to proceed with this examination, there are other matters that require our attention," asserted an Uchiha in his late thirties who had been brought in after Fugaku had stormed off. Even in his fit of indignation, the Uchiha clan head wasn't going to pass up on a chance of allowing the clan to acquire more jutsu. 

"Right you are, Yashiro-san," Sarutobi Hiruzen agreed. "Shuuichi-kun, if you would be so kind as to demonstrate your Ninjutsu repertoire." 

Shuuichi scratched his chin in consideration. "Well, there aren't that many that have just one form, and may take a long time to execute. Then there are those that consume loads of`chakra, and I'm in the practice of ensuring I have at least 20% of my chakra reserves to fall back upon in case of emergencies. But I'll demonstrate what I can. But first, I need some of my seals." the crimson-haired young man bit his thumb to draw blood as he swiftly shuffled through the Dog, Bird, Monkey, Hare, and Snake handseals before slamming his palm on the ground. "Kuchiyose: Kofuusatsu," he whispered in a voice that was swallowed up by the sound of displaced air as a puff of smoke appeared and slowly dissipated and the six feet across and four feet thick Fox Seal Scroll appeared. Jiraiya finally snapped out of his funk to admire the high quality sealing scroll. He unrolled the scroll until a section was visible with the character 仇 in the center. With an application of chakra, a single seal tag appeared, which the emissary of the Kyuubi no Youko quickly applied to the back of his hand. He then continued to unroll the scroll, releasing a few roughly humanoid wooden statues carved with seals before returning the scroll to a safe dimension.  
(Translation: 仇 an enemy; animosity; hatred; a rival) 

"What's the deal with the statues?" asked Jiraiya. 

"What would you all say is the most useful jutsu you know?" asked Shuuichi. 

"Kawarimi no Jutsu," came the virtually unanimous response instantly. Several ninja also added a "praise the Log". 

"I figured as much, as did the Minamino clan. So they decided to improve the Kawarimi. The first variant is the Nise Shi Kawarimi no Jutsu," Shuuichi said as he infused chakra into two of the wooden statues. Shuuichi swiftly moved the statues a few dozen meters away, out of sight and beyond the range most ninja could use Kawarimi.  
(Translation: Nise Shi Kawarimi no Jutsu = False Death Body Replacement Technique) 

"In order to demonstrate the full potential of the Nise Shi Kawarimi, I require someone to attempt to inflict an injury with enough power that you would know if you hit a bunshin. Try not to deal a fatal injury and I'll show you all something cool." 

No sooner had Shuuichi said this than Uchiha Yashiro hurled a kunai straight into 'Minamino Shuuichi's' left hamstring. The young man cried out as he dropped to the ground, clutching his bleeding leg. 

"Ahhgg! Sunnuva, dammit Uchiha! That was in my blind spot, you ass! This is the second time today I've been attacked by an Uchiha. Now, if I'd have been able to avoid the attack, I could have let this go, but since I didn't there are going to be consequences." Shuuichi hissed through clenched teeth. 

"We are testing your capabilities as a potential ninja. A ninja must never let their guard down, especially after you requested for someone to attempt to inflict an injury. If you can't avoid a kunai thrown at that speed I doubt you would be able to pass through the chuunin exams." smirked Uchiha Yashiro. 

"It is rather curious that you were unable to avoid the attack, Minamino-san. You have been able to detect and gently repel the kikaichuu I have attempted to plant on you since my arrival, and have demonstrated great enough speed to leave an afterimage when you dodged Fugaku-sama's Katon jutsu. According to the report of Yamanaka-sama, you also have been noted to frequently reside in the wilds of Training Ground 44. It would be illogical to assume that someone of your caliber would be hit by a simple kunai thrown at speeds any chuunin could evade unless you desired so. I find allowing yourself to be injured so severely to be highly illogical, even if doing so would further the image that the Uchiha clan are untrustworthy you seem to desire to perpetuate." Aburame Shikuro commented. 

"If you find that illogical, then my next move is going to blow your mind," Shuuichi said, and stabbed himself through the eye with the kunai Yashiro had thrown, and collapsed to the ground as a corpse. The room erupted in chaos as the assembled ninja rushed to investigate the apparent suicide. 

"I just don't get it. Why would he just kill himself like that?" Hatake Kakashi asked, bewildered. 

"This is certainly extremely illogical, unless Minamino-san was somehow placed in a genjutsu that caused him to commit suicide. Yet he demonstrated his ability to effectively dispel genjutsu just a few minutes ago, so that explanation seems illogical as well." a perplexed Aburame Shikuro remarked. 

There was around twenty more seconds of speculation before the 'corpse' of Minamino Shuuichi turned into a crude wooden statue that when examined had a cut on the same place where Yashiro had thrown the kunai. 

"Impressive. Most impressive, Shuuichi-kun." Sarutobi Hiruzen commended. "Eagle, Inoichi-kun, did you notice any changes before the kunai hit?" 

"There was a brief flare of chakra when he announced the name of his variant of the Kawarimi, but considering I didn't spot any difference in the chakra circulatory system afterwards. I guess he must have performed the jutsu right then, but the substitution was so convincing I hadn't considered it a possibility. Perhaps I would have been able to tell the difference if not for the chakra obscuring seal Minamino-san applied." Hyuuga Hizashi answered. 

"That's more than what I noticed." Yamanaka Inoichi said. 

"The blood from the Kawarimi matches the sample Shuuichi-san was kind enough to submit." Kasshokumaru reported in his gruff and guttural canine voice. 

After the assembled ninja returned to their seats and Minamino Shuuichi had revealed himself from his seat in the stands where he had stashed the statues, Sarutobi Hiruzen resumed the assessment. "I have to say Shuuichi-kun, that was without a doubt the most convincing Kawarimi I have ever come across. Would you be willing to provide us with some insights as to how you managed it?" 

"My pleasure, Hokage-sama. First I made the statue, then I had to obtain a rough approximation of my chakra network to transcribe on the statue. Then I employed a seal to store up enough blood to let the substitute bleed out. Finally I gave a chunk of Yang chakra to make the statue assume my form long enough to make a convincing decoy." Shuuichi answered. 

"Your Yang Release must be extremely potent in order to do achieve your results." the Professor remarked. 

"True, but I could add in a Chakra Conversion Seal to allow anyone with enough chakra to use the jutsu. Of course I'd have to go through the same process I described in order to give them a functional replacement, and doing so does take time." 

"Are you offering to make statues so that others could use the Nise Shi Kawarimi?" asked Inuzuka Rimaru. "Isn't it a clan jutsu?" 

Shuuichi shrugged. "Sure, but what I've shown you is the shortcut version I made up. Plus, I've got several million ryou to pay off. Also, the Nise Shi Kawarimi no Jutsu isn't one otou-sama would reprimand me for sharing. I don't think I'll be sent off on any actual missions while Orochimaru-sama is in charge, so I need to come with some way to make money. Figure that offering a set of seals that combined do something far greater than the sum of their parts would be a good way to start." 

"We shall certainly have to look into compensation for sharing your jutsu. But for now, would you please continue with your demonstration, Shuuichi-kun." the Sandaime Hokage requested. 

"Certainly, Hokage-sama." Shuuichi said as he started making hand seals. "Tora, I, Tatsu, Ushi, Inu, Mi. Ladies, gentlemen, shinobi and kunoichi, for your consideration, Kohenkyo Kawarimi no Jutsu." There were flashes of chakra from two locations and suddenly Uchiha Yashiro was standing where Shuuichi had been, while Shuuichi was in Yashiro's seat transformed into the perfect likeness of Yashiro.  
(Translation: Kohenkyo = Fox Switch Deception) 

"And just how was this jutsu any different from the normal Kawarimi?" Yashiro sneered.  
Shuuichi transformed back into himself. "There were actually three Kawarimi taking place. First me with my statue, then I had you accept a Kawarimi from that statue, and once again I Kawarimi'd with the statue and transformed into you. Now, before you go saying that I should have just done a straight up Kawarimi with you, think about the second stage. Here, I'll perform the jutsu again so you can figure out what I'm doing." Shuuichi performed the jutsu once again, returning Yashiro to his seat. This time around the Uchiha was able to notice a sense of imminent danger which prompted him to perform an instinctive Kawarimi with one of the wooden statue. 

"I see. Very clever, Minamino-san. You somehow manage to inspire the feeling in your target that they are in imminent danger. All ninja worth their headband can perform the Kawarimi reflexively, and you exploit that weakness by setting up a suitable substitute at your former location. I didn't notice before but that second statue of yours practica screams out to be used for a Kawarimi, enough so that I instinctively performed the Kawarimi with the the sculpture." Yashiro said. 

"Correct on all accounts, Uchiha-san." Shuuichi responded with his voice lacking the usual snarkiness when he was addressing a member of the Uchiha clan. "Um, well that's pretty much all the formal jutsu that don't require a crapton of chakra or that you've never seen me use before." 

"Your only ninjutsu not cost prohibitive are variants of the Kawarimi and shooting sharpened leaves at people?" Yamanaka Inoichi asked suspiciously. "I saw you use plenty of other techniques that didn't seem very chakra intensive judging by the way you spammed them in your memories that weren't blocked off as clan secrets." 

Shuuichi had a blank look on his face before understanding hit him, and his eyes narrowed briefly. "Oh, I'd hardly call them jutsu. That's just blasting chikara at the target. Do I really have to demonstrate that?"  
(Author's note: Chikara isn't a typo of chakra, it was a slip of the tongue on the part of Shuuichi) 

"Please humor us if you don't mind, Shuuichi-kun." the Professor responded. 

'It seems I made an error in judgement in giving Minamino Shuuichi memories of how to use qi. I had needed to give my fully human alter-ego a trump card in case of treachery that never came. But I failed to calculate that as a human I wouldn't know to hide everything concerning qi should be classified. I can pass the Liánxu Qì Dàn off as a technique using chakra, but the drain on my physical and spiritual energy will be tenfold what I would expend if I used qi. But if I don't I'm certain to arouse suspicion about why I don't wish to demonstrate something that I claimed was merely blasting chakra.' The emissary of the Kyuubi no Youko considered in an instant before speaking up. "If you insist, Hokage-sama. But I'm afraid that I won't be anywhere near as efficient with the technique as you saw in my memories."  
(Translation: Liánxu Qì Dàn 連続気弾 = Continuous Qi Bullets) 

"Why?" demanded a ROOT ANBU in the crowd, though few could interpret as a demand from the tone. Shuuichi was one such person. 

"There's a huge difference between training with family members watching your back and being surrounded by a room full of potentially hostile trained killers. Can't afford to let my guard down for a nanosecond or someone will disable me." Shuuichi said evenly. He was fairly certain that at least 2 ninja were poised to kill him if they saw an opening, and a dozen or so that would knock him out to be shipped off to a cell in Torture & Interrogation. And his suspicion was confirmed by the rise of tension the arena. "But I guess I had best show you those techniques so I can stop being fair game for the guys I'm supposed to be joining. Well then, here's what you've all been waiting for, some guy shooting lumps of chakra at... what do you guys want me to target? Simplistic it may be, but I don't think that Ryuudouin-san would appreciate having a bunch of holes in his puppets." 

"I certainly wouldn't." the taijutsu-proficient puppeteer agreed. 

"If I may, sensei?" Jiraiya offered, moulding his chakra through the snake seal. 

"Go ahead Jiraiya, a few clones of yours should give us a good idea of Shuuichi-kun's capabilities." the Sandaime Hokage approved. 

"Doton: Tsuchi Bunshin no Jutsu." Jiraiya intoned before he spewed mud from his mouth that shaped itself into seven earth-toned duplicates of the Toad Sennin. The seven Mud Clones promptly surrounded him. "Ready when you are, Minamino-san."  
(BGM: Frieza's Death by Bruce Faulconer [It fits, trust me]) 

"This is going to be a pain," Shuuichi muttered in a tone that would make any Nara proud. He then took up a horse stance and took a deep breath to allow himself to calm down as much as he could without completely dropping his guard. Thinking that he wasn't going to get a better chance, a ninja in the crowd who agreed with Danzou that Shuuichi posed too big of a threat to be left alive shot a poisoned senbon from a high-powered launcher at the emissary of the Kyuubi no Youko at speeds most jounin couldn't avoid. Which is why the would-be assassin was rather surprised when a translucent aura of chakra erupted from Shuuichi and deflected the poisoned needle. Many heads in the crowd turned to the source, a kunoichi in her early twenties who launched the attack. 

"Sorry Jiraiya-sama, looks like someone wants to be the one to test me in this case," Shuuichi hissed as he shot a salvo of chakra shaped like 9 millimeter bullets from his fingertips to intercept four more senbon the kunoichi swiftly discharged his way. He then shot his palm out towards and ejected a cylinder of chakra into his assailant's solar plexus, knocking the wind out of the kunoichi before she could mount a less subtle but more destructive offensive. Shuuichi then promptly performed a Kawarimi to get out of the way of the four ROOT ANBU that would have held blades to his throat. The emissary of the Kyuubi no Youko promptly used his Genwakujin technique in conjunction with activating a Perception Filter Seal in order to completely mask his presence as he lept away from more incoming projectiles.  
(Translation: Genwakujin = Bewitching Formation)

"So that's how it is? This was just an elaborate ruse to trick me into demonstrating my capabilities so that you'd not only have me worn down but have an idea of the Jutsu I would throw at you?" Shuuichi demanded in a snarl employing ventriloquism to give a false location.

"Sandaime-sama, Jiraiya-sama, Yamanaka-dono, Rimaru-san, Eagle-san, Hideki-san, Kakashi-kun, I thought I could trust you all to be honorable enough that you wouldn't go along with such a setup." 

"I swear to you that I had no knowledge that such a thing would occur, Minamino-san. Had I been aware of any formal plan to have you assassinated, I would have tried my best to dissuade those involved, even if it meant twisting a few arms." the Sandaime Hokage vowed, arisen from his seat and directing scathing glares at the ninja of Konoha who had been quick to attack Shuuichi. The others who Shuuichi had called out also attested to their ignorance. 

"Sarutobi-sama, surely you see that this man poses grave danger to Konoha. If you hadn't agreed to strike a deal with the threat in the first place-" the ROOT operative that had demanded why Shuuichi's technique wouldn't be as efficient as seen during Inoichi's mind scan started to say before Sarutobi Hiruzen silenced him with unrestrained Killing Intent. 

"That deal was made with the full authority of both the Hokage and the Ninja Council of Konohagakure. My student and successor, the Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato also bestowed me with the full authority to deal with the assessment of whether or not Minamino Shuuichi be made a shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato, and which rank he be given if he was judged trustworthy. Given that Minamino-san only sought to incapacitate instead of maim or kill his would-be assassin, I see no reason why he not be permitted to become a proud shinobi of our village, but considering how the people expected to be his allies turned on him, I wouldn't be surprised if he was no longer interested." The Shinobi no Kami said with icy steel in his tone. "All of you who blackened the honor of Konoha by delivering an unprovoked attack on a powerful potential ally have three seconds to get your asses out of the arena. I'll try and see if something can be salvaged." 

There was a rush of wind as around a dozen shinobi grudgingly did as the Shinobi no Kami demanded. The last to leave was the kunoichi who had fired poisoned senbon at Shuuichi. When the three seconds were up, Shuuichi reappeared. 

"I fear I made a dire mistake choosing to join Konoha. If this incident is taken as a representation of the opinions of Konoha ninja at large, I could expect about one third of Konoha attempt to take me out should I so much as defend myself from an attempt on my life." Shuuichi said coldly, causing the remaining ninja to tense. Some of the less powerful ninja even instinctively reached for their weapons. 

"Is there nothing we can do to assure you that you shall be safe from future attacks by Konoha ninja if you could become an official shinobi of Konoha?" the elderly Sarutobi Hiruzen asked with a hint of pleading in his voice. 

Shuuichi shook his head gravely. "I'm afraid that is impossible, Hokage-sama. While in this room you are Hokage, when this assessment concludes, you will no longer have the authority to override any commands that go against those who would feel safer with me dead than as an ally. And even if you were the reigning Hokage, I doubt that you would be able to ensure that nobody would attack me. While I'm confident that I can get myself out pretty much anything if I have enough chakra, but everyone has to take time to rest and recharge." 

Shuuichi felt Hiruzen's heart sink at his words, so decided to give the man some good news.

"However, you could assure me by slightly modifying the terms regarding my mandatory ANBU observation period." 

This wasn't quite as relieving as Shuuichi had intended to the Sandaime Hokage. "I'm truly sorry Shuuichi-kun, but I couldn't remove that condition, it's standard procedure." 

"Relax Hokage-sama. I just want to add a little provision that says I get to do a little screening of my ANBU observers." 

That did lighten Hiruzen's mood. "Could you explain what such a screening would entail?" 

"Certainly, Hokage-sama. It wouldn't be much, I'd just check to see if the ANBU wish me serious harm me before their shift started. I'll even put on a Truth Seal so I won't be able to bluff my way out of accepting any ANBU guard." Shuuichi said before sighing and shaking his head. "How unfortunate that Orochimaru-san become the Godaime Hokage. If you were Hokage, I wouldn't be concerned even if you were keeping an eye on me personally." 

"Sandaime-sama, if I may perhaps offer a suggestion?" Aburame Shikuro spoke up. 

"By all means, Shikuro-san." 

"Seeing as Minamino-san appears to trust you implicitly, and you are certainly more capable than an entire ANBU squad, perhaps you could monitor him Sandaime-sama." 

"I could completely get behind that, even if it's just long enough for me to get a little shut-eye." Shuuichi commented. 

Sarutobi Hiruzen's mood lifted and a small smile graced his face. "Well, I'm certain I can find time in my schedule to watch over a sleeping ninja if it would ease your nerves, Shuuichi-kun." 

"It would indeed, Hokage-sama." Shuuichi said with a grateful bow. 

"In that case, would you please wait as we discuss the results of your assessment, Shuuichi-san. Jiraiya, if you would be so kind as to put up the privacy barrier?" the Professor inquired. 

"Sure thing, sensei." Jiraiya answered, dispelling his Mud Clones and feeding chakra into seals made by Senjuu-Uzumaki Mito. Shuuichi sat in the lotus position and began to replenish his chakra supply by keeping his tenkestsu from leaking chakra. 

"We're behind schedule so let's skip straight to the point. I don't think any of us will question that Shuuichi-kun has enough skill to make full jounin." 

"Sandaime-sama, I would respectfully disagree with that assessment. Minamino Shuuichi barely demonstrated any ninjutsu, his taijutsu is chuunin level, and his bukijutsu isn't even at the level of an academy student," argued Uchiha Yashiro. 

"He's also a better Seal Master than me, and was able to avoid capture for four entire months with three separate divisions searching for him. I'm Konoha's Spy Master and I couldn't do that. Am I not worthy of jounin rank?" Jiraiya countered. 

"Of course you are, Jiraiya-sama. But there are certain minimum requirements a full jounin needs. A full jounin must have basic proficiency in all fields of the ninja arts. There won't be any political repercussions for not promoting him based on proficiency in one particular ninja field." Yashiro stated calmly, ignoring the glares he received from Kurama Hideki and Hyuuga Hizashi in response to the obvious snipe at their clans' specialization. "Besides, there is more to ninja rankings than combat ability. Orochimaru-sama has recently slightly altered the ranking system factoring combat ability, leadership ability, and security clearance. "Official rankings are to be based on the two lowest categories if the two highest are not the same rank. I'm sure no-one would dispute Minamino's combat ability is at the very least Tokubetsu Jounin, but I don't think someone who has blackmailed our village into allowing him to join should be given any more security clearance or leadership than a genin." 

"Perhaps you're right about leadership position, but Minamino-san already knows plenty of secrets that are easily beyond Jounin level clearance. There's little point in denying him security clearance below Tokubetsu Jounin." Yamanaka Inoichi stated. 

"On the contrary, I see all the more reason to keep the remaining secrets out of Minamino's access." Yashiro rejoined. 

"Correct me if I'm wrong Yashiro-san, but security clearance regarding the affairs of the Konoha Military Police is an internal matter, is it not?" Hatake Kakashi questioned. 

"It is, what of it?" 

"Well, if your opposition to Minamino-san is because of clan matters, you don't have to worry about him peeking into Uchiha business. Besides, Minamino-san has specifically stated that the less he has to do with your clan, the better." Kakashi answered. 

"If I could get a word in, I do believe that access to the top quality sealing supplies requires B-Rank security clearance," Jiraiya said. 

"It would be illogical and inefficient to force someone with proper security clearance to acquire sealing supplies for Minamino-san whenever he runs out." Aburame Shikuro remarked. 

"I think Minamino-san is going to be too busy reimbursing Konoha for the several hundred million ryou expended trying to apprehend him to abuse his security clearance." Inuzuka Rimaru commented. 

"Think of it this way, Yashiro-san. If Minamino-san uses the standard security clearance, there will be a paper-trail. Quite preferable to forcing him to resort to obtaining information without us noticing." Hyuuga Hizashi stated. 

Uchiha Yashiro had to concede that Hizashi had a point, so the Konoha ninja quickly agreed to give Minamino Shuuichi B-Rank security clearance. 

"Well then, since we're agreed on that, I believe that the only matter we need to decide upon what level of command Shuuichi-kun be given. I'd like to hear your opinions on this, since I'm not sure myself where he would place on the chain of command." 

Shuuichi subtly adjusted his hands into the position for the Ninshuu: Tamashii no Manjiwari. Equally subtly he broadcasted the thought that he was at the very least capable of commanding a squad of genin. When attempting to influence the thoughts of others via chakra exchange, you had to be cautious. 

"Personally, I think that anyone who is able to do what Minamino-san has accomplished could lead a few chuunin." remarked Uzuki Yugao while adjusting her sling. 

"When judging whether a ninja is ready to assume a position of command, we check their ability to develop complex strategies and make smart tactical decisions. Minamino-san was able to outmaneuver our Trackers, Sensors, and Fuuinjutsu experts for months. It would be illogical to presume that Minamino-san wasn't capable enough to lead a jounn squad." Aburame Shikuro offered. 

"You can't be serious, Aburame-san. He's not even a ninja and you two are talking about trusting him with commanding jounin?" Yashiro gaped. 

"Believing that Minamino-san would be capable of leading a jounin squad and trusting him to do so are two distinctively different matters, Yashiro-san. I would find it illogical to entrust someone who is yet to be an official ninja of Konoha with leading a chuunin or jounin squad." Shikuro responded in the typical Aburame monotone. 

"Thank you gentlemen, Yugao-chan. I believe that Shuuichi be given C-Rank authority in the chain of command. With that said, all that remains is to settle upon the skill rank of Shuuichi-kun." Sarutobi Hiruzen said. "Although in a straight-up fight I would only place him at slightly above the average jounin, his stealth skills surely surpass even the Nidaime Tsuchikage. I think he would well deserve S-Rank status." 

There were agreements from the majority of the assembled ninja, with some suggesting A-Rank and Yashiro suggesting B-Rank. 

Shuuichi twitched slightly after he picked up that little comment from the privacy seals he'd bugged almost three hours ago. Sometimes it really helped to have been created with the memories Kurama had when sealed inside Senjuu-Uzumaki Mito. 'B-Rank? B-Rank?! Okay Uchiha Yashiro, you just lost most of the points you gained by not joining in on that attempt to take me out. When I take the time to use my Negative Emotion Sensing, I don't detect anything except slight irritation bound to come up when discussing conflicting political opinions, so I assume you're just following that prick Fugaku's orders. I guess I can't blame you for that, though I can and will blame Fugaku. It would be sad how far the Uchiha have sunk from the time of Uchiha Madara if their decline wasn't beneficial to me. Regardless, it looks like they've made a decision.' Shuuichi ceased feeding chakra into a seal that allowed him to listen in on what was happening behind the privacy seal and adopted a look of anticipation on his face.  
"Thank you for your patience, Shuuichi-kun." Sarutobi Hiruzen said, taking a small sealing scroll marked with the kanji for jounin and another marked with the letter "B" before heading down to the arena circle next to Minamino Shuuichi. Unsealing the contents of the scroll marked jounin, causing a Konoha headband and a flak jacket to appear in the Sandaime's hands. The flak jacket made of the most expensive materials capable of stopping virtually any purely physical attack, and even some lower ranked jutsu. "It is with great pleasure I welcome the newest branch of the Great Tree; Minamino Shuuichi, Jounin of Konohagakure no Sato." 

Shuuichi smiled in satisfaction as he knelt allowing the Sandaime Hokage to tie the hatai-ate around his forehead. "I'm surprised to make full jounin right from the beginning. I feared making chuunin would have been difficult enough due to my circumstances." 

"Well, you still are only a chuunin as far your authority over other Konoha ninja is concerned. And your security clearance is B-Rank." the Professor responded, applying chakra to the small storage scroll marked with the letter "B", out of which popped a credit-card sized metal plate etched with seals on one side and the symbol of Konohagakure on the other side. Sarutobi Hiruzen passed the card to Shuuichi. "You'll need to provide a blood and chakra sample to the seal side to activate the security card." 

Shuuichi followed the instructions and placed the security card into one of the numerous pockets of his new flak vest. "So what happens now, Hokage-sama?" 

"My other student requested an interview with you in person after you were formally inducted into the ninja force of Konohagakure." Sarutobi Hiruzen said. The Sandaime Hokage noticed a somewhat nervous look in Shuuichi's eyes. "Don't worry, Shuuichi-kun, I'll be present as well." 

"That would be appreciated, Hokage-sama." Shuuichi said with a bow of gratitude. 

"You certainly get skittish whenever my teammate is involved. I know the white skin and yellow eyes are sorta scary, but now that you're a Konoha ninja, you have nothing to fear from him."

Jiraiya said, giving Shuuichi a goodnatured pat on the back. "I'll be coming along as well, so you really ought to relax, gaki." 

'Gaki? Mentally I'm the oldest flesh and blood being on this world!' thought the emissary of the Kyuubi no Youko as his eye twitched involuntarily. "You're probably right Jiraiya-sama," Shuuichi lied. He would need to establish a reputation for being trustworthy before he could share his suspicions about Orochimaru.

(Author's Note: All qi techniques will have Chinese Names. My reasoning being that in my mind the Japanese borrowed the word ki from the Chinese concept of qi. That and the Chinese classic Journey to the West was the basis for Dragon Ball, which I'll be stealing some techniques from for this story. But aside from a basic technique until Dragon Ball power levels are really needed.)  
(Kohenkyo Kawarimi no Jutsu Eight Trigrams Jutsu Breakdown: Before Completion, Removing Obstacles, Returning, Falling Apart, Arresting Movement)


	5. Chapter 4: Bugging the Uchiha Pt I

**Bugging the Uchiha**

 **Author's Note: Not much to say except to wish Naruto a happy birthday.**

 **June 16th, 7:00 AM, Hokage Tower, Hokage's Office**

"Minamino Shuuichi-kun, we meet in person at last. I thought you'd be… shorter." Orochimaru mused as the aforementioned young man took aside opposite the Hokage's desk.

Shuuichi wasn't sure what he thought the Godaime Hokage would open with, but a comment about his stature certainly wasn't within his expectations. "Pardon me… shorter?"

"Stealth specialists have an easier job if they are short of stature. Plus I've never seen an Uzumaki quite as tall as you. Thus I didn't expected you to be quite so tall." the Godaime Hokage responded. "But you didn't come here for small talk. Judging by the weight of the vest you wear, Sarutobi-sensei was able to make you a full fledged jounin. I hope you didn't find the assessment process too inconvenient?"

"Aside from the attempts to assassinate or otherwise incapacitate me, no sweat. Out of curiosity, how many of those did you send?" Shuuichi inquired.

Sarutobi Hiruzen was about to chide Shuuichi for his impertinence, but was cut off when the Godaime Hokage answered.

"Kukukukuku, I suppose it would be pointless to attempt to deny my involvement with you, Shuuichi-kun. I sent four and was aware of Danzou sending seven. Consider it my means of testing whether you were worth the hassle. I hope there won't be any hard feelings." Orochimaru responded, pretending not to notice the surprised looks from his sensei and teammate.

"It's understandable. I'm going to be taking away your precious Research Subject #9 and Danzou's ultimate weapon. Well, you can tell Shimura-sama that I can make my itoko-chan more powerful than he could hope to do himself." Shuuichi answered smoothly.

"That's quite a boast, yet for some reason I am inclined to believe that you could deliver on such a claim." Orochimaru said. "But I think Danzou-san will want some reassurance. Shuuichi-kun, _be using my Nise Shi Kawarimi no Jutsu to relocate to underground. The closest manhole cover is two blocks southwest of my current position._ '

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Uchiha Yakumi demanded.

The downed Uchiha made some hand gestures the other members of his clan immediately recognized as signs of a Katon misfire.

"What the f—, man?" another nameless Uchiha demanded. "You call yourself an Uchiha and get burned by your own Katon chakra at your age?"

do you have any of those truth seals available to you at the moment?"

"I do. Why do you ask?"

"Because I have a few questions that might be able to soothe the resentment Danzou-san feels over you stealing his future ultimate weapon. Incidentally I was going to ask these questions of you anyway."

"Would you mind if you asked the questions first before I answered them with a truth seal on, Godaime-sama?" Shuuichi questioned.

"Not at all. The questions are how much you were holding back in the assessment, and how powerful you could train Naruto-chan to become through the training methods of your clan. That's all I insist you wear the truth seal to answer, unless one of your answers brings to light something that both my sensei and teammate agree requires further inquiry."

The being created by the Kyuubi no Youko cursed mentally. He really had made a blunder when giving his fully human alter ego knowledge of the mechanics of Qi. He had managed to keep them a secret from Yamanaka Inoichi by classifying them as clan-exclusive training methods, but now he would be expected to employ those methods to train his "cousin" or else jeopardize his claim of kinship. While Orochimaru seemed to have known that Shuuichi was hiding his true abilities, the agent of the Nine-Tailed Fox doubted Orochimaru imagined how much a jinchuuriki trained to wield Qi would be capable of. Like chakra, Qi was the mixture of a person's physical and spiritual energy. The key difference was that chakra was made automatically and subconsciously, while using Qi required conscious effort until the use became natural. Also, using Qi required one to break down chakra back into physical and spiritual energy, which would then need to be consciously converted into the form of Qi. Shuuichi liked to compare chakra and Qi to liquids and solids.

 **(Author's note: The following is an extended metaphor on chakra and qi. Skip it if you like, it's not going to really make a difference to the story for a while yet.)**

Chakra flowed smoothly and naturally, readily occupying any shape it was poured into. This made chakra easier to access, control, and shape into techniques. Incidentally, chakra came with a set of "moulds" in the form of hand-seals with infinite combinations. Using two handseals there were 132 different "moulds" for jutsu, 1,452 "moulds" using three handseals, 15,972 "moulds" using four handseals, and so on if a Jutsu was allowed to have a handseal used more than once. The formula for the number of handseal combinations would be 12 * (11n), with n being the number of handseals. If a Jutsu didn't use the same handseal more than once, there were still 479,001,600 different Jutsu "moulds" possible if one employed twelve hand-seals.

In summary, chakra could be used in countless ways and was relatively easy to use, even to execute complex techniques. But like liquids, chakra had a tendency to leak, become a useless puddle when not placed in a proper container, and ultimately evaporate.

Qi in contrast was like a solid. Qi did not move naturally, and required refinement. Qi wasn't very flexible and could shatter apart when someone attempted to bend at unnatural angles. Shaping qi was as delicate as forging a sword, it required precision and diligent effort to be folded over and over and over and over again before anything of value was produced. On the other hand, qi was far denser than chakra of the same volume. It was sturdy and stable, able to maintain shape until it was battered beyond recognition. Qi could burn like a fuel, or explode generating shrapnel. And whereas undifferentiated chakra required either great 'pressure' in the form of chakra control or obscene quantities if the target was to receive any damage beyond a mere soaking, a precision shot with qi had the chance of felling giants while demanding only marginally more manipulation than hurling a golf ball-sized stone from a sling.

 **(Author's note: Explanation over)**

The emissary of the Kyuubi no Youko retreated into the depths of Minamino Shuuichi's subconscious before he pulled out a Truth Seal out of the pockets of his flak vest and slapped it on his forehead. "Well, for the taijutsu portion, I was going at full speed, but I could have hit eighty-" Shuuichi hissed in pain and grit his teeth as the Truth Seal punished him for attempting to deceive his audience. "Alright fine, eight hundred percent harder. For genjutsu, I held back a jutsu I call Magen: Hantai Iken O Maku, which makes people focus on the worst qualities of an authority figure and exacerbates any negative feelings they have about them. To forestall future questions, I haven't used that jutsu yet. As for the ninjutsu portion, I didn't hold anything back aside from a few Onmyouton techniques that were either little tricks or burn through chakra like no-one's business, take over an hour to use, or both." Shuuichi winced again. "Damn Fuuinjutsu, as if Orochimaru-san would care if I held back a jutsu that takes cloth and turns it into tailored clothing, turns hides into treated leather, and other 'tradesman's jutsu'!"

 **(Translation: Magen: Hantai Iken O Maku = Demonic Illusion: Sow Dissent)**

"I'll say they sound mildly interesting and definitely useful, but not something I needed to know about with a Truth Seal to enforce." Orochimaru agreed. "And your estimate as to how powerful Naruto-chan will be receiving the same training as yourself?"

Minamino Shuuichi rested his chin in his hand in contemplation. "It's hard to say. It takes a lot

longer to learn than traditional ninja training. I started training the second I was able to comprehend what was being taught, and my family came up with seals for accelerated learning that I don't know how to reproduce. Unless my itoko-chan somehow discovers a technique that allows him to get in a month's worth of training in a single day, it will be at least two decades before Naruto-chan starts to get results from the Minamino part of my training." Minamino Shuuichi attempted to divert the conversation away from any tangent that could bring up the subject of qi. "If I skip the part of training that takes decades to learn, I'm fairly certain I could make my itoko-chan stronger in direct combat than myself by age 14, and S-Rank by the time he's 16."

"S-Rank by 16? Are you serious?" asked an astounded Jiraiya. Shuuichi simply smirked and pointed to the Truth Seal stuck to his forehead. Jiraiya whistled. "That's some training program."

"Indeed, I think that Danzou-san will be pleased to hear that that Konoha's jinchuuriki will become a powerful asset to the village regardless how he is trained." Orochimaru said with a pleased look before his expression changed to adopting a stare that made Minamino Shuuichi think of a snake detecting the scent of prey. "However, you didn't answer my question, Shuuichi-kun. How powerful would you expect Uzumaki Naruto, jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Youko to be if he had received the same training that you underwent?" The Godaime Hokage smiled as he saw Minamino Shuuichi scowl at being cornered.

"It's still hard to say. No jinchuuriki has ever gone through the Minamino training regimen before. There would be a definite possibility that the presence of the Kyuubi's chakra would make some of the Minamino techniques impossible to use. The large chakra reserves we can expect Naruto-chan to develop will already be a definite hindrance, having a second source of chakra independent and outside of his control may mean he will never be able to use what I learned in training to the fullest. But assuming Naruto-chan is able to overcome these difficulties, my itoko-chan would be the next to inherit the title Shinobi no Kami."

"So the Minamino secret training program relies heavily on chakra control, does it?" Orochimaru asked.

Minamino Shuuichi could hardly believe his luck that Orochimaru had unwittingly given him the opportunity to pass qi use off as simply an advanced chakra manipulation exercise. "Yes. The training involves a highly specialized form of chakra control that must be the first method someone learns to control their chakra, otherwise they'll never be able to learn it."

The hungry look returned to Orochimaru's face. "That sounds positively fascinating. I'd never heard of anything that couldn't be learned for such a reason as having previous experience with chakra in all my research." Orochimaru paused expectantly, but scowled when Minamino Shuuichi's only reaction was to start to remove the Truth Seal from his forehead. Through Negative Emotion Sensing, Shuuichi was able to detect the depths of Orochimaru's suppressed anger.

Minamino Shuuichi froze. "I'm sorry, you had said that once I answered your two questions I could take the Truth Seal off."

Orochimaru returned to a calm facial expression, but inwardly he was still irritated that the newest jounin under his command was teasing him by hinting at knowing something that could revolutionize the understanding of chakra and then simply ignoring him when he obviously desired to learn more. "That I did, but I also did say that if Sarutobi-sensei and Jiraiya agreed, there could be more questions you would be required to answer with the seal in place to ensure your honesty. Sensei, dobe, would you agree that we do need to know whether Shuuichi-kun intends to teach this secret chakra control technique to Uzumaki Naruto?" the Godaime Hokage asked in a friendly manner that Shuuichi found completely at odds with what he sensed from Orochimaru.

When both agreed, Shuuichi sighed and reached into his vest for another Truth Seal. "I did intend to do so, but now I'm not so sure. If you can apply this seal and say that you won't try and find out what the Minamino training method contains, or tell this to anyone else who would try to do so, I'll train Naruto-chan in the secret methods of the Minamino clan. But if I can't get that reassurance, I'll have to consider whether the potential benefits would outweigh the absolute disaster of the methods falling into the wrong hands."

"And I'm the wrong hands?" Orochimaru said innocently, though he leaked out a small amount of Killing Intent.

"Not just you. A ninja's job is to kill. Even if Sandaime-sama was Hokage… hell, even if _**I**_ was Hokage and the whole village was unconditionally loyal to me, I wouldn't want the Minamino training spreading to anyone unnecessarily. The training is as closely guarded to the Minamino clan as the Caged Bird Seal is to the Hyuuga. It makes anyone who spends the decades needed to master it far too powerful to be taught to people whose job is to take life instead of protect it. For the safety of this world, I am obligated to do whatever is needed to protect those secrets, even if that means not teaching them to my itoko-chan. So Godaime-sama, it's up to you. Will you allow me the peace of mind I need in order to train Uzumaki Naruto to possibly become the most powerful ninja the world has ever seen?"

"You really think that you could make Naruto-chan more powerful than the Rikudou Sennin?" Jiraiya asked incredulously.

"Now that would be difficult to achieve, even if he manages to take perfectly to the Minamino training and constantly surpasses his limits for three quarters of a century." Minamino Shuuichi wagged his finger scoldingly. "Were you not paying attention when I shared my theories why my taijutsu style resembles something that Sandaime-sama's son encountered during his tour with the Twelve Ninja Guardians?"

"Oh, right. The Rikudou Sennin was supposedly a priest." Jiraiya remarked.

Orochimaru's eyebrows raised. "This is the first I've heard about it. The founder of ninjutsu, a priest?"

"I'd be happy to tell you all about it… if I could get that Truth Seal promise that you won't do anything to try and uncover the Minamino clan's most secret and dare I say sacred training method. You really couldn't learn it, even if you were reincarnated into a new body while keeping your memories intact."

Orochimaru tensed and his eyes flashed a threatening glare. Everyone in the room thought it was because of Orochimaru being truthfully told that a jutsu was forever out of his reach. Even though Shuuichi was aware of some of the experimentation Orochimaru performed to alter himself into something inhuman, he wasn't aware of the development of the Fushi Tensei. Orochimaru realized by the confusion on Shuuichi's face that he was unaware of Orochimaru's secret. The Snake Sannin realized that unless Shuuichi was a mind-reader, he couldn't possibly know about his plans to achieve immortality. Orochimaru relaxed and let an almost honest smile come across his face as he placed a Truth Seal on his arm.

 **(Translation: Fushi Tensei = Living Corpse Reincarnation)**

"Kukuku, you certainly are a skilled negotiator, Shuuichi–kun. Very well, I promise that I won't attempt to learn about your clan's secret training methods by directly or indirectly observing you train the Kyuubi jinchuuriki, or by passing any information that would allow someone else to attempt to spy on you." Orochimaru said smoothly and truthfully before removing the Truth Seal. 'I'll just wait until Shuuichi has passed on everything worthwhile and then force the jinchuuriki to reveal everything he's been taught.'

'He's obviously still going to try and find out the technique, but he'll go about it by other means. Perhaps he'll try to extract the information out of Naruto.' Minamino Shuuichi thought as he sensed Orochimaru's hidden deception. Calling Orochimaru out would only draw unwanted attention, however. "Well fair is fair, I'll tell you some things about the Rikudou Sennin that seem to have been forgotten by history. According to the records my father showed me, after defeating a great threat and creating the moon, the Rikudou Sennin went around the world, bestowing chakra on humanity. He instructed them on how to use chakra to connect with the spiritual energies of other people. The connection would allow people to understand each other without the need for verbal communication, which the Rikudou Sennin hoped would promote peace. The thought was if people understood each other, they'd help each other out and solve their differences peacefully."

Orochimaru's eyes gleamed and a wide smile spread across his face. 'Connecting with the spiritual energies of others? Instantly communicating and having perfect understanding? Kukukuku, the possibilities.'

Jiraiya and Sarutobi Hiruzen had other thoughts on their mind triggered by Minamino Shuuichi's revelation, specifically some of the words of the Kyuubi no Youko said on the night of October 10th: **"DAMN YOU ALL AND YOUR PERVERSIONS OF THE TEACHINGS OF THE RIKUDOU SENNIN!"**

"Well Shuuichi-kun, you've given me a lot to think about. So let's wrap this up so I can go back to researching." Orochimaru said.

"I've been meaning to ask, Orochimaru. How is it that I never see you doing any paperwork?" the Sandaime inquired.

"Kukukuku, my time is far too valuable to be wasted on bureaucracy, Sarutobi-sensei. I could never understand why you spent so much time signing forms when there were plenty of ninja that could do the job for you, at least for the mundane matters. Of course I handle the important stuff myself, but anything that isn't A-Rank or higher never makes it to my desk."

Sarutobi Hiruzen had a flabbergasted expression on his face. "But, that's - that's - that's cheating!"

Orochimaru looked highly amused at his sensei's statement. "We are ninja, sensei. There's no such thing as cheating for us."

"I want to be excluded from that statement. I may a wear the headband, but I intend to keep to the principles of the Minamino clan, thank you very much." Minamino Shuuichi huffed as he removed the Truth Seal, allowing the full consciousness of Kurama's servant to resurface. 'And I can do a few things that I would consider cheating.'

 **-Shiin Sen'i no Jutsu!-**

 **8:30 AM**

After Orochimaru received a thorough briefing by Jiraiya and Sarutobi Hiruzen on Shuuichi's abilities, there was some issue finding an available ANBU who Shuuichi felt wouldn't attack him. It was more of a problem of finding an available ANBU rather than ANBU wanting to attack him, since the first available ANBU wasn't giving Shuuichi any bad vibes. However since a moderate portion of the ANBU were trained by Danzou, the emissary of the Kyuubi no Youko found it frustratingly difficult to find an ANBU to watch him that he didn't have to watch. Shuuichi was relieved to finally find an ANBU that while bearing the trappings of someone trained in ROOT lacked the hostility of the others. The fact that the ANBU also could only be eleven at the oldest also put him at ease. There was also something oddly familiar about the young ANBU's chakra that peaked Shuuichi's curiosity. The boy called himself Kinoe, and wore an unconventional hatai-ate reminiscent of the one favored by the Nidaime Hokage. Shuuichi's other ANBU escort was a man in his early twenties wearing normal ANBU attire and a cat mask who called himself Zou.

After brief introductions, the emissary of the Kyuubi no Youko made his way towards Training Ground 44 where he had left Junkuma, the female bear he had anthropomorphized using Onmyouton: Seibutsu Gen-So Tenkan no Jutsu. He and his two ANBU escorts were only a few blocks from the fence of the infamous forest when they were accosted by a group of Uchiha.

 **(Translation: Onmyouton: Seibutsu Gen-So Tenkan no Jutsu = Yin-Yang Release: Biological Transmutation Technique)**

"Halt. By the authority of the Konoha Military Police, you are under arrest." declared Uchiha Yakumi, pointing imperiously at Shuuichi. Yakumi wore his hair in a topknot and had pronounced tear troughs like those Itachi would later develop.

"Um, you guys must have not gotten the message. I work for Konoha now, and I have proof." Shuuichi said, tapping his headband. He then took out his ninja identification that he had picked up before going to the meeting with Orochimaru. He also covertly feed chakra into the communication device so that every seal-covered wooden walkie-talkie he had given out would hear everything in a ten meter radius. "See? I'm surprised they made me full jounin right from the starting point, but I'm not complaining. And with that came a clean slate, full pardon and everything."

"Article Five of the Konoha charter states that the Hokage and Konoha Ninja Council are unable to pardon offenses committed against clans, only commute sentences to prevent exercise of capital punishment. And even if that were the case, nowhere in the agreement was there a statement that any and all warrants for your arrest were to be rescinded." remarked Uchiha Inabi, a man with shoulder length black hair and dark eyes. He wore the standard attire of the Uchiha clan which consisted of a long sleeved, high-collared outfit with matching pants. As a member of the police force, he wore the standard Konoha shinobi outfit with the symbol of the police force on his shoulder.

"And just what offense did I commit against the Uchiha clan that demands my arrest?" Shuuichi asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Espionage, unless you were bluffing about knowing dark secrets of our clan." answered an Uchiha kunoichi in a tone that conveyed her boredom.

"Ah, then there's no problem. I know a dark secret about those eyes because of an ancestor learned some juicy details about Uchiha Baru and Uchiha Rai. And the statute of limitations has long ran out if you want to call that espionage." Shuuichi chirped.

"Even if what you say is true, which I doubt, knowing something about our clan's secrets is grounds enough to be brought in for questioning. And even if we disregard that, their is still an outstanding warrant for your arrest." Uchiha Inabi sneered, putting a hand on his katana and activating his Sharingan. The rest of the Uchiha from the Konoha Military Police activated their doujutsu as well at Inabi's signal. "Now, surrender and come with us, or we will take you in by force."

"Look, I'm really not in the mood for this. I've received a full pardon from the office of the Hokage and the Ninja Council by proxy. If there were any non-Uchiha in this group, I'd believe that this a legitimate act of the Konoha Military Police. But the fact that the chick who falsely accused me of espionage isn't wearing the uniform is a dead giveaway that this is a personal matter being disguised as the action Konoha Military Police." Shuuichi tilted his head to the opposite side that he had when asking what he was to be arrested for, a mischievous fox-like grin on his face. "If anyone here ought to be arrested, it would be you guys for abuse of authority. It's funny, I heard from Godaime-sama that there's no such thing as cheating for a ninja, but I'm pretty sure that falsely representing your actions as officially sanctioned military operations is one big no-no. Ninja get court martialed for pulling stunts like that. But despite whatever you've been told about me, I'm a nice guy. I won't make a fuss about this, just like I didn't make a fuss about your clan head trying flame broil me, if you just let me pass. But just because I'm a nice guy doesn't mean I won't fight back."

Some of the Uchiha gathered backed off a little and deactivated their Sharingan, before Inabi spoke up. "I'm sure Kimie-san simply didn't see the point in getting changed just to arrest a clan-less renegade. She is a member of the Konoha Military Police who decided to take the time from her day off to see that you are imprisoned like you belong." Inabi lied with a sneer, unsheathing his katana. As far as he was concerned, the Uchiha clan WERE the Konoha Military Police. And both had suffered a blow to their reputation not being able to to catch so much as a glimpse of a threat within their own home turf. "I'll say it again, surrender or you will be subdued by force." The other Uchiha surrounded Shuuichi with their weapons readied.

Shuuichi sighed. "So you're going to be that guy right now. If you're going to make assholes out of yourselves, far be it from me to stand in your way. Very well, I'll come quietly, but never say that I didn't warn you. Just because I'm a decent guy and prefer to solve problems with my mind instead of with fists doesn't mean there won't be repercussions for this stunt."

The emissary of the Kyuubi no Youko reacted to the flare of Killing Intent just in time to spin around and knock a tantou meant to stab him in his back out of the hands of his attacker. He quickly jumped aside to avoid a katana swing intended to sever his Achilles tendon. "That was uncalled for."

"I agree, threatening the Konoha Military Police calls for much more than failed attempts to draw blood." Uchiha Yakumi half-joked.

"I wasn't threatening the Konoha Military Police, I was just saying this little pissing contest of the Uchiha isn't going to be worth it for you. All I do is pull a few pranks and suddenly the Uchiha clan is out for my blood. You guys really need to learn to take a joke."

"You call the disgrace to the Konoha Military Police that you caused with your little rampage a joke?!" hissed an Uchiha not important enough to be given a first name in this story after retrieving his tantou.

"Hey, the Sensor, Tracker, and Fuuinjutsu Divisions couldn't catch me either. They were unsuccessful in their own areas of expertise, but you don't hear them whining about it." Shuuichi said.

"Just shut up and get moving," a generic Uchiha snapped, prodding Shuuichi's back with the tip of a kunai hard enough that it would have plunged up to the hilt if not for the vest Kurama's servant was wearing.

"Oy, that hurt. How do you expect me to come quietly if you keep attacking me?" Shuuichi whined as he was forced to walk in the opposite direction of Training Ground 44.

"I said shut up!" the same Uchiha yelled as he thrust his kunai into Shuuichi's back again.

"But I wasn't told I had the right to remain silent," Shuuichi said with an innocent look.

"Silence!" another stab in the back accompanied the Uchiha's command.

'Careful Uchiha. As the saying goes, even Buddha only forgives three times.' Shuuichi thought with a dark glint in his eyes as he walked along.

 **(Author's Note: Which is why I'm Christian. Jesus said don't forgive seven times, but seven times seventy times.)**

Even with his Sharingan active however, the unimportant Uchiha had apparently taken Shuuichi's previous meek disposition for weakness, and wanted another ego-boost. Kneading some chakra inside his mouth, he prepared to spit fire at Shuuichi. The emissary of the Kyuubi no Youko chose that point to send his full Killing Intent solely upon the nameless ninja. The nearly bijuu-caliber Killing Intent caused the Uchiha to gasp at that inopportune moment, forcing him to swallow the small stream of fire he had been ready to breathe. The strained coughing and pained noises halted the Uchiha march of their "prisoner" to Konoha Military Police headquarters. While their attention was occupied, Shuuichi formed a thumbs up with his right hand and an L with his left, and aligned the extended index finger with his thumbs up. 'Ninshuu: Tamashii no Manjiwari,' he mouthed as he connected his spiritual energy to Kinoe and Zou so he could communicate without the Uchiha noticing.

 **(Translation: Ninshuu: Tamashii no Manjiwari = Ninja Creed, Communion of Souls)**

' _Kinoe-san, Zou-san, I don't feel like sticking around when these guys try and blame me for what happened when I tried to keep that guy from using that Katon on me. Since I don't want to be accused of trying to ditch you guys, I thought it would be prudent to inform you that I'm going to_ Shuuichi placed his hands out of Uchiha sight and formed the Ox, Dog, Snake, and Horse handseals followed by the Clone seal, allowing him to switch places with one of the seal-covered statues he'd hidden away for a quick escape. He quickly formed the Tamashii handseal and reestablished connection to Kinoe and Zou. ' _Okay, I made the switch. I'll be moving towards the surface disguised to look a couple centimeters shorter, a shade tanner, and brown hair._ ' The emissary of the Kyuubi no Youko quickly transformed himself as he described and stopped feeding chakra into his communication devices. "Probably should have done this in the first place. Kushina was right, the red hair does make you stick out like a bullseye," he muttered as he moved to the sewer exit with such speed that he left behind an afterimage.

-Shiin Sen'i no Jutsu!-

Kinoe and Zou didn't know how Shuuichi managed to speak to them with seemingly no medium of communication. They also didn't know why they felt they could trust what he somehow told them, but they still found themselves using Shunshin to quickly arrive at his location. The Uchiha failed to notice the departure of Shuuichi's ANBU escort, but Kinoe and Zou didn't make ANBU because of political connections. The nameless Uchiha had finally managed to find his voice after Uchiha Kimie applied a healing jutsu she had copied with her Sharingan.

"That bastard hit me with some of the strongest Killing Intent I've ever felt," the Uchiha rasped. Even though Kimie had put some time into studying the Shousen Jutsu, it still wasn't even half as effective as if it was performed by a genuine medical ninja. "He'll pay for that."

"Indeed he will. In a way we're fortunate that you got injured. Now that he's assaulted an officer of the Konoha Military Police, we actually have an offense that isn't covered by that old fool's pardon to stick him with." Uchiha Yakumi said with a smirk.

'Perhaps the real me should have waited to Kawarimi out, it would have been really nice to have that broadcasted. Oh well, thankfully I'm a Youton Kage Bunshin. The real Shuuichi will still receive the memories of what they said. Slapping on a Truth Seal will be enough to verify what was said.' thought the animated statue.

 **(Translation: Youton Kage Bunshin = Yang Release Shadow Clone)**

"Hey, you can't blame this on me. He didn't wet himself, which incidentally earned some of my respect, so I can assume he handled the Killing Intent rather well. If he hadn't been about to spit fire at me, the worst that would have happened is a skipped heartbeat or two. I would have told him to not try to attack me again, but the guy had made it perfectly clear I wasn't allowed to talk. The formation around me was so tight I couldn't just jump out of the way without running into one of your drawn blades, or if I didn't skewer myself I bet the rest of you would take my sudden movement for an attempt to escape. And attacking him was just plain out of the question. While you may argue that I should have gone with the verbal option, well, he didn't listen to anything I had to say before. Since talking only seemed to anger him, the only thing that would change was make him pour in more chakra into the jutsu."

"He does have a point," Uchiha Kimie admitted.

"Too bad for him that the only cases that require a trial for conviction are those where the sentence results in more than a fortnight's imprisonment." sneered Uchiha Yakumi.

"Seriously, you can arrest someone and toss them in jail for almost three weeks without reason?" Shuuichi gaped.

"Of course not, we have to have a warrant before we arrest anyone, and we always have to submit a copy of the warrant to the Hokage's office. And if the warrant gets rejected, everyone from the chief of the Konoha Military Police down to the person who licked the envelope involved in issuing the warrant has to pay some heavy fines." Uchiha Inabi said with complete honesty.

"There's just never been a case where a warrant has been rescinded AFTER approval, so there's nothing against carrying it out. And here's something for falsely accusing a member of the Konoha Military Police of abuse of power." Inabi inflicted a shallow cut on 'Shuuichi's' arm with his katana.

"I see. Well, this has been highly informative, and I'd just looove to stay around and get beat up all day and rot in jail for two weeks, but unfortunately, I am going to run out of chakra in a few seconds and turn into a wooden statue. Feel free to take out any frustration towards Minamino Shuuichi by mutilating-"

The Youton Kage Bunshin wasn't able to get in another sentence before Inabi stabbed a katana through his heart, the durability Konoha jounin flak jacket not having been copied over. The Uchiha with the burned throat unsealed a fuuma shuriken and hurled it into the clone's groin. Yakumi flung a kunai into the clone's mouth. Another Uchiha not important enough to receive a first name waited until for an opening so he could slit the clone's jugular.

"You aren't going to join in, Kimie-san?" Inabi inquired.

"It's not worth the energy. I don't have anything against him personally." the Uchiha kunoichi replied with a shrug as the two remaining nameless Uchiha sent kunai that pierced him through the eye sockets. "Am I the only one here who finds this whole thing a little petty for our clan's standards?" The looks Kimie earned from the other Uchiha told her she indeed was. "It's not like it was with Hatake."

"Indeed, it's far worse. His claim of having knowledge of our clan's secrets from the account of Baru and Rai all but confirms he knows something about the Sharingan that we don't trust some of our own clan to know. For an outsider to know something about the Sharingan we deny telling our own is unacceptable." Uchiha Inabi proclaimed with a cold flat tone. "The capture of Minamino Shuuichi has now changed from a matter of honor to one of clan security. Spread out and inform every Uchiha you come across. We can't have someone who openly dislikes us knowing one of the Uchiha's most closely guarded secrets." Inabi turned his Sharingan gaze towards Kimie. "Still think of this as petty?"

Uchiha Kimie sighed and shook her head. "No, Inabi-senpai. But I can't help but think that by making such aggressive pursuits we ruin any chance we had of resolving this without violence."

The kunoichi's comment earned her some looks from her clansmen as if she had sprouted another head. 'Man, everyone has been so edgy since after the Kyuubi attack. It's like everyone's unhinged.' Kimie pondered to herself before performing a Shunshin to set off in the northwest.

 **-Shiin Sen'i no Jutsu!-**

 **11:37 AM**

Shuuichi was torn between frustration at having to take numerous detours or amusement as he watched the Uchiha look around for him. He definitely felt gratitude to Kinoe and Zou for not exposing him on the numerous occasions where an Uchiha came across them. That is, until an Uchiha thought to check which ANBU had been assigned to watch over Shuuichi. And from there it was only a matter of time before they found him. And when they found him, he was quickly surrounded by every available Uchiha.

"You know, you're just really validating my opinion about the Uchiha when you pull stunts like this. I really don't have time for this shit. You guys shouldn't have time for this shit either. Seriously, you guys have way too much time on your hands. It's been like, three hours since I slipped away from the group trying to nab me by pretending like their actions were a legitimate Konoha Military Police action. And there's no way that you can pass this off as Konoha Military Police activity, not even half of you are in uniform."

"This is indeed a matter solely concerning the great and noble Uchiha clan. Inabi-taichou says you confessed to possessing knowledge a dark secret of the Sharingan due to a discovery an ancestor of yours made concerning Uchiha Baru and Uchiha Rai. Article Two of the Konoha Charter states that clans are allowed to protect their secrets from their enemies." smirked an Uchiha jounin.

"Well then it sure is a good thing that I'm not your enemy." Minamino Shuuichi said with a pleasant smile. He got a long round of objections and disbelieving statements. "Hey, just because I dislike you and you obviously dislike me doesn't automatically make us enemies. Do you want us to be enemies?"

"You've made it clear that you have no respect for our clan and you claim knowledge of perhaps our most closely guarded secret, which you have threatened to divulge on multiple occasions. Look me in the eye and try to deny that the secret you were offering to tell Inuzuka Rimaru wasn't ours." sneered Uchiha Fugaku as the assembled members of his clan parted for him to approach Minamino Shuuichi.

The emissary of the Kyuubi no Youko sighed in exasperation. "I was playing by a different set of rules back then. Now that I work as a Konoha shinobi, I'll follow the rules about not spreading clan secrets, so long as that clan isn't out to do me harm. I'm prepared to swear to keep the details of _that_ a secret under a Truth Seal. Also…" Minamino Shuuichi swallowed his pride and got down on his hands and knees in the traditional pose of a heartfelt apology. "I beg your forgiveness for all the ways I have insulted you and your clan, Fugaku-sama. It was both juvenile and foolish on my behalf, and from the depths of my heart I regret ever earning the ire of the great Uchiha clan." The Uchiha gathered were dumbstruck at the obvious sincerity and humility in Shuuichi's apology. Uchiha Fugaku kept his Sharingan on Shuuichi's prostrated form for a whole minute before the head of the Konoha Military Police snorted derisively and kicked a spray of dirt into the young man's face.

"If you ever cross the Uchiha again, forgiveness will not be so easily obtained. But don't be mistaken, the moment you put one toe out of line, we'll show the rest of Konoha just how much they f—ed up by letting a clanless miscreant so high up their ranks. Now get out of my sight insect, you sicken me." spat Fugaku, and indeed the Uchiha clan leader looked as if he smelled something very unpleasant. He was planning on taking Shuuichi in for interrogation, preferably by force, and not letting him go until Shuuichi either had a cursed seal to keep him from speaking about the Mangekyou Sharingan or Shuuichi did something that would give Fugaku enough justification that Uchiha could have the man killed with minimal political repercussions. But the presence of so many Uchiha had in turn drawn the attention of many off-duty ninja as well as a considerable number of ANBU. Manhandling a ninja who was literally on his knees begging for forgiveness would seem like a jounin picking on a genin. Ultimately, all the Uchiha could do were give Konoha's newest jounin a Sharingan-enhanced glare and flare of Killing Intent before going back to their previous tasks.

"Insect, am I?" Shuuichi mused softly after the last Uchiha was out of earshot and he had cleaned off his face. A fox-like grin came across his face as a plan formed to get back at the Uchiha for ruining his first day as a Konoha ninja even though it wasn't even past noon. The emissary of the Kyuubi no Youko turned his gaze upward to the roof of a building behind him.

"Hmmm, Zou-san, Kinoe-kun. What do I need to do to get an appointment with the leadership of the Aburame clan?"

"It depends on why you wish to see them." Zou said, dropping down to Shuuichi's side. "If they get interested enough, you might be able to see them today. Why do you ask?"

Minamino Shuuichi smiled. "I'd like their blessing to study some of the kidaichuu I grabbed during my time as Betobeto-san."

"Why would they do that?" Kinoe blurted, breaking out of his silence. He looked ashamed when Zou turned his gaze towards the preteen ANBU. "My apologies, Zou-senpai."

"No need to apologize, Kinoe-kun. I was curious as well." the cat-masked ANBU said with an amused tone in his voice.

"But you didn't ask, and I likewise should have curbed my curiosity." Kinoe said.

"A good ninja should always trust their instincts, kohai, and the value of information can rarely be underestimated. If your instincts lead you to ask a question, go ahead and ask." Zou said.

"I don't mind answering, Kinoe-kun." Minamino Shuuichi chuckled. "I actually have two ideas that I'd need to study the kidaichuu for. If the kidaichuu have the ability described in the book I browsed in the B-Rank Clearance section of the library, there is a high chance that I may be able to come up with a sealing tag to…" the young jounin formed a Dragon hand seal to cast Raigen: Doramu no Renda for a few seconds he proudly proclaimed. "End world hunger!"

 **(Translation: Raigen: Doramu no Renda = Lightning Illusion: Drum Roll)**

The entire block whose attention was drawn to the conspicuous noise looked at Shuuichi like he was out of his mind. The emissary of the Kyuubi no Youko meet the gazes in stride. "You don't believe me? The kidaichuu are capable of growing almost as big as their Aburame partner, but when given the right amount of chakra are no larger than the basic kikaichuu. How much meat could you get off a chicken that experienced that level of growth?"

"Considering the Aburame host thousands of kikaichuu, then a chicken with the ability to grow like a kidaichuu might be enough to feed an entire clan for a whole meal. Other than the Akimichi, of course." remarked a passing ninja with short and spiky grey hair wearing a mask that covered the lower part of his face. Toriichi Kumade was familiar with the Aburame clan thanks to his teammate saving him from several sneak attacks.

"Yup. I doubt I'd be able to bestow the full extent of a kidaichuu's capability of exponential growth to different species without causing mutations. Still, I'm fairly certain that with the Aburame clan's blessing to examine the kidaichuu, a hundredfold increase in mass wouldn't be too difficult." Suddenly Shuuichi's claim of ending world hunger didn't seem impossible.

"Still, I highly doubt that the Aburame would just allow an outsider to study one of their most powerful assets." Zou remarked.

"I'd never expect them to. Fortunately, I have a lot to offer them. So, where do I need to go to schedule my audience?"

 **Author's Apology:** A month or so after first writing this chapter, I read on the wikia that kikaichuu only live a few hours. I have attempted to fix this fact, but if there's something I missed, I would appreciate if you would bring it to my attention!

Last edit:10/10/2016


	6. Chapter 5: Bugging the Uchiha Pt II

**Bugging the Uchiha (Part II)**

 **June 16th, 8:48 PM, Aburame clan compound**

Shuuichi voiced his request for a meeting with the Aburame at 12:15. With that done he ate lunch consisting of a ration bar and wild fruit. At 12:20 he suddenly became incredibly interested in an ordinary beetle that he found near the waste bin where he tossed the wrapper for his ration bar, to Zoe's and Kinoe's confusion. They would occasionally see Shuuichi place the insect in the center of a sealing tag and make a few handseals, but for the most part all Konoha's newest jounin would do was sit in the lotus position with an expression of intense concentration on his face while a miniscule thread of chakra from the center of his forehead connected to the beetle. Four hours after the leaders of the Aburame clan had all been informed that Minamino Shuuichi wished to discuss "an opportunity to significantly raise the capabilities of their hive" before a young Aburame named Muta informed Shuuichi that the leaders of the Aburame clan would expect him to come by at 8:45 that evening in the meeting room of the Aburame clan compound.

Minamino Shuuichi scarcely opened his eyes to thank Muta before returning to his meditation on the insignificant beetle. The emissary of the Kyuubi no Youko only stopped for twenty minutes between dinner and restroom breaks from focusing his chakra on the beetle before sealing the insect away and heading for the Aburame compound at 8:30. Shuuichi had to wait an extra three minutes when the Aburame insisted that Zou and Kinoe stay outside a privacy barrier that would keep the discussion between the elders and Shuuichi regarding clan secrets before his ANBU escorts complied.

And so Minamino Shuuichi found himself in the meeting room with the Aburame clan head Aburame Shibi, Aburame Shikuro who could use the rinkaichuu, their brightest kunoichi Aburame Michiko, and their eldest member Aburame Osamu. The Aburame council introduced themselves to Shuuichi, who greeted them in turn.

 **(Translation: Rinkaichuu = Phosphorus Destruction Insect)**

 **(Translation: Michiko = Beautiful wise child, Osamu = logical)**

"Minamino-san, are we correct in understanding you asked for this meeting to request permission to study our kikaichuu?" asked the venerable Aburame Osamu, a shinobi who boasted reaching the age of 64 before he retired from missions to devote solely to his clan eight years ago. But even retired, Osamu had still directed his colonies to help out during the Kyuubi attack.

"Indeed you are, Osamu-dono. If you would permit me to summon my sealing scroll, I feel returning all the kikaichuu and their variants I sealed away during my little escapades are an order. I was saving them in case I needed extra leverage, but seeing as how we're on the same side now and I've got the Uchiha looking for any excuse to get rid of me, possession of stolen property is something I wouldn't want hanging over me."

"If you truly intend to release some of our allies, you have our approval to do whatever is required, Minamino-san." replied Aburame Shibi.

Minamino Shuuichi nodded and formed the handseals for Dog, Bird, Monkey, Hare, and Snake before summoning the Kofuusatsu, which contained virtually all his possessions except the clothes on his back or sealed inside the scrolls in his vest pockets. While unrolling it to the point where he had sealed away a huge jar where he kept several thousand kikaichuu in stasis, Shikuro spoke up.

 **(Translation: Kofuusatsu = Fox Seal Scroll)**

"I couldn't help but notice that you omitted drawing blood for the Kuchiyose this time, Minamino-san." the rinkaichuu user observed.

The emissary of the Kyuubi no Youko shrugged as he released the jar from the storage seal.

"After I got the hatai-ate, I decided that I didn't need the extra security of a blood seal to bring my sealing scroll out. Can you imagine how inconvenient having to draw blood to get my toothbrush was?"

The buzzing sound coming from Shibi and Michiko indicating the Aburame equivalent of a chuckle was covered up by the swarm of kikaichuu released from Shuuichi's jar taking flight to search for their hosts.

"You must have gone through considerable effort to capture that many kikaichuu without harming them, Minamino-san." Michiko said with appreciation as a few dozen kikaichuu returned to her. Shibi and Shikuro were also pleasantly surprised to find members of their own colony returning to them.

"Not many ninja are so considerate with our allies." Osamu remarked with approval.

"Ah, you give me far too much credit, Osamu-dono, Michiko-dono. My thoughts at the time were that more secrets could be uncovered by studying live kikaichuu than dead ones." Shuuichi said humbly.

That gained more buzzing laughter from the Aburame clan. "While you are obviously a highly intelligent and talented individual Minamino-san, I highly doubt that you would be able to discover anything about the standard kikaichuu species by studying them that our adversaries have not. In the Third Shinobi World War the Kamizuru clan captured millions, literally millions of our kikaichuu." replied an amused Aburame Shibi.

"Even some of the methods our enemies employed to deter or destroy our allies in the past are no longer effective, Minamino-san." Osamu contributed with a soft smile.

For the first time in his admittedly short life, the emissary of the Kyuubi no Youko felt embarrassed and foolish. "I assumed that since one of my ANBU escorts said you would be unwilling to permit me to study the kidaichuu, studying kikaichuu would likewise be highly frowned upon."

"We're flattered that you would find the kikaichuu something worth your attention." Shikuro said in monotone that made it difficult for Shuuichi to determine whether or not the remark was sarcastic. A slight brush with the rinkaichuu-user's spiritual energy using Ninshuu: Tamishii no Manjiwari revealed that the comment was genuine.

"The kidaichuu however are a different manner. They can be rather dangerous even to their host. If we heard correctly, you believed that studying the kidaichuu would allow you to bestow the kidaichuu's ability to grow by several orders of magnitude upon other species." Shibi remarked.

"That is indeed the case, Shibi-sama. What particularly intrigues me is that the kidaichuu seem to grow unless the proper amount of chakra is fed to them. The Akimichi's expansion jutsu can yield similar results, but it takes a significant quantity of chakra. If the kidaichuu can grow without chakra, a seal to bestow that capacity to grow on other species would only require chakra to make the change in genetic makeup." Shuuichi answered with excitement in his voice.

"Let's say hypothetically that was the case. What benefits could the Aburame clan expect in return for allowing you to study the kidaichuu to create such a seal?" Shibi asked.

"I thought you'd ask that." Minamino Shuuichi grinned with vulpine mischief as he unsealed the beetle he'd spent over seven hours working on as well as an acorn about the same size as the beetle. "Don't worry, the beetle is going to survive what I'm about to do." The Aburame watched in surprise as Shuuichi attempted to smash the beetle between his hands when they noticed a puff of smoke to come out. When he parted his hands the Aburame saw the acorn in the place of the beetle and the beetle scurrying away from the point where the acorn had been.

"Kawarimi," the leaders of the Aburame clan whispered in unison.

"You taught the beetle Kawarimi?" Michiko asked in awe. Kikaichuu were able to execute very complex orders, relay a wealth of information, and even use chakra to make tunnel. But the Aburame had long considered having their kikaichuu learn actual ninjutsu as a lost cause.

"Not exactly. It's not intelligent enough for that. I etched a seal with the chakra pattern for the jutsu into the exoskeleton. Still, the beetle has survival instincts, so when it sensed danger it made use of the seal. Next, I'd like to show off the Fuuka Houin I bestowed." He suspended the beetle in the air above his fingers and formed the tiger seal. Concentrating so hard he began to sweat, a tongue of fire appeared over his fingers. Rather than reducing the beetle to cinders however, the flame was vacuumed into the top of the beetle's shell, which glowed faintly in certain areas. Under magnification or from a kikaichuu's perspective, one could see the formula of the Fire Sealing Method. After three seconds of being flamed, the beetle performed another Kawarimi.

 **(Translation: Fuuka Houin = Fire Sealing Method)**

"Very impressive Minamino-san. If my allies weren't able to confirm that the beetle was using its own chakra, I would have thought that you were utilizing that Kohenkyo Kawarimi of yours." Shikuro commended.

"The demonstration was indeed very interesting, Minamino-san. How long did you spend on that beetle?" Aburame Shibi inquired.

"Seven hours and fifteen minutes." Minamino Shuuichi answered.

"I see. While I cannot deny that having seals on our kikaichuu would drastically increase the capabilities of our kikaichuu, spending seven hours to add two seals on a single kikaichuu would be illogical." Aburame Shibi responded with a slight tone of disappointment.

Shuuichi however just grinned. "Oh, you meant how long did applying the seals require? That was only fifteen minutes."

"Even so, you could spend an entire day on applying seals to kikaichuu and not have enough for each member of our clan to receive one." Shikuro remarked. "I assume that the additional seven hours you spent on the beetle would rectify this limitation?"

"You assume correctly, Shikuro-dono." the emissary of the Kyuubi no Youko said with a smirk as he unsealed a juvenile centipede native to Training Ground 44 from the Kofuusatsu. The creature was four-feet long and was covered in sealing tags. Sensing the questioning gazes, Shuuichi quickly explained. "I save a large amount of chakra if I have organic matter to use as a base, and even more if I use a living subject. Using this little fellow as a sacrifice easily saves me 92% of the chakra I would spend if I started from scratch." He gathered up his chakra and started to form handseals. Dragon. Tiger. Ox. Dog. Bird. Ram. Boar. Hare. "Onmyouton: Shi Kara Inochi." Shuuichi barked, laying his hands on the creature.

 **(Translation: Onmyouton: Shi Kara Inochi = Yin-Yang Release: Life from Death)**

The centipede let out a screech as its body glowed progressively brighter until it shone white. After around ten seconds, a few hundred bolts of light scattered from the creature's body, which dimmed becoming beetles. Aburame Osamu examined one of the beetles that decided to land on his fingers. He took out a powerful magnifying glass to inspect the insect's back. The other three Aburame likewise examined some of the beetles in their own way. Suddenly, a beetle that had Aburame Shikuro's focus emitted a puff of smoke and switched places with another beetle. Aburame Shibi generated a small tongue of fire at his fingertip and carefully inched his hand towards a beetle's shell, and found the flame sucked up into a glowing seal on the insect's back. Seeing Shibi's action, Michiko breathed a baseball-sized fireball at a cluster of beetles. It was a D-Rank jutsu, but should have burned them regardless. It would have even killed off a few kikaichuu, which were leaps and bounds above ordinary beetles. But the fire was sucked right into the backs of forty beetles, the miniature Fuuka Houin lighting up as the flames were converted into chakra and supercharging their tiny chakra circulatory systems.

The Aburame were silent for moments as they processed the sight before them and came to the same conclusion. "Minamino-san, did you manage to make those seals a part of their genes?" Osamu asked with awe present even in the normally monotone Aburame voice. Shuuichi's smug vulpine grin served as ample confirmation for the leaders of the Aburame clan.

You could literally hear the gears whirling in the four Aburame's minds, because their kikaichuu buzzed in excitement. The highly advanced beetles themselves were getting excited at the thought of being able to fly into flames with no negative side effects other than potentially being gorged on chakra. Aburame Shibi lowered his collar so he could wipe away a slight trickle of drool that leaked out of the corners of his mouth. "Well Minamino-san, you have certainly intrigued us. Would you be able to provide us with a sample of a kikaichuu with genetically inheritable seals?"

"If you allowed me to study the kikaichuu, certainly. The time to gain the intimate knowledge of your allies required to reconstitute a kikaichuu with fuuinjutsu integrated into their chakra circulatory system will probably be significantly longer than seven hours. I'm sure that the chakra network of a kikaichuu is already more complex than my humble demonstration beetles."

Shuuichi responded. Just because the statement was intended to ingratiate himself with the Aburame didn't mean it wasn't true. Kikaichuu had chakra coils and brain that were proportionally huge to their tiny bodies.

"If you can provide kikaichuu with seals in similar quantities to what you produced your Onmyouton: Shi Kara Inochi and on a similar timeframe, take all the time you need to study our kikaichuu." Shibi said after a brief non-verbal conference with the others of his clan.

"You probably should analyze both genders of kikaichuu in order to ensure that the seals are passed down to successive generations, Minamino-san," Aburame Osamu commented, dispatching a few kikaichuu to one of the greenhouses where they housed spare kikaichuu. Moments later, some unbonded kikaichuu arrived for Konoha's newest jounin to examine. Shuuichi thanked the Aburame clan for their trust as he placed a score of kikaichuu in stasis to preserve them for analysis.

"We eagerly await your return, Minamino-san." Shibi said as Shuuichi prepared to depart.

Shuuichi bowed respectfully to each of the four Aburame. "I will do my best to live up to your expectations, honored leaders of the noble Aburame clan." Farewells said, Shuuichi exited the Aburame compound with a yawn. He'd been up for over twenty-four hours and now that he was a Konoha Shinobi, he couldn't ditch his physical body and turn himself into pure chakra like a bijuu. This was the real reason why he had been able to evade Konoha's grasp for so long. But he still couldn't call it a night. It was time for him to fulfill the reason why he had joined Konoha in the first place; to visit Uzumaki Naruto so he could make contact with his master, Kurama the Kyuubi no Youko.

 **-Shiin Sen'i no Jutsu!-**

 **9:20 PM, Konohagakure Research and Development Department, Subject #9 Observation Room**

Minamino Shuuichi's eyes twitched as he surveyed the room where the jinchuuriki of his creator was kept. The whole room was white, with sterilization seals painted in special white ink covering the floor, walls and ceiling. The crib that held his sleeping "cousin" had white railings, a white mattress covered with white blankets and white pillows.

"Either they're trying to stunt his growth, or give him sensory overload when something that wasn't colored white entered the room. Yeah, I can see the procedure now. Introduce stimulus and see how Naruto-chan's chakra fluctuates." Shuuichi muttered darkly, not knowing that the scenario he described had been enacted numerous times, though young Uzumaki Naruto was startled less and less until two weeks ago the young jinchuuriki had started thinking that the quiet mask people were playing a game. As a result, the pranking reign of Uzumaki Naruto would begin sooner than it might have. "And Shimura-sama is okay with this?"

"Why wouldn't he be?" Kinoe asked. Kinoe's 'mentor' may still be considering methods to dispose of Minamino Shuuichi, but that didn't mean that Danzou-sama would ignore any information the young jounin offered.

"Because this bland environment without stimulus is almost guaranteed to be detrimental to my itoko-chan's development. I know Shimura-san is pretty big on the whole emotional conditioning thing. I won't deny that learning to control emotions has merit; meditation is one of the two most effective methods of increasing one's spiritual energy after all. But to have spiritual energy, you need to have spirit. To have spirit, you need determination. While the will to survive is undeniably a form of determination, emotions can provide many other forms of determination and further strengthen the will to survive. This blank room is only conducive to boredom, which can actually dull the will to survive, either in the form of depression or recklessness. And thus Naruto-chan's potential as a shinobi or a weapon would be diminished." Shuuichi explained in a soft tone so as to avoid disturbing the sleeping child.

"When you present the arguments like that, I can't help but think you have a point." Zou remarked in a hushed voice as he observed his charge quietly call out his Kofuusatsu.

The envoy of the Kyuubi no Youko unsealed a recycled scroll, a quill, and a bottle of ink that was covered in enough fuuinjutsu seals to ensure that could give him fifty milliliters of ink for the equivalent of a Bunshin no Jutsu. He had a similar bottle for fuuinjutsu ink, but that was too precious to waste writing down notes. Besides, writing notes was only a cover for his real activity. At such close proximity, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox was able to reach out from within his seal and establish contact with the means of escape he'd spent decades planning. With complex manipulation of his mindscape, the purely human part of Minamino Shuuichi started writing a list of things that he should get for Uzumaki Naruto while the pseudo-bijuu part stood before the mightiest of the tailed beasts.

" **WELL IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME, KIT. WHAT TOOK YOU SO EFFING LONG, SHUUICHI?"** the Kyuubi no Youko snarled from behind the bars that represented the seal placed by the Yondaime Hokage. Although "bars" probably has given you the wrong idea of how a mindscape would interpret the seal keeping Kurama at bay. Instead of bars of metal, beams of white light held the Kyuubi inside his jinchuuriki.

"My apologies, Kyuubi-sama. With Orochimaru of the Sannin becoming Hokage, Naruto-chan has been under heavy guard and observation. They've hooked him up with all sorts of monitoring fuuinjutsu that would have detected me if I attempted to spirit your vessel away as an artificial bijuu, and only now in human form have I been able to get close enough to contact you," replied a kneeling Shuuichi with a bowed head.

" **AND A COUPLE OF HUMANS KEPT YOU FROM CONTACTING ME FOR EIGHT MONTHS? GREAT, I NEED TO SPEND ANOTHER THREE QUARTERS OF A CENTURY COMING UP WITH A PLAN FOR GETTING OUT OF THESE DAMN EFFING SEALS."**

Shuuichi frowned and raised his head to meet the man-sized eyeball of his creator in annoyance. "My apologies again, Kyuubi-sama. I was under the impression that you would prefer for me to release you from the seal at a location where you weren't likely to be resealed."

" **DON'T GET SMART WITH ME, KIT!"** Kurama roared. A tail reflexively attempted to impale Shuuichi, but the prison changed from simple beams of white light to bolts of red lightning. Voltage flooded through the Kyuubi no Youko, who inexplicably looked like an x-ray picture of a nine-tailed fox for two seconds before returning to normal coloration other than a smoking tail.

Shuuichi flinched and winced at his creator's pain. "That's quite the seal. Either it absorbs your excess chakra and converts it for use against you, or the seal actually turns your own chakra against you."

" **THE FORMER. [CENSORED] MADARA COULDN'T CAUSE MY OWN CHAKRA TO TURN AGAINST ME, AND EVEN OLD MAN HAGOROMO WOULD HAVE HAD TO ABSORB MY CHAKRA AND CONVERT IT BEFORE IT COULD HARM ME."** Kurama sneered. **"SO, DID YOU JUST COME BY TO ANNOUNCE YOU ARE AS OF YET UNABLE TO FULFILL YOUR PURPOSE, OR DO YOU HAVE SOMETHING USEFUL TO TELL ME?"**

Shuuichi looked rather sheepish. "Um, well, I've infiltrated Konoha and they made me a jounin this morning. They think I'm a relative of Kushina and your current host, so I'll be able to remain close by without attracting too much attention. The Uchiha aren't very happy with it, however. They're still trying to find a way to imprison me or kill me outright since they know that I know about the Mangekyou Sharingan."

" **EFFING UCHIHA, TO THINK THAT EVEN SEALED INSIDE AN INFANT THEY STILL MANAGE TO BE A THORN IN MY SIDE. IF YOU DON'T INTEND TO RELEASE ME IN KONOHA, I HOPE YOU'LL FIND A WAY TO EXACT OUR REVENGE ON THAT INFERNAL CLAN."**

"I just came from a meeting with the Aburame clan with a demonstration of how I can make their kikaichuu able to absorb Fire differentiated chakra. I'll consider adding a seal that will absorb Lightning differentiated chakra if the kikaichuu's chakra network is flexible enough to accommodate. Still, just the addition of the Fuuka Houin to kikaichuu would place them at an advantage against the Uchiha."

" **ABURAME? AH, CHOMEI'S PATRON CLAN. I SUPPOSE THAT HAVING A CLAN INFESTED WITH INSECTS SURPASSING THE BEARERS OF THOSE ACCURSED EYES WOULD BE SOME CONSOLATION. ANYTHING ELSE I SHOULD KNOW ABOUT?"**

"The Godaime Hokage Orochimaru wishes me to train your current host in manipulating Qi-"

" **YOU FOOL!"** the Kyuubi no Youko thundered, sending the pseudo-bijuu flying back twenty meters in the mindscape and causing the body of Minamino Shuuichi to flinch. **"THERE WAS ONE THING - ONE THING! - THAT YOU WERE NEVER TO REVEAL TO THE HUMANS OF THE ELEMENTAL NATIONS! EVEN IF IT MEANT THAT YOU COULD GET ME OUT OF THIS ANATHEMATIZED SEAL, YOU WERE NEVER! EVER! EVER! EVER! EVERRRR! TO TEACH THESE HERETICS THAT HAVE PERVERTED AND ABUSED THE OLD MAN'S GIFT OF CHAKRA HOW TO USE QI!"**

Shuuichi was glad that they were only in a mindscape; he would have been deaf at the volume his creator roared. "Kyuubi-sama, if I have even acknowledged the existence of Qi to these humans, let me suffer like none has ever suffered before. They simply think that I'll be teaching Uzumaki Naruto an advanced chakra control technique. And that's kinda what using Qi involves, seeing as how you have to deconstruct chakra back into physical and spiritual energy. Orochimaru was bound to silence and he won't try to observe me training your vessel, nor attempt to have any of his associates spy on us in his place. I'm also able to use Qi when I take on full flesh and blood form, incidentally. If I have to get into a fight, it might be enough to make up for the energy expenditure required to take on human form."

The Kyuubi no Youko gradually calmed down as his agent defended his innocence. **"I SUPPOSE MY REACTION WAS PREMATURE. " Kurama's lips twitched upwards into a smile. "CONSIDERING YOU'VE MANAGED TO DECEIVE THE KONOHA NINJA, HOW LONG CAN YOU AFFORD SPENDING IN THE MINDSCAPE WITHOUT ATTRACTING TOO MUCH ATTENTION?"**

"About fifteen minutes real-time. You have something in mind, Boss-Fox?"

The Kyuubi no Youko's mouth opened his fanged maw in a smile that could make an S-Rank ninja cower in fear. **"THIS SEAL MAY KEEP ME FROM INFLUENCING MY HOST, BUT THANKS TO SOME FOOLISH FOOL TINKERING WITH THE SEAL, I DISCOVERED THAT I CAN USE THE OLD MAN'S TEACHINGS TO COMMUNICATE WITH A WILLING SUBJECT. THINK YOU COULD KEEP THE ABILITY TO FLY WITHOUT USING OBSCENE AMOUNTS OF CHAKRA UNDER WRAPS?"**

"Kyuubi-sama, I only have to ask why you didn't give that to me in the first place. At the very least, I could have remained anonymous and Konoha wouldn't know that I was interested in your host." Shuuichi said with a frown.

" **AND THAT'S WHY I DIDN'T GIVE YOU THE KNOWLEDGE. WHILE MOST QI TECHNIQUES WOULDN'T ATTRACT AS MUCH ATTENTION AS THEIR CHAKRA EQUIVALENTS, FLIGHT STILL ATTRACTS THE ATTENTION OF ANYONE CAPABLE OF SENSING THE VARIOUS FORMS OF ENERGY. UNLESS YOU JUST WANT TO HOVER A FEW FEET ABOVE THE GROUND OR TRAVEL AT RUNNING SPEED, YOU CAN'T CONCEAL THAT AMOUNT OF ENERGY."**

Shuuichi facepalmed. "Kyuubi-sama, how would those releases of energy be any different than ninja using chakra bursts to travel from the rooftops or the trees?"

There was a long silence from the mightiest and most cunning of the tailed beasts.

"… **JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME TEACH YOU THE F—ING TECHNIQUE."**

 **-Shiin Sen'i no Jutsu!-**

 **9:52 PM, Outside the Konohagakure Research and Development Building**

Minamino Shuuichi's eye twitched at the sight that greeted him the moment he stepped out of the Research and Development Department. Blocking his way were six members of the Konoha Military Police, led by a smug Fugaku Uchiha. There actually was a non-Uchiha among them this time, although Shuuichi's Negative Emotions Sensing detected the influence of both alcohol and genjutsu on the shinobi.

"I've said it before but apparently it bears repeating you guys have way too much time on your hands."

"There's always time for the protection of Konoha from ninja who overstep their boundaries. Something you seem to have a particular aptitude for, Minamino. Entering a building clearly marked 'A-Level Security Clearance and Up Required Beyond This Point'. When the building was renovated they decided to leave out; 'Violators Subject to Execution on the Spot'." The Uchiha clan head sneered.

Before Fugaku Uchiha had started speaking, Shuuichi had placed his hands behind his back in the sign for connecting spiritual energy with Ninshuu: Tamishii no Manjiwari. _'Zou-san, Kinoe-san, I think that the Konoha Military Police member who isn't an Uchiha is under a genjutsu. Would one of you snap him out of it? I'd do it myself, but these Uchiha will probably see any action on my part as justification to attack.'_ Shuuichi requested. He also fed chakra into the walkie-talkie to broadcast his harassment. By the time that Fugaku had finished his attempt at an intimidating speech, Kinoe had dropped from his hiding spot behind the Non-Uchiha member of Konoha Military Police, tapping the man in the back to dispel the genjutsu, and zipped away before the Uchiha could notice.

"Ugh, what the hell?" groaned the ninja, fighting away the disorientation for three seconds before his sharply honed ninja mind digested his last memories before everything became far hazier than five bottles of sake, let alone his traditional single bottle, should have made him. The Konoha Military Police officer whirled on a long haired Uchiha. "What the hell, Inabi-taichou? What's the idea of using your Sharingan on me?" The five Uchiha spun towards their sixth member in surprise.

Shuuichi clicked his tongue in and shook his head. "Now this is just shameful. I wondered why the vaunted Uchiha Sharingan was unable to detect the presence of a genjutsu in one of their own squad. Need help taking Inabi-san in for questioning, Fugaku-dono?"

"Inabi-san's services may be needed to ensure that the proper disciplinary action is taken." Uchiha Fugaku spat back with venom as the other Uchiha returned their attention to Shuuichi, with the exception of Inabi who took the non-Uchiha aside. "While execution is restricted to inside the building, the minimum penalty for unauthorized entry to an A-Rank security area is three months imprisonment."

"My ANBU watchers didn't have a problem with it. Besides, watching over my itoko-chan is the only reason why I agreed to put on the headband." Shuuichi shrugged.

"And where does the agreement state that you were allowed to enter restricted areas to access the demon brat?" Fugaku sneered smugly. Shuuichi and Sarutobi Hiruzen had felt it so obvious that he would be allowed to see Uzumaki Naruto that they didn't need to state it explicitly.

"It was so strongly implied that Sandaime-sama didn't think anyone was dense enough to think otherwise. Or did you not read the part where I'm allowed to see him at any time as long as I'm under supervision, and that if I pass my probation period that I'll be given guardianship?" Shuuichi left out that Jiraiya trumped his claim of guardianship, but the damned Uchiha didn't need to know that.

"Irrelevant," Uchiha Fugaku barked, incensed at being called dense. "I may not have been able to apprehend you earlier today due to the public spectacle it would have caused—"

"The —- I'm just going to drop it! You used your Sharingan on me, and you don't even have the decency to tell me why?!" the non-Uchiha member of the Konoha Military Police swore loud enough that Fugaku was interrupted. Once again their attention was drawn to Uchiha Inabi and the officer he had placed in a Sharingan genjutsu.

"Well, I don't know the specifics, but I can guess that Inabi-san put you in a genjutsu to add credibility to their latest scheme to arrest me. I guess they took my comment about believing their ruses if they had non-Uchiha in the groups trying to arrest me to heart." Shuuichi hollered.

"You used your freaking Sharingan on me just to make a guy think the arrest was legitimate? Why-" the officer said before Inabi used a Sharingan Genjutsu to knock him out. One of the Uchiha moved to take the member of the Konoha Military Police back to his home.

"What the hell happened, Inabi?" Fugaku hissed, but noticing the twitch in Shuuichi's lips gave the Uchiha clan head his answer.

"You can walk away from this at any time, Uchiha-dono. Sure my ANBU observers are probably going to have to report an Uchiha having used a hypnotic genjutsu on a member of the Konoha Military Police and then knocking him out regardless, but I have lots of things I'd rather do than how you and your clan are seeking to invalidate the agreement I came to with Sandaime-sama to avoid war."

"Sarutobi is even more of a senile imbecile than I thought if he considered having to deal with you as a matter of war. It would be the shortest war in history to exterminate clanless scum like you."

Fugaku hissed, unsheathing his weapon and poised to strike. "You've wasted far too much of my time today. I'll still give you the choice to cooperate and come with us. That way you won't accumulate any more charges."

A certain "senile imbecile" happened to uncover the communications device that Shuuichi had given the Sandaime at just the right time to hear Fugaku's comment.

Shuuichi sighed in exasperation before folding his arms. "You know what? Fine. If locking me up will get you off my back, I'll humor you. But first, you're going to place a Truth Seal on and swear that as long as I'm in your custody, you will make sure that nothing happens to me while I'm in the stockade. As in you are going to personally make sure no-one so much as punches me."

"Absurd. I can't be bothered to watch over a single inmate for such a long period of time." Fugaku spat.

"It's only going to be seventy-two hours. That's how long you can hold me without conviction." Shuuichi countered.

"Your conviction is a foregone conclusion. We are the Konoha Military Police, not samurai of some feudal lord. The minimum you'll be staying will be ten days, IF you surrender within the next thirty seconds. I've lost my patience with you." Fugaku snarled as he activated his Sharingan, with the remaining four Uchiha following suit.

Shuuichi took ten seconds to connect his spiritual energy to everyone within a forty meter radius except the Uchiha to shield their eyes when Fugaku announced time had expired. Another five was spent Zou and Kinoe where he intended to flee. He slowly raised his hands with his fingers spread out as far as possible. At twenty-five seconds after Fugaku delivered his ultimatum, the pseudo-bijuu had his hands positioned close to the center of his face. "I'd turn those Sharingan off I were you. I won't be responsible for what happens if you don't."

"What kind of bakas do you take us for? Time's up." Fugaku announced as he signaled the other Uchiha to kill Shuuichi, which didn't escape the notice of Kinoe while the he quickly performed a flash protection Jutsu. For a fraction of an instant Fugaku and Inabi witnessed Shuuichi's chakra complete vanish from his body. Before the Uchiha had time to strike, the smirking emissary of Kurama announced a technique not seen on the Elemental Continent since before Indra's descendants had assumed the surname Uchiha.

"Taiyang Quan." Shuuichi hissed with vindictive glee as he shut his eyes as tight as he could manage. All who had received the message to shield their eyes had somehow known in their gut to do exactly as instructed. Even with their eyes covered, the people within the radius of the attack were thankful that the intense brightness only lasted a second. When the flash resided, Shuuichi was already several blocks away.

 **(Translation:** **太陽拳** **Tàiyáng Quán = Sun Fist [or Solar Flare])**

The Sharingan eyes of the Uchiha processed information in a fraction of what the user's unaided eyes required. And skilled ninja like Fugaku and his entourage already were capable of processing information nearly a hundred times faster than you or me. So to the doujutsu widely considered the strongest kekkei genkai, that second where blinding light entered their precious eyes from every angle seemed like minutes. The five Uchiha dropped to the ground, screaming (yes screaming) in agony and cursing Minamino Shuuichi to the most violent and agonizing deaths imaginable. Surprisingly their blindness was solved simply by turning their Sharingan off and on again after three hours, but the agony tormented until they took painkillers or used a jutsu to achieve the same effect.

 **-Shiin Sen'i no Jutsu!-**

 **10:18 PM**

After dodging and weaving through the streets of Konoha away from any Uchiha, Shuuichi encountered Sarutobi Hiruzen near the Sarutobi clan compound. "Sandaime-sama, what a pleasant surprise." Konoha's newest jounin said, giving a respectful bow to the great veteran.

"Oh? I thought that you would have been expecting one of the people present during your assessment by the way you were transmitting your confrontation with Fugaku-dono." Sarutobi Hiruzen commented.

"That was the idea." Shuuichi acknowledged before sighing. "Sandaime-sama, I just don't know how to deal with them. I got on my hands and knees and publicly apologized for any perceived wrong against them. I was even willing to let them arrest me if I could be assured they wouldn't try and end me where there wouldn't be any witnesses."

"So I heard. I'd never thought that Fugaku-kun would act so…" Sarutobi Hiruzen said with a frown, pausing to find the proper description for the Uchiha clan head's behavior.

"Psychotic? Bloodthirsty? Abusive of power? Dismissive of consequences?" the emissary of the Kyuubi no Youko offered.

"The last one." the Sandaime acknowledged. "I wouldn't think that Fugaku would so transparently attempt to assassinate another Konoha ninja, and certainly not simply due to having been offended."

"It… might have had something to do with confirming that I know something the Uchiha don't even trust some of their own clan to know. Incidentally that is one of the few Uchiha clan policies that I agree with."

"What made you confirm that you knew an Uchiha clan secret? Naturally they'd seek to ensure you wouldn't leak their secrets." Sarutobi said with a sigh.

"They accused me of espionage, so I foolishly thought that once I clarified that the Minamino had recorded the details of that secret before I was born, they would leave me alone." Shuuichi shrugged, fighting down a yawn. "Sandaime-sama, does the offer to snooze over at your place still stand? I'm getting a little tired, and I don't want to have to spend an eighth of my chakra to refresh myself."

Sarutobi Hiruzen gave Shuuichi a soft smile and invited the young man into his home. He dismissed Zou and Kinoe after they gave a brief report of their day, assuring them that he would be able to keep watch over Konoha's newest jounin having had a nap earlier that day. Shuuichi gratefully plopped down on a futon and placed some protective seals around him. He trusted the Sandaime not to attack him, but he wasn't so certain about the rest of the Sarutobi clan. While Minamino Shuuichi caught much needed rest, Sarutobi Hiruzen looked over Konoha law books to see what could possibly be done for his new young friend's situation with the Uchiha. His respect for the young man had grown when Zou described how Shuuichi hadn't resorted to violence despite the hostility of the Uchiha clan. Not many ninja with Shuuichi's caliber would have simply walked away from obviously false pretences of arrest.

The Uchiha clan seeking to seize Shuuichi despite them having no real right to do so was troubling. Sarutobi Hiruzen had noticed the clan's unusually withdrawn attitude, any Konoha ninja worth their hatai-ate had. But he never thought the Uchiha would enact a poorly disguised assassination attempt of a fellow Konoha ninja in broad daylight. Though by the way Fugaku referred to him as a senile imbecile for negotiating to keep Shuuichi from becoming an enemy, it seemed that the Uchiha refused to acknowledge Minamino Shuuichi as Konoha's newest jounin.

This didn't bode well for the young man. While a comfortable majority of Konoha ninja had agreed that having "Betobeto-san" join their ranks would be beneficial, Hiruzen suspected that significantly less would support Shuuichi against an Uchiha clan hell-bent on silencing a stranger. The Sandaime Hokage had to concede that his young friend hadn't managed to secure many allies during the few days Konoha had known his identity as Minamino Shuuichi. Anyone capable of looking underneath the underneath could see Konoha's newest jounin had only joined their forces because he had found himself unable to liberate his cousin from the village. Even if one was unable to determine this, Shuuichi's self-introduction had mentioned his dislike of the ninja lifestyle. That must have been the influence of the Truth Seal the young man had allowed Jiraiya to place on him, because telling your future coworkers that you thought their lives were based on "deception, manipulation, paranoia and betrayal" wasn't something to mention if you wanted a healthy working relationship.

So there would be little chance of amassing enough political pressure to force the Uchiha to stop persecuting Shuuichi, at least not in a timely manner. Orochimaru had confessed to planting four ninja in Shuuichi's assessment for the purpose of assassinating the young man, so getting his former student to order the Uchiha to back off seemed highly unlikely. Perhaps another clan might be willing to give Shuuichi sanctuary if properly motivated. According to Zou, the newly minted jounin had made quite the impression with the Aburame clan, although the clan leaders had ensured that the proceedings of the meeting had been carefully obscured. Still, Shuuichi's entire reason for joining Konoha was to take care of his cousin and the Research and Development Department was much closer to the Konoha Military Police headquarters than the Aburame clan compound.

Hours of looking for a method to resolve Shuuichi's problem with the Uchiha yielded no diplomatic solutions. Sarutobi Hiruzen sighed. Konoha's justice system worked as one could expect from a military dictatorship. Trials weren't common, and if the authorities thought the accused was guilty, they were judged guilty. So Sarutobi Hiruzen was forced to acknowledge that conflict was inevitable. That meant the best he could do for Shuuichi was a law or tradition that would permit the young man to defend himself. He likely would be able to force the Uchiha to formally declare a blood feud with Shuuichi. But then anyone who gave Shuuichi sanctuary would be declaring themselves the enemy of the Uchiha, which would leave the young jounin with even fewer allies. The Sandaime Hokage was about to give up when he came across a page in some of the most time honored customs for conflict resolution. Trial by combat. It was rather crude in his opinion, but that hadn't kept this ancient method for solving disagreements from falling out of practice. In fact, disputes in leadership of the Uchiha clan were sometimes solved via trial by combat. The question was if Shuuichi could get through trial by combat alive and without igniting a blood feud.

Author's Apology: A month or so after first writing this chapter, I read on the wikia that kikaichuu only live a few hours. I have attempted to fix this fact, but if there's something I missed, I would appreciate if you would bring it to my attention!

Last edit:10/10/2016


	7. Chapter 6: Trial By Combat

**Trial by Combat, Trial by Fire**

 **Author's note:** Special thanks to the communities: **All Around Naruto, Strong Naruto Fics, and shadow's anime and books community** for adding Research Subject #9 to their group!

June 17th, 5:27 AM, Sarutobi clan compound 

"Trial by combat?" Shuuichi asked incredulously. He looked at the Sandaime like he was speaking a foreign language. 

"I know it's a long shot considering you're not the direct combat type-" Sarutobi Hiruzen started softly. 

"You mean all that I had to do to get the Uchiha off my back was to kick their asses in a duel? No way would I have got down on my hands and knees to ask forgiveness if I knew I could just invoke trial by combat." Shuuichi whined, slapping his palm over his face. 

"The Uchiha wouldn't be satisfied with a simple victory on your part, Shuuichi-kun. If you were to murder an Uchiha they would be able to declare a debt of blood. Fugaku will also be able to invoke the privileges as both the Uchiha clan head and the Chief of the Konoha Military Police to bring along two other allies as seconds. And, seeing as there is extremely little that is anathema to ninja, you can expect them to aide Fugaku from the start." 

Shuuichi's previous excitement dwindled slightly as he took time to eat some of the eggs the head of the Sarutobi clan had been kind enough to offer. "That would slightly complicate things, but still, I've had to deal with ninjas without killing them." 

"You also would have to avoid causing permanent blindness if any of your challengers had an activated Sharingan." Sarutobi added. 

"You're kidding me." 

"Afraid not. Both Hyuuga and Uchiha view intentional maiming of their doujutsu as an offense as grave as murder." 

"That's effed up, Sandaime-sama." Shuuichi remarked. "Next thing you're going to tell me is I can't even leave them as a paraplegic." The Professor gave Kurama's emissary a look that validated the intended sarcasm. "Oh come on! They're free to kill me but I can't even cripple my opponents?" 

"I have to agree that the odds are heavily stacked against you Shuuichi-kun. However I fear that the Uchiha would only leave you in peace if you overcame such obvious adversities." the Professor said solemnly. 

"So not only will I have to fight three at a time, but I can't leave any injury that won't heal." Shuuichi sighed, looking resigned and somewhat defeated. 

"I'm sorry that I couldn't come up with an option to resolve your conflict with the Uchiha, Shuuichi-kun." The Sandaime was surprised when the pseudo-bijuu look offended. 

"Hey, I never said I couldn't handle it. I'll just have to use-" Shuuichi bit his lip before he said something that Kurama would castigate him for voicing. "-Some seals that took a really, really long time to make." 

The Professor allowed a knowing smile to come across his lips. "So this trial by combat would force you to make use of the sacred Minamino clan techniques, eh?" 

The young man actually blushed in embarrassment. "And seals that took a few days to prepare in order to ensure those techniques won't be reverse engineered." Minamino Shuuichi admitted. 

"Now I definitely have to be present at the trial. Even obscured, the Minamino techniques promise to be quite a spectacle." the Sandaime commented. 

"Well, there won't be any match if the Uchiha take the admittedly smart course of action and not limit the number of their clan that can attempt to kill me at a given time." 

"I'm fairly certain that their pride wouldn't allow them to pass on a challenge where they have a large advantage. Judging from what you showed on the assessment, Fugaku-kun likely believes that he could kill you in single combat. Your strongest showing was in genjutsu, which the Sharingan has a distinct advantage against. The taijutsu you demonstrated wasn't anything that an Uchiha Jounin wouldn't be able to surpass, and your bukijutsu... well, you said yourself that a second year Academy student ought to be better with kunai and shuriken than you?" 

Shuuichi looked surprised. "That was a bukijutsu test? I thought it was shurikenjutsu. Oh well, I'm not complaining if some of my capabilities remain a secret." 

The Sandaime's eyebrows rose. "You said that you weren't familiar with any of the weapons we had prepared." 

"You didn't have any spears." Shuuichi said with a shrug. 

"You couldn't have used a naganata or staff?" 

"I suppose that I could have, but nobody asked if I knew how to wield a weapon other than the ones provided." the emissary of the Kyuubi no Youko said with a mischievous grin.  
Sarutobi Hiruzen also smiled, and took the time to mentally review the taijutsu portion of Shuuichi's assessment. "Now that I take the time to look back, certain moves in your spar with Eagle-kun seemed as if you expected your center of balance to be further from your body."  
Shuuichi scratched the back of his neck sheepishly as he finished his last slice of bacon. "As expected from you to notice such nuances, Sandaime-sama. You certainly have earned the title of Professor." The fresh Jounin swallowed the last of his breakfast beverage before getting to his feet and bowing to his generous host. "I am in your debt for the generous hospitality you have shown me, Sandaime-sama." 

"Think nothing of it, Shuuichi-kun. Thanks to you I was able to keep a promise to my successor." 

"Nonetheless, I must express my gratitude for allowing me to bum bed and breakfast off you. So, what needs to happen for me to set up the trial by combat against Pink Eye-sama and company?" 

"I have the feeling that my student will be happy to arrange the terms when you drop the hint of using your clan's secret techniques that require special chakra control training." Sarutobi Hiruzen responded. 

**-Shiin Sen'i no Jutsu!-**  
9:44 AM, Konoha Stadium 

Orochimaru had indeed been quick to arrange the trial by combat once his former sensei had mentioned the chance to observe techniques that Shuuichi had made the Godaime Hokage swear not to attempt to observe him teach Uzumaki Naruto. The Uchiha, frustrated how they had been unable to neutralize the perceived threat to their clan yesterday, were gleeful that the object of Fugaku's hatred offered himself up in a situation where they could strike Shuuichi down without reprisal. Konoha's most powerful clan thought the notion that three of their best available fighters could lose to a single genjutsu and stealth specialist who barely had Chuunin level taijutsu was so laughable that Fugaku decided to raise the stakes. 

"Considering you will die today, the very least I could do is give you hope, regardless of however misplaced. Should you succeed by some unforeseeable sequence of events, simply granting a full pardon for past offences along with forbidding arrest without a signed warrant from the Hokage's office." Fugaku smugly sneered. 

"How very generous of you, Fugaku-sama." Shuuichi replied with a surprising lack of sarcasm.

"If you're so confident that this trial by combat will result in my demise, there wouldn't be any harm in giving me an additional 33% discount to any discounts offered in all Uchiha-owned businesses. Also, I'll be happy to take any spears, crossbows, and crossbow ammunition that might be sitting around in your armory collecting dust." 

Fugaku snorted. "Spears and crossbows? How appropriate someone from such an ignoble background to be interested in weapons preferred by bandits and common foot soldiers. As for paying a third less for Uchiha services, it will only give extra incentive to ensure you get what you deserve." 

Shuuichi kept the smirk from coming to his face when the additional provisions were added to the terms of the trial by combat. A few minutes later, Minamino Shuuichi stood on opposite sides of three Uchiha with the Godaime Hokage clad in the traditional robes of the Hokage office between the two parties. The plurality of the audience was naturally members of the Uchiha clan, however the large presence was in hopes of being able to copy a new technique rather than avenge any casualties. For three of their best to lose against a nobody (knowledge that Minamino Shuuichi was the entity dubbed Betobeto-san was restricted to a need-to-know basis) was inconceivable. The clan with the next highest presence was the Aburame clan, though many in the crowd had no idea why the usually reclusive clan was so interested in something they usually deemed illogical. Everyone who had been present for the negotiations and assessment were also in attendance, with the exception of Jiraiya who returned to his duties as Konoha's spy master earlier that morning. Orochimaru gathered chakra to amplify his voice to reach the hundreds of ninja assembled with Shousetsu no Jutsu.  
 **(Translation: Shousetsu no Jutsu = Amplification Jutsu/ Detailed Explanation Jutsu. It's a pun!)**

"Konoha's newest Jounin, Minamino Shuuichi has brought forth accusations against the Uchiha clan through their influence in the Konoha Military Police with conspiracy to unjustly deprive him of his freedom and his life." Orochimaru announced in a voice that conveyed skepticism. Oh, he knew that Shuuichi-kun's claims were perfectly valid. Uchiha Fugaku had come into his office at quarter past two yesterday afternoon requesting permission to execute the young Jounin. While Orochimaru immediately refused to give the Uchiha clan head his public approval to murder another Konoha shinobi, the Snake Sannin also wasn't going to censor the leader of Konoha's most powerful clan for taking the measures deemed necessary to protect their clan. 

After the jeers of disapproval for a virtually unknown individual to charge the strongest of Konoha's Four Noble Clans with actions that were underhanded even by ninja standards.

"Naturally the Uchiha adamantly deny such charges. Having thoroughly convinced himself that the Uchiha clan seeks his demise, Minamino Shuuichi has invoked the ancient right to trial by combat in hopes of forcing the Uchiha to cease and desist any further hostile action. Uchiha Fugaku, having accepted the challenge, has exercised his privilege as Uchiha clan head to allow a willing member of his clan to assist him in the trial by combat. Due to his position as chief of the Konoha Military Police and considering the accusations leveled against the Konoha Military Police, senior officer Uchiha Inabi will also be allowed to actively assist his commanding officer and clan head." Orochimaru turned to Minamino Shuuichi. "You are aware that any non-recoverable injuries you inflict to your opponents in the course of your trial will remain subject to retaliation from the noble Uchiha clan in accordance to the severity of the injury?" 

"I am, although there is one manner that remains unclear." Shuuichi calmly responded as he slung the Kofuusatsu over his back. "I'm not held responsible for any Uchiha-on-Uchiha injuries, am I? Because I have to call bullshit if all they have to do to make sure I don't exit with a clean slate is for one of them to cut off another's pinky."  
 **(Translation: Kofuusatsu = Fox Seal Scroll)  
**

"A very valid question, Shuuichi-kun, and I have to agree. Friendly fire is a distinct possibility, and unless Fugaku-dono and company agree to forgo lethal force, holding you responsible would be absurd." Orochimaru announced, drawing a betrayed look from Fugaku that the Godaime Hokage promptly ignored. 'Just because I'm hoping that you succeed doesn't mean I'm going to make it obvious. If you and two of your most powerful subordinates can't manage to kill one man, maybe Shuuichi-kun is interesting enough to let me forgive him for limiting my research options for the Kyuubi jinchuuriki.' the Snake Sannin thought mentally. 

"Oh, and one last thing. I highly advise everyone immediately closing their eyes and deactivating any doujutsu if you see me make movements like so." Shuuichi raised his hands with his fingers spread out as far as possible, his hands positioned close to the center of his face in the stance for the Taiyang Quan.  
 **(Translation:** **太陽拳** **Tàiyáng Quán = Sun Fist [or Solar Flare])**

"Well then, without further delay, let the trial by combat of Minamino Shuuichi begin!"

Orochimaru said as he performed a Shunshin up to the optimal location for observation in the stadium. 

Fugaku and Inabi up with a Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu while the third Uchiha performed Fuuton: Daitoppa only a millisecond later. The area where Minamino Shuuichi had been was covered in a sea of flames. A bloodcurdling scream was heard for a second before being drowned out by the roar of flames. Ten seconds later the flames died out to reveal a corpse charred beyond recognition.  
 **(Translations: Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu = Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu Fuuton: Daitoppa = Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)**

"Hmph, not even a warm-up." Fugaku sneered, though he realized his proclamation of victory was premature upon noticing the lack of the giant sealing scroll on the corpse's back, and quickly performed a Shunshin so that he faced both Inabi and the third Uchiha. "One of you is Minamino," he snarled. 

Inabi scowled as he also performed a Shunshin so that the three remaining Uchiha formed a triangle formation. "That bastard must have used his f-ing Kohenkyo Kawarimi to kill one of us."  
(Translation: Kohenkyo Kawarimi (no Jutsu) = Fox Switch Deception Body Replacement Technique) 

"There's one sure way to find the imposter." the third Uchiha offered. Thinking the same thoughts, the three activated their Sharingan simultaneously. 

"What the...?" Inabi asked. 

Fugaku cursed and turned his Sharingan off and closed his eyes instinctively after sensing the re-emergence of Shuuichi's chakra signature. He was just in time before the emissary of the Kyuubi no Youko announced a technique that was quickly becoming infamous. 

"Taiyang Quan!" Shuuichi said with a vulpine grin as he held spread fingers in front of his face.  
Screams came out en mass from the Uchiha section where those who had kept their Sharingan active due either to ignoring Shuuichi's warning or not noticing the young man reappear were assaulted by blinding light, though their blindness was cured simply by turning their doujutsu off and on again. The third Uchiha was also amongst the screams as he went blind for the time being. Shuuichi mercifully spared the Uchiha the agonizing headache that would have ensued by solidly connecting the butt of the spear to the back of the shinobi's head. The pseudo-bijuu twirled the shaft of the spear around in manner that demonstrated skill and familiarity with the weapon as well as looked cool. 

"I really am a nice guy. It would have been SOOOO easy to use my Kohenkyo Kawarimi instead of the Nise Shi Kawarimi. But I don't take life unless there really is no other option, unlike you two who seem to make murder your knee-jerk reaction." Shuuichi mused in a clear voice that carried through the stadium. "Someone ought to remove the guy I knocked out from the field. I'd do it myself, but I don't feel like getting killed over dropping my guard over a guy who tried to kill me."  
 **(Translation: Nise Shi Kawarimi (no Jutsu) = False Death Body Replacement Technique)**

An ANBU promptly performed a Shunshin to the unconscious Uchiha. After announcing the Uchiha was alive and well aside from the obvious lack of consciousness, the ANBU departed with the unimportant Uchiha. 

"Time in!" Shuuichi chirped, a huge quantity of leaves suddenly gushed forth from the large sealing scroll on his back until his entire body was buried under a pile of fuuinjutsu covered leaves. 

"Could this be the S-Rank version of Koyousetsu no Jutsu?" Sarutobi Hiruzen mused aloud, which caught the attention of everyone within earshot.  
 **(Translation: Koyousetsu no Jutsu = Fox Leaf Arrowheads Technique)**

"S-Rank?!" a member of the Sandaime's clan asked with a startled yelp, and that gained the attention of most of the stadium, including Orochimaru and the two Uchiha who found themselves facing down a hovering cloud of leaves that were possibly the precursor to a technique of the caliber used to fight against entire armies or Kages.  
Shuuichi smirked sensing the unease of his two remaining Uchiha opponents. "Don't worry; this technique will only reach S-Rank if you do something stupid like counter with volatile elemental jutsu. Granted, that might prove difficult. But heck, you didn't think a battle with my life on the line was going to be easy? Koyousetsu!" 

Twenty pounds worth of leaves shot forward at both Fugaku and Inabi at eighty miles per hour. The two Uchiha cursed as they responded with different actions. Inabi decided to disregard Shuuichi's warning and performed a Katon jutsu employed for disposing of piles of leaves. Fugaku chose a vastly wiser tactic and raised a wall of sticky mud, causing the leaves to become too heavy to proceed and hit their target. The leader of the Uchiha clan and the Konoha Military Police activated his Sharingan for a brief instance to examine what had befallen his ally.  
When the leaves heading towards him had merely been absorbed his flames, Inabi performed a quick Kawarimi without hand seals just before he would have been perforated by the leaves that sped up greatly upon absorbing the Uchiha's Katon jutsu. 

"Good reflexes." Shuuichi praised Inabi who had unknowingly performed a Kawarimi with the wooden statue the pseudo-bijuu had used for his Nise Shi Kawarimi. Before the senior officer of the Konoha Military Police could react, Shuuichi had swung two hammer fists into the sides of Inabi's head. The resulting air pressure was enough to rupture the Uchiha's eardrums and induce a concussion. Disoriented, Inabi wasn't able to resist the cliché chop to the back of the neck for a knockout. Minamino Shuuichi used a burst of energy to send the limp Uchiha into the arms of a medical nin in the stands before he turned to face Uchiha Fugaku. 

"Your clan disappoints me, Fugaku-san. I thought that I was going to have to use the sacred techniques of the Minamino clan in order to face three Jounin. If I knew defeating you would be this easy, I might have merely settled for securing the right to defend myself by whatever means necessary. Of course, that would be completely against everything Hagoromo Jiji-sama taught my Otou-sama and me. I am ashamed of myself for even entertaining the idea of killing any Uchiha who tried to do me physical harm, even if it would only be in self defense." 

"You dare to entertain thoughts of killing every last member of my clan aloud in my presence?!" Fugaku snarled. 

Minamino Shuuichi tilted his head to the side. "Does that mean every Uchiha would have been out for my blood? Damn, remind me why I should be keeping that secret of yours a secret if you were going to kill me for knowing it anyway? I don't think you can call it blackmail if I can't even extort you to leave me alive." 

Fugaku only responded by unsealing and unfurling three fuuma shuriken and smoothly launched them at the emissary of the Kyuubi no Youko without a millimeter of wasted movement. In a minute and a half the meter and a half diameter shuriken effortlessly shredded through virtually all the leaves Shuuichi had covered with seals. In an additional forty seconds the wires threaded through the giant shuriken had Shuuichi trapped with only three feet to move in any direction without touching the razor sharp wires. During the hundred and thirty seconds the head of the Uchiha clan had also managed to set up an array of kibaku fuda around the perimeter of wires before flashing through the Monkey, Horse, Dog, Snake, Boar, and Tiger. The tags lit up and connected, forming a dome above Shuuichi.  
 **(Jutsu Hand seal Breakdown: Sealed Bomb Square Release - Ram Seal + Four-Corner Sealing Barrier)**

"You were a fool to think that you could take on the best the greatest clan in Konoha had to offer. I'd advise against any attempt to use chakra, even the Yondaime might not have been able to escape the Tougoku Bakushuku Kekkei using his Hiraishin." Uchiha Fugaku preened with a victorious smile on his face.  
 **(Translation:** **投獄爆縮結界** **Tougoku Bakushuku Kekkei = Imprisoned Implosion Barrier)**

"Ah, Thank you for the warning, Fugaku-dono. I would have attempted a Kekkei Disruption Seal, but that would take chakra." Shuuichi said in a voice far too calm for someone who could blow up any second. 

"You face death bravely, I'll give you that." Fugaku sneered. 

"Hey, if I thought I was going to die, I would have spilled the beans as a parting gift for Konoha. I suppose you aren't the leader of the Uchiha clan for nothing. Even without the Sharingan you managed to force me to use the sacred Minamino techniques." 

The leader of the Uchiha clan bared his teeth in anger. "You dare to refer to the techniques of a clan we can't even verify exists as sacred? Of all the pretentious drivel." 

"Oh hello plank, I'm a speck of sawdust. Have we met?" Shuuichi retorted with his head tilted to the side. Noticing the confused frown on Fugaku's face, the pseudo-bijuu sighed. "You'd probably be more familiar with the pot calling the kettle black. But this was so much more appropriate metaphor since it concerns things stuck in eyes." 

Fugaku flushed red with rage, and his Sharingan activated unconsciously. "KATSU!" The twelve explosive tags spaced equidistantly detonated, the explosive force contained and focused into the sixteen foot diameter, eight foot tall dome around Minamino Shuuichi. Razor wire bounced about, curling and twisting like shrapnel. Even some Uchiha in the crowd winced in sympathy as they imagined how the fresh Jounin must have been torn apart into tiny pieces. Many in the audience hung their heads in respect for the life that was lost. Sarutobi Hiruzen and Orochimaru alone in the audience thought there was a chance Shuuichi survived. 

This is why scores of ninja were dumbstruck when the blast cleared to reveal Minamino Shuuichi with only ash on his clothes and sealing scroll to show for being in a tightly compacted A-Rank jutsu. Even the grass within a quarter-meter radius from his feet remained intact with a few remaining fuuinjutsu covered leaves. 

"Minamino Sacred Technique..." Shuuichi announced in a voice that carried through the arena despite sounding like a whisper. When the emissary of the Kyuubi no Youko sensed the dramatic tension reach the climax before proclaiming the name of the technique that took most Qi practitioners a decade to learn. "Block!" 

There were numerous face-faults at the rather lackluster technique name, including Mitarashi Anko, Hatake Kakashi, and even Itachi and Shisui from the Uchiha section. 

"Well, that was a nice warm-up, Fugaku-dono. Are you ready to continue? Because I can wait until you have full chakra reserves if you want. Maybe you want to be able to use your Sharingan without having to worry about me using my Taiyang Quan? Because honestly, what's another handicap compared to making sure that none of the enemies intent on killing me are able to make a full recovery after the battle? I don't want there to be any doubt in your mind who would come out victorious if you were to pursue your asinine grudge." Minamino Shuuichi lost all the cheerfulness he was known for, directing Killing Intent only matched by Kage-level ninja and bijuu on the leader of the Uchiha clan. 

Uchiha Fugaku focused his Sharingan, thinking that the suffocating Killing Intent making him tremble was the product of the genjutsu Yashiro had reported. He stiffened when he realized there was no genjutsu involved just sheer power. The Uchiha clan leader took a step back. "What the f- are you?" Fugaku whispered.  
(BGM: Ginyu Transformation by Bruce Faulconer) 

The pseudo-bijuu lost the menacing air about him, and instead took on a long-suffering expression. "I'm a guy who had to sell a part of his soul just so that he could look after one of his only two remaining relatives. You want to see me tormented? Having to compromise my principles just so that I could see that my itoko-chan doesn't get turned into a force that will bring suffering to untold masses tortures me more than you could ever hope to." 

Seeing the far-off look in Shuuichi's eyes, the chief of the Konoha Military Police struck. Aided by a Sharingan only surpassed by a Mangekyou Sharingan user, Fugaku directed three wire-guided Fuuma shuriken at Konoha's newest Jounin. Shuuichi dodged and weaved valiantly, but the emissary of the Kyuubi no Youko apparently had missed the three standard-sized shuriken on wire that wrapped around both arms and tied his legs together. Abandoning the wires for the three Fuuma shuriken, he created a Kage Bunshin to form the Snake, Dragon, Rabbit, and Tiger seals, while the original Fugaku formed the Rabbit, Dog, Boar, Ram, and Rat seals.  
"Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!" The Uchiha's Shadow Clone barked.  
(Translation: Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu! = Fire Release: Dragon Fire Jutsu)  
"Raiton: Kangekiha!" Fugaku hissed.  
(Translation: Raiton: Kangekiha = Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration) 

Streams of fire and lightning raced down the wires Fugaku had managed to tie around Shuuichi. The Uchiha clan head was certain he'd managed to succeed this time around. The two elemental chakra natures guided down wires making physical contact with the target would surely overcome whatever defense this freak could muster. The upstart couldn't overcome the piercing qualities of lightning natured chakra and the incendiary properties of fire natured chakra with raw chakra at the same time. 

Neither the lightning nor the fire guided along the wires only managed to singe Shuuichi's pants and wrists and made his hair stand on end. "Damn, I severely underestimated that attack. I thought I poured in more than what was necessarily to guard against that combo, but I still was harmed." 'I guess that's what happens when the majority of battle experience comes from a being who was virtually invulnerable.' the pseudo-bijuu mused. Nobody wanted to mess with Senjuu-Uzumaki Mito when Senjuu Hashirama was alive, the guy beat Uchiha Freaking Madara AND the strongest of the bijuu at the same time for pity's sake. How the man truly deserving of the title Shinobi no Kami ever fell in battle was one of the great mysteries of the Shinobi world. After the Shodai Hokage's death the first jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Youko she faded into relative obscurity providing seals. Uzumaki Kushina's chakra chains had pretty much kept Kurama unaware of the events outside the seal. 

Shuuichi returned to attention from contemplating the irony of being ill-equipped to defend himself because his creator was invincible when he felt sharp pain in the side of his neck. The newest Jounin of Konoha turned around to see a Tsuchi Bunshin of Uchiha Fugaku who had just attempted to decapitate him with a katana that chipped along the point of impact. 

"Kukukukukuku. You are indeed a fascinating specimen, Shuuichi-kun. You had no idea that attack was coming and yet the red mark is already fading from your neck," an amused Orochimaru commented. 

'Son of a gum-chewing funk monster! I didn't even sense him make the clone. Fugaku must have caught me in a genjutsu, which I didn't notice because my energy is currently converted as Qi. But I'd definitely take having been in that genjutsu over not having had my Qi ready to protect me from that strike!" Shuuichi scolded himself for being so careless before snapping the wires restricting his movement. A barrage of spear thrusts returned the earth-toned replica of Uchiha Fugaku back to a pile of dirt. 

"As expected from the doujutsu that forced the Kyuubi no Youko to attack Konoha, the Sharingan is indeed a formidable weapon to face." Minamino Shuuichi said as if to himself, but he couldn't disguise the upward twitch of his lips when he felt the anger directed at him by the members of the Uchiha clan in the stadium. The newly minted Konoha Jounin dropped his spear just in time to catch the Uchiha clan leader's katana between Qi coated hands before the fire-chakra enhanced blade could open a gash in his neck. 

Fugaku nearly gaped at how his nemesis was holding a sword heated to 700° Celsius with only a thin layer of chakra (albeit the most intensely concentrated he'd ever seen) surrounding his hands. Even a Suiton master the likes of Hoshigaki Kisame shouldn't have been able to use such a small volume of chakra to avoid having their skin seared off. "How are you doing this?" Fugaku demanded in a low growl as he strained to push his katana further. 

"I'm using Block, obviously." Shuuichi answered softly, relishing the shock in the chief of the Konoha Military Police's eyes. 

"That paper-thin chakra is what you so haughtily call a sacred technique?" Fugaku squawked. The Uchiha clan leader's Sharingan perceived the emissary of the Kyuubi no Youko's entire body along with the massive sealing scroll on his back were covered by the thin but intense veil of chakra. Fugaku had noticed when Shuuichi had activated the technique before being hit by Tougoku Bakushuku Kekkei, but even chakra concentrated so densely it might as well have come from a bijuu couldn't possibly withstand a focused A-Rank Jutsu in such a small volume. The Uchiha's concentration on maintaining the flow of Fire chakra slipped enough from his disturbed thoughts that Shuuichi was able to put some of the Qi he had allocated for protecting his hands to enhance his strength to fling Fugaku over his back. Shuuichi retrieved his spear and before dashing after Fugaku with speed that left behind an afterimage. 

**-Shiin Sen'i no Jutsu!-**  
"Incredible." Sarutobi Hiruzen praised. "Shuuichi-kun's defensive technique he used to block the explosions is still able to protect him from temperatures high enough to melt aluminum even after Fugaku-kun's flawlessly executed combination of Kangekiha and Ryuuka no Jutsu, not to mention the Tsuchi Bunshin which I feared would have decapitated him." 

"Indeed. I can't help but question how a clan with such an ultimate defense that has supposedly existed since the time of the Rikudou Sennin was completely unheard of until only two members remain." A voice Sarutobi Hiruzen was able to recognize even over the excited chatter of the other onlookers due to having heard it for decades. The Sandaime Hokage turned his head to his old comrade Shimura Danzou. The man had a bandage covering his right eye and an artificial right arm with a mix of fuuinjutsu and state-of-the art technology that made the veteran's Fuuton even more of a force to be reckoned with than when he had his natural right arm. 

"I agree, Danzou. However, Inoichi and I saw some of the means the Minamino took to remain separate from the Shinobi world. Those Perception Filter fuuinjutsu tags had been used by Shuuichi-kun's patrilineal ancestors well during the era of the warring clans up to the most recent Shinobi war. Shuuichi-kun collaborated this story when under the influence of his Truth Seal. I believe you managed to secure a copy of our newest jounin's work?" 

Danzou nodded. "I finished comprehensive testing roughly two hours ago." Noticing his long-time rival and comrade's expectant gaze, the founder of ROOT sighed. "It appears I owe you an apology for criticizing your decisions negotiating with Minamino Shuuichi, Hiruzen. In the words of your student Jiraiya-kun, it is the best damn Truth Seal I've ever seen. A subject with Minamino-san's Truth Seal was even coerced to reveal information protected by B-Rank Memory Seals." 

The Professor smiled and let out an appreciative whistle. "Apology accepted, old friend. We must be extra vigilant to make sure that Shuuichi-kun's fuuinjutsu craftsmanship does not fall into enemy hands. Though I fear several of our personnel in Torture and Interrogation may find their work hours cut if we can just prepare a seal and ask away." 

Danzou snorted in amusement. "That's one problem I think our ninja in the Intelligence Division would welcome. Did you know about these "sacred" Minamino techniques of Konoha's newest asset?" 

"Only that Shuuichi-kun is so adamant that the methods remain secret that he will refuse to train Uzumaki Naruto to use them if he feels that there is a fair chance someone will attempt to steal the secrets. He forced my student to swear under a Truth Seal he wouldn't attempt to have Uzumaki's training observed before he would agree to train him." 

Danzou frowned. "I could understand him not wanting observers when he was passing down techniques, but we at least have the right to observe Minamino-san train our jinchuuriki." 

"I'd have agreed, but the things Shuuichi-kun stated under a Truth Seal made me not so sure. What were his exact words... ah yes." Sarutobi Hiruzen cleared his voice, drawing the attention of the other observers away from the sight of Uchiha Fugaku attempting to kill Minamino Shuuichi with kenjutsu, correctly deducing that ninjutsu would only cause him to exhaust his chakra. "'A ninja's job is to kill. Even if Sandaime-sama was Hokage... hell, even if I was Hokage and the whole village was unconditionally loyal to me and to me alone, I wouldn't want the Minamino training spreading to anyone unnecessarily. The training is as closely guarded to the Minamino clan as the Caged Bird Seal is to the Hyuuga. It makes anyone who spends the decades needed to master it far too powerful to be taught to people whose job is to take life instead of protect it. For the safety of this world, I am obligated to do whatever is needed to protect those secrets, even if that means not teaching them to my itoko-chan.'" the Sandaime had managed to copy the tones, inflection, facial expressions, and sense of conviction Shuuichi had spoken the words with perfectly. It's why Senjuu Tobirama had started calling Sarutobi 'Saru'. 

Danzou listened to his old friend's words and tone carefully; knowing Sarutobi Hiruzen's ability to quote someone was almost as good as having heard the quote from the source. "I see. Did Minamino-san give an estimate of how powerful the Minamino training methods would make Uzumaki?" 

The God of Shinobi nodded seriously. "He said that while he couldn't promise that a jinchuuriki would be able to make full use of the Minamino training, Naruto-chan would become the most powerful ninja in history if the boy managed to gain as much as Shuuichi-kun did. With the possible exception of the Rikudou Sennin, who Shuuichi-kun is convinced was a priest." Danzou had smiled (at the exact moment when a puppy somewhere died) when he had heard Shuuichi's opinion that the Kyuubi jinchuuriki could become the most powerful ninja the world had ever seen. Even far away in the Valley of the End, a young Danzou had been able to sense the massive levels of power produced by the clash of Shodai-sama and Uchiha Madara from Konoha. The canine fatalities were brought to a stop however when Danzou frowned upon hearing Minamino's position on the occupation of the man who had created ninjutsu, and the conflict he saw between the occupations of priest and shinobi. This in turn brought a downright scowl to the patriot's face when it triggered memories of October 10th and the words of the Kyuubi no Youko as the beast's rampage was cut short before it could really begin. His lips unconsciously mouthed 'perversions of the teachings of the Rikudou Sennin'. 

"Jiraiya and I remembered those words exactly when Shuuichi-kun had told us." Sarutobi Hiruzen said gently. Shimura Danzou experienced so many negative emotions at being unable to do anything during the Kyuubi attack it had caused Konohagakure's most fervent nationalist actual physical pain. 

"I think I would very much like to have a talk with Minamino-san. Somehow I feel as if there is much we ought to learn about our newest Jounin. The way you depict him mentioning 'the safety of this world'..." Danzou couldn't quite express the feeling Shuuichi's words made him feel. He was gratified to see that Sarutobi Hiruzen shared his sentiment, judging by the look on his face. 

"Shuuichi-kun certainly seems to possess knowledge far beyond his years. If I didn't feel he could be trusted, I might've been among those who attempted to eliminate him during the assessment. Which reminds me, why did you see fit to send eight assassins after Shuuichi-kun?" 

Danzou frowned in confusion. "I only sent seven. If you're talking about Kinoto, he's been working solely for Orochimaru for more than a year and a half. I was only aware of eleven individuals in the assessment that would attack Minamino-san with intent to kill should the opportunity present itself." 

The Sandaime Hokage frowned. "Then there seems to have been one person who joined in on the assassination attempt against Shuuichi that neither you nor Orochimaru anticipated. Who was the twelfth assailant?" 

**-Shiin Sen'i no Jutsu!-**  
Nothing of noteworthiness to the casual observer had occurred during the course of Sarutobi Hiruzen and Shimura Danzou's conversation in the match between Uchiha Fugaku and Minamino Shuuichi. The Uchiha clan leader demonstrated his skill in kenjutsu by limiting the fresh Jounin to grazing blows with a blunted spear even with the superior reach the pseudo-bijuu's weapon offered. Fugaku even managed to score a few strikes that would have inflicted serious or even fatal injuries if not for the shell of Qi surrounding Shuuichi. This continued for about ten minutes before the emissary of the Kyuubi no Youko abruptly disengaged, leaving behind an afterimage that Uchiha Fugaku cleaved through. Kurama's agent appeared fourteen meters away, placing the spear in contact with his Kofuusatsu, the former vanishing in a small puff of smoke. "I'm done," Shuuichi remarked, his tone a mix of boredom, annoyance, and slight disappointment. 

"So, you've finally realized that you can't hope to defeat the might of the most powerful clan in Konohagakure." Uchiha Fugaku said with a smirk, wiping sweat from his brow in such a way to actually appear dignified. 

"I'm done fighting you. I'm bored. You're boring me." Shuuichi said in monotone. 

"What?!" Fugaku snarled. Claiming someone's attempts to kill you were boring was something a Jounin sensei might say to a problem genin student. Even if his Tougoku Bakushuku Kekkei had succeeded in killing Minamino, the chief of the Konoha Military Police wouldn't have thought the contest as boring. Forcing himself to calm down at being so grievously looked down upon, Fugaku recomposed his face into a sneer. "Well, if you're offering to surrender, I'll accept." 

"I said I'm done fighting you. Fighting involves the exchange of attacks between conflicting parties. No, I'm going to break you." Shuuichi said, a fox-like grin came over his face. "Like a stick of pocky." 

The newest Jounin of Konohagakure dropped the barrier of Qi around him. The millisecond Fugaku had noticed the aura around Minamino Shuuichi begin to drop, the chief of the Konoha Military Police flashed through the seals Rat, Tiger, Dog, Ox, Rabbit, Tiger, and Monkey. Once the new Jounin had dropped the protection, Fugaku unsealed and applied fire chakra to a few dozen shuriken. "Katon: Housenka Tsumabeni!" the Uchiha clan leader growled and filled the air with the chakra-charged throwing stars.  
 **(Translation: Katon: Housenka Tsumabeni = Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson)**

Every one of Fugaku's shuriken passed through a different afterimage created by a rapidly dodging Shuuichi. "Minamino Sacred Technique..." Kurama's servant suddenly appeared right next to Fugaku. "DOOOOOOODGE!" he bellowed into the Uchiha clan's ear. The retaliatory katana slice went through the thin air of yet another afterimage. 

A very impressionable Uchiha in the stands was fascinated by the display of absurd speed and couldn't help but think that the leader of his clan was very fortunate the only thing Minamino Shuuichi decided to do was yell in his ear. This was the origin of Shunshin no Shisui.  
Smack! Minamino Shuuichi slapped Uchiha Fugaku upside the head. "Hello. My name is Minamino Shuuichi. I'm going to break you. Like a stick of pocky." He managed to say before zipping away to leave an afterimage to be struck by the Uchiha. 

Minamino Shuuichi appeared and poked the chief of the Konoha Military Police in the eyes, being careful not to do any permanent damage. However, the Qi coating his fingers reacted painfully with the mechanism that allowed the Sharingan to perceive chakra. "Hello. My name is Minamino Shuuichi. I'm going to break you. Like a stick of pocky." Fugaku spat a Goukakyuu through another afterimage. 

While Fugaku spent time flushing the irritant out of his eyes by deactivating and reactivating his Sharingan, Shuuichi swept Fugaku's legs from behind, causing the Uchiha to fall flat on his rear end. "Hello. My name is Minamino Shuuichi. I'm going to break you. Like a stick of pocky."  
"STOP SAYING THAT!" Fugaku roared upon regaining his vision. He formed the Ram and Tiger seals before gathering up thirty times the chakra normally used for the intended jutsu. "Suiton: Mizuame Nabara!"  
 **(Translation: Suiton: Mizuame Nabara = Water Release: Starch Syrup Capturing Field)**

A flood of incredibly sticky fluid gushed forth from the mouth of the chief of the Konoha Military Police and covered much of the arena. "Let's see your speed get you out of that," Fugaku sneered as he scanned the arena for signs of the man who had earned his undying hatred. He heard a few gasps from the observers. Tracing their gazes, Fugaku looked up. And suddenly he realized why there had been gasps from so many normally reserved ninja. Five meters above him, Shuuichi was lying on his back in mid air. 

"Levitation is courtesy of a fuuinjutsu suite I like to call Kinto'un Fuuin. Reusable indefinitely, asking price at a half million ryou. Expensive, yes, but not ninja even think to look up when there isn't a ceiling and all shadows cast are automatically covered by an inbuilt discreet genjutsu." Minamino Shuuichi said smoothly. "Any time you want to admit defeat Fugaku-dono, we can end this little farce. In the event where you can't speak, pulse your chakra a few times. If you're too discombobulated to use your chakra, close one eye and stick out your tongue. And if you can't do that, I'm pretty sure you'll be unconscious."  
 **(Translation: Kinto'un Fuuin = Somersault Cloud Seal)**

"Don't you mock me!" Fugaku growled, forming hand seals as fast as he could. 

"Mock you? I'm going to break you. Like a stick of caramel pocky. Starting with your right wrist."

Shuuichi sent a blast of Qi from his index finger the size of a nine millimeter bullet into the indicated body part. Fugaku's right wrist fractured, but he continued to form hand seals like a man possessed. Something told Shuuichi he shouldn't let Fugaku finish whatever he had planned. And so the pseudo-bijuu let loose a Liánxu Qì Dàn salvo.  
 **(Translation: Liánxu Qì Dàn** **連続気弾** **= Continuous Qi Bullets)**

Fugaku was battered by the barrage, each impact sending his body back a few centimeters. If anyone had cared to measure the distance, the Uchiha clan head was knocked back five meters before losing consciousness. All in all Uchiha Fugaku received dozens of broken bones. The injuries were closed fractures that a civilian would have healed in a little over a month naturally. Factoring in the superhuman vitality of an elite shinobi, Fugaku would have recovered on his own in weeks with only bed rest. With the medical ninjutsu treatment Uchiha Fugaku's status would ensure he received as soon as humanly possible, the chief of the Konoha Military Police would only have slightly lowered chakra reserves to show for his battle by the end of the day. This was the report of the medic-nin that took a scan of the motionless Uchiha Fugaku, and was what kept the other members of his clan from mobbing Minamino Shuuichi. 

Orochimaru jumped down to the arena floor, spreading a layer of earth chakra under his feet to neutralize the Sticky Syrup Capture Field. The Godaime Hokage turned an imperious look towards the levitating figure of Minamino Shuuichi, who quickly landed. "Let all who have gathered here today bear witness. Against all expectations, with the hamstringing restriction not to do any permanent harm to three shinobi of equal rank seeking his death, Minamino Shuuichi has proven himself worthy before you and before the gods today in a trial by combat. May the forces that govern fates that have granted Minamino a resounding victory where not even a drop of his blood was spilled continue to smile upon him, and on Konoha. To the victor go the spoils. As promised and agreed upon beforehand by both parties, the Uchiha clan must place any perceived transgressions behind them, and Uchiha members of the Konoha Military Police may not lay hand on him without a signed warrant from the Hokage's office. Also, Shuuichi is entitled to any spears, crossbows, and crossbow ammunition in the Uchiha general armory, and a 33% discount from any Uchiha owned business." Orochimaru declared using the Shousetsu no Jutsu.

 **-Shiin Sen'i no Jutsu!-**

"Did you hear about how this new guy took on Fugaku-sama and two of his top men?" 

"Fugaku couldn't even manage to make the guy bleed!" 

"He took an A-Rank Jutsu like it was nothing!" 

"Only Yondaime-sama could possibly have moved faster!" 

"The guy actually said the battle with Fugaku-sama was boring him!" 

"I've never seen anyone fight like that. Minamino wasn't worried for a second." 

"I sparred with one of the men Fugaku-sama brought before. He totally tore me apart, but this guy, Minamoto or something, took him out with just a Kawarimi, flare of chakra, and a blow to the back the head with a spear." 

**-Shiin Sen'i no Jutsu!-**  
1:23 PM 

Needless to say, the news of Minamino Shuuichi's trail by combat against Uchiha Fugaku spread like dandelions throughout Konohagakure, and everyone was eager to meet the ninja that had demonstrated such incredible abilities. Fortunately, Minamino Shuuichi was skilled enough in Transformation to remain incognito in his tanned, spiky brown haired, shorter disguise. Seeing as how he intended to work on studying the kikaichuu, the emissary of the Kyuubi no Youko further made himself harder to notice by the residents of Konoha by dressing himself in the hooded poncho and sunglasses of the Aburame clan. 

"Minamino-san, I was hoping you wouldn't mind lending me a moment of your time." But that didn't mean someone with clearance level high enough to find out which ANBU were watching Shuuichi for the day couldn't track him down through his observers. For Shimura Danzou, this was as simple as brushing his teeth. 

"Shimura Danzou I presume. And you don't want to kill me. I think I could take a few minutes away from my studies." Shuuichi responded, looking up from the kikaichuu he had been analyzing. 

The founder of ROOT raised his eyebrow. He'd heard the rumors about Minamino Shuuichi being able to determine if someone wished to kill him, but to so casually mention an advantage without prompting was something not even a fresh genin would do. "I'll admit that I was firmly opposed to allowing you relative free reign of Konoha. However after placing your Truth Seal through a litany of tests, I haven't come across any jutsu or seal would be unable to let you deceive Konoha. Any seal powerful enough to circumvent your Truth Seal would have been detected during your medical examination. Thus I am forced to concede I was in error for questioning Hiruzen's judgment." 

The emissary of the Kyuubi no Youko was thankful for the high collars of the Aburame clan to hide the fox-like smirk that came across his face. Of course they wouldn't find traces of his pseudo-bijuu origins when he fully assumed the identity of Minamino Shuuichi. They didn't even attempt to check for Will Materialization, though in his case, it was more of a case of Will Dematerialization. If even Shimura Danzou, Mr. Paranoia himself had been convinced Minamino Shuuichi wasn't going betray Konoha, he would only have to watch out for the Uchiha. The emissary of the Kyuubi no Youko had no illusions that Fugaku was going to let things go. 

"I am relieved to hear that, Shimura-sama. It will make it much easier to find ANBU escorts that won't put a kunai through the back of my skull if I let my guard down." Shuuichi said dryly before taking a more respectful tone. "So, how may I be of service, Shimura-sama?" 

"I would just like to ask you a few questions, Minamino-san." Danzou noticed Shuuichi raise his guard, causing the Shinobi no Yami to raise an eyebrow. 'I still got it.' "Relax, Minamino-san. I was merely hoping you would appease my curiosity. If the Minamino training methods engender the phenomenal abilities you displayed this morning, why wouldn't you train others who would give you their complete loyalty? Surely with an entire village of individuals able to withstand an A-Rank jutsu you could be the undisputed ruler of the Elemental Nations." 

Shuuichi frowned in confusion before surmising that Danzou was referring to the speech where he explained to Orochimaru why he wouldn't train Uzumaki Naruto to use Qi if he felt the training methods would be stolen. "I'll admit that my statement to Godaime-sama could give the false impression that there are no circumstances where I'd train an outsider in the Minamino Sacred Techniques. But these circumstances will never happen; my itoko-chan is the only person who I will possibly train." 

"Would you mind elaborating, Minamino-san? I dislike speaking in riddles." 

Minamino Shuuichi sighed and unsealed the cushioned chair he had sat in during the negotiations from the Kofuusatsu, which was currently disguised as a giant bug jar of the same dimensions as the scroll. "Have a seat, Shimura-sama. For you to understand my explanation, you will need to understand my thinking process. As I'm sure you are aware Shimura-sama, I was not a ninja and feel as if I am betraying my predecessors by becoming one. Do not kill. Do not steal. Do not cheat. Do not lie. These are commandments written on the hearts of mankind even before the Rikudou Sennin. The Sage sought to remind a fallen world of these truths, but he could only be in as many locations as he could make clones, and those clones could only maintain cohesion at relatively close proximity. Thankfully the Rikudou Sennin was able to gather disciples who would continue to spread his teachings after his passing. Among the most capable of these were my ancestors. But unfortunately there were plenty of those who sought to misuse the Rikudou Sennin's gift of chakra to impose their will on others. In particular, there were individuals who had trained in the same way that the Minamino would later train." Shuuichi narrated, sensing Danzou's lust for power with a frown. "Shimura-sama, how many citizens would you estimate Konoha possesses?" 

"About 218,620. Why do you ask?" Danzou inquired with a frown. 

"Hypothetical situation. Against my better judgment, I let Konoha convince me into training a promising young ninja in the secret ways of the Minamino. My student flourishes, mastering the techniques as much as could be predicted. But one day, in his thirties, something happens. He's startled by an unexpected visitor, a drug in his food throws off his control, he finds out his loved ones have died, he drinks too much, his mind wanders." Shuuichi snapped his fingers.

"Everyone in Konoha is dead. In exactly that much time." 

"Surely you exaggerate," Danzou said, paling slightly. Shuuichi snickered slightly, then chuckled, and finally erupted into full blown hysteric, mirthless laughter. "I fail to see what is so funny about this, Minamino-san." 

"Exaggerate? Shimura-sama, two hundred thousand casualties is an UNDERSTATEMENT of what HAS happened when the Minamino sacred techniques have been misused. The only reason why my clan still knows how to use the techniques are to contain someone who might rediscover the usage of these techniques, and even then we are only to master defensive and supplementary techniques like Block and Dodge. Because millions, literally millions have died when the Minamino training methods are used by people who see the death of other beings as an acceptable loss. And many ninja find the death of a comrade an acceptable sacrifice for completing a mission. I hardly have to expound on what I believe a ninja would do with overwhelming power." Minamino Shuuichi said, an unmistakably dead-serious tone to his voice.  
Danzou's good eye stared long and hard at the young man. "Then what makes the Minamino worthy to be the arbiters of who learns these sacred techniques? What assurances are there that a member of your clan wouldn't abuse the power?" the Konoha patriot asked. 

"To ensure that no Minamino would misuse the power our training grants, we have passed down a genjutsu that show flashes of what has happened when one abuses our sacred techniques." Shuuichi looked down somberly. "The person who witnessed the event that has been copied and passed down had developed senses to the point where he could feel the pain of their emotions as their lives flashed away. It ranks among the most unpleasant sensations one could experience. Only the great control over my body given by both Onmyouton and the Minamino training is letting me keep the contents of my stomach down just thinking of it."  
"I see. Thank you for your time, Minamino-san. Your answers have been most forthcoming."

With that, Shimura Danzou's body turned into a mass of shadows and dissipated.  
Shuuichi blinked a couple of times. "Okay, that was the most anticlimactic meeting with a guy who had wanted to kill me when he woke up this morning. Time to go back to something exciting like... staring at a couple of beetles for hours on end. Nah, that's too boring, I think I'm going to make some toys for itoko-chan." Shuuichi blinked a few more times. "Why am I announcing my actions like some character in a story where the author knows they don't have the talent to make an actual scene of what I am talking about interesting?" 

(Author's note: Shuuichi, why do you say such hateful words?)  
(Shuuichi's note: Come off it. I was just saying what you were thinking.)  
(Author's note: AIYAAA! How'd you get past the Fourth Wall?!)  
(Shuuichi's note: You're always saying that I've started to develop a mind of my own. And you're the one who gave me Space-Time Ninjutsu skills and the ability to transform myself into raw chakra, plus you're crazy enough to let me loose, Mr. Loves-Dragons-More-Than-Hagrid.)  
(Author's note: Yeah, well ...do you know how WRONG it is for an OC to be OOC?)  
(Shuuichi's note: I'm totally in character. I'm just displaying knowledge of things that are OOR or OOU (Out Of Reality/Universe))  
(Author's note: ...You realize that if we do this, it risks making the readers lose interest. And if they lose interest, they won't leave good reviews. And if they don't leave reviews, your story is going to remain on the back-burner until I finish Armor of God. And then in my mind you'll still be stuck with my guaranteed cure for preventing a character from becoming a Gary Stu and to placate those who don't like OCs.)  
(Shuuichi's note: ...You do realize by the time you actually get around to implementing that- gulp - cure, the damage will already have occurred? And that telling them what the cure is will be a spoiler of Boss-Fox sized proportions?)  
(Author's note: Farg-inash. You're totally right. But now I have to send you back to the story without all the information you've gleaned by living in my head.)  
(Shuuichi's note: Sigh, yeah, I know. Why'd you even let me through the Fourth Wall if I forget everything that happens until the next time I break through?)  
(Author's note: Because you're too much fun to write.)  
(Shuuichi's note: Damn straight. Now get that glorified dowel you pretend is a wand and Obliviate me already.)  
(Author's note: Sorry, no can do. I'm a Magi of Ephesus now, and I don't have anything that looks like a Magi Staff.)  
(Shuuichi's note: Son of a gum chewing funk monster! So I'm stuck here?!)  
(Author's note: Don't worry. There's always the Code Lyoko solution.)  
(Shuuichi's note: ...This reminds me of your story where you wrote a whole scene that was almost pointless enough to be a Big-Lipped Alligator Moment™.)  
(Author's note: ...Shut up. Return to the past now!) 

Shuuichi blinked a few more times. "Why am I announcing my actions like some character in a story where the author knows they don't have the talent to make an actual scene of what I am talking about interesting?" 

**-Shiin Sen'i no Jutsu!-**  
5:19 PM, Konohagakure Research and Development Department, Subject #9 Observation Room 

"Hey little guy, I got a present for you." Shuuichi said, coming up to Naruto's crib with a sheet of bubble wrap in hand. "Made it myself. Makes use of your chakra to refill any popped bubbles, and being the powerhouse you are, you could pop bubbles all day long and only use up half your reserves. But even the little bundle of energy you are, that's not going to happen. I made triple sure that you won't choke on it, so have it little guy." Minamino Shuuichi couldn't help but smile as his cousin started popping bubble wrap like crazy and giggling once he had gotten over being startled by the popping bubbles. Thirty seconds later the room was quickly flooded with members of the Research and Development department. 

"Subject #9 shows increase in brain activity!" 

"Synapses we've been trying to stimulate are finally firing!" 

"Chakra network activity increase of 68%! Chakra flow increase of 32%!" 

"Get me urine, stool, hair, blood, and tissue samples right away." A man with grey hair spiky enough to earn the Saiyan Seal of Approval said, stepping into the room as if he owned the place. He wore a lab coat over an ANBU uniform, advertising that he had brawn as well as brains. Little Uzumaki Naruto who had come down from his moment of bubble wrap-popping bliss upon the arrival of the ninja scientists started wailing at the sound of Shinga's voice. The Lead Research Supervisor turned to Shuuichi absentmindedly while staring at a clipboard displaying all sorts of diagnostic information about the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. "You, Aburame go find Mogusa. I want a liver and kidney biopsy from the subject within the hour. And why the hell isn't the Silencing Seal activated on that brat?" 

"That would be because I disabled it. I figure the whole sanitized white room is bad enough, but not even hearing yourself cry? If that doesn't freak an impressionable eight month old out, I don't know what will." Shuuichi took off the shades, high-collared jacket, and hooded poncho that allowed him to pass for a tall Aburame and dropped the camouflage seal that disguised his sealing scroll as an Aburame bug jar. "Although 'biopsy' does sound nasty. And I think that the liver and kidneys are vital points. Just what did you want from my cousin's liver and kidneys, ANBU-san?" 

The ninja-scientists of the room whirled around to face the crimson-haired Jounin who had his arms folded and a frown on his face. 

"Biopsies of Research Subject #9 have been proven to grow back at a phenomenal rate of 1 gram every minute. Regeneration patterns project an improvement of 1.76% every ten days."  
(Author's Note of Nerdy Glory: This would give Uzumaki Naruto a regeneration rate of 401 grams per minute by the time we reach the start of canon, 1% of his initial canon weight) 

"I'm... going to ignore how that implies you've done something that makes my cousin have to regenerate every ten days." 

"Every ten days? Don't be absurd. We try our best to take samples as soon as the demon regenerates," sneered a research kunoichi who lost her husband on October 10th. 

"Ma'am, if this kid was a demon, do you think that he'd put up with getting tiny pieces of himself cut out as soon as they could grow back?" Shuuichi rejoined, not getting an answer. He then caught the distinctive glint of light on edged metal, identifying it a millisecond later as a scalpel placed far too close to Uzumaki Naruto for the emissary of the Kyuubi no Youko's liking. In a burst of speed, Shuuichi was strongly holding the blade between his left thumb and index fingers. "Excuse me, but don't you know it's extremely poor taste to try and cut up a man's cousin in front of them? Please refrain from taking out toys not safe for ages eight months and below? I spent two hours before I knew with ontological certitude that my itoko-chan wasn't going to choke or suffocate on the bubble wrap I made for him. By the way, that was what got you guys all excited with the increases in brain activity and chakra levels. Oh, and as for the urine and stool samples, I've come up with something that will make the job a lot easier." With a poof of smoke, several pairs of diapers along with twice as many containers all marked with seals, poofed into existence from his Fox Seal Scroll. "A simple application of a sorting algorithm in conjunction with storage and transference seals. Best part? You don't have to touch the poop or sift the urine out of the diaper. Nice huh?" 

There were several appreciative nods, and the lowest ranking research-nin bowed and thanked "Minamino-sama" for making their job a helluva lot simpler and dignified. The researcher who had been about to make an incision into Naruto wisely placed their scalpel away. 

"Now, as for blood and tissue samples, think if I could rig up a system that would collect dead blood and skin cells you could find someone who's good enough with Yang Release to make them viable again you could refrain from cutting up my cute little itoko-chan? Because I really can't hold myself responsible of what might happen if I see Naruto-chan cut up again and again and again." 

"While that could theoretically work for research purposes, you yourself admit that we would need a highly skilled specialist just to obtain the same quality we can obtain through the efforts of someone who is able to hold a scalpel steady." Shinga said with a faux regretful tone. "Just because Konoha isn't at war doesn't mean we can use up valuable resources." 

"I think that having someone who can evade detection from an entire Hidden Village's Tracker, Sensor, and Sealing divisions is a more valuable resource than having to find someone who can generate a D-Rank jutsu of chakra in the proper element. And if I can pull that in Konoha, I don't think it would be an exaggeration to say I can infiltrate anywhere. If it's really so hard to find a Yang Release wielder, I'll do it myself. I could offload enough Youton chakra to let you revitalize a hundred kilograms of organic matter right now if you want. I can give you the same amount of chakra every day unless I have something big planned. Now, if you're telling me that a steady supply of a "valuable resource" like Youton chakra isn't worth the effort of figuring out how old revitalized cells were, I have to call B.S. on this being an issue of logistics." Shuuichi said in a fairly cheerful tone. 

Shinga shrugged. "Alright, if you manage to substantiate your claims, I suppose we can forgo the usual blood and tissue sample extraction. We'll still need to take liver and kidney biopsies, though. Those don't quite have the natural turnover rate as the other samples we collect."  
Shuuichi nearly lost all pretenses of congeniality when Kurama sent his agent a detailed explanation to what these biopsies entailed. The pseudo-bijuu had been letting the fully human part of his psyche on autopilot long enough to establish connection with the Kyuubi no Youko around the time where Shinga had claimed that the Research and Development department wouldn't be able to spare someone capable with Yang Release nature transformation to obtain blood and tissue samples, and only around then had Shuuichi managed to get around to question the Nine Tailed Fox what the research-ninja had been doing to Uzumaki Naruto's liver and kidneys. Still, he managed to reduce the reaction to the blood boiling realization to a stern frown. "I'm afraid I must insist you stop having pieces of my cousin's vital organs removed, at least certainly not on such a regular basis." 

"My apologies Minamino-san, but I simply cannot oblige you in that regard." Shinga said with another one of those faux-apologetic smiles. "There's simply too much to be gained by studying Research Subject #9 for us to simply cease something that does no permanent damage to your supposed cousin. You simply don't comprehend how unprecedented it is to be able to take so many samples of the human liver and kidneys. Anyone else would have died if they had as much of their liver and kidneys removed over the same time frame." 

Friendly and polite Shuuichi completely checked out at that argument. In his place was the right-hand man of the strongest bijuu, the warrior who was bored by mortal combat with Uchiha Fugaku. "So, your argument is that because he recovers, there's no harm done?" he asked in a low and dangerous tone. Shinga either ignored it or didn't think that Shuuichi was capable of challenging him directly, because he responded in the affirmative. The Lead Research Supervisor had taken the initial assessment of the emissary of the Kyuubi no Youko as a B-Rank in direct combat as the full extent of his powers, not having heard how Shuuichi trounced three Uchiha Jounin including the clan leader himself earlier that day. So the ANBU researcher was completely unprepared for the Kage-level Killing Intent focused solely on him. 

"Well then, by that logic," Shuuichi hissed with a vulpine leer on his face as he took a step toward Shinga, who wisely took a few steps back. "I can leave hairline fractures in every last bone in your body like I did to Fugaku earlier this morning. The medic-nin said he'll be up and running before the end of the day, and that's more than what you do to my cousin." 

Shinga started to sweat. "Well, obviously there is more to why we must continue to take samples than Subject #9's ability to recover. The discoveries to be made practically demand we continue to take biopsies of the liver and kidneys." 

Shuuichi's grin turned positively evil; there was simply no word not synonymous with 'evil' that could describe the smile on his lips. "Ahh, ANBU-san, now your arguments "practically demand" I not just break your bones, but leave a wound that you won't fully recover from after receiving. There are over a hundred million people in the Elemental Nations, and in over ten generations, not one has been harmed by a Minamino Forbidden Technique. Samples of the liver and kidneys can be obtained from anyone, but a wound from one of my clan's kinjutsu would truly be a one in a million chance to study, even if I inflicted hundreds. I'm certain Godaime-sama would love to personally study your mutilated carcass after I got through with it." Noticing his ANBU observers tense and prepare to intervene, Shuuichi ceased emitting Killing Intent and placed a hand on Shinga's shoulder in a way that would appear friendly if the other ninja in the room hadn't sensed Minamino ready to tear the man apart seconds ago. "But I'm a nice guy and wouldn't use a Minamino Forbidden Technique to so much as maim you even if the Godaime Hokage ordered it. Unless of course I had a reason to do… such as taking liver and kidney biopsies from my cousin so often that he would be dead without his ability to regenerate. And just to cut off any accusations that I would refuse a direct order from Orochimaru-sama, I would maim or kill you if that was his order. I just wouldn't use a Minamino Forbidden Technique to do the deed." Shuuichi patted Shinga's shoulder in a mock gesture of consolation. "Well then, I'll get started on those seals I told you about. I suspect that figuring out all the mechanics will take me between three and five hours to complete. When I return, I had better not find so much as a hair gone." Shuuichi tilted his head to the side and scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Okay, that was meant to be more metaphorical. Hairs are okay, but I highly advise against cutting pieces out of my poor defenseless little cousin. Because I'm not a nice guy to those who hurt the ones close to me. See ya." 

**-Shiin Sen'i no Jutsu!-**  
8:08 PM, Konohagakure Research and Development Department, Subject #9 Observation Room 

Minamino Shuuichi really wasn't a nice guy when it came to those who would harm the people close to him, even when the pseudo-bijuu portion of his mind active. Which is why he had purposefully overestimated the time he needed to prepare seals that would gather Uzumaki Naruto's dead tissue and blood cells. So when he came back, earlier than he had told the research-nin to expect, he vowed to pay back the jerks responsible for what he saw. The angry red mark above the sleeping boy's liver and kidneys told him all he needed to know. "For the location of the incision to remain inflamed, they must have done quite a number on you, little cousin. I figure they didn't wait that long after I left, so you've probably been recovering for close to two hours. Damn, that could easily be over a hundred grams of vital organs. Well don't worry Naruto-chan, anyone who hurts you from now on will have to answer to me." Shuuichi formed a Hare seal and placed a minor genjutsu on his creator's vessel to allow him to place Naruto on his back without waking him. Shuuichi then placed the seal formula that would offload dead cells for the study of the Research and Development department onto his cousin's back. "I'm going to have to see the long-term bunshin statue I linked to Junkuma-chan's chakra to see what he's scavenged up. I've used up all the glass containers I got from the biohazard dump. Man, it stinks to not have money."

Author's Apology: A month or so after first writing this chapter, I read on the wikia that kikaichuu only live a few hours. I have attempted to fix this fact, but if there's something I missed, I would appreciate if you would bring it to my attention!

I've still got several chapters already written, but if this story is going to be a priority, I'd like at least 10 reviews or have the sum number of people who Follow the story and the number of people who added it to their Favorites reach a total of 70 before I upload the last already written chapter. That would mean that if everyone Following this story at the time I'm uploading this chapter would also add it to their Favorites if they did not already and everyone who added this story to their Favorites also Followed the story, there would be 54 of 70. I will also make writing more chapters a priority if there I reached 33 Followers/Favorites.

Last edited 11/18/2016


	8. Chapter 7: Fame and Forfeited Fortune

**Fame and Forfeited Fortune**

 **July 8th, 9:42 AM, Aburame Clan Compound, Clan Meeting Room**

"My apologies for taking so long on this project, Shibi-sama, Shikuro-sama, Michiko-sama, Osamu-sama. My affairs have been rather chaotic what with having to run away from the Uchiha the first day and then fighting three of them on the second. Then on the third day I had to have a little... chat with the researchers who had gotten it into their heads that just because my itoko-chan regenerates at an absurd rate even for an Uzumaki they can cut out little pieces of his liver and kidneys, wait for them to grow back, and repeat the process again and again."

(Translation: Michiko = Beautiful wise child, Osamu = logical)

 **-Shiin Sen'i no Jutsu!-**

 **June 18th, 7:28 AM, Konohagakure Research and Development Department, Subject #9 Observation Room**

Shuuichi made an unexpected visit to Uzumaki Naruto's room just in time to witness a medic-nin extract some strips of flesh from the jinchuuriki's body. Closer examination revealed the eight month old to be conscious due to the flowing tears, moving lips, and heaving chest. The human portion of Minamino Shuuichi was boiling over in rage. "I told you pricks not to hurt my itoko-chan. I set up a system so that all you'd have to do is apply Yang chakra I give you to revitalize the dead cells. All that I wanted was you to stop taking out chunks of my defenseless eight month cousin. Yesterday I came back earlier than expected and saw signs that you went ahead and cut out pieces of his liver and kidneys, must have been no small amount. I come back today and what do I see? Not only are you pricks taking another chunk out of him, Naruto-chan isn't even fully sedated, and a Silencing Seal has been applied again. You all are extremely fortunate I'm on probation with ANBU watching, or you wouldn't be let off the hook so lightly. If you're lucky, you'll faint and that will be all I do. Magen: Kyuubi no Saki!"

 **(Translation: Demonic Illusion: Killing Intent of the Nine Tails)**

All of the researcher-nin except Shinga passed out after either soiling themselves, disgorging the contents of their stomach, or both as they were plagued by visions of deaths so graphic and violent this site would be forced to remove this chapter if I went into detail. That isn't to say that Shinga didn't wet himself, because he did. The Lead Research Supervisor involuntarily shakily stood with his knees knocking together as Minamino Shuuichi glared down at Shinga with only centimeters between them. "The Uchiha sought to invalidate the bargain I made with Sandaime-sama by trying to have me eliminated. To get them to stop, I fractured every last bone in their clan leader's body, although I had to be sure he could recover quickly. Despite that they tried to kill me, I only dislike the ones who sought my death. I can forgive those who try to harm me with good, if misguided intentions. But as I said before, I'm not a nice guy when those close to me are harmed. Magen: Kanashimi no Chin Kon Kyoku."

 **(Translation: Demonic Illusion: Requiem of Sorrow)**

Shinga fancied himself a man able to overcome his emotions, but recalling all the sad moments in his life at once was more than enough to bring the man to his knees in tears. When he finaly came out of his emotional breakdown, Shinga was confused by the a sound he'd never heard before. Uzumaki Naruto was laughing. He couldn't understand why until he took notice that he was handing upside down (any ANBU who was even remotely interested in making the rank of Captain had to be able to be able to literally cling to a surface upside down in their sleep). His feet were attached to the ceiling by a Nencha Ku Sei Fuuin Shuuichi had improvised five minutes ago during when Shinga had been too out of it to notice he was being stuck to the ceiling by a combination of a superglue synthesized via Yin Release, a vacuum created with Fuuton chakra, and of course the normal chakra sticking method. Now fully lucid Shinga also noticed he didn't have anything in between his bare feet and the seal. Shinga hung upside down for three hours. He would have hung there longer if Shuuichi had placed more chakra into the seal.

 **(Translation: Nencha Ku Sei Fuuin = Adhesive Seal)**

 **-Shiin Sen'i no Jutsu!-**

"So you were responsible for the disturbance in the Research and Development Department six days ago? Curious, I would have thought causing such a commotion would have had serious repercussions," commented Aburame Shibi.

"Meh, some bakas around the building thought the Kyuubi broke free of the seal and started freaking the eff out. Not very logical of them, my jutsu lasted didn't even last twenty seconds, and there was a distinctive lack of destruction and alarms being sounded. But noooo, people convinced themselves that they finally had concrete proof that my sweet itoko-chan is the Kyuubi no Youko trapped in human form. So I felt the need to show them that the Killing Intent they'd sensed earlier was from my Magen: Kyuubi no Saki. Then suddenly they think that I'M the Nine Tailed Freaking Fox and were after me, which was a pain in the arse. Seeing as how I had to pretty much quell a riot single-handedly, I got let off with having my jutsu officially classified as a kinjutsu. But we digress." Shuuichi said with a shrug. "I flooded some kikaichuu with Onmyouton chakra to allow their chakra networks to expand enough to use a neat justu that I learned that would be absolutely perfect for a kikaichuu. Actually, if I hadn't attempted to integrate the jutsu I learned, I probably could have been done three days earlier."

"How much did you have to expand the chakra networks, and what was this jutsu that took you so long to learn?" the seventy-two year old Aburame Osamu asked.

"I had to multiply chakra capacity by a factor of five, which incidentally will require an Aburame hosting a kikaichuu with this certain jutsu to expend an additional 320% of chakra to properly feed them."

"An increase in the amount of chakra needed to nourish a kikaichuu by a factor of 3.2 seems illogical. Just what jutsu would possibly justify such an increase?" inquired Aburame Shikuro, one of only three current members of the Aburame clan capable of controlling the microscopic Rinkaichuu.

(Translation: Rinkaichuu = Phosphorus Destruction Insect)

"Why don't you ask..." Shuuichi opened a jar where kikaichuu were kept in stasis. "One of them to show you? It's better than just telling you."

Shikuro closed his eyes and focused on the kikaichuu and commanded it to execute a new skill. A puff of smoke to the kikaichuu's right plumed out, revealing a perfect copy of the kikaichuu in question.

"A bunshin?" Aburame Shibi asked in disappointment before he raised his eyebrows so fast his sunglasses tipped. "A Kage Bunshin?" The four members of the Aburame clan placed their hands together in the Ram seal. "Kai!" A surge of chakra pulsed from each of the Aburame in an attempt to dispel Shuuichi's genjutsu. After all, a kikaichuu with the ability to perform a B-Rank jutsu? That was an Aburame's wet dream. And Kage Bunshin? Well that was just the perfect jutsu for a kikaichuu, a creature that could only take one hit from an enemy attack in the first place. And the Kage Bunshin's ability to use jutsu would mean that the kikaichuu Kage Bunshin could drain chakra as well. And those Kage Bunshin after draining enough chakra from their target could in turn make even more Kage Bunshin, with the process continuing ad infinitum. With that kind of a system, even a ninja with the chakra reserves comparable to a bijuu could be drained dry. The only thing that would prevent the kikaichuu from doing the same to the bijuu was the incompatible nature of bijuu chakra.

"Absolutely astonishing, Minamino-san. Are you certain such features will be inheritable to successive generations of kikaichuu?" the Aburame clan head.

"I was able to obtain a fair estimate of the likeliness the descendants of one of my kikaichuu will inherit chakra networks integrated with certain seals." Minamino Shuuichi retrieved and unfolded a piece of paper with a table showing the likelihood of inheritance for each modification. The columns in the first row read: 'Trait Retained by Offspring', 'Trait Present in Male Parent Only (Out of 5000)', 'Trait Present in Female Parent Only (Out of 5000)', and 'Trait Present in Both Parents (Out of 5000)'. The rows were as follows:

Chakra Capacity x5, 4156, 3772, 4850

Fuuka Houin: 3978, 3936, 4492 (Translation: Fuuka Houin = Fire Sealing Method)

Fuurai Houin: 3577, 3743, 4321 (Translation: Fuurai Houin = Lightning Sealing Method)

Kage Bunshin: 3611, 3229, 4228 (Translation: Kage Bunshin = Shadow Clone :P)

Kawarimi: 3544, 3932, 4455 (Translation: Body Replacement)

Storage Seal: 3990, 3685, 4421

Below the tables were a list of Aburame confirming the numbers of the table were valid.

"Good thing I thought ahead and had some members of the noble Aburame clan verify and record my results. Now, if there are no more questions, I was hoping we could discuss compensation before I create several thousand kikaichuu with my modifications. Not being able to receive any mission pay until I've payed back five percent of the money spent searching for me is going to seriously hamper my financial resources. I just hope you find my efforts to improve the capabilities of your colonies half as valuable as I think they are."

"And how valuable do you think they are?" Osamu asked in monotone.

With a puff of smoke a large book appeared in Minamino Shuuichi's hands, a compilation of the Bingo Books published in the Elemental Nations. He turned to the second page after the table of contents. "Aburame Michiko, 28.3 million bounty in Iwagakure, 98.4 million ryou bounty if you add up all the separate ones. Aburame Osamu, 52.3 million paid in advance for unsuccessful assassination attempts, 257 million ryou in bounties withdrawn upon the announcement of his retirement, still has 53.8 million offered for his head if you combine the remaining bounties. Aburame Shibi, 35.2 million ryou bounty in Iwagakure, net bounty of 128 million ryou. Aburame Shikuro, 31.5 million ryou bounty in Iwagakure, 29.9 million ryou bounty in Kumogakure, 132.7 million ryou cumulative. There are other Aburame listed in the Bingo Books, but the next highest bounty barely surpasses the 17.2 million ryou that Amegakure still offers for Osamu-sama." The book vanished in a puff of smoke. "I trust I don't think too highly of myself when I estimate the addition of kikaichuu with seals integrated into their chakra coils allowing them to perform Kawami no Jutsu, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, seal items less than four times their mass inside their bodies, and absorb fire or electricity would allow the effectiveness of your clan double or perhaps triple once my modifications have fully integrated into your colonies. If my projections for the assimilation of my kikaichuu's traits into the Aburame clan's colonies are accurate, in a year and a half at most there should be enough augmented kikaichuu to allow each member of your clan to possess a full colony. So I was thinking…" Shuuichi scratched the back of his neck and assumed a sheepish smile. "Twenty million ryou would be a fair price for doubling the Aburame clan's firepower?"

Aburame Osamu's heart skipped a beat and the retired shinobi started coughing. Aburame Michiko clasped a hand over her mouth as she squeaked "Twenty million?!"

"My apologies Minamino-san, I believe I must have misheard you. I was almost certain you were requesting twenty million ryou for your invaluable services." Aburame Shibi said in a wavering monotone.

"You didn't mishear me, Shibi-sama. I'm guessing that's slightly beyond the Aburame's means at the moment?"

"Slightly?" Shikuro said in a slightly high pitched voice, the Aburame equivalent of a hysterical falsetto before composing himself, causing the buzzing emitted from him to quiet. "Minamino-san, three quarters of the ninja clans in the Elemental Nations would go bankrupt having to spend twenty million ryou."

Shuuichi did his best to refrain from pouting. He managed to he managed to settle for just folding his arms and a hurt expression on his face. "This is true, but I'm practically offering the Aburame clan a new kekkei genkai. Kumogakure would pay twenty million for a kekkei genkai in a heartbeat."

"Kumogakure has the resources of an entire hidden village at their disposal. Among Konaha's Four Noble Clans, the Aburame easily have the least available liquid assets." Shibi responded as calmly as possible. The slight buzzing coming from his kikaichuu and Shuuichi's Negative Emotion Sensing alerted the emissary of the Kyuubi no Youko to how stressed the man really was.

"I understand. At least I get the feeling you agree my work was half as valuable as I thought of it and that you'd pay if you could afford to. Being appreciated is always a positive. Hmmm, well I'd die before I let all the work I put into this project go to waste. Let's try and brainstorm some creative means so that we can all get what we want." Shuuichi smiled as he sensed the four Aburame leaders relax after hearing he was willing to negotiate. "Do you think that there would be any possibility that Konoha could pick up part of the bill if you framed my project as an S-Rank mission? Making you guys stronger makes Konohagakure's position more secure after all."

"While your assertion that the village will benefit from our clan receiving the augmented kikaichuu, I am highly skeptical that the other members of the council would approve such a large sum of money to a single clan." Osamu stated, finally having managed to stop coughing.

Now Shuuichi truly did pout. "But they wouldn't have to spend any actual money. They'd just need to subtract from my debt to Konoha. And giving your kikaichuu enhancements is much more of a lasting contribution than churning out seals, it would have an impact well after all of you are dead, assuming the Aburame clan manages to last that long, which is more likely to happen if your kikaichuu receive the chakra network alterations."

"A very logical assertion, Minamino-san. However, I regret that the shift in political power your project bring would make obtaining public funding impossible. Even if no funding from Konoha's treasury were involved, there would certainly be attempts to stop you from completing the project." Shikuro sighed.

Shuuichi frowned thoughtfully. "So the other clans would be vehemently against the noble Aburame gaining such a power boost? Hmmmm. Hmmmmm." The emissary of the Kyuubi no Youko let his lips raise into a vulpine smile. "Would they oppose it enough to cancel a debt of fifty-three million ryou?"

"I'm not certain Minamino-san. I'm fairly sure that if forced to choose between us increasing in power or having to rescind your obligation to repay 20% of the funds expended in an attempt to capture you, they would choose the kinjutsu option." Osamu answered after a few moments of consideration.

(Author's note: There aren't any nuclear weapons in this world, so I tried to find a close parallel for the 'nuclear option')

Shuuichi's smile faded and he sighed. "Right, forgot I was dealing with ninja. Okay, so that option is a poor decision. Alright, I did start this project in hopes for being permitted to study the kidaichuu. Originally I believed I would need to offer the Aburame clan royalties of a seal I was able to come up with. I would permit allowing me the rights to study the kidaichuu and retain all profits obtained due to insight as being worth five million ryou. That leaves fifteen million ryou."

"We regretfully still cannot afford to provide you such compensation, Minamino-san. Our clan feels we must have a certain minimum of capital available for the clan as a whole in case of emergencies, which happen all too often in the world of ninja, and fifteen million ryou would place us below that minimum." Osamu announced.

Minamino Shuuichi spent a few minutes in silent contemplation. "I assume the funds of the Aburame as a whole generate interest?" Four heads nodded in response. "If it were five million ryou less, how much interest would accrue each week?"

One thing about the Aburame the pseudo-bijuu truly admired was their mathematical skills. When you were the host to thousands of creatures who were able to count to 63, they could come up with answers scarily fast. "24,611, Minamino-san." Shibi answered after three seconds.

(Author's Note of Nerdy Glory: 63 is the number of distinct ways a kikaichuu could stick it's legs out)

Shuuichi nodded. "Okay, how about this. You'll pay me five million ryou, and I'll take the interest from the Aburame general fund until you can afford the remaining ten million, and I get to study the kidaichuu. Would those terms be acceptable, Michiko-sama, Osamu-sama, Shikuro-sama, Shibi-sama?"

"Would you be so kind as to allow us a moment to confer with the other members of our clan, Minamino-san? Even though five million ryou is a small price to pay for the improvements you can offer, such a large investment out of the Aburame clan accounts do demand a more complete consensus from the heads of individual families." Shibi requested.

"Of course, Shibi-sama. If you come to a decision, I'll be waiting over in the clearing you've been kind enough to grant me access."

The leader of the Aburame nodded. "Regardless of our decision today, consider yourself welcome to visit at any time as long as you announce your presence first."

Shuuichi smiled and rose to feet before offering a polite bow. "Thank you, Shibi-sama. In these past days, the clearing has been like a haven to me."

 **-Shiin Sen'i no Jutsu!-**

"Kyaaaaaa! It's Shuuichi-kun!"

"YOSH! Minamino-san, I witnessed your most youthful match against Uchiha Fugaku-sama! Please do me the honor of testing the flames of my youthfulness in a spar!"

"I bet you won't be so tough without those seals you had on during the match against Fugaku-sama. Fight me you clanless loser!"

"Oh kami, he's so hot! I just wanna grab him and-!"

"Minamino Shuuichi, there are currently ten missions requesting you specifically. Please travel to the mission office as soon as possible."

"Come on, it's just one date. Pretty please, Shuuichi-kun!"

"Hey, you. Stop! Minamino Shuuichi, right? I want you on my team for a mission near Kumogakure. They've been getting bolder, and I really would feel better if there was someone who could fight like you."

"Minamino Shuuichi, there are currently twenty missions requesting you specifically. Please travel to the mission office as soon as possible."

"Hey, could you teach me that technique with the weird name that blinds the Sharingan? There's this Uchiha on my squad who could really use an attitude adjustment, but I've never been able to beat him because of those damned eyes!"

"YOSH! I finally managed to track you down, Minamino-san! I humbly request a most youthful sparring match where the flames of our passion will- AGH! Your hip attitude of disappearing in the middle of my challenge is starting to annoy me, Minamino-san!"

"Minamino Shuuichi, there are currently thirty missions requesting you specifically. Please travel to the mission office as soon as possible."

"Why won't you go out with me, Shuuichi-kun? Don't you think I'm attractive?"

"Look punk, you may be a jounin, but you only have C-Rank in the chain of command. I'm ordering you to accompany me on my mission!"

"Don't you -ing ignore me, you trash! I challenge you to a duel so I can reclaim the honor of my clan! HEY! Get the - back here!"

"Minamino Shuuichi, there are currently fifty missions requesting you specifically. Please travel to the mission office as soon as possible."

"Damn it, you can't brush off a beautiful woman like myself! Come back!"

"You bastard, you made my husband the laughingstock of the great and noble Uchiha clan for the way you shamed him in front of the stadium! My son is picked on by his genin teammates because of you!"

"Minamino Shuuichi, there are currently eighty missions requesting you specifically. Please travel to the mission office as soon as possible."

 **-Shiin Sen'i no Jutsu!-**

Shuuichi's eye twitched as he remembered having to go through all the asinine mission request forms. 'You show up as the new guy and suddenly everyone thinks they have the right to boss you around'. He scowled. There most common requests came from jounin sensei attempting to dump off their genin for a break. The next set were undercover missions calling for a shinobi and kunoichi to pose as a couple. Only fifteen of the ninety-four missions had requested him for a mission where his skills might have actually come in handy. Shuuichi at least dignified those mission requests with a message on how despite his strong showing against the Uchiha in the stadium, he had zero experience working in a team and might not be counted on to make the type of decisions that a ninja was supposed to make without hesitation, such as allowing an enemy to escape. This in turn lead to more than a few inquiries directed to the Hokage such as what the hell someone who wouldn't kill an enemy ninja on sight was doing wearing a jounin vest. Strangely the somewhat rude responses to the kunoichi who had been hoping to score a cushy mission with eye candy failed to discourage their advances. Reminiscing about those mission requests reminded Shuuichi to summon any mission request scrolls that would pile up for. After too many cases of people waiting for him at the mission request office, he decided to set up a transference seal. Flashing through a few hand seals, the Konoha jounin slammed his palm on the ground. "Kuchiyose: Yuubin Ko."

 **(Translation: Kuchiyose: Yuubin Ko = Summoning: Mail Call)**

A plume of smoke parted to reveal a pyramid of scrolls stacked three feet high. "Awww, come on! It's like the whole of Konoha just likes to bend me over and bite me in the arse! Thank the Rikudou Sennin I was able to modify the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu so I can do this." Shuuichi unfastened the giant sealing scroll from the back of his vest and began to unroll the Kofuusatsu to the point where he had placed the storage seal for the meticulously crafted statues he employed in various jutsu. Five statues appeared around him in a puff of smoke. The emissary of the Kyuubi no Youko formed the clone seal with his index and middle fingers. "Youton: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

(Translation: Kofuusatsu = Fox Seal Scroll)

(Translation: Youton: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Yang Release: Shadow Clone Jutsu)

With a five puffs of smoke, five identical copies of Minamino Shuuichi appeared in the place of the five vaguely human shaped statues.

"You know, now that you can use the Kage Bunshin, you might want to consider making the statues for us a bit more detailed. We can afford spending the extra time to add the extra details," a clone said. While Shuuichi had known how to use the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu from his birth, Minamino Shuuichi had no business being able to use a jutsu taught only to Konoha ninja without even reading the jutsu scrolls. Being able to read the notes of the jutsu from a human perspective was very enlightening, and he would have to say improved his efficiency to the point where a Youton Kage Bunshin now cost only marginally more chakra than a normal Kage Bunshin would formerly require. 'If only Kushina-san had been as accommodating to Kyuubi-sama as Mito-dono had been'. Shuuichi and his clones thought.

"That would certainly be a more effective use of our time than having to decline all these asinine mission requests. It's such a pain in the arse that they're idiots enough to think that just because I'm wearing a hatai-ate that I've got the same training they have."

"Okay, handwriting takes far too long when the only thing thing that needs to be different is the name of the addressee, but we shouldn't waste the chakra to have ink spill out in the right words." A clone said in disgust as he read through another mission request form. "All in favor of saving time by making stamps?"

"Aye!" The six Shuuichi said in unison as the original unsealed supplies that would allow him to make a few stamps. "Should have thought of this sooner. Okay, what should we all include?"

"An explanation of how we have very little knowledge of proper Konoha procedures."

"A list of our code of ethics. That managed to convince one of the guys who wanted us on a mission even when we shared that we flunked our bukijutsu assessment."

"Fugaku-teme might try and use our turning down every mission request against us. Seems like a good idea to cover our backs and list the type of mission requests we will accept."

"For the lazy bums that want to foist their genin on us, tell them that we'll do our best to bestow the Minamino clan values in their students if placed under our tutelage. If they're okay with that, maybe we can take over for them after all." a clone said with a vulpine smirk.

"For the kunoichi that want to get in our pants, tell them that I'd only even consider mating with someone that holds our same values. Elaborate on how the idea of a kunoichi makes us feel. Make sure abstinence is on the list of our ethical values."

"Perfect, that covers both bases. The rational ones will see that nothing is going to happen on a mission, and that the only chance they have is to quit being a kunoichi altogether." the original Shuuichi remarked. "Let's get to work."

 **-Shiin Sen'i no Jutsu!-**

 **3:29 PM, Aburame Clan Owned Woodland**

The stamps had already proven themselves a timesaver compared to how long writing the same amount of words by hand would have required. Shuuichi and two of his clones spent the rest of the time while waiting for the Aburame clan to finalize their decision practicing their skill with the crossbow. Having discovered that he simply didn't have the patience to learn how to throw weapons when bolts of Qi were able to do more damage than any kunai. But it turned out he was a formidable shot with a suped-up crossbow. By altering the crossbows liberated from the Uchiha armory utilizing fuuinjutsu and higher quality materials, his crossbow bolts were as fast and accurate as one would expect from an elite jounin's thrown kunai and shuriken. The remaining three clones worked on drawing large fuuinjutsu arrays into the ground with brushes with tips the size of his hand. The brushes went through chakra-imbued ink so quickly that even Shuuichi's bijuu-granted chakra reserves noticed the drain. Still, using seals to guide the process would allow him to save enough chakra that making the seals was truly a no-brainer. Shuuichi's clones returned to wooden statues just as the last stroke of the seal was inscribed on the ground nearly without any remaining chakra. Eight minutes after Shuuichi had sealed the three statues back inside his Kofuusatsu, Shibi, Shikuro, Michiko, and Osamu along with other representatives of the Aburame clan arrived in the clearing.

"Thank you for your patience, Minamino-san. Although it would seem as if took the liberty of redecorating our property with fuuinjutsu without prior forewarning." Aburame Shikuro commented.

Shuuichi had the decency to look ashamed. "My apologies, Shikuro-sama. I just had the feeling that it would only be a matter of time before the noble Aburame clan was able to agree upon investing five million ryou for the vast improvement in the capabilities of your kikaichuu. I wouldn't want to keep paying customers waiting. I do trust the payment was approved?"

"Indeed Minamino-san. 4.75 million ryou will be sent to your account within the hour, and two hundred fifty thousand ryou has been placed inside this sealing scroll." Shibi announced, handing a small scroll over to the Konoha jounin.

The emissary of the Kyuubi no Youko quickly verified the contents before resealing the money in the scroll provided. "During the test phase to determine how likely the traits I granted the kikaichuu would be inherited through breeding, I noticed that the ratio between male and female kikaichuu was somewhere around fifteen-to-one. Is it necessary to maintain this ratio, or would it be acceptable to make a roughly equal number of male and female kikaichuu for this project?"

"While we might have to gather extra food in order to provide nutrition for the female kikaichuu, having a large number of females would be greatly beneficial to accelerating the integration of your enhancements into the colonies of our active shinobi and kunoichi." Shibi said.

"Okay, just wanted to be sure." Shuuichi said as he moved over to one of the endpoints of the fuuinjutsu array he drawn earlier, accompanied by his two clones. Unfurling the Kofuusatsu several dozen feet, Shuuichi finally pressed a section with the character '蜈' written on it before he and his clones took the scroll and leapt away before a cloud billowed from the former location of the scroll. A twenty-foot long centipede covered in various fuuinjutsu tags appeared. The process was repeated on the other side of the array.

"These specimens are quite a deal larger than the one you used in the initial concept demonstration, Minamino-san." Aburame Osamu observed.

"The modifications to actual kikaichuu are quite a deal more complex than those to a common beetle, Osamu-sama." Shuuichi said as he rolled up his scroll and sitting in the center of the fuuinjutsu array, his other two clone sat facing the two centipedes at the ends of the array. The original emissary of the Kyuubi no Youko transferred extra chakra into the two other clones before closing his eyes and starting chanting as he formed handseals in unison with his clones. "Tatsu. Tora. Ushi. Inu. Tori. Hitsuji. I. U." The three identical beings took on expressions of intense focus as they fell silent for a few minutes. The chakra-laced ink on the ground gradually began to emit light gradually increasing in intensity. When the light reached the level of a car's headlights, the centipedes Shuuichi had positioned curled up to mimic a spiral began to glow. "Onmyouton: Shi Kara Inochi."

 **(Translation: Onmyouton: Shi Kara Inochi = Yin-Yang Release: Life from Death)**

The two freakishly huge centipedes reached a climax where they shone like spotlights before rapidly shrinking down and changing shape until they resembled a kikaichuu the size of a large dog. The giant beetle-shaped masses separated into tens of thousands of kikaichuu. Female kikaichuu were spawned from the female giant centipede to Shuuichi's left while male kikaichuu came from the male centipede to Shuuichi's right hand side. The male and female groups of kikaichuu further separated themselves into groups according to their abilities. Shuuichi gasped for air and his two clones returned to statues with a puff of smoke. "Crapbaskets, that takes a lot of chakra to guide all those genetic changes. Note to self, use a lot more than two clones next time."

"Are you well, Shuuichi-san? You just expended a truly enormous quantity of chakra. I've never been so close to such a massive release of chakra in my life." Aburame Michiko asked in mild concern.

Minamino Shuuichi wiped his arm across his sweat drenched brow. "I'm fine, thank you for asking Michiko-dono. Kinda broke my policy of keeping at least 20% of my chakra reserves, but I've already taken measures to ensure accelerated chakra recovery, plus I don't think anyone among the present company is going to hurt me." The Konoha jounin blinked and frowned. 'If I only could remember exactly what I did. Man, the Minamino Sacred Techniques are really something! I can't even remember using a few of them!' His thoughts returned to the present when he noticed dozens of the kikaichuu he had created fly to different members of the assembled Aburame clan while the remainder buzzed over to where the Aburame clan housed surpluses of their allies in reserve. The young man allowed himself to smile in satisfaction of a job well done as he observed numerous puffs of smoke indicating a kikaichuu executing the various jutsu Shuuichi had integrated into their chakra pathways, along with the distinctive buzzing indicating excitement from an Aburame emanating from around the clearing. The Aburame lingered for a few minutes asking for clarifications on their new allies before gradually dispersing until only the Aburame ANBU and Aburame Michiko remained in the woodland area. "Ah, is there something you require assistance with, Michiko-dono?"

"On the contrary, Shuuichi-san. I remained behind to ensure that the terms of our agreement were properly fulfilled. I am capable of managing the greatest number of kidaichuu among the Aburame clan, so it is only logical that I be the one to supervise your study."

Minamino Shuuichi frowned slightly. "I thought that I would just be given a few kidaichuu to study like in the previous project."

"Kidaichuu require meticulously precise amounts of chakra to prevent them from rapidly consuming the closest source of organic matter in order to fuel the exponential growth. Also, kidaichuu are too volatile to be bred and housed in the conventional manner we do for our other kikaichuu. The methods employed to contain and maintain a supply of kidaichuu are extremely complex and require not insignificant expenditure. Simply entrusting you with kidaichuu without supervision would be to risk both valuable resources and safety."

"Huh, well can't argue when you make a case like that. Would you mind if I began the examination right away?" Shuuichi requested.

Aburame Michiko didn't respond verbally, but instead unsealed two luxurious tatami mats from somewhere in her poncho or jacket, motioning to Shuuichi to sit down on the closest to him as she sat down herself. When the jounin had sat himself down, Michiko began to stretch out her arm before stopping as if realizing something. The kunoichi casually removed her outer poncho-like jacket revealing her normally concealed figure, and Shuuichi would have to admit she was highly attractive even when compared to other kunoichi. If Kurama hadn't taken precautions to ensure his agent's hormones would never overcome his rationality, Shuuichi would have gotten a nosebleed instead of just slightly salivating. 'Damn, how many kikaichuu is she storing in her chest? Also, Aburame kunoichi wearing those baggy clothes suddenly makes a lot more sense, it would be too distracting to other Konoha ninja.' Shuuichi sensed Michiko's slight disappointment from his lack of an observable reaction as she stretched her arm out towards Shuuichi with a beetle in the palm of her hand. The kidaichuu possessed legs many times thicker than the standard kikaichuu to accommodate for rapid growth, and possessed serrated mandibles.

"An impressive specimen," Shuuichi remarked. The Konoha jounin frowned slightly when Shuuichi realized his tone conveyed he wasn't entirely referring to the kidaichuu. 'Keep it together, baka. Just remember the exterior is only so attractive because the interior is so repulsive,' Shuuichi mentally chastised himself as he briefly shook his head.

Michiko appeared markedly pleased by the young Konoha jounin finally displaying a reaction. It was only logical of her to attempt to develop a relationship with Minamino Shuuichi, he was practically a perfect candidate. Shuuichi was an extremely capable individual, indeed he was possibly the greatest infiltrator in history. While the best infiltrator is one that is never noticed, for an infiltrator to evade confrontation when detected for as long as Minamino Shuuichi was truly unheard of. Even during the period of the Warring Clans, an infiltrator wasn't able to remain inside a clan's stronghold when the clan was aware of the presence of an infiltrator. If that was not enough, Shuuichi had shown himself able to take on three Uchiha jounin, including the Uchiha clan leader and chief of the Konoha Military Police. If the Aburame were honest with themselves, none among their number would have been able to defeat Uchiha Fugaku in single combat, let alone come out without loosing a drop of blood in a fight to the death. Character-wise, Shuuichi was honorable to a fault, literally. For ninja, honesty was rarely the best policy, even to allies. This was a large reason why ninja would choose to take a civilian spouse. To find a ninja that could be trusted was extremely rare. And on the topic of trustworthiness, Shuuichi had already been entrusted with more of the Aburame clan secrets than individuals who married into the clan. And of course there was the part where he was handsome.

Shuuichi's countenance shifted to express intense concentration as he attempted to analyze the kidaichuu. However, the konoha jounin found the data he was gathering made absolutely no sense to him. "What the deuce?"

Michiko raised an eyebrow at the rather odd expression. "Is there something wrong, Shuuichi-san?"

Minamino Shuuichi wrinkled his brow in confusion. "I'm not sure. Must be a side-effect of the technique I used to accelerate replenishing my chakra." Adenine? Cytosine? Guanine? Thymine? Uracil? Purine? Pyrimidine? Keto? What did those terms even mean?

 **-Shiin Sen'i no Jutsu!-**

 **August 6th, 9:23 AM, Akimichi Chicken Coop**

"I've got a good feeling. It's going to happen today. Wouldn't it be a nice birthday present for Hagoromo-jiji-sama to end world hunger?" A Youton Kage Bunshin of Shuuichi remarked as he placed the finishing touches on the latest of a long line of seals intended to bestow the kidaichuu's ability to increase in mass geometrically.

"Honestly, we've scaled it down to a tenth of the kidaichuu's actual growth potential to make the chakra cost feasible." There had of course been successes, for someone like Shuuichi to spend over a month studying a close relative of the kikaichuu, which he had already studied exhaustively, without results would almost be impossible. But similar to how Shuuichi in all likelihood have technically completed the task he was created for and freeing Kurama from Uzumaki Naruto's seal, the emissary of the Kyuubi no Youko didn't consider the task completed until it was done right. He wanted that seal to be chakra efficient enough that farmers would be able to hire genin teams to place the seal on livestock and still have enough chakra to deal with the enlarged animals, and damn it, that's what the seal was going to do!

When the Akimichi had heard about Shuuichi's little project, they had initially been skeptical. But then he brought in a seal deemed a failure due to requiring the chakra of an A-Rank jutsu on a hen just in time for laying an egg. The Akimichi were sold when a chicken weighing more than twelve hundred kilograms laid an egg heavier than 65 kilograms. Which lead to the agent of the Nine Tailed Fox being given free run of the Akimichi henhouse. Even Kurama had been amused at how the fox in the henhouse metaphor was now literal.

And thus Shuuichi had acquired a ready supply of test subjects and increasing good will with the Akimimichi as his "failures" provided the big boned clan with some of the richest food they'd ever had the pleasure of sampling. The clone who had finished the details placed the seal on a chicken about to lay an egg. With a small amount of chakra no greater than what kidaichuu needed to grow to a few hundred times their own size, the hen turned into a 317.5 kilogram chicken who laid a respectable seventeen kilogram egg.

"Alright! Kidaichuu Seichou Fuuin version 11.5, success at last. And here I was beginning to think we lost our touch," the clone remarked as the chicken returned to normal size after laying an egg now a few times larger than itself.

(Translation: Kidaichuu Seichou Fuuin = Giant Parasitic Insect Growth Seal)

"Fantastic, now we just have to come up with a name that won't gross out the potential clientele. I don't think the average farmer will be interested in having their livestock grow like giant parasitic insects," Minamino Shuuichi remarked thoughtfully. "Anyone have a better idea than Touhisuuretsu Seichou Fuuin?"

(Translation: Touhisuuretsu Seichou Fuuin = Geometric Progression Growth Seal)

"While that would definitely be more marketable than Kidaichuu Seichou Fuuin, how many farmers would know what geometric progression means? Why not try something that they would be familiar with? Since the Akimichi have been kind enough to lend us use of their poultry, why not name it after an Akimichi jutsu that also happens to drastically increase the user in size and call it Chou Baika Fuuin?" suggested another clone who was currently working on carving a stamp with the finalized seal array.

(Translation: Chou Baika Fuuin = Super Multi-Size Seal)

"Sounds appropriate, since the seal facilitates both increases and decreases in mass. And the longstanding patronage many farmers enjoy from the Akimichi probably won't hurt either." Shuuichi said with a vulpine smile. 'And then there's a chance I can get the attention of someone like the Fire Daimyou who can provide me the opportunity I require to release Kurama-sama.'

 **-Shiin Sen'i no Jutsu!-**

 **January 12th, 10:44 AM**

The Fire Daimyou was indeed pleased at Shuuichi's seal and the effects on the agricultural production for the Land of Fire. Unfortunately for Shuuichi, he found that the Daimyou's appreciation only extended to monetary compensation, or at least the only one the pseudo-bijuu was willing to accept. Thank goodness the feudal lord of the Land of Fire was thankful enough for the boost in agricultural production that the Daimyou wasn't offended when Shuuichi categorically rejected any offers of marriage to his relatives.

However, upon some of Shuuichi's detractors discovering the absolutely enormous sums their feudal lord was willing to reward him, the Daimyou was deceived into thinking that Shuuichi had a much larger debt than had been agreed upon in negotiation, so he didn't see one green ryou. Apparently an unanimous agreement of the full assembly of the Konoha Ninja Council was able to rescind previous agreements. Even Sarutobi Hiruzen had voted in favor of confiscation, though his vote was due to having to represent the Sarutobi clan as a whole. At least the Aburame had been able to give him the other ten million ryou after the massive remuneration allowed Konoha to repay much of the money the clans lent to the Konoha war chest for the Third Great Shinobi World War and the Kyuubi no Youko attack on October 10th.

Needless to say, Shuuichi was absolutely livid. Sure, he wasn't going to go broke any time soon even if he did nothing to generate income. But you could buy a lot of things if you had over a hundred million ryou to spend. The way even those he thought of as allies stab him in the back by retroactively doubling the amount Minamino Shuuichi was obligated to repay made it clear that money could buy anything, even loyalty. Scores of miles away, a very tall tan skinned man with a white hood considered pumping his fist at the feeling that someone out there had seen the truth of the world, but decided against it. Realizing that money was the only dependable item in the world wasn't anything worth celebrating.

Luckily for Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto was able to calm Shuuichi, especially now that he was beginning to talk. Something about having the kid beam and greet him with a spirited "'Ichi-Oji!" whenever he would enter the room warmed his heart. The pseudo-bijuu emissary of the Kyuubi no Youko had found himself beginning to care for the little guy. So while Minamino Shuuichi was playing with his cousin, the pseudo-bijuu was conversing with his creator.

"Kyuubi-sama, I was hoping to get your approval of a treatment for your host that I feel will both increase the accessibility to Naruto-chan, his chances of surviving long enough for you to escape your imprisonment, and his chances of living through your escape." Shuuichi said as he genuflected before the Nine Tailed Demon Fox. "There's even around a thousand-to-one chance that it might facilitate a natural release of the seal."

 **"AND I'M ASSUMING THERE'S GOING TO BE A VERY BIG RISK OR DRAWBACK IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY GONE AHEAD WITH DOING SOMETHING THAT I WOULD CASTIGATE YOU FOR NOT DOING."** Kurama said with a slight sneer.

"I'd be running trace amounts of Qi through his body," Shuuichi admitted. "From examining the results of the medical examination seal they have on the kid and surging Qi through his network, I can confirm that using Qi is far less detectable than using chakra. As long as your host wasn't suffering from any wounds, the rubbish in the Research Division wouldn't even notice if I sent five times the amount of Qi I intend to use. But after the chewing out you gave me when you thought I was reintroducing Qi to these humans, I figured I better doublecheck with you before I do anything with Qi that has even the slightest chance to be detected."

Kurama gave a snort of approval. **"AS IMPATIENT AS I AM TO BE FREE OF THIS INFERNAL SEAL, I CAN'T COMPLAIN THAT YOU DON'T TAKE UNECESSARY RISKS. VERY WELL, I'LL TRUST THE JUDGEMENT I GAVE YOU. GO AHEAD AND GIVE THE HUMAN KIT WHATEVER AMOUNT OF QI YOU SEE FIT."**

Shuuichi stood saluted smartly. "Orders heard and received loud and clear, Boss Fox. Renovations to your current residence will begin immediately."

Author's Apology: A month or so after first writing this chapter, I read on the wikia that kikaichuu only live a few hours. I have attempted to fix this fact, but if there's something I missed, I would appreciate if you would bring it to my attention!

I hope all of my readers had a blessed Christmas. As a present, I have an anouncement: Thanks to Reversus, Narutofanninja2, Sakime, and several anonymous reviewers Research Subject #9 is officially off hiatus. Wow, not even a week since I threatened to not continue the story past the pre-written chapters and I met the goal of 10 reviews!

I have a question for my readers, would you like me to post the chapters faster than the roughly monthly rate I've been going, or do you want the pre-written chapters out every other week? I'm thinking that a monthly rate might let me keep a semi-constant rate once I'm out of pre-written chapters, but if you'd like to read the 4 chapters I have in reserve sooner, I can be persuaded. As a teaser, the titles of the remaining chapters are:

 **Asking Nicely**

 **Blood in the Waters**

 **Slugging it Out** and

 **Magen: Hantai Iken O Maku**

Last edit: 12/30/2016


	9. Chapter 8: Asking Nicely - Part I

**Asking Nicely**

 **February 8th, 4:13 AM, Sarutobi Clan Guest House**

(BGM: Goku Senses Buu by Bruce Faulconer)

Dog, Bird, Monkey, Hare, Snake. "Kuchiyose: Kofuusatsu." Shuuichi went straight from sleep to full battle mode when he sensed someone he only wanted to meet at their funeral. His sealing scroll appeared at his side. He formed the Monkey seal to change out of a sleeping kimono and into his jounin uniform as he slung the scroll over the back of his vest.

(Translation: Kuchiyose: Kofuusatsu = Summoning: Fox Seal Scroll)

"Shuuichi-kun, what is the problem?" A suddenly alert Kage Bunshin of Sarutobi Hiruzen inquired. It simply wasn't nice to keep the Shinobi no Kami up all night, so Shuuichi made the Sandaime a statue that cut down the jutsu's chakra consumption by 80% and lifespan by 1600%. Keeping a solid form with joints and muscles burned up lots of chakra. Normally using a solid physical structure wouldn't provide such a drastic increase in efficiency, but bijuu spent a few centuries perfecting making physical bodies out of chakra to the point where it was as simple as breathing. Granted, bijuu only learned how to breathe after learning how to make a respiratory system, so breathing hadn't actually been an easy accomplishment, but with centuries of practice even difficult tasks become second nature.

"Someone just entered the range of my senses. Someone evil, someone powerful, someone I don't think that I could defeat even with techniques I've sworn not to use." Two puffs of smoke and a plus sign formed with the index and middle fingers and a Youton Kage Bunshin of Shuuichi stood in the room. "I'm leaving the clone to help monitor the threat, and I'll be on the available on the Talk Blocks if he gets dispelled. I need to be by my cousin." Shuuichi replied before dashing away towards the Konoha Research and Development Department as fast as he was able to, nervous sweat already covering his body. As an apology for stabbing him in the back over the Fire Daimyo's reward for developing the Chou Baika Fuuin, Minamino Shuuichi's allies had lobbied for him to be given A-Rank security clearance, allowing him to enter the building without having to have his ANBU watchers buzz him in. It wasn't as if he ever used his security clearance for anything except getting sealing supplies and learning the occasional jutsu. Two minutes after waking up Shuuichi was setting up seals around the crib of Uzumaki Naruto. Paranoid? No, underprepared if anything. Minamino Shuuichi recognized the energy signature from the memories given to him from Kurama as belonging to Uchiha Madara, or at least the same person responsible for controlling the Kyuubi no Youko sixteen months ago.

 **-Shiin Sen'i no Jutsu!-**

(Translation: Shiin Sen'i no Jutsu = Scene Transition Jutsu)

 **4:18 AM, Just Outside the Northwest Gate of Konohagakure**

About eight months ago, Tobi and Zetsu had started developing a plan to obtain jutsu from Konoha's Forbidden Scroll of Sealing based around asking nicely. After weeks of covert correspondence with the Godaime Hokage, they had finally reached an agreement, the specifics which will remain a mystery at this time. Orochimaru and Tobi had arranged the exchange appear no more significant than a routine exchange of documents. Neither had anticipated Minamino Shuuichi would be able to sense and recognize the energy signature of Tobi, subsequently freak out, and place Sarutobi Hiruzen on alert that a very powerful and malicious individual was encroaching upon Konoha. The Sandaime Hokage wasted no time placing Konoha on high alert. Orochimaru and Tobi, both disguised under transformation, barely had time to verify that the other had given them what they wanted from the exchange when the alarm sounded.

"What is the meaning of this, Orochimaru?" Tobi hissed in his serious voice.

"I assure you Tobi-san, this is as much a surprise to me as it is to you. If this was an attempt to doublecross you, I wouldn't have used a village-wide alarm to signal my ninja to attack. And I certainly wouldn't Shunshin away instead of engaging you in combat." the Snake Sannin responded in a much calmer tone as he indeed vanished with a Body Flicker.

Obito pondered for a moment about his next course of action. "Tobi could just walk away since Tobi has what Tobi came for. But Tobi has been a good boy for many months, Tobi deserves to have a little fun."

" **At least give us the copy of the scroll first with our transformed Houshi no Jutsu Kisei Bunshin, you fool**." Black Zetsu hissed as he emerged from the earth along with his white half. "It would be rather embarrassing if you lost it in the heat of battle, Obito-kun, not to mention that transforming back into a spore after getting a peek at the Forbidden Scroll can only be revived back at base." White Zetsu remarked more sympathetically.

(Translation: Houshi no Jutsu = Spore Technique)

(Translation: Kisei Bunshin = Parasite Clone)

"Ah, of course Zetsu-san. Here you go." Tobi handed the abridged copy of the Scroll of Forbidden Seals to Zetsu who promptly sank into the ground using his Mayfly technique. "Now, let's see who's coming to play. Hmm, Sandaime-san, and..." Both Obito and Guruguru frowned. "Now who is this with the old man? It feels like Kushina-chan, but that's impossible. Now I guess I have to stick around, if only to find out who this new player is. Still, I suppose placing some distance in between myself and Konoha would be wise now that I don't have the luxury of a rampaging bijuu to occupy their attention."

 **-Shiin Sen'i no Jutsu!-**

 **4:24 AM, A Few Miles Northwest of Konoha's Northwest Gate**

Sarutobi Hiruzen, a clone of Minamino Shuuichi, and several dozen elite ninja finally caught up with the individual Shuuichi had sensed. When they did, those in the know about what happened on October 10th (which was most of them, the Shinobi no Kami had been careful only to bring ninja who were solid jounin in combat ability) either felt anger at staring into the masked face of the man responsible for hundreds of deaths, or fear knowing they faced an enemy not even the Yondaime Hokage could kill.

"I'm disappointed, Konoha shinobi. You took much longer to catch up to me than last time. But I suppose that the loss of a certain Hiraishin user would account for the deficiency." Tobi remarked in his Madara voice. The handful of ninja who weren't aware of the man's identity were now prepared to terminate the masked man with extreme prejudice. "My, my, such anger. It's not healthy to keep such things bottled up."

Several of the ninja who had followed Sarutobi Hiruzen and Shuuichi took this as the signal to attack. "Katon: Gouen no Jutsu!" A group of ninja from the Sarutobi clan called out. A half dozen streams of fire gushed forth before merging into a massive inferno.

(Translation: Katon: Gouen no Jutsu = Fire Release: Great Flame Technique)

Shuuichi's clone facepalmed while inking out a Fuuka Houin seal, which Sarutobi Hiruzen filed away for later. 'Did they seriously try a purely Katon jutsu against Uchiha-Effing-Madara?'

(Translation: Fuuka Houin = Fire Sealing Method)

"Katon: Bakufuu Ranbu." Tobi said in an almost bored tone. The successor to the mantle of Uchiha Madara expelled a vortex of flames coming from his mouth to intercept the Gouen no Jutsu. The Sarutobi's combined jutsu had more chakra behind it, but a subtle application of Kamui boosted the shape manipulation behind the Bakufuu Ranbu to the point where the Gouen counterbalanced into fueling the Uchiha's jutsu and sped towards the Konoha contingent. "Did they seriously attempt to overwhelm me with a purely Katon jutsu?" Tobi sneered, though his voice couldn't be heard over the deafening roar of flames.

(Translation: Katon: Bakufuu Ranbu = Fire Release: Blast Wave Wild Dance)

"Scatter!" the Shinobi no Kami barked, and the ninja dispersed from their various positions. It proved unnecessary as Shikuro Aburame unleashed a platoon of kikaichuu Kage Bunshin outfitted with Fuuka Houin in addition to Shuuichi's own seal. Using the chakra from the massive firestorm allowed the platoon of Kage Kikaichuu to quadruple in number.

"The f-?" Tobi asked. Sure, he didn't expect his attack to actually kill any of the Konoha ninja, but he was expecting them to have to spend a considerable amount of chakra to keep that jutsu from setting the forest surrounding Konoha ablaze. But it just seemed to make the Aburame stronger. And was his Sharingan eye failing him, or did those kikaichuu just use a jutsu?

Sensing Madara's confusion and seeing a possible opportunity that wouldn't present itself a second time, Shuuichi's clone raised his hands with his fingers spread out as far as possible, his hands positioned close to the center of his face in the stance and hissed "Taiyang Quan" as softly as he could while making the brightest flash possible, reaching Tobi's ears as a whisper.

(Translation: 太陽拳 Tàiyáng Quán = Sun Fist [or Solar Flare])

"Taiya-what?" Obito muttered before his eyes blinded and he felt agony in his optic nerves even greater than he had felt when gaining the Mangekyou Sharingan. That was because, with his Mangekyou Sharingan on standby, Obito was able to process images over nine hundred times faster than you or me. The flash lasted for a tenth of a second before Obito could shut his eye, which would have made a civilian staring at the sun through a telescope for a minute and a half without blinking seem like a routine eye examination in comparison. The Uchiha let out an ear-splitting shriek. "AAAAAGGHH! MY EYE! Oh Kami, it's like waking up to see Maito Gai doing squat thrusts! AAUUUGHH! No, it's WORSE than that! It's like - like - like waking up to see an Akimichi wearing Gai's spandex doing squat thrusts!" There were a series of disgusted sounds and cries of "Can't unsee!" from most of the other ninja at the mental image the masked man's screams invoked.

'This isn't good. Obito-kun can't use Kamui with his eye shut this tightly. It might be best to retreat.' Guruguru thought as he began sinking into the ground using Mayfly.

Seeing the Nine-Tailed Fox's most hated enemy begin to possibly escape, Shuuichi's clone converted every last drop of the chakra (and the statue Shuuichi 's clone had the equivalent of 80% of his maximum chakra reserves) into Qi. "Moguanguang Shapao!"

(Translation: 魔貫光殺砲 Móguànguāngshāpào = Makankosappo, Demon Piercing Beam Death Gun, [Dub: Special Beam Cannon])

Two beams of fluorescent yellow energy shot from Shuuichi's index and middle fingers towards the sinking form of Uchiha "Madara". The stream from his middle finger coiled around the first beam like a spiral. Since Shuuichi had never actually used the technique before, the clone was unprepared for the intense recoil that would have dislocated the real Shuuichi's shoulder and completely ripped off the arm of the statue the Youton Kage Bunshin used for a body while wisps of smoke trailed from the charred 'fingertips'. The immense force caused the clone's aim to shift to the right by five degrees. If the aim had been two degrees closer to target, this story would have been significantly less interesting due to Tobi dying from having more than the hole in the right side of his body. The wound would still would have been fatal if Obito's right side from the shoulder down wasn't artificial and replaceable. Guruguru cried out in pain just before the Mayfly technique returned Tobi to the base of operations.

"Mou guan guangu sha pau?" one of the Konoha ninja attempted to repeat. "What the heck kind of a jutsu was that?"

"I thought he only had a affinity for Wind Release and a slight predisposition for Water Release. What the hell was that jutsu? Fire Release? Lightning Release? Scorch Release? DUST Release?!" commented another. "Ikkaku, you're in the Sensor Division. Get any read on that technique?"

A middle-aged jounin with brown hair tied back into a ponytail, dark eyes and a thin moustache frowned thoughtfully. "Funny you should mention that. I saw it with my own eyes, I could tell it was helluva powerful attack, but..."

"But what, Umino-san?" Prodded another jounin.

"It wasn't like any jutsu I've ever sensed before. I must be losing by touch, but could swear that there wasn't a drop of chakra in that attack."

There were some snorts of derision from the chakra sensory-impaired, but those who could at least tell when a jutsu was used around them came to the same conclusion after performing a mental reassessment of Shuuichi's devastating attack.

"You're right. My danger sense was telling me stay the hell away from Shuuichi-san's attack, and I could feel the energy alright, but I didn't sense any actual chakra from the attack. Did you, Daidaimaru?" an Inuzuka Tokubetsu Jounin asked his nin-ken partner, who shook a furry orange head.

"I normally would dismiss the claim that an attack leaving a twenty meter hole ten centimeters (four inches) in diameter did not possess chakra as illogical if my kikaichuu also did not sense any residual chakra, nor from the initial blast." Aburame Shikuro remarked.

Sarutobi Hiruzen frowned thoughtfully as well. He also hadn't gotten the sense of typical chakra coming from Shuuichi's attack. It reminded him of senjutsu chakra for some reason, though he would never confuse the two even on his worst day. "The Minamino Forbidden Techniques would appear formidable indeed." the Professor remarked as he picked up the fuuinjutsu covered wooden walkie-talkie, now known as Talk Blocks to respond to Shuuichi's question if his attack managed to kill the target.

"His presence completely vanished, but not before your clone's attack put a huge hole in his right side. Still, unless he vanished right in front of my former student Tsunade or a team of medics prepared to repair a gaping hole, I do believe you can rest knowing you've dealt a mortal wound to your opponent. You should be proud of yourself, Shuuichi-kun. You may well have avenged those slain in the tragedy seventeen months ago." Sarutobi Hiruzen remarked with a soft smile gracing his lips.

 **-Shiin Sen'i no Jutsu!-**

 **4:25 AM, Roof of the Hokage Tower**

Orochimaru had watched the whole battle projected from the crystal ball imbued with a Telescoping Jutsu. The projection mechanism had been designed by Shuuichi and showed the images on a 182 centimeter (72 inch) wide surface, making observing details much easier. Shuuichi's enhancements also allowed sound. "Kukukukuku, you never cease to fascinate me, Shuuichi-kun. To think you were capable of dealing a decisive blow to a man even Minato-kun had difficulties fending off. And even more interestingly, you did it with a technique that didn't give off any chakra. Just how deep do your secrets run, Minamino Shuuichi?" The Snake Sennin turned the focus of the Telescoping Jutsu to the Subject #9 Observation Room in the Konoha Research & Development Department building, where the young man in question was disarming all the potentially lethal defenses he had erected in nine minutes. "Your clone sent someone even a non-sensor such as myself could tell was a Kage-level ninja fleeing with a deadly injury with just two techniques. With such skills, it makes me wonder why after sensing the threat you were convinced you had to be there in person to protect the jinchuuriki even though it technically meant violating the terms of your probation. It only would have taken you less than two minutes to receive the proper ANBU escort. It's as if you knew the intruder was the same Uchiha responsible for the attack of the Kyuubi no Youko."

 **-Shiin Sen'i no Jutsu!-**

 **4:30 AM, Konoha Research and Development Building, Subject #9 Observation Room**

 **Shared Telepathic Mindscape**

 **"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** Kurama howled in gut busting laughter as he reviewed the memories of the encounter of Shuuichi's clone with Uchiha Madara. **"TAIYANG QUAN IS NOW OFFICIALLY MY FAVORITE TECHNIQUE."**

Shuuichi pouted. "Shouldn't it have stayed as Banbutsu Sousou? I mean, it created you, you used it to create me, I used Taiyang Quan to eff up Uchiha Madara."

 **"I MEANT AMONG BATTLE TECHNIQUES."** Kurama responded dryly, rolling his eyes as large as a man. **"AND SPEAKING OF MADARA AND BATTLE TECHNIQUES, YOU'RE PROBABLY NOT GOING TO BE ABLE TO AVOID ANSWERING QUESTIONS ABOUT EITHER."**

"As I anticipated, Kyuubi-sama. I propose you have a series of meetings with Minamino Shuuichi starting, eh, four months ago from his perspective. He's already in the know about your origins, though the specifics of how you were created remain a mystery." Shuuichi replied.

The Kyuubi no Youko let out a grunt of approval. **"IT WILL BE A PAIN IN THE TAILS, BUT I AGREE THAT IT WOULD BE THE BEST COURSE OF ACTION. THANK GOODNESS THOSE BASTARDS IN THE RESEARCH AND DEVELOPMENT DEPARTMENT THOUGHT TO FIDDLE WITH MY SEAL TO THE POINT WHERE I CAN REACH OUT THROUGH COMMUNICATION SEALS."**

"Remind me, what gave them that bright idea?"

 **"APPARENTLY THE SNAKE WAS INTERESTED IN LEARNING ABOUT THE OLD MAN'S TEACHINGS. I TOLD THEM THE TRUTH, NATURALLY THEY THOUGHT THAT I WAS FEEDING THEM BS. AFTER ALL, I'M THE NINE-TAILED DEMON FOX THAT FEELS NO EMOTIONS OTHER THAN ANGER, HATE, AND JOY AT THE SUFFERING OF LESSER BEINGS."**

"To be fair Kyuubi-sama, you kind of do project that image." At the scathing glare cast his way by the mightiest of all bijuu, Shuuichi quickly added. "Totally justifiable though. I felt the same way while I was being careful not to do any permanent harm when shaking off Konoha ninja trying to kill me. You had to deal with that for more centuries than the number of months I had to put up with, and if Konoha hadn't accepted my terms, I probably would have started down the same path. And you made me a partial reflection of Hagoromo-sama, so even someone with the patience of a saint wouldn't put up with that crap for long. And your attitude has improved noticeably."

 **"OH JUST SHUT UP, ALTER YOUR HUMAN ALTER-EGO'S MEMORIES SO THAT HE THINKS THAT HE'S TALKING TO ME IN THE PAST, BRING HIM INTO THE MINDSCAPE, AND LET'S GET OUR STORIES STRAIGHT."**

The pseudo-bijuu was quick to comply with Kurama's orders and did exactly as instructed, bringing the human mind of Minamino Shuuichi into the mindscape while the pseudo-bijuu portion controlled the body. After few hours elapsed in the real world, containing a few days worth of time in the mindscape, Kurama and Shuuichi were finally satisfied that they had developed a mind-reading proof alibi to cover how Minamino Shuuichi was able to recognize the energy signature of the individual responsible for the attack of the Kyuubi no Youko on October 10th.

 **-Shiin Sen'i no Jutsu!-**

 **8:24 AM, Hokage Tower, Secure Debriefing Room for A-Rank and Above Missions**

"Shuuichi-kun, dare I ask why are you dressed like a tutor for a court noble?" Sarutobi Hiruzen asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You called me here to explain myself, right? Well, my explanation involves an ancient history lesson, so I figured if I was going to give a lecture, I might as well look the part." Shuuichi said with a fox-like grin.

"Then why do you have a giant foam finger?" Shimura Danzou asked smoothly.

Shuuichi shrugged. "I figured it would be a lot less threatening than waving a stick around when I got around to the scolding portion of the lecture."

"And what exactly do you presume to scold someone about, Minamino?" Uchiha Fugaku sneered.

Minamino Shuuichi frowned as he noticed the leader of the Uchiha clan and the Konoha Military Police in the room. Putting his hands behind his back, Shuuichi formed a thumbs up with his right hand and an L with his left, and aligned the extended index finger with his thumbs up. "Ninshuu: Tamashii no Majiwari." Shuuichi announced, connecting his spiritual energies to every non-Uchiha in the room.

(Translation: Tamashii no Majiwari = Communion of Souls)

'Does Fugaku-san really have to be here? I figured something on this level would be need-to-know basis, and in my opinion, he doesn't need to know. Look, you guys all know that Fugaku has it out for me. He will, and has, make a fuss out of anything I do that isn't explicitly permitted. So forgive me if I don't want this guy who has been trying to get my Uchiha-owned business discount revoked because he didn't think there was a chance I would live to take advantage of it. Plus the history lesson is a clan secret. So if you aren't going to send him out, at least give me the reassurance that you won't pass on what I communicate using this technique. And if you're going to ask the questions I think you're going to ask me, it's going to be a lot of questions I answer with my Tamashii no Majiwari to the point where you might as well send him out of the room.'

"Too afraid to say something in front of me, Minamino?" the Uchiha clan head asked with a smirk.

"You take every opportunity available to make life difficult for me. It's not cowardice to choose not to hand someone ammunition who's trying to renege on giving me a discount on the grounds that you were certain you would be able to kill me." Shuuichi answered simply before turning his attention back to the others. "So, what's the verdict on my request?"

"With all due respect Minamino-san, I fail to see why Fugaku-dono ought to leave if you can satisfy our concerns with a lesson in ancient history." Yamanaka Inoichi responded.

"I assure you Yamanaka-dono, there are plenty of things that my family has remembered best left forgotten by the rest of the world. Konoha is no worse off for not knowing them, and learning them is an unnecessary risk. Would you be so kind as to corroborate my statement, Shimura-sama?"

All the room's other inhabitants other than Sarutobi Hiruzen and Orochimaru turned to the current ANBU commander in surprise. "Shuuichi's claim is valid. Fugaku-dono, I feel that Minamino-san is within his rights to request you not be present for his explanation, considering that neither the Konoha Military Police or an active ninja in your clan were involved in the event."

"And neither were any Nara or Yamanaka, and yet here they are. If the matter is serious enough for the Jounin Commander and the head of Torture and Interrogation to be present, then I as the chief of the Konoha Military Police have just as much a right, if not obligation, to be here." retorted Uchiha Fugaku.

"The guy who tries to get me on every possible technicality in the legal system doesn't get that even the Hokage isn't entitled to hear clan secrets? I just don't find the suspicion worth keeping these particular secrets from people who don't want me dead. But you're not one of those people."

"You're technically right, but the protection of clan secrets (which as I have attempted to remind the council have never been granted to a previously unrecognized clan with only a single individual) only grants you the right to refuse to reveal a clan secret. Besides, unless Orochimaru-sama finds your explanation worth being classified as S-Rank, which I doubt you'd share in front of so many other people if this were the case, I'm going to find out about it anyway." Uchiha Fugaku said with a smug smirk.

Minamino Shuuichi waited for someone to refute his strongest detractor, but after ten seconds of silence the emissary of the Kyuubi no Youko realized that Fugaku's claim was solid. "You're kidding. He can do that?"

"I am sorry to say that he can, Shuuichi-kun." Orochimaru said in a tone that would have Shuuichi convinced if not for the fact his Negative Emotion Sensing told him the Snake Sannin was lying about being sorry.

Shuuichi remained silent for a few seconds before he let a slight vulpine grin come to his face. "Okay, you get to hear my clan secrets, but I'll be letting yours slip as well."

Uchiha Fugaku's face contorted in an expression of rage, Sharingan activating. "You have no right."

The pseudo-bijuu's smile widened as he bared his teeth. Forming the hand seal for Tamashii no Majiwari, though he gagged as he connected his spiritual energy to Fugaku's. 'On the contrary Fugaku-san, I have an obligation. The Mangekyou Sharingan just so happens to be extremely relevant to the case, and even if it wasn't, the ninja of Konoha have the right to know that their best friend might kill them for a power boost.'

"You utter one syllable and I'll make sure you don't live to see the next sunrise." Fugaku snarled.

"Is this going to end with another trial by combat? Because I'm always up for breaking you like a stick of pocky." Shuuichi felt a swell of satisfaction when he saw Fugaku flinch involuntarily. "You're the one who's being unreasonable here, Uchiha-san. I'm just asking to keep your nose out of my business, something that you'll never need to ask me because I go out of my way to stay out of yours."

"Bullshit. You accepted a request to oversee the training of my son's genin team, something that you usually turn down with a scathing rejection." Uchiha Fugaku spat.

Shuuichi shrugged conceding the point. "What can I say? He's a good kid, proves that not every Uchiha has a stick so far up their rear it comes out a plank in their eye. The fruit didn't just fall far from the tree, it ended up in a completely different orchard. And I have to say, it's not fair to the kid for you to take away his pocky for something I did. Your treatment of his jounin sensei was likewise highly uncalled for. The guy didn't request me in specific, someone at the Mission Assignment Desk sends me every mission request that I could fit the mission parameters. But I've gone off on quite a tangent. Will you respect my privacy, or am I going to have to make good on what I talked about in private?"

Uchiha Fugaku glared long and hard at Shuuichi. "This isn't over." the leader of the Konoha Military Police said through clenched teeth.

"Only because you insist on trying to make things difficult for me. I've been very forgiving Uchiha-san, but consider yourself on notice: your period of grace has expired."

"You threaten me in the presence of witnesses, trash?"

"It's not a threat to put someone on notice that you will start defending yourself." Shuuichi said calmly. "I've given you months to vent your frustration without repercussions in the hopes that you'd calm down. Since it isn't working, I'm not going to take your harassment lying down any more." Fugaku scowled and left with a Shunshin, swearing under his breath and vowing to regain his honor. Shuuichi sighed in exasperation. "Why can't that guy just let things go?"

"Fugaku-sama's hostility towards you does seem illogical, although he seems rather troubled by your knowledge of one of his clan's secrets." Aburame Shikuro commented.

"Well Shuuichi-kun, now that Fugaku has left, would you be so kind as to answer why sensing the individual your clone engaged in early this morning made you feel that you had to travel at top speed to guard your cousin, violating the terms stating you were to be watched at all times by at least two ANBU at all times?"

The emissary of the Kyuubi no Youko vanished deep into the subconscious of Minamino Shuuichi as the Konoha jounin placed a Truth Seal on his palm and slapped the seal on his left forearm. "You all know that the Rikudou Sennin was basically deified for defeating a great demon, right?" Shuuichi waited for the others to nod slowly. "Well, what happens when a being capable of existing as purely spiritual energy like a demon is defeated?"

"I'm not sure where you're going with this, Shuuichi-kun." Sarutobi Hiruzen remarked. "But to answer your question, either the creature is sealed away or... it..." Not much could make the eyes of the Shinobi no Kami widen, but that's exactly what happened as realization struck.

"Reforms after it's energy is scattered." Shuuichi said with a grim nod. "Needless to say, the Rikudou Sennin didn't want the creature to do that. So he sealed it into himself, and then split the monster's chakra into individual creatures that he hoped would protect the world after his passing, and at the very least would be much easier to subdue than the monster they were spawned from."

"Minamino-san, are you seriously suggesting that the bijuu, the most destructive force in the Elemental Nations, were made by man hailed as the Savior of this World?" Nara Shikaku asked incredulously.

"It's what my otou-sama and jiji-sama told me. And it was collaborated by a certain being renting a pocket dimension inside my itoko-chan's stomach. Which is why I brought the foam finger. As the most qualified seal master in the room, I must say that modifying the seal containing the most powerful of the bijuu to allow it communication with the outside is completely irresponsible." Shuuichi said, waving his foam finger at Orochimaru scoldingly.

"You'll forgive us if we require you to submit to a mindscan immediately so we can make sure that your mind hasn't been modified by the Kyuubi no Youko, Shuuichi-kun." Orochimaru said in a stern tone that told Shuuichi there would be no room for argument.

Minamino Shuuichi sighed and rolled his eyes. "As powerful and cunning as the Fox is, I don't think he has the capacity to perform such a delicate task as mind alteration." And it was true. Creating a mind was well within Kurama's abilities, but the strongest bijuu would probably shatter a mind rather than simply tweak a few memories. "But go ahead, I'd like to know if my mind has been messed with as much as you guys."


	10. Chapter 9: Asking Nicely - Part II

**Asking Nicely – Part II**

 **February 8** **th** **, 11:07 AM** **, Hokage Tower, Secure Debriefing Room for A-Rank and Above Missions**

"Well Shuuichi-kun, I suppose I should have gotten used to this by now, but everything you said checks out." Orochimaru said in a tone that seemed pleasantly surprised, but Shuuichi detected concealed bitterness.

"I'm just relieved not to be sent to the Konoha Strict Correctional Facility due to being dangerously insane for holding certain opinions about bijuu." Shuuichi deadpanned.

"I don't understand how a clan could come to believe that the bijuu were benevolent, especially one that claims such long memories." Yamanaka Inochi said, still wary of the Konoha Seal Master despite having confirmed Shuuichi's mind wasn't under foreign influence.

"Hey, there were times I nearly went on a bloody rampage against the people who were trying to capture me dead or alive, and that was only over a few months of being hunted like a beast. I doubt anyone here would feel like being benevolent if they spent decades being pursued with the intent to either destroy you or use you as a power source to inflict indiscriminate harm on others." Shuuichi huffed, annoyed at how the others were looking at him with more warily than they had in months. "And now you see why I insisted Uchiha-san leave. Bad enough that most of you are thinking I'm some kind of cultist for thinking the bijuu just want to be left to their own affairs. Well, most of them, anyway. From what I've heard of the Ichibi, that tanuki isn't right in the head. I suppose you could blame the difference in our opinions on our different thought processes. I've been taught to trust but verify, while ninja have to operate on the philosophy of guilty until proven innocent."

"Yes, and I suppose your ability to sense even expertly suppressed Killing Intent does permit you to be more trusting. But we digress. To summarize for those Inoichi-kun didn't bring along into Shuuichi-kun's mind, over a period of a few months, the Kyuubi no Youko eventually taught you how to recognize the chakra signature of the individual to whom you guided Sarutobi-sensei's impromptu pursuit force. While it was incredibly inappropriate of you not to report engaging in conversation with the Kyuubi no Youko, I think we all can agree that punishing Shuuichi-kun for something that led to inflicting a grievous and likely fatal injury on the individual responsible for the beast's attack seventeen months ago would be highly counterproductive." Orochimaru drawled, receiving agreements from the rest of the ninja in the room. The Snake Sannin gained a hungry look in his eyes. "Well then, the only question remaining is how you managed to create such a powerful attack with no chakra. The discovery has made those who went along with your clone understandably uneasy, my former sensei included."

Minamino Shuuichi's tutor's costume vanished and was replaced by his combat uniform. Shuuichi's face all but contorted into an expression that possessed no hint of sympathy. "Let me be perfectly clear here, Godaime-sama. I'm supposed to kill anyone who witnesses me using that technique. If killing them is impossible, I'm supposed to seal their memories of witnessing the technique. If I can't do that, I'm supposed to make a seal that will kill them if they attempt one of the Minamino Sacred Techniques. I feel sick for ignoring these directives already. I've said it before and I'll say it again. You. Are. Incapable. Of. Learning. Minamino. Sacred. Techniques. You're no worse off not knowing, and there I only see catastrophic loss of life if you do. Orochimaru-sama, I can tell that you aren't going to let this go. Would you allow me to show you what happened when the Minamino Sacred Techniques are misused? Mind you, it wasn't a Minamino who misused them, but that's kinda the point."

"If you would be so kind, Shuuichi-kun." Orochimaru said, his tone practically salivating with the thirst for new techniques.

"Very well." Shuuichi formed, to the surprise of many in the room, the seal associated with the Yamanaka mind techniques. Noticing the accusatory glare from Inoichi, Shuuichi stared back in annoyance. "Don't look at me like that, I didn't steal any of your clan's techniques. This seal is just the optimal hand positioning for using techniques relating to the mind, especially memories." Shuuichi turned to the others. "Okay, whoever doesn't want to experience carnage greater than any of the Shinobi World Wars from the perspective of a sensor who could sense the suffering of others, place a layer of chakra in front of you when I announce the technique." Shuuichi frowned when none of the ninja took the necessary precaution. They thought that they were hardened enough by the death and destruction they witnessed, and forgot to take into account that Shuuichi was wearing a Truth Seal. "I did warn you. Makioku: Oroshii Unmei." A flash of red energy came from his hands, washing the world away to reveal a scene from long ago in a country that no longer existed.

(Translation: Makioku: Oroshii Unmei = Mystical Memory: End of the World [literally Demonic Memory: Terrible Fate])

 **-Shiin Sen'i no Jutsu!-**

A three-headed, six-armed giant composed of chakra wielding several dark-coloured spheres stared up at a hundred thirty-kilogram man, suspended in the air as if he weighed nothing, a meter wide sphere of pure energy held in two hands.

"Now watch, Asura, as your life becomes insignificant as I reveal to you the inferiority of the heretical energy you call chakra, and your beliefs!" The man fighting the son of the Rikudou Sennin suddenly whirled around and sent a blast of energy at an ancient but bustling city built in a valley a few miles away.

"NO!" the giant bellowed in a distinctly non-giant voice that reminded Sarutobi Hiruzen and Shimura Danzou of Senjuu Hashirama as he launched his Truth-Seeking Balls to try and intercept the attack. The Konoha ninja observers were astonished by the level of speed of spheres, but that was because they hadn't been able to track the other combatant's attack. But they would have had to be unconscious to miss the result. There was a massive flare of light as the Qi-user's attack hit in the smack in the center of the ancient metropolis spanning a few dozen square kilometers.

The impact was deafening even from the distance. The flash of light was blinding. The mushroom cloud that rose from the blast reached to the clouds. The smell of cremated flesh and other substances reached the nostrils of the Konoha ninja who were sharing the memory. The formerly prosperous city was little more than a crater of ash. But the worst feeling was easily the sense of hundreds of thousands of lives suddenly cried out in terror and were suddenly silenced. The memory cut out just as an enraged Asura engaged the mass murder in close combat.

 **-Shiin Sen'i no Jutsu!-**

Everyone in the room except Orochimaru was visibly disturbed by the memory Shuuichi had shared with them. "The amount of lives lost in that attack... was greater than the combined population of any two of the Five Great Hidden Villages. All it took was one man with the Minamino clan techniques, though this memory was before the Minamino clan had a monopoly on the techniques. They aren't something you place in the hands of someone with a job description that includes murder." Shuuichi purposefully neglected to mention that the figure had been given increased power by a creature similar to the fiend Mōryō whose soul was sealed in the Land of Demons, but the point remained that the level of destruction would have been an order of magnitude less if chakra had been used.

"I confess Minamino-san, I thought your claims about how disastrous your clan techniques in the wrong hands were just an exaggeration of your ancestors you took at face value, but consider me convinced that no-one should possess such power." A pale Yamanaka Inoichi commented.

'That totally backfired as far as Orochimaru is concerned. He wasn't even phased by the hundreds of thousands of souls that cried out in terror and then were silenced.' Shuuichi thought grimly as he sensed the lust for power rolling off the Snake Sannin. "I appreciate that, Yamanaka-sama. Unfortunately, your boss apparently doesn't share the same sentiment."

Shimura Danzou, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Nara Shikaku, Aburame Shikuro, Yamanaka Inochi, and an ill-looking Umino Ikkaku turned to face Orochimaru inquisitively. The Godaime Hokage casually folded his arms. "Come now, surely I'm not the only one who sees that Konoha would have the power to eliminate any threat if we had a few squads with even a tenth of the power Shuuichi-kun showed us. And if nothing else, it would be remiss of me as Hokage to allow such power be wielded exclusively by one who is only superficially loyal to Konoha. There are scores of scrolls requesting Shuuichi-kun to participate in a mission where he goes into explicit detail how he views our profession as anathema."

"The fact that refusing to participate in acts of theft, kidnapping, and murder is reason to question my loyalty to Konoha is ample justification to why it is my duty to ensure that the Minamino training methods and techniques are never learned by outsiders." Minamino Shuuichi retorted scathingly. "Orochimaru-sama, you seem unconvinced when I say that you will never be able to perform the Minamino Sacred Techniques despite having told you this while bound by my Truth Seals on several occasions. Answer me this: can you open and close your tenketsu at will?"

(Translation: Tenketsu = Chakra Points)

Orochimaru scoffed and glared at the Konoha Seal Master. "Of course not, even my former teammate Tsunade doesn't have that kind of chakra control. Even those who are clinically dead can still produce enough chakra that an S-Rank Sensor can detect. That's what made Mū the Nidaime Tsuchikage so deadly, and his ability to use certain jutsu while in this condition makes it obvious he didn't close all his tenketsu."

Minamino Shuuichi positioned his left forearm so that Orochimaru could clearly see the Truth Seal. "And that is why I say with ontological certitude that you will never learn the Minamino Sacred Techniques. But don't feel so down, the Minamino Sacred Techniques aren't anything more than chakra flow and shape manipulation." he said with an 'I told you so' smile on his face before removing the Truth Seal.

Orochimaru unconsciously bombarded Shuuichi with Killing Intent as he was forced to acknowledge that he couldn't learn Shuuichi's "jutsu" even with the Fushi Tensei he was close to perfecting. Shuuichi had made it clear that anyone had the potential to learn it.

(Translation: Fushi Tensei = Living Corpse Reincarnation)

"And you intend to teach Uzumaki Naruto how to do something as dangerous as purposely closing all his tenketsu?" Sarutobi Hiruzen frowned.

Shuuichi placed the Truth Seal back on. "It's actually not as dangerous as it must sound to someone who's managed to make channeling chakra instinctive. The only side-effect is Naruto-chan becomes a little less hyper, which was a lifesaver when I smuggled him a cupcake for his birthday." Shuuichi shuddered.

"You've made the jinchuuriki close all his tenkutsu already?" Shimura Danzou asked sternly.

Shuuichi scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I guess that secret's out. Yep, figured I'd give the kid a bit of a headstart in learning to use the Minamino Sacred Techniques. The fact that the Research and Development Department don't come rushing in is testament enough that the process isn't unsafe for someone who hasn't gone through conventional chakra training."

"Yes, very well, Shuuichi-kun. I think you've provided satisfactory answers concerning your actions today. You may leave." said Orochimaru in a detached tone. His mind was elsewhere. Even though he had accepted that learning the Minamino Sacred Techniques would take decades, but he had been confident that by transferring bodies using his nearly perfected Fushi Tensei would allow him to take a fresh start on learning new techniques. He had spent a few months improving the technique to give him more than three years in each host body almost solely in anticipation of learning them. Now that he knew his efforts were in vain, what was left for him in Konoha? While being the Hokage had indeed given him access to a wealth of resources for his research, he could only apply those resources to experiments that Konoha as a whole could benefit from. The amount of time he could personally spend on less... reputable experiments was less than he had when he was the Director of the Research and Development under Namikaze Minato's short reign as the Yondaime Hokage. When he had taken the hat as the Godaime Hokage, Orochimaru had assumed that he would be able to perform all manner of experiments on the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Youko. Even though his sensei and super-pervert of a teammate would protest, there was little they could do to stop the Hokage in his quest for knowledge. The vast majority of Konoha's citizens, ninja and civilian alike, would hardly make a fuss about the being who housed a living natural disaster having a miserable childhood, especially when they benefited from the studies. There soon wouldn't be much left he could accomplish within Konoha. Thus Orochimaru began to plan his exit strategy. It would have to be well coordinated, considering he planned on bringing along a score of useful individuals and all his research materials. He couldn't exactly force two S-Rank missing ninja to give up their techniques that combined would grant him immortality on his own.

 **June 16th, 9:29 PM, Roof of the 2nd Tallest Building in Konoha**

Minamino Shuuichi's ANBU guards were nervous. From the moment they started their shift seven hours and twenty-nine minutes ago, the emissary of the Kyuubi no Youko had been counting down ominously, ignoring all questions from the rookie ANBU as to what he was counting down to. Despite having officially joined the ranks of Konoha exactly one year ago, Shuuichi remained largely an unknown to those who hadn't interacted with him on multiple occasions. Orochimaru and the Ninja Council had decided that it would be best to keep from drawing attention to the fact that Konoha had acquired another S-Rank ninja that was also a Seal Master. Shuuichi had requested a "rematch" between himself and Uchiha Fugaku where he took a dive and allowed himself to be beaten black and blue. It was humiliating, but his attempt at letting Fugaku heal the wound to his pride had done wonders. Having deluded himself into thinking that he had reasserted his superiority over the upstart, the Uchiha clan leader had largely abandoned his crusade to make Shuuichi's life as difficult as he could. Well, that and the fact that Shuuichi went on a spending binge one day on behalf of the Hyuuga clan using his additional 33% discount made Uchiha clan businesses lose a net twenty million ryou after the Uchiha clan had placed him under house arrest for three weeks finally spurred other members of the Uchiha clan to pressure Fugaku to leave the Shuuichi alone. But the stiff-necked chief of the Konoha Military Police wouldn't have cared if he hadn't been in such a good mood from his perceived victory.

Those who weren't among the few hundred who had witnessed Shuuichi's Trial by Combat dismissed Minamino's previous trouncing of the Uchiha clan head as a fluke, which lowered public estimation of his true skill level. The fact that a clone of Minamino Shuuichi had managed to send Uchiha Madara packing didn't spread beyond the pursuit team and those present for Shuuichi's explanation. But even the rookie ANBU pair knew that Shuuichi wasn't someone to be taken lightly. "Ten." Shuuichi started running through a long string of hand seals.

"Minamino-san, what are you doing?" asked an ANBU with a white mask with a short bird-like beak and eye holes, and a red flame marking starting from the top left side of the mask going just a little bit over and past the left eye hole. He kept his long silver hair tied in the back with a bunch of strands going up and hanging over the left side if his head and mask.

"Nine."

"Minamino-san, please stop making hand seals." nervously requested a kunoichi with cat-like purple-coloured arrow-like markings on her white ANBU mask. She had long blonde hair that she tied up in four different strands held in place by six yellow needles.

"Eight."

Towa, the ANBU with the bird mask channeled chakra into the red ankh-shaped tattoo, which spread in a manner similar to the first stage of the Cursed Seal of Heaven. Three sharp claws made of red chakra came from both of his hands.

 **-Shiin Sen'i no Jutsu!-**

In a different universe, a man with mutton chop sideburns, a lot of body hair, and adamantium bones scrunched his nose and growled. "I smell copyright infringement."

 **-Shiin Sen'i no Jutsu!-**

"Seven."

Komachi, the ANBU with the cat mask, pulled senbon from her pouches.

"Six."

"Minamino-san, stop forming a jutsu or we will be forced to stop you." Towa said as he prepared to strike.

"Five!"

"Soushuujin!" Komachi called out the name for the C-Rank jutsu, suspending scores of senbon in the air briefly before they shot out towards the emissary of the Kyuubi no Youko.

(Translation: Soushuujin = Manipulated Attack Blades)

"Four!" Shuuichi crowed, still making hand seals as he used a wave of chakra to knock the senbon out of the air and out of Komachi's control.

"Three!" Shuuichi kicked away Towa's arm, stopping the attempt to sever the tendons that would stop him from continuing to form hand seals.

"Two!" The emissary of the Kyuubi no Youko ducked another barrage of needles.

"One!" Shuuichi grinned as he watched the two young ANBU go through an afterimage of him. He was impressed with the rookies, that combo would have incapacitated him had he let it hit without a reinforcement technique, and he wouldn't have had time to use one. Shuuichi sprang into the air stories above the highest man-made structures in the area as he finished with the handsigns. "Fuuinjutsu: Shukugakai!" he yelled while simultaneously using the Shousetsu no Jutsu.

(Translation: Fuuinjutsu: Shukugakai = Sealing Technique: Celebration)

(Translation: Shousetsu no Jutsu = Amplification Jutsu/ Detailed Explanation Jutsu)

The high altitude he reached allowed his amplified voice reach all of the thousands of storage seals he and his clones had secretly set up for months. All over Konoha, streamers, string, confetti, sparklers, and fireworks were forcibly ejected from their storage seals. Shuuichi floated back down to the roof, amused at the dumbstruck expressions he knew to be hidden behind the two ANBU's masks. "What did you think I was going to do, set off a bunch of explosives? Signal an invasion force? Set loose a horde of giant bunnies?"

"Minamino-san, if all you were going to do is set off party favors, why didn't you tell us sooner? We could have seriously injured you." Komachi inquired, flabbergasted by the antics of the agent of the Kyuubi no Youko.

"Didn't you read my profile? Messing with people's heads is one of the few pleasures I allow myself to indulge in. It wouldn't have been half as fun if you weren't trying to stop me." Shuuichi said with a mischievous fox-like grin.

The two ANBU sweatdropped. They had indeed read Minamino Shuuichi's A-Rank security profile cover to cover, but nowhere did the dossier mention the lengths Shuuichi would go for a laugh.

"Anyways, the year of mandatory probation where I've been under non-stop surveillance is finally up. I waited an extra thirteen hours just to be safe, but it's high time for me to get a little privacy. See you around Towa-san, Komachi-san." Shuuichi waved amiably, leaving behind an afterimage as he left with Qi-enhanced speed.

"Should, shouldn't we go after him?" Towa inquired, letting his chakra claws recede and deactivate his ankh seal.

Komachi sighed and shrugged. "I doubt we could catch Minamino-san moving at that speed. His probation was due to end today, and I don't think he's going to do anything more dangerous than a few practical jokes. Besides, we didn't even touch him except when he diverted your strike with his legs."

"Hard to believe his taijutsu was only low chuunin a year ago." Towa remarked, and frowned thoughtfully as he mentally recalled the report on the jounin's abilities. "Especially considering his speed outside of combat was elite jounin at the same time."

 **-Shiin Sen'i no Jutsu!-**

 **9:33 PM, Training Ground 44**

Shuuichi rubbed his hands together in excitement. So many things he could do now that he didn't have to worry about his ANBU babysitters reporting suspicious activities or details on techniques he could not let fall into the clutches of Konoha ninja. No, that wasn't exactly accurate. He knew that someone would attempt to spy on him. But now he was allowed to deal with espionage attempts as he saw fit. Speaking of which...

"Is there some reason you're standing on the lowest branch of the tree eight meters South-Southwest of me, Anko-chan?" an amused Shuuichi asked to apparently no-one.

Mitarashi Anko reclaimed some chakra from the Perception Filter fuuinjutsu tag and dropped a stealth genjutsu. She still sleeveless fishnet mesh shirt, dark shorts, fishnet armbands reaching to her elbows, and knee-length boots, but she had traded the chuunin vest for an overcoat since he had last saw her. "Damn, how do you do that? I managed to sneak up on Kakashi-kun with this combo, and you don't even look in my direction once to find me."

Shuuichi turned over to face the young chuunin kunoichi and gave her a fox-like grin. "That is a secret," he said, tapping Anko on the nose. His Negative Emotion Sensing ability was suspected but never officially confirmed, and after the incident with the man thought to be Uchiha Madara it wouldn't help to reveal that he possessed an ability Konoha knew to be connected to the Kyuubi no Youko .

Orochimaru's former pupil pouted and gave the emissary of the Kyuubi no Youko the infamous puppy dog eyes. "Aww, don't you trust me, Shuuichi-onichan?"

Shuuichi raised an eyebrow. "Onichan?"

Mitarashi Anko dropped the puppy dog eyes as she asked herself the same question. "Well, why not? You really helped me out a year ago when Orochimaru-sensei," the kunoichi used the honorific scathingly. "Left me high and dry without chakra in a training ground where everything is poisonous, big-assed, or more commonly both. Before he met up with me, Kakashi-kun used Kanashibari no Jutsu on a trio of the jumbo tigers that would've made kitty chow out of me."

(Translation: Kanashibari no Jutsu = Temporary Paralysis Technique)

"Tenacious creatures, those tigers. Junkuma-chan has had to deal with them on more than one occasion." Shuuichi commented. "But I doubt you call just anyone who saved your life onichan, and indirectly at that."

"That was just the first day. You remember those Kidaichuu Seichou Fuuin Version 5.8 seals you gave me?" Mitarashi Anko asked with a spark of mischief in her eyes.

(Translation: Kidaichuu Seichou Fuuin = Giant Parasitic Insect Growth Seal)

Shuuichi frowned thoughtfully as he attempted to recall the exact details of that particular seal. The Version Five series was designed for farmers who couldn't afford to have ninja come out to their farms. The growth factor was limited to a tenfold increase in mass, approximately a hundredth of the kidaichuu's potential growth. The appeal was that even a civilian farmer would be able to use the seal a dozen or so times each day. Version 5.8 was the last before he moved onto the ultimately less successful Version Six series. "I remember now. But I thought that you would've found later versions more useful."

Mitarashi Anko smiled like the cat who ate the canary. "I did too, but I found the smaller size increase perfect for this jutsu." The chuunin kunoichi formed the seals for Snake, Tiger, and Dragon. "Sen'ei Daijashu!"

(Translation: Sen'ei Daijashu = Hidden Shadow Giant Snake Hands)

At first Shuuichi wasn't sure what Anko had done that merited adding an extra hand seal to Sen'ei Jashu when three jet black snakes appeared out of the sleeves of Anko's overcoat and lunged towards him. He received his answer when the snakes began to grow to grow until they were as thick as an oak tree. Shuuichi switched places with a log sized-branch before a snake would have swallowed him whole.

"Ahahahahaha! How do you like me now? Normally I'd barely be able to summon a snake that big, but with your seal I can get a three of them with barely any more chakra than a normal Sen'ei Jashu!" Anko cackled as she directed her snake summons to pursue Shuuichi.

"Minamino Sacred Technique..." Shuuichi murmured, barely loud enough for Anko to hear. Shadows hid his expression as another colossal serpent beared down on him. At the last second Shuuichi delivered a palm strike with inhuman force to the snake's nose. The creature was sent flying back until it crashed into one of the trees, promptly returning to the Summon Realm in a puff of smoke. "Palm Thrust."

Anko facefaulted. "You can't give such a badass technique such a lameass name! It's just not right." When Anko returned to her feet, was aghast to see Minamino Shuuichi glaring at her disapprovingly.

"Yet again a ninja takes a tool meant for peace and turns it into a weapon for causing suffering." Shuuichi spat venomously. Seeing the shocked and hurt look on Anko's face, his expression softened. "I shouldn't blame you, I honestly expected something like this happening sooner or later." The emissary of the Kyuubi no Youko sighed and placed a hand on one of Anko's shoulders. "I know that you've been raised not to hesitate when taking a life, let alone in inflicting non-lethal harm when it furthers your mission. But if you really think of me as your onichan, please don't use the things I give you to hurt someone who doesn't thoroughly deserve it." Shuuichi couldn't help the vulpine grin that came to his face. "And for the record, any ninja who starts a fight with you thoroughly deserves it."

Anko returned the mischievous grin as she dispelled the two other snakes and saluted. "Will do, Shuuichi-onichan. But in all seriousness, what did you think of my jutsu?"

Shuuichi removed his hand from the kunoichi's shoulder and gave her an amused look. "Rather effective for the chakra cost, and quite a surprise for someone familiar with the parent jutsu. However, you do lose some of the utility of Sen'ei Jashu because the snakes become too large to form a coordinated attack on a single target. It's barely any different than a Summoning Jutsu now. You might perhaps consider using it to summon smaller snakes before applying the Chou Baika Fuuin Version 5.8. I've never had a Summoning Contract, but I'd think that the chakra cost is largely constant for the mass of the creatures you summon. Although I do imagine that you would have to concentrate harder."

(Translation: Chou Baika Fuuin = Super Multi-Size Jutsu)

Anko's eyes slowly widened as new possibilities came into her head, and her grin turned into a bright smile. In a spontaneous act of excitement, Anko gave Shuuichi a tight hug. "Thanks onichan! I'm going to get to work on it right away!" The kunoichi dashed away, cackling as she went by.

"I think I just created a monster." Shuuichi realized with a fox-like grin. "Well, why stop with just one? I think it's finally time for me to get started working on a chakra generator. Junkuma-chan proves that Onmyouton: Seibutsu Gen-So Tenkan no Jutsu can create quite the chakra factory. I think the physeter macrocephalus should be migrating near the waters of the Elemental Continent for a while. Shouldn't be too hard to find a boat that gets me near there, could it?"

(Translation: Onmyouton: Seibutsu Gen-So Tenkan no Jutsu = Yin-Yang Release: Biological Transmutation Technique)

 **-Shiin Sen'i no Jutsu!-**

 **June 17th, 6:31 AM, Konoha Mission Assignment Desk**

"I must have misheard heard you. You mean to tell me that you, the record holder for Most Missions Rejected Over One Year, are here to request being put on a mission." A jounin who was supervising the Mission Assignments while recovering from an injury said slowly. "And for your first real mission, you want to be put on a boat so that you can... do what? Whale watching?"

Minamino Shuuichi shook his head. "Of course not, don't be silly. I'm going to find one, use one of my seals to make it grow even bigger, then turn it into a living chakra generator." Shuuichi signed at the disbelieving stare he continued to receive. "You've never read my files, have you." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Is there a reason I should have? I was under the impression you use a jutsu to summon your mail and mission requests."

"Fair point, but the point was I come up with ideas that others find crazy at first glance. I don't think the same way ninja do. My orthodoxy is unorthodox. Thinking inside the box is thinking outside the box for me. I only get away with rejecting so many missions because I explain how different my background is from other ninja, and after reading them 90% of those who learn of my philosophy withdraw the request. However, I produce results, and usually really good ones." Shuuichi said, enjoying the uneasiness on the convalescing jounin's face. "But I digress, any seafaring missions on the docket?"

The jounin looked paged through the sheets on his clipboard until he came to the table that listed missions by travel route. "Well you're in luck. Apparently there's a shipment of various cargo scheduled to go from a port to the east all the way to Degarashi Port in Tea Country. It's only a C-Rank, not something that we usually waste a jounin who doesn't have a genin team on."

Shuuichi waved the comment away. "I just want a valid excuse to be outside Konoha."

"Still, even if you are a jounin, seeing that this is your first actual mission outside the village, you're supposed to have at least three other members along with you."

Shuuichi nodded in understanding. "Okay, put me down for the mission, I'll round up some volunteers if none come up. Do you have a copy of a list of genin who might be available?"

The jounin grunted, now reassured that while Minamino Shuuichi was undoubtedly insane (it was rare for a ninja to not be), he wasn't the blow someone up kind of insane. The recovering ninja handed a sheet of paper containing a list of what genin might be available at certain times. Combining this with his A-Rank security clearance allowed him to pick out three genin he felt might be interested in the mission.

 **-Shiin Sen'i no Jutsu!-**

 **7:22 AM**

His first stop was at a modest single family household that had a rather impressive amount of traps to get around, as you would expect from pair of jounin that worked in the Sensor and Barrier Division. He knocked on the door and bent backwards at an 80 degree angle to dodge the shuriken reflexively shot at him. "Come now, Umino-san. Does an attacker knock?"

Umino Ikkaku, a middle-aged jounin with brown hair tied back into a ponytail, dark eyes and a thin moustache scowled as he stepped out of the shadows of the door to the front porch. "Not many people are able to sneak past the barrier my wife put up. And most have the courtesy to at least let first level of the barrier pick them up and wait to be approached."

Shuuichi showed genuine shame at the reproach, and bowed in apology. "Sorry, Umino-san. Force of habit and survival instincts. I guess this ruins any possibility of being able to recruit your son for a C-Class mission?"

"I should probably say yes it does, but you've got me curious why you'd seek out Iruka-kun for a mission." the jounin said, removing his hand from a weapon pouch. "Why don't you come inside and try to convince me why I ought to let my son go out on a C-Class mission lead by a stranger."

Shuuichi graciously followed Ikkaku into the living room, admiring the various seafaring decorations around the house. Harpoons, fish, and coral, the small Umino clan truly were deserving of their name. Only Kohari and Ikkaku's advancing age and distinctive service allowed them to spend so much time in Konoha proper instead of on the high seas. "To be perfectly honest, I get the impression that your son might be more qualified to lead the mission than me." When Ikkaku raised his eyebrow asking him to elaborate, Shuuichi continued. "I wanted a legitimate excuse to get up close and personal with a specimen of physeter macrocephalus, and a mission to escort a small fleet of merchant ships from the east port city to Degarashi Port in Tea Country should provide me with the opportunity. Am I right that Iruka-kun has accompanied you and Kohari-san on such missions before?"

Ikkaku smirked in parental pride. "At least three weeks every year since he was six. The last trip before he graduated the Academy, he took out three pirates before they could even board the ship."

Shuuichi nodded appreciatively. "Now I definitely know your son would be a boon to have on this excursion. So, what would I need to do in order to secure Iruka-kun for my team? I hope that you'll believe me when I say I'll make certain any of those who I take under my protection come to no harm."

"After seeing what your clone did to the Masked Man? I wouldn't be any less worried for Iruka-kun's safety than if he was with on a mission with his jounin sensei. My concern is why the first mission you take after the end of your ANBU probation is to go looking for sperm whales."

"I want to turn one into a living chakra generator using virtually the same process I did that turned a bear from Training Ground 44 into Junkuma-chan, who's already a chakra generator of lesser quality." Shuuichi explained casually.

Umino Ikkaku frowned. "If your notes are to be believed, the jutsu of yours gives chakra to the resulting creation in a similar way to the Akimichi Calorie Control technique. If you were to transform a creature as large as a sperm whale, it would have chakra reserves only comparable to a bijuu. Every half-decent sensor in the Elemental Nations would pick up on the creation. You're good Minamino-san, but I don't think even you could protect my son from the forces that come to investigate."

"My surname may be Minamino, but Uzumaki blood flows strongly in me. If I couldn't concoct something to keep a chakra signature contained within the area of a few kilometers in the months I've prepared for this mission, I wouldn't be worthy of calling myself an Uzumaki. Unless there are valuable Sensor ninja posted out in Konoha and Tea Country waters, no will be able to pinpoint the location. You'd know better than I if this is the case." Shuuichi replied with a shrug. "But I will completely understand if you don't want your son going along when there is admittedly still a chance that my project could end up drawing the attention of every Hidden Village's Sensor Division. And I'm sure not even an offer to teach jutsu that keeps the user from running out of oxygen indefinitely and a seal that not only protects someone from the crushing pressure of the ocean's depths, but converts that force into chakra would be worth the risk."

"That sounds awesome!" a preteen male voice cried out, attracting the attention of Shuuichi and Ikkaku. An eleven year old with brown hair in a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose dressed in a dark shirt over mesh armor, black shinobi cargo pants, and durable shinobi sandals came down the stairs. His Konoha hatai-ate was worn like his belt.

"Iruka-kun, what have your kaasan and I told you about eavesdropping?" Ikkaku said with a half-scolding tone.

"Don't do it if you know there's a chance you'll get caught." Iruka droned, bowing his head. "But I only heard the last sentence, honest."

"Well, if there's nothing else, I'll take my leave. If there's one thing I respect, it's the desire to protect those close to you." Shuuichi said, giving a bow to the veteran jounin.

"Otou-san, what does he mean? Was he asking for me on a mission?" Iruka asked before the emissary of the Kyuubi no Youko could take more than a few steps towards the door.

"While Minamino-san did indeed come here to ask for you to accompany him on a C-Rank mission, he agrees with me that the side-task he intends to perform while on the mission is potentially far too dangerous to have a genin on the team." Umino Ikkaku said, much to his son's visible disappointment.

"But Otou-saaaan." Umino Iruka whined.

"Don't be too hard on your father, Iruka-kun. I have to admit that I didn't even take the time to think what could happen if I didn't manage to contain the chakra discharge for my little project. I had been planning on taking this mission alone, but apparently a first mission outside Konoha mandates a full team." Shuuichi said in defense of the older Konoha jounin. "The danger could easily elevated to something far beyond what I could handle while having to protect the others in my team."

"A shinobi must be prepared to face death at any moment, otou-san. If you and kaa-san were so worried about my safety, then why did you let me join Konoha in the first place?" Iruka argued with impressive logic for a twelve year old.

"When Kohari-chan and I allowed you to join the Academy, we thought our son was smarter than to go on a mission where the jounin in charge admits he couldn't protect you in the likely event said jounin's actions draw the attention of enemy ninja." Iruka's father remarked sternly.

"But otou-san, Minamino-senpai is offering a jutsu that could allow us to breathe indefinitely and dive deeper than ever before. Isn't that something our clan has been dreaming of for generations? To reach the very bottom of the sea?" Iruka wheedled.

Umino Ikkaku sighed. It was true, the Umino clan had ought ways to explore the sea for generations. The clan had zealously kept records of sunken ships for generations in hopes that they would one day be able to recover the goods. The thought of acquiring the means to go after the lost fortunes had almost overrode his parental instincts. Refusing to let his son go on this mission and receive the means to explore the seas like never before would be stepping on Iruka's dreams. And if Ikkaku was honest with himself, it was less likely that Shuuichi's little project would result in Iruka being hurt than on another C-Rank mission. Shuuichi's clone had killed (sic.) the man responsible for the attack of the Kyuubi no Youko. His son would be safer under Minamino's protection than if he was there personally. Umino Ikkaku turned to his uninvited guest. "You promise me that my son makes it back home safe and sound?"

"I'll do everything I can short of not abandoning the reason why I'm going on the mission in the first place. But if something goes wrong, I'll pull out all the stops to make sure everyone under my protection comes back to their family safely." Minamino Shuuichi vowed solemnly.

"You'd better. If something happens our son, Kohari-chan and I will never forgive you." Ikkaku said with gravity.

"I would not deserve forgiveness if I did. Well, I'll be back when I have the other members of the team."

 **-Shiin Sen'i no Jutsu!-**

 **9:10 AM, Konoha Mission Desk**

Shuuichi's right eye twitched. "Are you serious? Doesn't this count as misappropriation of village resources? Two jounin, a chuunin, and a genin that has more experience on this type of mission than probably the other three combined."

"If you plan on bringing back a military-grade chakra generator Minamino-san, then it seems only appropriate to make sure that there is proper security to ensure it is transported back to Konoha so it can be put to use." Uchiha Kimie smirked.

"Sorry Shuuichi-onichan, Orochimaru-sensei himself ordered me to keep an eye on your activities and make sure you deliver the chakra generator." Mitarashi Anko apologized.

"I guess this was a case where honesty wasn't the best policy. I've gotten too used to my honest answers solving most of my issues that I sometimes forget just what a bunch dubious backstabbing pricks ninja usually are. Won't even let their allies become more powerful if they can avoid it." Shuuichi sighed, rubbing his head, turning to Umino Iruka. "I'm sorry Iruka-kun, but if the only reason for requesting this mission is going to be stolen from me, I'm going to have to pull out. I'll teach you the oxygen retaining jutsu anyway as an apology for getting your hopes up, but I didn't if I'm not making a fuuinjutsu for myself, I'm not being paid to make one, I don't want to butter someone up, and I'm not particularly close friends with a person, I'm not going to make a complex seal."

"You're backing out on a mission you requested, Minamino-san? You do know how poorly it will reflect upon you for declining a mission when your planned side-activities were discovered," the jounin behind the mission assignment desk scowled.

Shuuichi again sighed. He did know that the vast majority of Konoha would view such an action as admission of planning something he would refuse if he wasn't the primary beneficiary. "You have a point. Fine, I'll go on the freaking C-Rank mission. But nowhere on that mission does it mention having anything whatsoever to do with chakra generators. That was a side project, so protocol demands it be treated as such. And I'm not giving up the chakra generator I intended for anything short of a hundred million ryou, twenty million of which to be paid in advance."

Those within earshot looked at Minamino Shuuichi incredulously. "A hundred million ryou?! That's insane!" the recovering jounin spluttered.

"Completely unreasonable. Konoha hasn't paid that much to a single ninja for a mission before. You asked for a fraction of that for your unapproved modifications to the Aburame clan kikaichuu." Uchiha Kimie huffed, tossing her head to the side allowing her shoulder length silky raven black hair to swish. "You don't have the right to name your price for a mission."

"When you're the only one who can complete the mission and rejecting the mission does nothing to harm Konoha, I most certainly can. I see now that it was stupid of me to seek to acquire the chakra generator in the first place. It's not like I really needed it, though it would have allowed me to make seals insanely fast." Shuuichi returned to rubbing his temples. "So, what now? Does the Konoha Council need to be assembled and debate until they decline to dump a hundred million ryou on me? Should I set up a clone that will walk the Council through the reasons why I'm not going to budge for anything short of a hundred million ryou?"

"Fugaku-sama was right, you really are a rogue element." Uchiha Kimie remarked, sounding slightly disappointed.

Shuuichi rolled his eyes. "The only difference between me and an Academy student who drops out because they don't want to murder people is that I have skills surpassing most jounin. I'll defend Konoha if the need arises, but I reserve the right to decide when something I can do is too dangerous to hand over to professional killers. Are the monks at the Fire Temple rouge elements?"

Uchiha Kimie frowned with inner conflict. When Minamino Shuuichi phrased it that way, he certainly didn't seem like a threat to Konoha. But he was also openly admitting that he would refuse to make Konoha as strong as it could be, even if it was an order. It wasn't as if he was being ordered to turn over secret jutsu, Kimie couldn't criticize anyone for refusing to do that. But to refuse to use a jutsu altogether seemed like treason. And to further her sense of inner conflict, she found Shuuichi's rebellion rather intriguing. It was so hard to find a ninja that had the appeal of a 'bad boy' any more than the scores of other trained killers. That wasn't to say there weren't shinobi that stood out from the others as less scrupulous, they just made horrible boyfriends. Shuuichi had the rebellious streak so many women over the ages were drawn by, but if the young jounin was to be believed, his defiance of the chain of command was on the grounds that he was opposed to causing harm to others. A nice guy with the factor that lead girls to pursue relationships with the type of man their parents warned him against? Add in the fact that Shuuichi beat three of the strongest members of her clan without losing a drop of blood (Kimie knew the rematch was a farce), was it any wonder Uchiha Kimie was torn between hurting him and getting intimate with him? A drop of blood trickled down her nose when the kunoichi thought of a way that would satisfy both urges.

Shuuichi shuddered as his Negative Emotion Sensing picked up on Kimie's naughty thoughts. This mission was going to be a royal pain in the ass, he could tell already. But even knowing that, Shuuichi was hardly prepared for the disaster the mission would prove.

( **Sen'ei Daijashu** Eight Trigrams Jutsu Breakdown: Wind-Mountain-Wind | Hexagram Breakdown: #18 Arresting Decay [Interpreted as 'To poison' and 'Branches'], #53 Gradual Progress [Interpreted as 'growth'])

 **Author's Notes** : Sorry for not uploading any chapters in the last month, I was running an experiment to see if anyone cared enough about the story to either write a review or even just PM me. I didn't get any, but GinHanelle submitting a review was able to pry me away from planning out making a video game out an original fantasy story I had been trying to write and Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 (kinda wishing I'd gotten on it sooner, the Expert Mission with Omega Shenron is REALLY tough with all the other team members being AI). Anyways, here's the next instalment.


	11. Chapter 10: Blood in the Waters Pt I

**Blood in the Waters Part I: Freaky Fish Guy**

 **June 19th, 3:00 PM, Waters between Whirlpool and Water Countries**

 **Deck of the Cargo Freighter Chouzame** (Translation: Sturgeon)

Minamino Shuuichi, Uchiha Kimie, Mitarashi Anko, and Umino Iruka had boarded the huge cargo ship at 6:30 sharp. The previous day was spent having to demonstrate to the Konoha Council how despite holding the rank of a jounin in Konohagakure, he was outside the traditional chain of command as was hashed out in the agreement he had made with Sarutobi Hiruzen almost exactly a year ago that he was not required to use techniques he judged Konoha unworthy of wielding unless lives were immediately at stake. The Council attempted to strongarm him and called for a vote to retroactively modify the agreement so that Shuuichi would be forced to use a jutsu if ordered. The Council had been certain that they would once again reach the virtually unanimous approval required to rewrite a previous arrangement made by the Konoha Council. The members of the Konoha Council not privy to S-Rank clearance were surprised when the Sarutobi, Shimura, Aburame, Nara, Yamanaka, and Umino clan announced their disapproval before the formal vote was even taken. Shimura Danzou wasn't as unilateral in his rejection of the idea, but made it clear the modification to the terms of Shuuichi's contract would be ill-advised when the S-Rank ninja could be ordered by anyone with B-Rank and above command authority. But since Minamino Shuuichi had no intentions of raising his command authority, it was just as firm a support as Shuuichi's allies. Fugaku was fuming when his demands to know just why so many clans thought Shuuichi should be exempt from the chain of command weren't meant with anything more specific than S-Rank ninja were truly in a league of their own, and only experienced commanders were able to make proper use of their skill.

"Plus it's not like I blanketly refuse orders. Just ones that are a huge waste my time or would do markedly more harm than good." Shuuichi had added, which caused the members of the Council to grudgingly leave Shuuichi the right to refuse certain skills at his discretion.

Returning to the present, at about 1:00 Shuuichi's energy sensing capabilities noticed a freakishly strong presence roughly in the vicinity of Water Country mask its presence. The presence was dozens of kilometers away at first, so Shuuichi merely kept track muffled energy signature for fear he would dismiss the presence for someone Anko or Kimie could probably defeat. The emissary of the Kyuubi no Youko had been teaching young Umino Iruka (along with Mitarashi Anko and Uchiha Kimie) the jutsu that allowed one to breathe almost indefinitely once they had been well settled aboard the Chouzame.

"The normal respiratory process takes in a oxygen and exhales carbon this jutsu does is remove the carbon molecule from carbon dioxide, allowing the oxygen to remain inside the body. I call it Kuuki Sai Junkan no Jutsu. The seals are Saru, Tora, Inu, Ushi, and Tatsu." Shuuichi had explained to Umino Iruka at 10:00 AM. The utterly confused looks from Iruka, Anko, and Kimie had prompted Shuuichi to go into a chemistry lecture that lasted three hours.

 **(Translation:** Kuuki Sai Junkan no Jutsu = Air Recycling Technique **)**

"I never knew you were a chemist, Shuuichi-kun." Uchiha Kimie remarked at the conclusion. "And one with such an intimate understanding. How did you manage to learn that in addition to all your other skills?"

"I'm honestly not sure myself sometimes. Otou-sama used a special technique to give me some of his knowledge." Shuuichi frowned as the powerful individual he'd been tracking had travelled far enough to convince him there was a high possibility of them being a target. "By the way, I think we might have an incoming potential hostile with larger chakra reserves than the four of us combined, though highly capable of masking their chakra signature. Do I have approval to charge up something that could stop them?"

"So you're saying you need to be worked up before you can perform?" Uchiha Kimie asked with a suggestive smirk.

Shuuichi's left eye twitched. "You're seriously dropping innuendo when there's a possible S-Rank opponent incoming?"

"Aren't you S-Rank too though, Shuuichi-onichan?" Mitarash Anko asked in concern.

"I'm S-Ranked due to being able to be nigh undetectable and still move at jounin level. But without the Minamino Sacred Techniques, I'm a B-Rank combatant at best when I'm not prepared. Even with the Minamino Sacred Techniques, if I don't have time to prepare I'd only rate myself an A-Rank with the caveat that I could toss around any number of opponents 15% weaker one at a time." Shuuichi responded as he unstrapped his Kofuusatsu and unrolled it on the deck of the freighter. Shuuichi unfurled the scroll six feet before slamming a chakra covered palm while into a circle with the character for 'stealth' in the center while his free hand made an 'OK' sign. A puff of smoke four index-card sized seal tags appeared in midair which were caught by Shuuichi.

 **(Translation:** Kofuusatsu = Fox Seal Scroll **)**

"First of all, I suggest everyone put these Perception Filter tags on. They should at least make it much more difficult to track us if they're homing in on our chakra. These variants focus all the energy to conceal chakra, so you'll still be visible to others. I figure that our clients wouldn't be comfortable if their protectors just disappeared." Shuuichi said as he passed out the sealing tags. The emissary of the Kyuubi no Youko then unsealed a wooden statue of himself prepared with 50% of his chakra reserves. Pouring an additional tenth of his chakra into the statue, he formed a cross hand seal. "Youton Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

 **(Translation:** Youton Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Yang Release Shadow Clone **)**

The statue became a perfect replica of Minamino Shuuichi the instant he applied the fuuinjutsu to mask his chakra signature at the same time as Mitarashi Anko, Uchiha Kimie, and Umino Iruka applied their own. The original Shuuichi continued to unroll the scroll until he reached an area marked with the character for 'cloud'. He applied a chakra covered palm to the character, and a wooden round shield covered in seals appeared out of the puff of smoke which he tossed to the clone. Shuuichi then unsealed a crossbow and spear from the scroll and handed them to the clone. Finally, Shuuichi unsealed a vial containing an oily yellow mixture which the clone stuffed in his vest.

"I'll do my best to try and throw our pursuer off the trail. Hopefully we're being tracked using our chakra and don't know our course." Shuuichi's clone grimly announced before tossing the shield into the waters. Jumping on the shield, the clone sped off away towards Naga Island, which at 1:09 PM didn't seem like much of a deviation from course to someone unaware of Shuuichi's intended destination. The Youton Kage Bunshin continued onward for an hour and twelve minutes before he met with his pursuer. When the pursuer was within a kilometer of proximity, 'Shuuichi' had used the one of the shield's fuuinjutsu components to elevate himself ten meters in the air. But even with the elevation and the Negative Emotion Sensing capabilities the Youton Kage Bunshin retained, the initial attack from the pursuer nearly took him out.

Shuuichi had never seen anything quite like his attacker. Covered in blue-gray shark scales, the arms were long enough for enlarged webbed clawed hands could touch largely unaltered feet without bending down. Fins on the arms spanned from halfway between the shoulder to elbow to halfway between the elbow and wrist. The head had a dorsal fin, with gills on his neck. Minamino Shuuichi could only describe the being three words.

"Freaky Fish Guy!" Shuuichi cried, pointing at the submerging assailant accusingly.

"I am not a freaky fish guy!" the attacker roared as he rocketed out of the water faster than before, managing to score a slight cut, drawing blood and taking a small portion of Shuuichi's chakra.

"My apologies, that must have sounded highly offensive. If you would be kind enough to introduce yourself, I'll be able to avoid referring to you with potentially derogatory labels." Shuuichi's clone shouted so that his voice would carry down the fifteen meters he was now hovering in the air, which allowed him ample room to react with both distance and gravity to protect him. "Is there any chance we could resolve your issues peacefully? I think the technical term in our situation would be parley. And if not, may I at the absolute minimum be given the courtesy of knowing why I'm being attacked from someone not wearing a Konoha hatai-ate?"

That little tidbit of information caused the Freaky Fish Guy to pause before launching a long range attack. "What do you mean by someone not wearing a Konoha hatai-ate? You're wearing one yourself!"

Sensing a significant drop in Killing Intent, Shuuichi risked lowering himself five meters closer to the waters. "I'd quit in a heartbeat if I wasn't convinced my itoku-chan would have an absolutely miserable life without me to look out for him. Heck, if I didn't have leverage on them before joining, I wouldn't even be able to do that. Isn't it appalling that in order to protect my baby cousin I had to join up with a village of liars, thieves, betrayers, and murderers?"

The question struck Hoshigaki Kisame harder than a sparring match with Houzuki Mangetsu wielding Kabutowari. It so closely reflected his own disillusion with the world he saw as based on lies that it was startling. Unconsciously, Hoshigaki Kisame separated himself from Samehade, revealing a shorter but still towering man. Hoshigaki Kisame wore a dark sleeveless shirt paired with matching pants, provided with a waist guard, and striped arm and leg-warmers typical of his village. He also wore a modified version of Kirigakure's forehead protector, which covered his ears as well. Slinging the sentient sword over his shoulder and standing on the waters, the pale-skinned man with gill-like markings under his eyes and blue spiky hair resembling a fin faced the sky. "All right. You want to talk? Fine, I'll hear you out, if only as the courtesy of giving your last words." Having been in Kirigakure's Cipher Division, Kisame wasn't one to ignore an opportunity to gather information.

 **(Translation:** Kabutowari = Helmet Splitter, one of Kirigakure's Seven Legendary Swords **)**

Sensing the Freaky Fish Guy (even un-merged Shuuichi thought the description was fitting) was telling the truth about hearing him out, Shuuichi's clone allowed his altitude to drop down to eight meters above sea level. "So, I guess I'll start out. My name is Minamino Shuuichi. I like exploring new uses for fuuinjutsu, messing with people's heads, people who respect the privacy of others, and spending time with my itoku-chan. I dislike the ninja lifestyle of deception, paranoia, manipulation, murder, and betrayal. And you Mist Shinobi-dono would be?"

Hoshigaki Kisame frowned. "You haven't heard of me? I know I just joined the Seven Swordsman recently, but I was still skilled enough to pry Samehade from my predecessor's dead fingers."

Minamino Shuuichi's clone clipped his crossbow to his belt and strapped his spear to his back so waving his arms would be soothing rather than threatening. "I only started wearing a hatai-ate a year ago, most of my knowledge of the current ninja world is focused on Konoha. I may not know who you are, but that doesn't mean I can't tell you're a force to be reckoned with. I was only able to prepare for your arrival because I could sense your power from far away. Although now that I get a good look at you, I would guess you hail from the Hoshigaki clan."

"My name is Hoshigaki Kisame. You know me by surname but not by reputation?" Kisame confirmed, brows furrowed. The Hoshigaki clan wasn't well known, especially outside of Kiri. This could be attributed to the Hoshigaki barely being large enough to be considered a clan.

"Before joining Konoha, I was pretty big into researching ancient history. The losses your clan experienced during the Great Clan Wars were grievous even for that era. It's tragic how your fearsome appearance, chakra reserves competitive with the Senju and Uzumaki, and the ability to breath water as long as you could provide a steady stream of chakra to the gills on your neck made others fear you. And sadly that fear lead to their numbers being thinned at an alarming rate until your ancestors forged an alliance with the Houzuki clan for mutual protection." Shuuichi explained in a somber tone, his hands folded with the thumb of his right hand up and his left forming an L, and aligned the left index finger with his right thumbs. He had forgone the normal verbal invocation of his Ninshuu: Tamashii no Majiwari to connect his spiritual energy to Kisame. He couldn't afford to take any risks of being misunderstood by a powerhouse like this guy.

 **(Translation:** Ninshuu: Tamashii no Majiwari = Ninja Creed: Communion of Souls **)**

Hoshigaki Kisame looked at Shuuichi with intense scrutiny. "You're extremely well informed. And you know this from just researching ancient history? Forgive me if I find that hard to believe, unless you have visited some of Water Country's libraries."

"This is the closest to Water Country I've ever been, Hoshigaki-dono. The Minamino clan saw part of their duty as keepers of history. There is an old saying that history is written by the victors. My ancestors didn't think that was even remotely just considering that the victors could often only be judged by history, so they kept track of what really happened." Shuuichi said placatingly.

"You know, I'd normally dismiss what you said as utter bullshit, but for some reason all my instincts tell me you aren't lying." Kisame remarked.

"I make it my policy not to lie unless doing so is my only option to protect others. So Hoshigaki-dono, may I ask why you attacked me?" Shuuichi questioned congenially.

"I was under the impression that you would be a great obstacle in building a world of truth. But if your words are to be believed, you would like to see this as much as I would." Hoshigaki Kisame said.

"Indeed I would. And I'm not sure how you plan to accomplish this, but I bet I could make it a heck of a lot more simple, though I'm not sure about the timetable." Shuuichi's clone said with a smile.

"Go on." Kisame prompted, again having the unnatural but reassuring feeling that he could trust the man's words.

"Well, I can make these nifty fuuinjutsu formula I call Truth Seals, and they, well, make people tell the truth. I once had a dream when I was tasked with placing Truth Seals on all the S-Rank ninja in the Elemental Nations during their sleep." Shuuichi's clone frowned contemplatively and rubbed his chin. "You know, I bet I could do that if their was something like a Kage Summit where each leader of the Great Five Hidden Villages had only a limited number of personal security."

Hoshigaki Kisame laughed at that. "You certainly don't lack in the confidence department. Able to slip seals on all five Kage?"

"I wouldn't delude myself into thinking that I could do the same with a harmful seal. But I wouldn't have to emit any Killing Intent when my only intention was to make people tell the truth." Shuuichi's clone remarked honestly, unfolding his hands and disconnecting his spiritual energy from Hoshigaki Kisame. This didn't go unnoticed by the Swordsman of Kirigakure, who had been steadily absorbing the chakra used to keep the connection.

"So, finally getting tired of trying to trap me in a genjutsu?" Hoshigaki Kisame said with a fearsome fanged grin.

"That wasn't a genjutsu, as your attempts to dispel clearly confirmed. I was just making sure you understood I wasn't attempting to deceive you. I'd keep it up, but you were draining my energy at a steady pace." The Youton Kage Bunshin replied, unconsciously ordering the Kinto'un Fuuin in the wooden shield to raise his elevation a meter at the intimidating sight of Kisame's smile.

 **(Translation:** Kinto'un Fuuin = Somersault Cloud Seal **)**

Kisame frowned abruptly. "So, you had me under the influence of your technique the whole time?"

"Uh, yeah. And it ended up taking a boatload more chakra than it normally does." Shuuichi's clone scratched his nose thoughtfully. "Actually, I don't remember EVER losing more than a trivial amount of chakra after using that technique. So if I was trying to do something underhanded, I could think of plenty of far more effective things to do than giving you my chakra merely to receive the benefit of the doubt. I hope all my efforts to try and resolve your issue with me isn't something I'll end up regretting, Hoshigaki-dono. For all the aggressive tendencies one could expect from a member of your clan, your desire for a world of truth is something I respect and support. Heck, if I didn't have to go back to Konoha to make sure my itoku-chan stays safe, I would be inclined to accompany you and help you achieve such a worthy goal."

Hoshigaki Kisame sighed. "Now I kinda feel like a jerk for trying to kill you. Even now that you aren't doing whatever that technique was that made me feel like your words came straight from your very soul, I have half a mind to take you at your word."

"That's quite alright, Hoshigaki-dono. It's sadly natural that in the ninja system you would cut first and ask questions later. The fact that you even feel regret about doing so makes you far more human than those outside your clan appear to be." Minamino Shuuichi replied cheerfully, though he slowly built up chakra to send to the Kinto'un Fuuin at the resurfacing of Kisame's aggression. The member of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist could certainly control his Killing Intent, Shuuichi wouldn't have been prepared for what happened next without his Negative Emotion Sensing ability.

"And now I really do feel like a jerk… for having to do this!" Hoshigaki Kisame flashed a shark-like grin before zooming through hand seals faster than Shuuichi's clone could follow. "Suiton: Suikoudan no Jutsu!" Water from the sea surged out in the sea in the form of a shark as the Mist Swordsman thrust his hand out at Shuuichi, who barely managed to get out of the way and reach enough altitude to be out of range.

 **(Translation:** Suiton: Suikoudan no Jutsu = Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique **)**

"Seriously? After all that heart to heart, finding out all the things we have in common, and you're still going to try and kill me? Dick move, Hoshigaki-san, real dick move." Shuuichi's clone yelled down twenty meters at the wielder of Samehada.

"Sorry Minamino-san, but I was ordered to bring you in dead or alive." Kisame shouted back as he shot a flurry of six-foot long sharks at the Youton Kage Bunshin.

"And why the EFFING HELL didn't you just ask me to come along?!" demanded Shuuichi.

"Because there's no way you would make it that easy. Suiton: Teppoudama!"

 **(Translation:** Suiton: Teppoudama = Water Release: Gunshot/Liquid Bullets **)**

Shuuichi dodged a storm of arrow-sized projectiles launched from the surface of the sea, though the wooden shield he was using to hover in the air chipped slightly despite being covered in seals that absorbed attacks fueled by chakra.

"Says you! I'm not going to stick my neck out for Konoha. I warned the people back home that if it comes to a choice between Konoha and keeping my cousin safe, I'll turn my back on Konoha in a heartbeat. I can't well protect my cousin if I'm dead, and I can't see myself getting away from you in your home territory. So if I have the option of being brought wherever you were instructed to bring me without force, I'll take it if you would be so kind!" Shuuichi's clone snapped.

Hoshigaki Kisame looked dumbstruck. "You'll seriously come willingly along back without even trying to fight?"

The clone shrugged. "What's the point? I wouldn't win. Coming along beats being cut up. Lead on, Hoshigaki-san."

The member of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist was sweatdropped. Minamino Shuuichi was far from what he had come to expect from a Konoha ninja. But he didn't have anything to lose by leading Shuuichi along to meet with Mizukage-sama. The Konoha ninja was likely to use up chakra staying out of his range, and if all Kisame had to do was keep track of Shuuichi, he would be recovering chakra he might have had to use dragging the man's body. It was a win-win for Kisame, so he guided Shuuichi's clone to a small island under the rule of Water Country. Or to be more specific, under the rule of the man manipulating the Yondaime Mizukage.

 **-Shiin Sen'i no Jutsu!-**

 **4:44 PM, Island within the Land of Water**

Tobi had expected three things when Hoshigaki Kisame had set out for the person who had managed to give him a wound that would have been fatal if his right side wasn't made of the same replaceable material as White Zetsu. The first was that the Mist Swordsman would kill the target. The second was that the bastard who managed to blind him for three days would defeat his subordinate (Uchiha Obito was terrified that he would be permanently blind, but turning his Sharingan off and on once the pain subsided solved the problem). The third outcome Tobi was prepared for was for Hoshigaki Kisame come back empty-handed. But he had never imagined that Kisame would bring the target back alive, let alone with only a few scratches. It just wasn't his standard operating procedure. If Tobi hadn't been using the Toumegane no Jutsu to monitor Kisame, he would have been shocked.

 **(Translation:** Toumegane no Jutsu = Telescoping Technique **)**

"Umm, Hoshigaki-dono? If this is the guy you're taking orders from, I'm pretty sure that I'm a much safer bet to bring about the world of truth than this guy." Shuuichi's clone said, pointing at the individual in the black flame patterned orange mask. The Youton Kage Bunshin was attempting to conceal his uneasiness with a comment. Maybe the member of the Mist's Seven Swordsman didn't know he was under the control of history's most infamous Missing-nin. "Do you even know who this guy is under the mask?"

"And you do?" Kisame asked gravely.

"Supposedly Uchiha Madara. If he's not, why trust a guy who won't even give you his real name to help you build a world of truth? And if he is, well damn. Sure he's scary powerful, but he couldn't even take the position of leadership of Konohagakure. You're trusting a ninja to help you create a world without lies?" Shuuichi replied speedily, worried that he'd be blasted before he could finish at any moment. Shuuichi yanked off his Konoha hatai-ate and tossed it to the ground. "I always hated having to be associated with people who lie, steal, and murder other people for a living. And you're going to trust someone who for crying out loud helped build the same world of lies you're fed up with to turn this into a world of truth? The Great Clan Wars were hell, especially for the Hoshigaki clan, but at least then you could be reasonably sure that you could trust your comrades."

"I confess that I was highly skeptical at first, but Madara-sama eventually managed to convince me to help make his vision of a world of truth become a reality. If you weren't just spouting bullshit about your dislike of the ninja world, you would join the cause. But if you won't join because of principles, then do it so you'll live through this." Hoshigaki Kisame replied, waving Samehada threateningly.

"Will I even get to leave if I agreed to join? Uchiha tend to hold grudges, especially the ones I hit with my Taiyang Quan. They tend to be out for blood after I do that. Then again, Fugaku-teme wanted me dead before I got him with the Taiyang Quan. But afterwards he was lot less subtle about it. So Madara-san, if you're really sincere about helping Hoshigaki-san make a world of truth, answer me honestly. What are the chances you're going to let me live through this?" Shuuichi's clone questioned the masked Uchiha, allowing inner fistpumps when Madara flinched whenever he said "Taiyang Quan".

 **(Translation:** 太陽拳 Tàiyáng Quán = Sun Fist [or Solar Flare] **)**

"If you were willing to join our cause, it would be foolish of me to dispose of such a valuable ally. But despite your almost casual willingness to abandon Konoha, I have my doubts that you would be willing to serve our cause. By your red hair and aptitude for fuuinjutsu, I am fairly sure that you are an Uzumaki despite having a different surname. That would make your 'itoku-chan' the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Youko, would it not?" "Madara" responded. The Uchiha received a curt nod before continuing. "Seeing as the three of us share the desire to see a world of truth, I shall be open and straightforward with you. In order to see a world of truth, a world without war, a world without suffering, we will require the power of the bijuu sealed within your cousin. There is the chance Naruto-chan could survive the extraction process, but Uzumaki Kushina is the only jinchuuriki in my knowledge to have their bijuu extracted. Still, I estimate it will be nearly a decade before all the necessary preparations are complete. From what I observed during your discussion with Kisame-san, you feel that Naruto-chan would have a miserable life without your protection. If you would be willing to swear allegiance to our cause, you could at least be able to provide that protection until we are prepared to perform the extraction. As I said, there is much work to be done before the Kyuubi could be extracted."

Shuuichi's clone carefully considered Madara's words. "It's sickening to consider aiding someone who I know will make an attempt to kill my only remaining family. But then again, if I'm honest with myself, it's not very different than joining Konoha. At least your alleged goal is noble. I really don't have much of a choice, it's either die now or die later."

"I'm glad you understand the situation." Uchiha "Madara" commented.

"I'll have to think it over for a minute." Shuuichi's clone remarked as it gained altitude to forty meters above land and began going through a series of forty-four hand seals. 'Onmyouton: Shiboushoumei-sho no Jutsu.' the Youton Kage Bunshin mouthed just as the masked man appeared next to him in mid-air, sinking a kunai into his side.

 **(Translation:** Onmyouton: Shiboushoumei-sho no Jutsu = Death Certificate Technique **)**

"I'm going to interpret your futile attempt to run away as a rejection of my offer." "Madara" sneered.

"Thought you would." hissed Shuuichi's clone, who successfully used 99% of his remaining chakra to become flesh and blood using the Shiboushoumei-sho no Jutsu. But even a fall from forty meters would leave the body intact enough for an autopsy to reveal it to be a fake. "Do the world a favor and die with me." Shuuichi's clone took the quarter-liter vial of nitroglycerin the real Shuuichi had given him out from his vest and with the last of its strength shattered it against the crossbow clipped to his belt. The resulting explosion scattered chunks of "Shuuichi's" body all over, as well as breaking the crossbow, shield, and spear the clone had been carrying.

Tobi had used Kamui before the explosion had gone off, and appeared back on the ground next to Hoshigaki Kisame. "I suppose he had a spine after all," Tobi quipped, noticing a piece of the vertebrae on the ground, prompting a maniac laugh from Kisame.

 **-Shiin Sen'i no Jutsu!-**

 **Deck of the Chouzame**

'…Doo doo doo, Imma charg-.' The real Shuuichi received the memories of his Youton Kage Bunshin. Shuuichi had been sitting in the lotus position with his hands raised to sky palms facing up, completely still. His arms were supported by two poles with cuffs to hold up his arms. A sphere of green energy had been steadily growing in size for a few hours. Shuuichi lost control over the amassed natural energy when he processed the memories. Thankfully he had set up a clone with a seal able to store the natural energy away before it would detonate on them.

"Something wrong Shuuichi-kun?" Uchiha Kimie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My clone just ended a meeting with Hoshigaki Kisame and…" Shuuichi frowned. "Well, let's just say someone even scarier."

"Scarier than the Kirigakure no Kaijin?!" Mitarashi Anko squawked. "I don't think I want to imagine someone like that."

"You met with the Mizukage?" Uchiha Kimie asked.

"He certainly wasn't dressed like the Mizukage, but given that Hoshigaki Kisame was taking orders from him, he very well could be." Shuuichi said with a shrug. "The guy just radiated pure evil. I'd say more, but anything regarding the guy was reasserted as an S-Rank secret as of February 8th."

Uchiha Kimie's eyes widened as Shuuichi's statement. While Shuuichi was abiding by the rule of not letting S-Rank secrets out, giving the date of February 8th and linking it with S-Ranked secret gave her a fairly good idea of the level of opponent Shuuichi faced. "Hoshigaki and someone not even Fugaku-sama is entitled to know of? This is no longer a C-Rank, B-Rank, f—, this isn't even an A-Rank mission any more. We need to reverse course and return to Konoha, now."

"That may not be the wisest course of action, Uchiha-taichou. We'd be going against the prevailing wind, which would cripple our pace. Plus this isn't our vessel, and to convince the crew to turn around would either cause panic, or you'd force them to do so. In order to make any sort of progress, we'd have to spend some chakra to speed up the boat, which would probably alert Hoshigaki-san or his boss to our presence. At least one of them has long ranged sensing capabilities. I think I might have thrown them off our trail by having my clone use Onmyouton to make a convincing corpse out of himself, but if they were to sense my chakra presence resurface, I'm pretty sure that they'll come after me until one side is dead." Shuuichi suggested.

"Do you have an alternative along with the list of reasons why we'd be thoroughly screwed if we reverse course?" the Uchiha kunoichi asked, folding her arms.

"Continuing on course seems the best option. At least they won't be able to wait for us on our previous course. We should call for backup, obviously." Shuuichi said as if it were obvious.

Uchiha Kimie rolled her eyes. "Great strategy, except we'll never get backup in time by messenger bird."

Shuuichi rolled his eyes. "Who said anything about messenger birds? My and Anko-chan's Talk Blocks can be boosted to reach Konoha with only seconds in transmission delay. Backup could conceivably be at Degarashi Port before we could."

Uchiha Kimie did a double-take. "Seriously? Nearly instant communication from outside even the borders of Fire Country? How come I've never heard of this feature?"

"Probably because your clan head doesn't like the idea of me being able to listen in on him. Which is stupid because the only Talk Blocks that still have that feature are ones in mine, Sandaime-sama's, Jiraiya-sama's, Anko-chan's, Hatake-san's, and Inuzuka Rimaru-san's." Shuuichi shrugged. "Speaking of which, Anko-chan, would you be kind enough to provide the chakra to call for backup? I'd do it myself, but my chakra might be detectable if it becomes broadcasted over such a wide area."

"Gotcha, Shuuichi-onichan." Mitarashi Anko saluted, having already retrieved the fuuinjuutsu covered wooden block from her trench coat. The former apprentice of the Snake Sannin fed chakra into her Talk Block. "Chuunin Mitarashi Anko, here with genin Umino Iruka, jounin Minamino Shuuichi, and jounin Uchiha Kimie. Jounin Minamino Shuuichi's clone encountered Hoshigaki Kisame and… whoever the individual involved in the February 8th incident is. Requesting immediate backup."

"This is ANBU codename Inu. Mitarashi-san, is either jounin Uchiha-san or Minamino-san available right now?" a voice came from the wooden block ten seconds later.

"Affirmative Inu-san. Which one do you want to talk to?" Mitarashi Anko asked.

Over in Konoha, Hatake Kakashi frowned. Mitarashi Anko never used his codename, even though she could be fined a D-rank mission's worth of pay for doing so. He didn't know who the February 8th incident involved, but some senior ANBU with S-Rank clearance and select jounin had indulged in celebrations not seen since the Third Shinobi World War. Yep, shit just got real.

"Please put on Minamino-san, if you would be so kind. And also, would you be able to explain why my cute little kouhai isn't picking you up on his Talk Block?"

Shuuichi had Mitarashi Anko provide his Talk Block with a decent charge of chakra before the emissary of the Kyuubi no Youko responded. "That would be because Anko-chan, myself, and you have my original Talk Blocks. They have many improved features over the mass produced version, one in particular is a massively increased transmission range. Think of it as my way for rewarding those who trust me enough to keep around a device does admittedly let me eavesdrop on you."

"How long much longer range are we talking about?"

"We're currently farther away from Konohagakure than Sunagakure. Go ahead, feel free to marvel at my mad fuuinjutsu skills. Praise me, praise me!" Shuuichi remarked cheerfully.

"That would have been an incredibly useful feature to have in the standard issue communicators, Minamino-san. Why didn't you keep it?"

"I hope you're looking for someone that can provide us with backup while I list the various reasons why the range on standard issue Talk Blocks. Konoha ANBU was monitoring the mass produced versions, I wasn't going to show all my tricks. The decrease in transmission range also massively decreased the chances of being intercepted, which was one of Konoha's primary concerns. I personally feel that the security of the originals are sufficient, but the customer is always right. Another concern of Konoha was that the Talk Blocks wouldn't be able to be reverse engineered. Without the privacy to employ Uzumaki seals, ensuring the Talk Blocks would reject any unauthorized user while accepting any Konoha ninja took up a lot of space, and without my privacy, I wasn't going to employ fuuinjutsu microprinting or internal fuuinjutsu carving. Then there's the matter of having to create all the separate channels based for the different departments, divisions, and security clearance. It's a wonder that I managed to give the Talk Blocks the range that they did when my hands were tied by all those restrictions. How are you going on finding someone that can send help?"

"I just left the Hokage Tower. Hokage-sama's current whereabouts are unknown. I am going to see if Sandaime-sama is available." Hatake Kakashi reported. "So, your clone encountered Hoshigaki Kisame of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist and someone who I'm not even cleared to know about. Not to be insensitive, but do you think you'll even survive long enough for backup to arrive?"

"My clone was able to transform itself into flesh before blowing himself up. If my chakra signature reappears however, they will be on me faster than you can chuck a kunai. So while I think we should be safe so long as I don't have to use any special techniques, I don't fancy our chances if my team and I get into a situation where I had to use jutsu in the first place."

"Agreed Shuuichi-kun." the voice of Sarutobi Hiruzen said through the wooden walkie talkie. "Can you go to a place where we can discuss the classified details?"

"If Uchiha-taichou will let me out of her sight for more than a minute." Shuuichi half-joked as he walked over to a different section of the Chouzame. "Alright, I'm safe to talk. Are we clear on your end?"

There was a twenty second pause before Sarutobi Hiruzen responded. "We are now. So, from the little Kakashi-kun managed to tell me, I gather that your clone encountered Uchiha Madara."

"I fear that is the case, Sandaime-sama. And he seems to have a devoted follower in Hoshigaki Kisame. Which sucked because I had managed to talk Hoshigaki-san out of bringing me in by force."

"Wait, wait, you managed to talk Hoshigaki Kisame out of fighting you? As in Hoshigaki Kisame, the Kirigakure no Kaijin? You managed to convince Hoshigaki Kisame, the man who killed his own team rather than let Morino Ibiki interrogate them, not to bring you in by force?" Sarutobi Hiruzen asked incredulously

Minamino Shuuichi felt sick at the final example of Hoshigaki Kisame's bloodthirsty nature. "Damn, and he seemed like an otherwise nice guy. Nicer than a lot of Konoha ninja have been. I guess even impressions you get by reading someone's spiritual energy can be misleading." The emissary of the Kyuubi no Youko shook his head to get his mind back on track. "Anyways Sandaime-sama, Uchiha Madara seems to have gained Hoshigaki Kisame's loyalty by promising him, and I quote: "a world of truth, a world without war, a world without suffering". And apparently one of the steps of that plan is extracting the Kyuubi no Youko, though the man said they would need almost a decade of preparation to achieve their goal. Since I put Madara on the spot to tell the truth in front of Kisame, I think this information is accurate."

Sarutobi Hiruzen unconsciously flared his Killing Intent in response to what he heard. As if Uzumaki Naruto hadn't already had enough difficulties without Uchiha Madara and one of the strongest up and coming ninja from Kirigakure trying to extract the Kyuubi. "Better tell me everything that occurred, Shuuichi-kun. But first tell me where you want backup sent."

 **-Shiin Sen'i no Jutsu!-**

 **4:42 PM, Deck of the Chouzame**

Minamino Shuuichi returned to the deck of the cargo ship, immediately drawing the attention of the other Konoha ninja accompanying him on this mission. "Well, you certainly took your time. What did The Professor have to say?" Uchiha Kimie questioned.

"Backup should be waiting for us when we arrive at Degarashi Port, or at least within the range of my Sensing capabilities. Sandaime-sama said we should expect nine ninja, eight ANBU and a jounin who was around in the incident on February 8th. They'll be heading out at top marching speed in two hours at the latest. We might be able to find another ninja or two, but I was told not to get my hopes up." Shuuichi reported. The emissary of the Kyuubi no Youko had sensed a powerful chakra signature moving towards where he estimated Degarashi Port would be located. The energy signature had the quality of a medic-nin, as did a weaker but still noticeable signature that was never far away. Although undeniably powerful, the stronger signature gave off a depressed air. Describing these features convinced Sarutobi Hiruzen that Shuuichi was sensing Senjuu Tsunade and her apprentice Shizune. While Godaime Hokage had required his former teammate and fellow Sannin to periodically lend her medical expertise to avoid being labeled a missing-nin, Tsunade was largely free to do as she pleased so long as she didn't refuse a direct order to help in Orochimaru's research. As such, whether or not Tsunade would be willing to aide Shuuichi and his team was debatable. Knowing this, Sarutobi Hiruzen had requested that Shuuichi keep his teammates in the dark about Tsunade for the good of her reputation.

"That's good to hear." Uchiha Kimie sighed in relief. She would have seen the logic in denying her team the backup they requested. There was the chance that Minamino's ruse would be successful, and in that case the level of backup they required would have been a massive waste of manpower. But if Hoshigaki Kisame and his boss did indeed come after them, they would need more firepower than could be justified where it might not end up needed at all.

"Minamino-senpai, if Hoshigaki and his boss come after us, will our backup be enough to defend against them?" Umino Iruka asked, his tone desperate for reassurance. Hoshigaki Kisame was one of the boogeymen parents would use to get their children to eat their vegetables. Hearing that not only Hoshigaki Kisame but someone even scarier might come for them terrified the genin.

Shuuichi pondered the question thoughtfully. "If we didn't know we were dealing with, I would say that our chances wouldn't be very good. But seeing as how we do know at least partially what to expect, I think that even if we will die, at the very least we will be able to take them with us. If the extra two are able to lend a hand, we should be able to force them to withdraw if not vanquish them altogether." The emissary of the Kyuubi no Youko knew of a few technique employing Qi that would probably be able to take out any foe that it hit, but after seeing the technique Madara had used to appear high up in the air to stab his Youton Kage Bunshin, Shuuichi would have to make the radius of the attack so large that the collateral damage would be unpalatable.

Umino Iruka looked slightly disheartened to hear Shuuichi's less than resounding endorsement of their chances of emerging victorious. The genin had expected Shuuichi to massage their chances of winning and say that there was nothing to worry about, not make it sound as if managing to kill two enemies at the cost of their own lives was an accomplishment. But at the same time it was refreshing to get an honest response from an adult.

Mitarashi Anko crossed her arms and pouted. "Oh come on Shuuichi-onichan. With all that Senjutsu chakra you gathered in just a few hours, by the time we reach Degarashi Port, you could have enough to take down a freaking bijuu if you keep gathering energy?"

"That energy was senjutsu chakra?!" Uchiha Kimie blurted in a very un-Uchiha-like manner. She had heard rumors about Minamino have a technique that didn't use chakra, and since looking at the mass of energy with her Sharingan only served to blind her, she had assumed that was what Shuuichi was gathering. But as arcane a subject as senjutsu was, the gradual appearance of the Cursed Seal of Earth and the Cursed Seal of Heaven in the ranks of Konoha know that senjutsu and the mysterious Minamino Sacred Techniques were two very different things. But aside from the Nata clan that had been 'persuaded' to join Konoha, only Jiriaya-sama was able to wield senjutsu without the aide of a seal. "Are you ever going to run out of surprises, Shuuichi-kun?"

"If I do, I'll be gone one way or another," the emissary of the Kyuubi no Youko answered truthfully yet cryptically. "You're partially right, Anko-chan. If I could combine all the senjutsu chakra I can gather in the days before we reach Degarashi Port, I would probably be able to force a bijuu to reform. But I don't have the control over senjutsu needed to combine that much chakra, and I don't know whether or not I'd be able to win if I just had one shot. That worked the first time I met with Hoshigaki's boss, but I stunned him with a different technique before hitting him with a Minamino Forbidden Technique."

"Minamino Forbidden Technique? Please tell me they have better names than Block, Dodge, and Palm Thrust." Mitarashi Anko smirked.

"They do, but they're in a different language." Shuuichi said, not paying attention to his words.

Everyone on the ship within earshot looked at Shuuichi in surprise. "A… different language?!" Umino Iruka gaped.

Minamino Shuuichi slapped himself when he realized his blunder. "Well, guess that secret's out as well. Might as well let you know that Taiyang Quan means Solar Fist."

"Fitting. That technique feels the sun gives you a punch in both eye sockets." Uchiha Kimie scowled. Despite being willing to have an open mind when it came to Minamino Shuuichi, she hated the technique as much as any doujutsu user who got caught in it.

"Where did you learn another language? I always thought everyone spoke the same language." Mitarashi Anko asked.

"You'd be surprised how much has been thought lost to human history." Shuuichi deflected as he sat down in the lotus position and attached the cuffs of the wooden stands that helped him keep his arms raised while remaining perfectly still. "Now, if there are no further questions, I think I'll resume gathering senjutsu chakra. Manah manah doo doo…"

 **A/N Apologies for how long it's been, but no one really seemed to mind. I've been spending time on designing my own video game which takes priority if there isn't much interest in this story. Anyways, I decided to put this up on the Friday of October 10th for Naruto's birthday. Enjoy.**

(Kuuki Sai Junkun Eight Trigrams Jutsu Breakdown: Earth, Mountain, Swamp, Water, Wind | Hexagram Breakdown: #23 Splitting Apart, #31 Influence, #60 Regulation, #59 Dispersion)


End file.
